Craving an ordinary life
by busybee37
Summary: When a vampire imprints their love is eternal. The downside is that they become possessive, domineering idiots.  Bella is one of the unfortunate few humans who possesses a mutated gene which guarantees an imprint. Join her as she attempts to tame Edward.
1. The beginning

Craving An Ordinary Life

Bella stared out of her bedroom window and surveyed the chaos that was unfolding beneath her. Bubble wrap, boxes suitcases stressed out parents, nosey neighbours, barking dogs and many many removal men. Today was moving day.

The removal team had arrived at the crack of dawn and there had been precious little peace ever since.

Although they had moved house before Bella knew that this team of removal men were altogether different from the norm. They were so professional, methodical, polite and even caring. She concluded that it must be because of the ridiculous amount of money they were being paid by C & M.

C& M or Cullen and Masen was the biggest most exclusive department store around. Several months ago they had approached her father and made him an offer that he simply couldn't refuse.

Charlie Swan was the grand owner of two small department stores. He had built his little empire from scratch with a small inheritance from his Father, he often bragged that he was the owner of a chain of successful department stores, but if the truth be known the stores were just about breaking even.

So when a representative of C& M turned up out of the blue with an offer to buy both stores at a very competitive price. Charlie found that he couldn't think a single reason to refuse. The offer however was conditional. The condition was that Charlie accepted a position in their new store as manager and that he also agreed to move his family from Phoenix to Folks Washington.

Bella shifted from her window seat and gathered the last few items in her bag, she was still very uneasy about this move, it just didn't sit right with her and she had a feeling that something bigger was going on.

She wondered how she would cope with starting a new school and she knew that once again she would be the object of much speculation. She sighed as she remembered her first day in her last school.

Everything had been going so well, she had made a few friends and she was deep in conversation with a girl called Tanya. That was until Tanya suddenly caught sight of her small mark.

"What's that!" Tanya exclaimed, pointed to Bella's left hand.

Bella hastily attempted to pull her sleeve down to cover her hand.

"Nothing it's just a rash" she lied

"Oh I don't think so," As she said this she quickly grabbed hold of Bella's hand to examine it more closely

" is that.. , come on tell me, are you branded? Is that the Volturi Mark on you?"

(2)

Bella knew she was busted, she quickly looked over her shoulder and then in a hushed voice said

"Please don't tell anyone, I'm trying to blend in"

"Oh wow, wait until I tell Sarah" and with that she ran off to find her friend.

Before school was finished that day the whole school knew that they had a minor celebrity in their midst. Girls wanted to be her friend and boys, well they knew better than to associate with a marked girl so they gave her a very wide berth.

Eventually the girls stopped trying to be friends and Bella was left alone, totally by herself. To make matters worse even the male teachers were at pains to avoid her.

When she had been little she had talked to her great grandmother about the day of revelation, she loved hearing her recount the tale that was being passed down the generations.

" My Mama told me that they came from nowhere, they appeared one day and declared to the world that they existed" her grandmamma said

"At first nobody knew what they wanted and then when they did they wished they hadn't asked"

"What did they want, what did they want" Bella always asked excitedly

Her grandmamma always became very uneasy at this point and never really answered her question, she would always say the same thing, "To be friends" and then she would attempt to change the subject. But Bella being Bella would always pester her for more information. As she grew older and her grandmamma became less evasive Bella managed to get the information she craved.

She had learnt that when the vampires came out of the closet, they gave precise reasons for doing so, they wanted to find and imprint of their mates and have a chance of being able to procreate.

Their scientists had been very busy studying the biology of both the vampire and human species and along the way they had made an important and a rather fundamental discovery.

A small percentage of human females were born with a mutated gene that wouldn't allow them to reproduce with a human male. This small percentage of woman had for centuries lived normal lives, they were born, grew up, got married and after a typically normal life they would die, without ever having a child of their own. They had what was commonly called 'unexplained infertility'

The discoveries didn't end there, their scientist not only identified that this gene was the reason for their barrenness but that this tiny part of the human race were the pre-destined

(3)

mates of the vampire world and only with their imprinted mate could these human women ever have a hope of conceiving a child.

The vampires had realised very early on that they would need the co-operation of the humans in order to achieve their goal. Predictably the worlds' governments did not react well to the vampires proposals of co-existence and this resulted into the Ten Day War.

When Bella had gotten this far into the story her grandmamma would always become very melancholy because on those fateful ten days she had lost her father in the fighting.

"My mama said that the cost of human life was unprecedented, my papa, your great great grandfather die in the fighting. Mama said it was like hell had been unleashed and when our side was brought to it's knees the vampires offered up a truce "

"tell me grandmamma, what was the truce?" Bella would always ask.

"Oh Bella, you've heard this tale a thousand times surely you don't want me to go over it again"

This was also part of their banter, Bella would pester, grandmamma would pretend to be reluctant and then finally she would give in. Sylvia, her grandmamma felt comfortable giving her this information now as she was getting older . Bella had a wise old head on her shoulders and Sylvia was confidant that she was strong enough to deal with what lay ahead. Her other reason was because the poor child had little or no chance of getting the knowledge from her parents.

"Ok, were was I? oh yes the truce. The vampire leaders gave us a week to organise ourselves so we could discuss terms of surrender. A hastily assembled world coalition government was formed and that's when the fun started"

Sylvia would always chuckle at this part, "They thought they would rule the roost those vamps, but we humans could be sneaky when we wanted and we already knew that they were desperate to keep on our good side.

We knew we had some wiggle room and we were able to use that to our advantage, it took many months but finally the 'Treaty of Berlin' was agreed."

Again after much cajoling Bella had managed to get a copy of this treaty from Sylvia, she would mostly glaze over the boring bits but there were certain things that she was drawn to

Such as:

All newborn females will be submitted for immediate testing.

If identified as a potential mate, female will be humanely branded with the Volturi Crest. On the left hand above the knuckle.

Potential mates communities would be at the disposal of the families should they wish to take advantage of them,

Any families wishing to live outside the protection of the communities would be required to report weekly to their liaison officer.

When girls reached the age of sixteen their details would be official lodged with the Matching Ministry.

All girls must be placed with their mates by their 18th Birthday – no exceptions.

Bella understood from a very early age what was expected of her but it still didn't mean that she had to like it.


	2. Phoenix to Folks

**I had so many problems downloading my first chapter that I totally forgot to add my disclaimer. I'm not exactly the most technical person when it comes to computers but for the love of all things Twilight I will persevere. **

**Oh another thing, I am English, just in case you hadn't realised and I am attempting to write this story in its original setting. If I start prattling on using English phrases then it is completely unintentional, so please let me know.**

**I own nothing, everything is owned by Stephanie Meyers and all characters etc belong to her.**

**I hope that covers it.**

**Before I start could I just mention my lovely reviews, thank you very much for taking the time and letting me know that somebody is out there. **

**Anyway, let's get back to Bella and co...**

**

* * *

**

Bella felt no sadness as she left Phoenix, everybody she cared for was going with her and she certainly didn't have any friends that would miss her, in fact she was actually looking forward to a fresh start.

Unfortunately despite her optimism about the move, the uneasiness just wouldn't go away. This wasn't helped by the reception they received when they checked in at the airport. Everything had seem relatively normal up until that point but when Charlie had attempted to check in, the assistants eyes visibly bulged when she caught sight of their names.

"Mr and Mrs Swan, you're early, if we had know you were here we would have arranged some hospitality. Please accept my apologizes" She looked like she was about to cry. Charlie looked slightly bemused but the poor woman mistook this as a sign of annoyance. "Oh please Mr Swan, we've had people watching the doors and everything, I just don't know how you could have gotten in here with anybody being altered. Please please" she sniffed as the tears started to form in her eyes "we all value our jobs here..."

"Hold on there" Charlie quickly scanned the woman's uniform for her name tag "Amber, I'm really not sure what on earth is going on but all my family and I want to do is get on that plane without any trouble and we certainly don't want anybody to lose their jobs"

Charlie held Ambers gaze as proof of his sincerity before continuing " Now do you think that you could check us in now?"

Amber beamed at Charlie before replying "Certainly Mr Swan" while she was asking all the normal mundane questions Bella noticed that they were acquiring a little following. Four burley security guards and what looked like an airport official were all hovering round them waiting for the check in procedure to be completed. As soon as they were done the small little official looking man made his presents known.

"Mr Swan I am the airport manager, Jason Morris, I have just been informed that you weren't officially greeted when you came in, I simply cannot apologize enough"

At this point Charlie had just about had enough of all this nonsense, and so in typical Charlie fashion he let rip.

"That's it! Will somebody tell me what the hell is going on around here?" he yelled at the small man

"Mr Swan please don't be upset I'm sure we can prove ourselves worthy, please I'm begging you don't report our little lapse" he whimpered.

Bella looked round and was shocked to see that all the regular passengers had miraculously disappeared and now as she looked around all she could see was a sea of concerned faces of the airport staff.

"What in the blazes are you talking about?" Charlie was asking when Bella interrupted.

"Dad"

But Charlie still carried on "And who would I be reporting you to?"

"DAD" Bella screamed, That caught the attention of not only Charlie but the Manager.

"let's just calm down and get to the boarding gate, everybody is on edge here, just look"

Charlie and Renee looked round at that point "Charlie, Bella's right lets just get out here" Renee whispered.

Huffing and muttering to himself Charlie reluctantly agreed but then they were in for another shock. Amazingly the timid manager said "Mr Swan"

"Yes" Charlie replied through gritted teeth.

"Would you follow me and your security detail to the V.I.P Lounge?"

Wordlessly the Swan family followed.

Many thoughts were running through Bella's mind at this point for instance, why were they being treated so differently and why was everybody terrified of them and hey did he just say they had a security team?

After the bizarre events of the airport check in desk and then the confusing service they continued to receive in the V.I.P lounge, the Swan family didn't act surprise but quietly accepted it when they were escorted to the first class part of the aeroplane.

The five hours flight from Phoenix to Washington gave Bella ample time reflect. While her parents enjoyed the complimentary champagne Bella settled for putting on her eye mask and pretending to sleep so she could pondered on why she felt so unsettled. As she thought her mind started to drift over the events of her short life and how she had always felt different, she wasn't sure if it was because of her Grandmamma constant insistence that she was or the fact that most mothers would physically pick up their young sons and remove them from her path.

She thought about the choices her parents had made in those early years of her life. She had learnt that when she had been born her condition had come as complete shock to both her parents, The odds were so low that nobody ever really believed they would be affected. However, when her results came back positive, Sylvia had to be drafted in for a time to help out as her mother had 'temporary left the building' as Charlie had jokingly put it.

Joking aside Bella had discovered the unfortunate truth that her mother never really got over the shock of have a daughter with a defect gene and again she wondered if the real reason they hadn't moved to a P.M community was simply because the Swans were pretended that she was a regular kid.

Bella grappled with the harsh truth that both her parents had distances themselves from her emotionally. She never really understood if it was intentional or not and she mused that it might have been out of a need for self preservation. No matter how she looked at it nobody could be that comfortable with offering up their offspring like a sacrificial lamb, or maybe, she thought it was that they were too far gone into the misery of it all to really notice.

Bella scolded herself for allowing her mind to wander over this again, she knew her parents weren't exactly happy about her being a P.M but despite their problems she felt loved by them and she loved them in return. Anyway she had become quite adepter at getting the attention she needed, especially from her mother.

Bella inwardly laughed as she remembered the countless hours she had spent doing household chores She knew that Renee seemed to relax and forget her problems whenever she was immersed in mundane tasks. Consequently the Swan residence was the cleanest and tidiest house for miles.

She swallowed hard as she relived one of the hardest times in her life and that was when Sylvia passed away, the grief was too much and with Renee not being the most consistent of people and Charlie basically living at the stores. Bella became very heavily reliant on her Vamp liaison officer.

Victoria, her liaison officer always had all the time in the world for Bella and she made her feel very special. She constantly complimented her on her looks, intelligence and maturity. She basically said whatever Bella wanted to hear. Bella remembered bitterly how she had been flattered at first but thankfully she had come to her senses, It wasn't long after her sixteenth birthday that all her suspicions were confirmed.

Bella recalled how she had gone to Victoria's office for her weekly meeting. Victoria was running late so Bella took the time to just sit and relax, something that she never really tired of doing seeing as most of her life she was busy with either school work or helping to run a house.

She wondered if all vampires shared the same taste in décor, Victoria had gaudy old fashioned taste, her wall paper looked like something from the nineteen sixties and not in a good retro way. It was a very busy purple floral pattern that hurt your eyes if you were unfortunate enough to stare at it too long and then there was all the velvet!

It seemed that if it didn't move then it was covering in velvet, from the chaise longue in the corner to the overly dramatic full length red curtains, to the chairs either side of the oversized mahogany desk in the centre of the room. The only thing remotely acceptable was the plush beige carpet. Nothing seemed to go and if Bella was being completely honest it was all a little over the top for an office.

The door swung open and in burst Victoria "Darlllling I'm so sorry to keep you waiting, I have been in a meeting with the ministry all morning and you know how they get"

She looked expectantly at Bella but as Bella clearly ' didn't know how they get' she continued "Well those buffoons had to be persuaded that you actually existed! Can you believe it!" she huffed before continuing "Their records were in such a jumble, just because you don't actually live in a P.M community it doesn't mean you have fallen off the face of the earth!"

Victoria had paused for a split second so Bella could fill the silence, Bella remained quiet "You know I had to fight your corner and tell them that you have just as much right to reap the benefits of your station as other girls do in the PM communities"

Victoria paused again, Bella still didn't take the bait, she had decided to act dumb, she wasn't sure where the red headed vamp was going with this latest rant but for some unexplained reason she felt no compulsion to help her out.

Victoria was clearly becoming more frustrated with Bella's lack of enthusiasm but managed to keep herself in check before continuing. "You know sweetheart" she continued in a quieter tone "You could have so many lovely things, like a new car, perhaps some designer clothes" she had looked down her nose at Bella's attire. Bella remembered that she had worn her favourite Jeans and a white T shirt. Judging by Victoria's sneer Bella had assumed that her outfit didn't fit into Victoria's ideal of suitable clothing. Managing to compose herself she quickly carried on.

"But you know how difficult it is to arrange all this stuff when you aren't part of a community, life would be so much simpler if you were. I just know you would be more comfortable with your own kind"

Again she had given Bella an expectant look, when Bella remained unresponsive she added

"Do you think your parents would reconsider?"

Bingo! Bella thought, that's her game, this is where she'd been leading for months, all the little treats the shoulder to cry on everything! Bella felt so betrayed, this woman didn't know her at all, she thought she was a superficial little thing who wanted nothing more than to have pretty things. But the thing that upset Bella the most was that Victoria had actually said it, the thing that most people pussy footed around, she had said she was different.

Abruptly Bella had stood up and said "I'm sorry Victoria, I think my parents have made their position very clear and now if that's all I'm expected home "

With that Bella had picked up her jacket and exited the office at top speed leaving a very angry Vampire in her wake.

Bella remembered how from that day she had vowed that she would never again trust a vampire or let them in. They were the reason she was so unhappy, they were the reason her parents were so distant towards her, they were the reason everything in her life was so screwed up. But that was ok because she had her master plan she just needed some time to put it into action.

Bella jumped with a start, as the air hostess gently shook her awake, she hadn't even realised that she'd fallen asleep! The aircraft was just about to start it's landing approach and she had to buckle up, The air hostess apologised profusely for disturbing her sleep. Bella noticed that look in her face again, fear.

Upon landing at the airport they were whisked through passport control and deposited into the biggest stretch limo Bella had every seen. Again she managed to have a short nap before the driver announced they had arrived.

Bella blinked away her grogginess and got out of the car it was only then that she fully took in the scene before her, surely there must be some mistake she thought. This can't possibly be their new home. This house was enormous, it looked like it had at least ten bedrooms it was like something out of a magazine. She glanced over at her parents who seemed to have the same conversations in their own heads.

"Ahem, Bill" Charlie said, years of being in the retail business had taught him it was always best to know somebody's name, He just couldn't switch off so it didn't surprise Bella or Renee that he already knew the drivers name. "I think there's been some mistake, were meant to be going to the new Swan resistance and this clearly isn't it" he dramatically waved his hand over the new house before him.

Bill was about to speak when a new car pulled up in front of them and out stepped what Bella could only describe as a Greek god.

* * *

**Oh I wonder who that could be?**

**If anybody wants to volunteer to Beta this thing please let me know, I read over my first chapter before and was quite frankly horrified at some of the silly mistakes I'd made. **

**Take care oh and I would really appreciate it if you'd drop me a review. I get so excited when I get them. **

**busy xxx**


	3. Introductions

**Hello everyone, I have literally been blown away by everybody's support reviews and really kind words.**

**Don't forget if you have any questions you can always drop me a line, I would love to hear from you.**

**I have some big news, I have a beta! Lblinky-Winky has taken on the task of sorting out my waffling and she has already given me some things to think about for instance I'm **

**going to do the next chapter from Bella's POV.**

**Anyway, that's enough from me oh nearly forgot**

**I don't own anything twilight belongs lock stock and barrel to Mrs Meyers.**

**

* * *

**

Bella's alarm clock was loud and mean, it buzzed into action at 6:53am, this time had been set on propose for her normal wake up ritual.

Bella's hand immediately sprang up and smacked down the snooze button.

BEEP BEEP BEEP

7:00am , A lot of people would usually get up at this point, with it being a nice round number but not Bella, she had to be woken up gradually.

BEEP 7.07 Snooze

BEEP 7.14 Snooze

BEEP 7.21 Snooze

She realised that she should really get up now, but Bella being Bella was determine to squeeze out the last remaining moments of her slumber.

BEEP 7:28, ok...she thought I have officially pushed my luck, I have to be up and out now!

In record time she managed, to be showered, dressed and fed by 8am, she ponders on this minor miracle as she exited her house and headed for her brand new car. Ah her car, this was a sight to behold, her brand new Mercedes – Benz SL class convertible. By her own admission she knew nothing about cars but even she couldn't deny that this was a thing of beauty.

Sitting in her car she allowed her mind to drift back to the events of the previous day.

* * *

They had literally just arrived outside their new home when a mysterious gorgeous stranger appeared. He had walked purposely over to the confused little gathering with his hand outstretched towards her father.

"Mr Swan?" he enquired

"Yes, I'm Charlie Swan and who the hell are you!" Charlie had barked back. Charlie had more than reached his tolerance levels for one day.

The stranger, who didn't seem at all offended by Charlie's outburst took Charlie's hand and shook it saying

"I'm Carlisle Cullen, I'm overseer of this community and a partner of C&M. I thought I would call in on you and your family personally to ensure that you had a safe trip and that you have everything you require. I take it that everything went smoothly?"

Charlie had paled when he realised how rude he'd been to this very powerful man, especially as he was his new boss.

"Mr Cullen, you and representatives have been more than generous. In fact everyone we've met has been bending over backwards for us. Might I just say Mr Cullen that this house" he had dramatically waved his hand over of the property at this point "is more that we could have hoped for".

"Well Mr Swan, we only ever want the best for you and your family" Carlisle had replied

The two men had continued to exchange pleasantries when at that moment the lazy Folks sun had decided to make an appearance and burst out of a cloud bank.

Bella had gasped when the rays hit the beautiful man's face and tiny diamond like facets had sparkled for all to see.

"You're, you're a VAMPIRE!" she'd screamed

Carlisle had turned to her instantly, he had quickly glanced at both her parents before he had very gently approached her.

"Isabella, calm yourself" his face had been etched with concern as he considered the quivering wreck before him.

Very slowly he had continued to step closer and closer to Bella's position and upon reaching her he's said in an almost hypnotic whisper

"There is nothing to fear little one, you are precious to our kind, we only mean to treasure you"

Bella had closed her eyes willing the man to go away. She remembered feeling truly terrified as she opened them again, knowing that he wasn't going anywhere and the realization hit her of what he represented. Amazingly she managed to pull herself together long enough to scrape out a reply

"But I'm not suppose to have any contact with male vampires, it's against the law" she had whimpered..

"Isabella, please do not worry, I have been happily mated for nearly a hundred years now, so there is no possibility that I could imprint on you. And as for the law, well that only applies to unmated human females and unmated male vampires. Do you understand?"

"oh" Bella had squeaked out "I understand"

Charlie had then pounced on the gap in the conversation.

"Bella, this here is Mr Cullen, my new boss"

"Actually, it's Doctor Cullen" Carlisle had chirped in.

Three lots of confused eyes had stared back at him

"Well" he'd said "When you're as old as me, you tend to have a lot of careers under your belt" he'd chuckled.

Bella remembered how at that point she had really taken in her surroundings, the massive houses, the pristine lawns, the shiny new cars on every drive, even the stupid trees seemed to

be standing to attention; everything seemed too perfect.

"Dad, Mom" she'd said

"Yes baby" they'd both replied in unison

"Is this a Potential Mate Community?"

Her mother had tensed immediately before saying

"I think we'd better step inside to discuss this"

Bella had observed the knowing look both her father and Dr Cullen had exchanged between them. Before Carlisle had said his polite goodbyes with promises of calling back later. Bill, the driver, had given them their house keys before making a very speedy exit.

"Mustn't want to hang around for the floor show" Charlie had said to Renee.

Once inside Bella found it hard to concentrate, she recalled how the beauty and sheer splendour of the place was totally lost on her as she fumed against her parents who had been obviously in cahoots with the vamps. They had sold her out, how could they!

Charlie had cleared his throat in an attempt to get Bella's attention, seeing that he had succeed he began to talk.

"In answer to your question, yes, this is a PM community, but before you go screaming your head off just hear us out" he'd pleaded.

Both Charlie and Renee had sat themselves down on one of the plush beige couches and Bella sat herself down on the opposing one. The irony of their seating positions was not lost on her.

"Well, where to begin" Charlie had huffed "You have to believe us Bella when we tell you that when that rep from C&M first approached and made his offer that we honestly had no idea it was headed by a Vampire family"

"So when did you find out" Bella spat

"It was quite a way into the negotiations" Charlie had said

"Then way didn't you back out? Bella had asked exasperated now by her parents.

"Because after we discovered the truth we got thinking and we figured that maybe we'd been the selfish ones all these years, you know, keeping you away from the other girls in the same boat as you.

You turned sixteen last year, we think it's time that you got a taste of your new life, got your head in the game and." he'd paused here before continuing

"Maybe make some real friends without the worry of them noticing your mark"

That had struck a chord with Bella and then a thought occurred to her, perhaps she could make friends and perhaps she could find a friend who thought the same way as her and perhaps she could let this friend in on her grand master plan.

"Right then, how about I try this for a trial period...say one semester, if after that time I'm as miserable as I predict I'd be then we move. No questions asked?"

"But what's the point in that seeing.." her father had started to say before being cut off by Renee who shouted over him "Agreed" Charlie also mumbled out his acceptance of the deal after being elbowed in the ribs by Renee.

* * *

So now Bella found herself sitting in her brand new car, unfortunately with the top up, because the rain was coming down by the bucket full. She turned the last corner and her G.P.S announced that she had arrived at her destination.

Pulling into the car lot the only words that she could muster up as she took in the sight before her was, Wow, this is really something. The building looked like it had come out of some gothic novel, with its many turrets, arches and scary looking gargoyles and with the rain, it really added to the overall effect.

Bella managed to make it inside to the school office without looking too much like a drowned rat. Coming from Phoenix, rain gear was never really something that she'd ever invested in but she would definitely would from now on.

As she approached the secretary's desk she couldn't help but notice a petite girl with black spiky hair who looked like she was going to burst with excitement.

Bella attempted to side step out of her path as she really wasn't in the mood to start any type of conversations, not yet anyway. Bella pretended that she had just noticed a very interesting poster on office wall.

Unfortunately for Bella the little pixie person didn't take the hint and before too long she was directly in front of her jumping up and down.

"Don't tell me, don't tell me. You're Isabella Marie Swan, you have only just transferred from Phoenix and your seventeenth birthday is in just over a week and half, your father is the new manager at my favourite department store "

Bella realised that she was just about to draw another breath and continue with her onslaught of 'This is your life' when she decided to take matters into her own hands. She shot out her hand, grasped the Pixie's and shook it vigorously before saying

"Yes,, yes, yes, and yes now seeing as you know so much about me do you think that maybe you could tell me your name?. The pixie person beamed a magnificent smile before replying

"Oh I'm so sorry, I just got so excited, you see we don't tend to meet a lot of new people round here especially another P.M. Oh I can't wait to tell Mom that we hit it off straight away. She will be just as excited as me and you just have to come round to my house for dinner and then we can arrange to go shopping and."

"Hey" Bella shouted "I'm still waiting?"

"For what?" Pixie asked

"Name?"

"Oh I'm sorry, I'm doing the talking thing again, I get into so much trouble for that. They say that if I just spent one..."

"Will you please tell me your name!" Bella almost screamed at her

Little pixie person looked a little crest fallen at Bella's outburst but she soon recovered and held out her hand and said "Alice Brandon"

"Well Alice, I'm very pleased to meet you and now if I may introduce myself"

Alice nodded in agreement, Bella took this as her cue to continue

"As you already know my name is Isabella Marie Swan but my preferred name is Bella, yes I've just transferred from Phoenix and yes my birthday is in just over a week and half and yes my father is the new manager at C&M,. It was lovely to meet you but I really need to get my schedule from the office"

Bella noticed that Alice had that excited look again, the look that told her she had something to say but amazingly she didn't speak

"You ok Alice, did you have something you wanted to say?"

"Yes, I was just worried that you'd get cross if I starting talking again"

"Oh Alice, I'm sorry, you don't need my permission to speak" Bella said embarrassed by her previous harshness.

"I've already got your schedule and I've already had myself assigned to you" she rushed out in one breath.

"Assigned?" Bella queried

"Yes, you know to help you settle in. Oh I just know we're going to be the best of friends" Alice beamed another smile and then looked up at Bella with her big puppy dog eyes and then added "That's ok isn't it, the helping you and the friends thing?"

Alice was visibly holding her breath as she waited for Bella to reply. Bella was blown away at Alice's power of persuasion and she realised that she was at the feet of a master manipulator. This was emotional blackmail on a massive scale, this girl was a pro and Bella was totally defenceless against her.

"Yup, I think you're probably right" was the only thing that she could think of.

The little bouncing ball of energy then grabbed Bella by the arm and proceeded to drag her around the school giving her 'The Grand Tour' as she liked to put it.

Alice explained that this was a mixed school, Bella immediately assumed she meant boys and girls but Alice corrected her saying

"No silly, I mean PM and None PM's, our sibling are allowed to come here as well. Boys are allowed to attend too but dating is strictly prohibited with us and it is frowned on if a boy attempts to talk to a PM outside of the class room"

Bella felt like she was getting a headache with the all the information Alice was throwing at her but if she was feeling overwhelmed with that it was nothing compared to the shock that was waiting for her as she walked into her first class room.

As Bella walked into first period history her eyes were immediately drawn to the four perfect vampire male specimens all sitting in a row with four squealing love struck girls sitting on their laps. She didn't even have to ask Alice what they were she just knew it in her gut.

All four couples looked completely smitten and if Bella hadn't been so nauseated by the scene that lay before her then she may have even found it sweet. Instead she opted for a physical response and that was to panic.

Bella felt like her breath was become more erratic, why? she thought were these girls who weren't even eighteen with their mates and even more puzzlingly why were they at school?

Alice gave Bella a worried look and all four vampires managed to drag their eyes away from their mates to stare at Bella who at this point was hyperventilating quite badly.

She wasn't sure if she walked or if she was dragged by Alice but somehow Bella's tiny new friend managed to get her to the nurses office before she had even registered that she had left the class room.

Somewhere in the midst of being given a paper bag to blow into and being forced to sit down. Bella began to calm down and come to her senses. For a split second she considered throwing a pretend faint in order to escape the barrage of question that she knew she would have to face. But judging by the looks of concern on both the nurse and Alice's faces she felt that was a step too far.

Reluctantly Bella pulled the brown paper bag down and looked up and silently counted

"one, two"

"Bella, you went so pale and then you started making that strange noise and then you looked like you were going to be sick and then I thought you would keel over" she paused for a second before saying "What the hell happened?"

"Well" was all that Bella managed to get out before she was interrupted again

"You know I have only just met you but I feel that we have this connection and"

"Alice"

"Yes"

"You're doing it again"

"Oh sorry" she said

Bella signed before she started with her explanation "I freaked out because seventeen year old girls were sitting on their vampire mates laps in class"

"And?" Alice asked questioningly

"AND" Bella repeated "AND this isn't meant to happen yet, the girls should be attending classes ALONE and then toddling back home to read up on their future mates in the files that they should have received when they turned seventeen" she managed to rush out all in the same breath.

"Bella, are you really that naive?" Alice asked "I'm really not sure what went on in Phoenix" she even did the air quotation marks as she said this "but here and for that matter the rest of the world things run a little differently. Firstly, yes girls are placed on the ministry's data bank at sixteen"

She paused her for a second before saying "you do know about the Vampire Data Bank?"

"Yes of course" Bella replied feeling hurt by Alice's accusations that she knew nothing

Alice raised her eyebrow before caring on "As you know, when a girl reaches the age of seventeen they give out details of the match and files are exchanged. Then there is the one year adjustment period, while girls familiarise themselves with their mates files, but as you know_ or should know_" she half whispered to herself "The girls have the option of waiving their twelve month waiting period and opting to bring things forward"

"When you say bring things forward you mean set an official date for their match which is slightly less than the twelve months" Bella said hopefully

"Erm, not exactly" Alice said "usually once the files have been exchanged it's only a matter of days if not hours before the Blending Ritual"

"Alice"

"Yes Bella"

"I think I'm going to be sick"

* * *

**I'm sorry if you were disappointed that it wasn't Edward showing up but believe me it will be worth the wait. He will be joined us very shortly.**

**Please let me know what you think by sending me a review. I know I go on and on about this but I just love receiving them (I am getting ever so slightly addicted to them) **

**Bye for now**

**busy xxx**

**p.s I should be updating within the next few days (fingers crossed)**


	4. Contracts & Birthdays

**Another big thank you to my fabulous Beta Lblinky Winky she offers the best advice, good luck with tomorrow by the way.**

**And what can I say about everyone that reviewed. Thank you so much. Please believe me when I say that your comments really do help me.**

**Well enough of me now it's time to get back to poor poor Bella and as promised this chapter is entirely from her point of view.**

**

* * *

**

**BPOV**

Shock is a fascinating thing, one it can actually kill you and two it also gives you the ability to lose time. After nearly vomiting on Alice's Jimmy Choos I was collected by my parents and put to bed. There I lay for the next eight hours in a blissful unconscious state. It seemed that my brain had decided that it had taken too much for one day, so it did the decent thing and switched me off.

It was early evening before I woke up and I was instantly hit with everything. My plans were in tatters, everything including my freedom seemed to be slipping through my fingers. My dream since the age of ten had been to escape this fate and now that's just what it was, a dream and an unobtainable one at that.

With my seventeenth merely days away I needed a new plan and fast but who could I trust?

A gentle knock on my bedroom door brought me out of my musing as my mother appeared. "Hello sleepyhead how are you feeling?" she was trying to mask it, but the concern that she was feeling was written all over her face.

This kind of behaviour was unusual for my mother, she never attempted to get too close to me and the only time she really talked was when her mind was elsewhere. I felt like we were having some sort of break through. I have to admit; I was almost too scared to speak in case I said something wrong and spoiled it. I needn't of worried about ruining anything because at that precise moment my bedroom door abruptly opened and Alice burst in.

"Oh, you're awake, sorry Mrs Swan I hope you don't mind my intrusion but Mr Swan said it was ok to come up"

She looked anxiously at our faces for confirmation that her interruption was acceptable and she hadn't just burst into a girl's bedroom that she had only just met merely hours before.

"It's fine Alice, I was only checking if Bella was okay, anyway, I'm quite sure that Bella would rather be chatting to you than her old mom"

By the way she spoke and the humour behind her eyes I could tell that she must of spent quite a bit of time in Alice's company. I quickly checked my clock and realised how long I'd slept and then had a quiet chuckle at my parent's expense.

As soon as my mom had left the room Alice pounced "Are you all better now or are you going to freak again?" she certainly wasn't pulling any punches I thought.

"Alice, I'm sorry for the way I carried on it's just...I kinda had the rug pulled from under me" I attempted to explain.

"Is it that bigger of deal to you, if you meet the love of your existence a whole year earlier than planned?" she asked.

I didn't reply, there was nothing I could really say, this poor girl bought into the whole imprint thing, the destiny, the eternal love...the mush. I had hoped that Alice might be an ally in this mess and maybe she could help me with my plans of escape but I reluctantly accepted that she would probably be too freaked if I suggested it.

I realised that I hadn't answered her question when all of a sudden she slapped me hard on the face.

"What the..." I said

"I'm sorry" she said "I saw that in a film one, I thought you were going off on me again. I panicked"

Still a little stunned I managed to croak out "I'm sorry too, I must of zoned out there a little"

I decided to lighten the mood and talk about something I knew she would approve of "So would you say that you're the expert on all things vamp in this little town?"

Her face lit up and I knew I had obviously picked a good topic.

"Yes of course" she beamed

"Well then" I said "tell me what the hell was going on in school today with those vamps and their mates?"

She gave me an exasperated look, shook her head and muttered something about Phoenix before answering me. "It's part of the contract" she continued to gauge my reaction before continuing "As you know" I knew this was code for (you haven't got a clue but I'll pretend you do and explain it anyway) " have a contract with their vamps, it's kinda like a Christmas list"

"A Christmas list?" I queried

"Yes, it's all the things you want to achieve or desire, like for example you could say that you want to travel the world, run a marathon, further your education. Even the most basic of things are covered like, I must go shopping with my best friend Alice at least once a week" she chuckled at this point before staring back and saying "Joking aside you must put that last one in"

"ok" I said meekly.

"So once you've drawn up your list, you get it certified with witnesses and then it's placed onto your file"

For the first time in a long time I felt a little bit of hope stirring within me. I had always expected whoever I mated with to be over the top controlling but this gave some of that control back to me. So many possibilities were opening up to me. I could finish my education, perhaps even have some sort of career.

"And this is a legally binding contract that they must honour?" I asked hopefully

"Erm no, "she replied timidly

"WELL WHAT'S THE FUCKING POINT THEN?" I yelled at her. Alice looked genuinely shocked by my bad language and if the truth be known it wasn't something I made a habit of but I just couldn't keep it in.

"Bella, they can do whatever they like, have whoever they like. They won the war Bella, they were the victors remember? The only reason the contracts were put in place is because they wanted happy mates but their overriding need is to keep their mates as close as possible and out of harm's way.

You asked me why they were in class today, well it's because before they were matched the girls asked if they could continue with their education. If the vamps find this acceptable then it's agreed and they show up to class with their respective mates but I can guarantee you within a few days they won't be there"

"Why?" I asked

"Vamps are very persuasive, as I said the contracts were only put in place to keep the girls happy, make them feel like they had some input into their future lives. It's nothing like the contracts that our parents had to sign"

I gave her another questioning look, she sighed before continuing "When all P.M's are born their parents have to sign a contract stating that they will keep them in good health and protect them. It's really very involved and if they fail to comply then there are very stiff penalties"

"What other things are in the contacts Alice?"

"As I said, they have to keep you safe and well; you must have all your needs met but within reason" she laughed at this point. "I tried that clause with my monthly allowance saying it wasn't meeting my needs"

I could tell she was gearing up for another full on Alice ramble so I cut her short.

"So when exactly does this contract come to an end and what the stiff penalties?"I asked

"The contract expires the moment you have been passed over to your mate" she replied

"Sorry to interrupt you Alice but could you be a bit more precise, when you say passed to your mate what exactly does that involve?"

Again I heard her sigh; over the next few hours Alice explained all the details involved. Including how the imprint actually works. Apparently it's a very personal matter and each vampire reacts slightly differently but the common consensus was that they lay eyes on you and it's all rainbows, unicorns and fluffy rabbit , their world turns upside down and they see a piece of heaven blah blah blah. Ok I know this isn't exactly how Alice explained it but to be honest I think it's all a lot of nonsense.

The thing that bothered me the most was the fact I had been so unbelievable sheltered by my parents. There was just so much I didn't know for example that there are all different types of ceremonies. Unbeknownst to me I had already missed a bunch of the minor one but now that I was almost seventeen the major ones were about to begin.

They all sounded a bit theatrically to me, like for example I found it laughable that there is a ceremony for the day that your files are exchanged. These aren't sent by post NO, a representative from the family is sent and they stay while you have your first look through the file so they may answer any questions. This ceremony is called 'The Knowledge'

After 'The Knowledge' you have something called 'The Blending' Alice was very sketchy on the details of that one but she told me it was a special time where the girl was formally handed over to her mate. It's suppose to last for around six months and once the process is complete then a sort of marriage service could take place.

"So Bella" Alice eventually said "Are you going to tell me why you're so interested in all this stuff all of a sudden, seeing as this morning you were scared stiff?

She was giving me a strange sort of pixie look that scared the crap out of me, I was never very good at lying and under the scrutiny of this little person I felt like my resolve to keep all my plans to myself were starting to crumble, fast!

So I thought I would start off with a probing question, just to test the waters and see how she'd react.

"Does it ever bother you Alice that nobody asked us if we wanted this life?"

She considered my question for a few moments before replying "To be honest, I have never thought of it like that before, this is all I have ever know and really Bella when you think about it, what's wrong with someone giving you their undying love and worshipping the ground you walk on?"

"Because it's imposed on you, you didn't pick them, and from the minute they have you that's it! No more doing what you want when you want, no more thinking for yourself, you will always be answerable to someone else. Don't you want to be your own person?"

"Bella, I'm happy with my life and what lies ahead, I've accepted it but I see that you're not and to be honest it breaks my heart. I know I'm loud and talkative and I get on people's nerves but I'm also sensitive, kind and loyal and I want to help you anyway I can. Tell me Bella; what do you need?"

"What do I need? I don't follow you" I said

"Bella, don't play dumb with me, what are you planning?"

"Planning?" I asked trying to play for time.

"Yes planning, let me explain myself. When I say that I'm sensitive I meant that..." she trailed off for a minute, she closed her eyes for a split seconds as if she was searching for something, when she opened them again she was grinning from ear to ear "what I'm trying to say is that I sometimes catch glimpses of the future and in that future I see you sitting in your bedroom plotting on how to run away to the territories to the north"

"How?..why?..how?" I started to mumble some incoherent things at her. I had never uttered a single word to another living soul about my master plan, so how she knew what I'd been plotting for years was beyond me

"Bella, what you're thinking about is dangerous, those people that managed to get away after the Great War did so at a cost. They have to live in tiny tribes to avoid the Volturi's attention. Their life style is very basic and yes while they live mostly beyond the reach of the authorities it's not the type of life you would ever want. It's hard Bella, they only have very primitive medicine and when the winter comes their food supplies are always low. It's a harsh life and not one that should be considered."

"Alice, I just don't know where to start, but I suppose I could ask, how come you know so much about the Northern Territories?"

"Both my parents were born free, as they liked to put, but after many a starving winter and under the constant threat of discovery they were becoming disillusioned with their way of life. When my mother found out she was pregnant that seemed to seal their fate. My Father simply couldn't stand to lose her, he had already lost his mother and sister to the perils of childbirth and he was terrified that the same thing would happen to my mother.

Of course their defection was bittersweet when they discovered that I was a gene carrier. Father still struggles to come to terms with the decision that brought us here. So I'm now determined that he should never regret for one minute the choice he made.

Bella, this is how I feel and these are the reason why I have embraced this life, if you are unhappy with your life then I'm sure my parents would be able to help you. But please promise me that you will at least try, don't be blinded to the fact that you could be giving up true happiness."

Alice left for the evening, giving me a lot to think about. I was startled by the revelations she had flung at me but I was mostly comforted, because now I didn't feel alone in this anymore.

I lay in bed that night and went over the important facts that I'd learnt.

I knew the exact moment that my parents were no longer legally responsible for me, so if I planned on escaping, my parents wouldn't incur any punishment.

Alice had mentioned something about a blending ritual that took up to six months and then later some sort of wedding service. Hopefully this would mean that I wouldn't be expected to have sex with my vamp until after the wedding.

I had some connections to the tribes out north.

So without a moment to lose I jumped off my bed, found my old rucksack and started to pack some essentials, just in case I had to move fast.

Several days passed since Alice had revealed all the inner workings of the vampire community to me, with all their strange ways and traditions. Despite myself, I found I was in quite a relaxed state.

My friendship with Alice blossomed as I started to find all her crazy little ways very endearing. Even the vamps in my class didn't terrify me anymore and I had also managed to have a short conversation with them. I still didn't trust them but hey you can't change who you are overnight.

I had started to work on my 'Christmas list' as I knew that this would be needed sooner rather than later. I had decided that I was going to ask to remain in school and finish off with a college education. I wanted to keep in very regular contact with my family and I wanted to have my weekly shopping date with Alice. Finally I asked for my own room. I wanted somewhere that was completely my own, somewhere I could go to escape the madness of it all.

I had initially worried about this thinking of the expense of it all but then two thoughts occurred to me. The first one was that vampires were richer than Midas and secondly this could possible slow things down while preparations were made for my room. I congratulated myself for being cunning and gave myself a pat on the back for my sneakiness. I had the document witnessed and officially lodged with the Ministry.

Saturday morning, my seventeenth birthday. I woke to a very energetic Renee, she was cleaning and dusting our already immaculate home, she was hyper! My mother was positively buzzing with excitement but as she turned to smile at me the smile didn't quite reach her eyes.

"Oh baby girl, today's the day" she said as her petite frame managed to engulf mine in a bear hug "Are you excited, what do you think he'll look like? How old do you think he'll be? I wonder if he lives local?"

"So many questions mom " I commented back, trying to keep my mood light."

It was then that Renee realised that I was still wearing my pyjamas, "Upstairs lady, god only knows what time the rep will be here, you need to make yourself presentable, now scoot!"

I did as I was told and headed back up stairs. I took a longer than necessary shower followed by a ridiculous amount of time dying my body and hair. I applied a little make up, just a touch of blush, mascara and some soft pink lipstick. I got dressed in the light blue dress my mother picked out for me and then I promptly collapsed on my bed where I spent the next few hours staring at my ceiling.

I really didn't realise how long I'd been doing this until I was rudely stirred from my thoughts by my stomach, which had chosen that moment to lodge its formal protest with the lack of nourishment it had received. I had not only missed my breakfast but I would shortly be missing out on my lunch, with that I got up and headed downstairs.

My parents were sitting at the kitchen table, they hadn't heard me coming down so I was able to observe them, my mom was silently crying while Dad held her hand. As soon as they became aware of me, my father abruptly released her hand while mom, unconvincingly pretending that she had something in her eye.

"Happy Birthday Bells" Dad said as he gave me a swift kiss on the cheek "Big day huh?"

"Yeah Dad" I mumbled back.

"So you excited kiddo?"

"Seriously Dad? You are seriously asking me this?"

He looked confused for a second before he recovered and said "well, Bella, we had a call earlier, you'll never guess from who" he said expectantly.

"No Dad, I really can't" I replied flatly.

"Do you remember that nice gentleman that called round the first day we arrived and then a few more times after that?"

"Oh yes the Vampire that you repeatedly invited into our home" I said sarcastically.

"Bella" he scolded "You know that only happens in books"

"Yes Dad, I assume you are talking about Doctor Cullen?"

"Yes sweetheart, well his son has been matched with you and he'll be over at 2pm to exchange the files. I'll be travelling back with him to pass on your files and ...erm, perhaps you would like to meet up with him like maybe this evening or possibly tomorrow?"

"OH MY GOD" I screamed at him

"Are you kidding me? Have I been such a burden on you and mom that you want to get rid of me on my actual birthday? I can't believe what I'm hearing. You know normally this whole situation would be reversed, it's normally the girls going crazy at her parents to be let loose on her new mate, not the parents trying to force the poor girl!

You're my parents and I love and respect you but that doesn't mean that I have to like you right now. Can't you see I'm not ready? I don't want this yet, it's too much"

I was spent, I had just had the biggest emotional outburst of my life and all I could do now was to look back and forth at my parent's flabbergasted faces.

My Father moved forward and pulled me into an all engulfing hug "Oh baby, you don't know how relieved we are to hear you say that. We'd been told by the Vamp liaison people that when a girl turns seventeen it's like a switch goes off in her head and all she wants is to go to her mate. We were just trying to make things easy on you, can you forgive us?"

Before I could answer, he had turned to look at my mother. "Renee"

"Yes Charlie"

"You know what this means don't you?"

"Yes Charlie I do, it means we get to keep our baby for just a bit longer."

And with that my mother joined the hug and we stood for awhile, totally united as a family.

* * *

**Next chapter will be up really soon, as ever please let me know what you think.**

**busy xxx**


	5. The Doctor & Mrs Cullen

**Hello everyone, well here we are already at chapter five!**

**Big thank you again to everyone who took the time to review, sorry I didn't get round to replying to you all this time but my hubby is getting a bit miffed about the amount of time I'm spending on this fic.**

**Another massive thank you to my lovely Beta Lblinky Winky, again she gave fab advice, get well soon by the way.**

**I own nothing (sniff)**

* * *

**BPOV**

Two pm exactly the door bell rang; at this point I was safely back in my bedroom. I didn't want to be there to greet Doctor Cullen, I was tired of this little game. If I was five I would have probably stamped my foot and tried to wish it all away.

Oh how I wish I was five again, I would be unaware, I wouldn't have a worry, I would have my Grandmamma again. She would have made this okay, she always knew what to say. But I wasn't five and I had responsibilities and I had to accept them, well for the time being anyway.

Downstairs I could hear voices, one was definitely my fathers, then my mothers and then, oh yes that was Doctor Cullen, but there was another voice. Yep, definitely female, it must be his wife I thought.

It hit me then, this is really happening; I felt like I was on a rollercoaster and I really, really wanted to get off but the stupid vamps wouldn't let me. Tears that had been threatening all day flowed freely, down my face. My mother gently tapped on my bedroom door "It's time" was all she said before she turned around and left.

I quickly sat up and made my way to the bathroom to take in my appearance, surprisingly I looked okay. I managed to get downstairs without tripping on my feet (a rare accomplishment) then I entered the lounge, my eyes were immediately drawn to the supermodel couple that were currently occupying one of the couches by the big bay window.

Upon seeing me they both sprung to their feet. They may have had vampire speed but Charlie somehow got to me quicker.

"Bells, you're familiar with Doctor Cullen here and this is his lovely wife Mrs Cullen, they are Edward's parents"

Oh so that's his name is it, I thought. Then confusion set in. Charlie had said that they were his parents but Mrs Cullen as far as I could see was a vampire. As if to confirm my suspicions the sun came to my aid and shone quite nicely on Mrs Cullen, revelling her shiny skin. All sorts of scenarios came to my mind but I didn't seem to reach any solid conclusions.

"Isabella, such a pleasure, my husband has told me so much about you, I'm so happy to finally make your acquaintance, my name is Esme"

Esme paused there while she waited for me to speak. I chose not to. I just held her gaze as I enjoyed her obvious discomfort at the awkward silence that was now filling the room.

Then I just had to go and spoil it all, my conscience kicked in, I was acting like a bad person and that wasn't me and so without my permission I heard myself saying.

"Pleased to met you too Esme and please call me Bella"

All the tension in the room lifted and the chatting started. This is pleasant I thought, they seem ok, wonder what's the deal with them both being vampires, then I had a thought, I could ask!

"So are you both Edwards parents?" his name felt alien to me, I sounded like I knew him.

"My dear Bella, how unbelievable stupid of me, Esme, darling would you hand me the file?" he looked over to his wife with such adoration that it made me want to say 'aww'

"Of course Bella you should know Edwards history, it's all here. The good and the bad. He was adamant that he wanted you to know everything about him. He wants no secrets but to answer your question, No and Yes. It's confusing, if you permit me to explain.

Esme here was one of the first imprintees way, way back. Merely a month after we were joined the Spanish flu pandemic of 1918 stuck. Esme contracted the disease almost immediately and despite my best efforts she was very close to death. I had to make the decision to transform her into a vampire.

Several months later I eventually had my loving Esme back and I was thrilled that I had been granted a second chance with my dearest love. It wasn't long after that I came across Edward, he had been admitted at the same time as his parents. I was unable to help his then. Edward's mother begged me to save him at all costs, with her last breath she never stopped begging. When I realised that he too was close to death I reluctantly transformed him as well."

"So what you're telling me is that he isn't your biological child" I had to interrupt I was starting to feel sorry for Edward and I definitely didn't want to start that! "So did you and Esme decided to adopt him?"

"I suppose in a way yes, he was young in every sense and he needed guidance and Esme desperately wanted to be a mother. You see Esme's only true regret about her transformation was that she would never get the opportunity to bear a child of her own.

I tried to console her with the fact that it would have been highly unlikely to have happened anyway. As you know it rare for our kind to procreate but I wasn't blind, I knew it was tough for her" He looked over to his wife and she squeezed his hand with support.

"But Edward then became our priority, and we channelled our energies to help him with his difficult transition. It took years rather than months but finally we became a family. A few years after that we were joined by Edward's sister Rosalie and sometime later her mate and now my other son Emmett. So you see Bella, they are a mixed bunch but we do consider ourselves parents to all three of them."

"Wow" was all I could muster, this poor man had just poured out his heart to me and that's all I had!, I had to think quick, I wanted to say something deeply profound but my mouth went ahead of my brain again and I just managed a "well thanks for that...erm..I'll just take this to my room...lovely to meet you"

I was about to run when my mother stopped me in my tracks "Isabella Swan, get back in that room, sit down and behave. We still have things to discuss!" she came up behind me and whispered in my ear "will you calm down!" and then she pinched me!

I managed to silent mouth 'OW' and then sat down with everyone else. I didn't understand when, why or even where this new Renee had come from but she was certainly taking charge, she was actually behaving like a mother should.

The uncomfortable silence resumed and then as if remembering the reason we were all there my father said "so I understand that I'll be following you guys back to your place, you know with Bella's file"

"Oh and I need to discuss accent colours for Bella's day room" Esme chipped in excitedly.

Well that got my attention, how the hell did they know about my day room request, unless, unless they already had the file.

"Excuse me" I interrupted "Am I to understand that you have already gone over this before the match was made? Have you seen my file already?"

"Ah yes" Carlisle said "The file, we have already had the opportunity to see most of the details but I'm sure Edward would appreciate a more updated one"

"No you don't get to sidestep this one" I said angrily "I want an explanation"

Esme and Carlisle shifted uncomfortably in their seats before Carlisle answered.

"We didn't see it being a problem, seeing as the match was made so early on"

"I don't follow" I said

"Carlisle, you're making Bella uneasy, please explain the reason why we knew and please reassure her that this isn't common practise" Esme scolded

"Yes dear" he replied meekly

Well that was interesting I thought, Esme definitely wears the pants in that relationship.

"Bella, I seem to be making such an awful mess of all this and I only ever had the best intentions"

"Well perhaps Carlisle" I said "you should listen to your wife and explain yourself because right about now you ain't smelling of roses"

"Bella!" Renee was clearly unimpressed by smart remark. I had to admit I was feeling rather proud of my mom at the moment. New improved Renee was growing on me.

"Sorry mom"

"Before I explain" Carlisle said "Please believe me when I say it was all my doing, Edward wasn't involved, well at least not to begin with"

"Okay" I said "but could you please just stop stalling?"

He nodded before continuing "Edward was placed on the register back in the late twenties and he had never so much as made the first lot of rounds with a P.M. I'm not sure if you are aware of how the elimination process works but to put it simply when a P.M is first placed on the data base she could have literally thousands of potential partners, that's why it takes up to a year to make sure all the would-be mates have been fully examined and rejected.

In your case, you and Edward were an immediate match; no others were even a consideration. So much so that the Ministry took the unprecedented step of requesting a fresh venom sample from Edward. I believe you were also contacted to provide a new sample?" he questioned

How could I forget, it was a few days after my sixteenth birthday and I was forced to give another blood sample. I wasn't best pleased because it meant' needles.

"They told us at the time that they had lost Edward's original sample" Carlisle continued "and that they required a replacement. I immediately knew something was off, you see the Ministry never just looses a sample. So I began to dig.

It wasn't long after that that I learnt about the situation with the match and as soon as Edward became aware of it, it only took a matter of days before we had a copy of your file. Your picture has pride of place in Edward's room. I think he has memorised every millimetre of your face." He trailed off, he must have noticed the look of absolute horror on my face.

"Are you well Bella?" he enquired

"Yea, just give me a minute" I stared off into space, I was so uncomfortable with the fact that he had a picture of me, it literally creeped me out but apart from that there was something bothering me, something that had been at the back of my mind, niggling away from when I first found out about our move. That's it the move!

"You arranged the move to Folks, the shop buy out, the new job for Dad, this house, everything"

It wasn't a question; it was a very clear statement of fact. One I could tell the Cullen's hadn't been expecting

"Bella, please don't judge us" Esme said "we were only trying to make everything perfect so there would be as little anxiety as possible when the matching time came. This way you would still be able to keep in close contact with your parents. You can't tell me that your life hasn't improved since you moved here?"

She had a point, things were better. I was accepted here. I had made friends and for the first time in a long time Mom and Dad were happy. If nothing else I really should be grateful for that. I glanced at my Father but he just looked dumbstruck.

"I suppose" was all I could manage and then I started to feel a well of anger building up inside me "But you have to look at this from where I'm sitting. You many have had the best intentions but it was still underhanded and deceitful"

Esme's face fell before she said quietly "I'm sorry you feel that way"

"So you have started work on Bella's day room" my mother interjected. I think this was her way of being polite and attempting to steer the subject to something less explosive.

Esme beamed at Renee, she seemed overjoyed with the change in subject matter "Oh yes, it's coming along beautifully bit I must admit it's missing something. I think maybe a bold colour for her scatter cushions"

I observed Esme as she spoke with my mother and I felt a pang of guilt. I had treated her badly when we were first introduced and then again just a few moments ago with my latest snarky comment.

Although it nearly killed me to admit it, she was right when she said my life was better here. I felt like I had to do something, Esme was being very over the top polite and surprisingly sweet to me and my parents, so I decided to throw her a bone; Figuratively speaking of course.

"Would lavender be a good colour for the cushions?" I hesitantly asked.

"Why yes Bella" she seemed genuinely relieved that I was taking an interest. "I think that would go rather well. Do you have a particular shade of lavender in mind?"

"Shade?" now I was flummoxed, then suddenly inspiration hit "Yes actually I do."

I jumped up and ran to my room; I grabbed my pillow and stripped off the case. There was still a tiny bit of wet on it from my little crying fit from before but I knew it would dry soon enough and it really was hardly noticeable.

I was able to run down the stairs without injury...wow I thought, it must be my lucky day.

"Here you go" I said passing it over to her. Esme's face seemed to crumple up slightly and she gazed at me with what could only be described as a concerned look. Still holding her gaze I said "Oh and don't worry about returning it" I didn't want to give them an excuse to come back.

"Thank you Bella, its okay I can always return it to your mother" turning to my mother, Esme innocently asked "So Renee, what plans do you have for Bella's old room, I have almost finished the day room now and I'd love a new project"

This was it mom, don't blow it, I thought, we had danced around this subject for the past hour. Now tell her, tell her I was mentally screaming at her. Tell this woman that I'm not going anywhere yet, tell her I'm still going to be using my room for the foreseeable future. Tell her to take her decorating suggestions and shove them where the sun don't shine. Oh dear I thought, why is my inner monologue suddenly turning into a bad sitcom!

"That really sweet" I heard my mother say "but we don't have any immediate plans"

She blew it!

I quickly glanced over to Charlie wondering if he would man up or would it be left to me, the child to sort out this out of control mess. To my utter astonishment I heard Charlie's voice.

"What Renee means" Charlie started, then coughed, then cleared his throat, then he even managed to sneeze "Oh excuse me" he mumbled "

Oh come on Dad, out with it I thought!

"Erm...what Renee means is that we don't need to redecorate Bella's room because until she actually turned eighteen she will still be using it, as in everyday, as in still living here as our daughter and not your sons mate"

I didn't think he had it in him, well done Charlie! I wanted to hug him and stick my tongue out at the Cullens but I felt that might just be pushing it a bit too far.

"Might I ask how Bella feels about this?" Carlisle asked through gritted teeth.

"It was Bella's idea" I said, I just couldn't resist replying and I threw in the third person bit just to mess with them.

"I see" was all he said. "Charlie, would you be able to accompany us back to our home now? We have much to discuss and I feel Edward should be advised immediately of the latest development." He sighed and said " He won't take this well, he thought he would finally met his mate tonight; he's going to be shattered."

Oh he's good, I thought, polite, calm and still managing to pull a guilt trip. Well tough! I ain't buying it.

They said their goodbyes and then they were gone. The only evidence of their visit was the very substantial file that was still on the coffee table. What the hell I thought, it wouldn't hurt to look.

Over the next hour I flipped through the file reading all about Edward's exploits. Carlisle had been right when he said that Edward had wanted everything in, the good and the bad. At one point this guy had been completely out of control!

There were also various pictures of him throughout his long existence. Different styles of clothes, the seventies were not kind even to this extremely handsome being. Yes, I admit it he was easy on the eye. I had just finished ogling/looking at his lastest picture when the phone rang. I heard my mother say

"Swan residence, yes Charlie, Charlie slow down, take a deep breath and calm yourself, what happened" It went quiet for a few moments then I heard mom again "Oh no, ok I'll get her"

Uh oh I thought, what's going on now? My Dad never lost his cool, he was always the calm one.

"Bella" I hear my mom shout "Bella" this time she screamed

"I'm coming I shouted back" I raced downstairs to find my mother standing in the kitchen holding the phone towards me.

Reluctantly I took the receiver off her.

"Dad?"

"Bella, baby" he sounded out of breath "I'm so sorry sweetheart..."

"Dad, what's going on and what are you sorry?"

"We have a situation Bells... it all happened so fast. One minute he was fine and then he just lost it"

"Dad, back up a bit, what happened so fast and who lost it" I had a sinking feeling that I already knew most of the answers but I still had to ask.

"Edward's lost the plot, he's tearing the place apart"

"What happened?"

"Everything was fine when we first got here. Edward was distraught by the news that you wanted to put off the match but he accepted it. He was even joking about how he was going to occupy himself over the next twelve months" he paused here before continuing "I have to admit Bells he seems pretty decent, you could do a lot worse"

This wasn't making any sense I thought "Dad how come he was mister amenable one minute and a house wreaking lunatic the next?" I asked

"Well, first off he was looking over your file and as I said everything was fine and then it all went a bit quiet, you know he was really absorbed in the thing and everybody else was just watching him and like I said it was really quiet"

"And you felt the need to fill the silence?" I interjected

"Yes" he admitted "I decided to strike up a conversation with Esme. I thought she had made such an effort with me and your mom, you know she really didn't have too" he added

"Dad"

"Yes Bella"  
"Will you get to the point, I was under the impression there was some kind of emergency situation, remember house wreaking vampire!"

"Bella, there's no need to get smart with me young lady. As I was saying before I was rudely interrupted. I was talking to Esme about how we would eventually contact her when your room needed updating"

"Thanks Dad"

"Stop interrupting me" he snapped

In the background I could hear a series of growls, grunts and banging along with lots of shouting which all seemed to be getting louder.

"So where was I"

"Dad, are you safe?" I was becoming increasingly worried about his safety.

"Oh yea, Carlisle, Emmett and Jasper seem to have it under control, for now."

Who's Jasper? I thought.

" So where was oh yes your room, well to cut a long story short Esme took out your pillow case to see if she had a colour swatch that matched, so she could return the case to me and that's when all the fun started.

As soon as she pulled it from her bag Edward's head snapped up from your file and he was on his feet in a flash, he snatched it out of her hand and he started rubbing it all over his face. He was like a wild animal, that's when he lost it. As I said his father, brother and friend have been trying to restrain him since.

Carlisle seems to think that your scent may have been especially strong for some reason on the pillow case and because you two have a very unique bond...well, he thinks that it may have triggered the imprinting process. Bella, he's getting stronger by the minute. You know I don't want to do this but I've got to ask. Will you agree to the blending right now?"

"Dad, can't they just lock him up or something until he calms down" I suggested

"It doesn't work like that baby, he will just get stronger and stronger until the object of his imprint is claimed. If he was allowed to leave this house right now there's no telling what damage he might do in a bid to get to you or who he might hurt."

I didn't have a choice, I was out of time and options and the ironic thing about all of this was it was my own fault. If I hadn't felt sorry for Esme, if I hadn't felt the need to be kind I wouldn't of got that stupid pillow case. A PILLOW CASE of all things. Edward wouldn't of got such a strong hit of my scent and I wouldn't be dealing with this problem right now of having a half crazy vampire mate trying to clear a path to my house to stake his claim on me.

"Yes Dad, I'll go ahead with it"

"I'm proud of you kiddo, a car will be with you in ten minutes" with that he hung up.

I turned round to head up to my room when I caught sight of Renee sitting in the front room cradling a small suit case.

"Mom, are you okay?"

She sniffed and wiped away the tears from her face "I'm guessing you have to go now?"

"Yea mom, there's been a few problems. Dad said a car would be here soon. What's that?"

I asked, pointing to the small case on her lap.

"It's your Blending outfit, the Ministry sent it over a few days ago, I think you'd best go and get changed, there isn't a lot of time" she half said half sobbed.

I took that case and headed to my room, once in my room I wasted no time in retrieving my rucksack which I had stashed away for emergencies such as this. Over the past week I had managed to acquire all sorts of supplies which I thought just may come in handy.

It was then I turned my attention to the small suitcase which was laying menacingly on my bed , curiosity got the better of me and with my mother's words ringing in my ears I opened it. Inside was a series of garments, the first one was a white silk full length robe, the next thing and possibly the most alarming was a barely there white silk baby doll type of thing which would leave very little to the imagination, the next items shocked me again, a bra and panty set along with a pair of white ballet pumps.

Reluctantly I changed out of my very comfortable dress and into this obscene outfit. I was glad I had the long robe to cover myself with.

A few moments later I heard a car pull up outside, correction make that several cars pulling up. I peeked out to see they were all Ministry vehicles and not only that but as I continued to look I saw several Volturi guards exiting them.

"Oh crap, what were they doing here and then it clicked into place, Edward must have the potential to cause a lot of trouble and they must be the vamps insurance policy that I arrive and fix it. I made my way downstairs and clutching my mother's hand we were escorted to our waiting car.

It seemed like only a second and we were pulling up but not to the grand house I would have envisaged but a fairy tale type cottage complete with ivy trails around the door arch. There standing outside waiting was Emse and my father. It was easy to tell they'd had a difficult time. Charlie looked like he'd aged ten years and Esme looked like a quivering wreak.

As soon as they laid eyes on me they rushed over "Oh thank god you're here" Esme said "quickly follow me, there is simply no time to lose; Edward will be here any minute"

For some insane reason I started making small talk with Esme "You have a beautiful home" I heard myself saying

"I'm so glad you like it but I don't live here, this cottage belongs to you and Edward" she said

"Oh" I replied

Half walking half dragged I found myself in a beautifully ornate master bedroom with the most enormous bed I have ever seen. This room screamed opulence, style and sophistication, I felt quite insignificant in it, like I didn't belong.

My mother and Esme following me in and began fussing over my appearance, combing my hair, fixing my robe, checking that I was comfortable, after a few moments of this I decided I'd had enough and that I would ask the question that had been eating away at me since I'd first seen 'The Blending' outfit.

"Why am I dressed like a whore" I asked "and more importantly why am I in a strange man's bedroom dressed like a whore?"

They both gawped at me, Esme did a fantastic impression of a goldfish with her mouth just opening and closing. My mother on the other hand just looked incredibly panicked.

Before anybody could attempt to answer my question there was a loud knock on the bedroom door. I could clearly hear Carlisle's voice.

"Edward, son, just a few more moments, it's nearly over, she's just behind the door"

And then I heard another man's voice which I didn't recognise.

"Dude, you need to chill"

The growls became louder and then there was silence. It all seemed to happen in slow motion. The door was opened and before I could even register what was happening I felt myself being physically lifted off my feet and encased in a marble hug.

Time sped up and I realised that Edward was holding me in a vice tight embrace, he loosened his grip slightly and looked deep into my eyes. And then the strangest thing happened, he passed out.

* * *

**Okay, please don't send me hate mail, I've already been threatened by Lblinky Winky to update quickly . Don't worry I'm already most of the way through chapter six.**

**See you in a few days...**

**busyxxx**

.


	6. Wakey Wakey

**Hello everybody, as promised here is chapter six. I have had so many problems with this chapter, mainly because it contains (lemons) I have discovered that I'm a bit of a prude on the quiet. This really did shock me considering I'm married with kids .**

**What I'm trying to say here is that if you hate what I've done please have pity. I promise I'll try and find my inner harlot for the next lot. Also I have done this without the aid of my lovely beta. She had quite literally disappeared off the face of the earth (I know that's a bit of a dramatic statement but if you know anything about me then you'll realised that I'm all about the drama)**

**Please forgive any grammar, punctuation and spelling mistakes in this chapter, as mention I'm Betaless (big sniffs)**

**Lblinky-Winky where are you? I'm worried, please let me know you're ok?**

**Also, a special mention to everybody that sent me reviews, I'm guessing that you all liked the last chapter? I read every single one of them and I did try to answer as many as I could. Still having hubby problems, he will insist on spending time with me!**

**Finally, Mrs Meyers, you own everything.**

* * *

Everybody stared, firstly at Edward and then at me. It was as if they were saying 'What did you do?' Looking round I could see that everyone was visibly shocked by Edward's collapse.

The atmosphere abruptly changed when a very large man burst into the room and upon fully taking in the scene before him he fell into a heap on the floor. I realised seconds later that he was laughing but it was that type of laughter you get that makes no sound and then you find yourself gasping for breath. Eventually I heard him say "Oh man, he's never gonna live this one down, just wait till I tell Rose"

"Emmett!" Carlisle roared "We have still to ascertain if your brother is injured. I hardly think this warrants hysterical laughter, now go and make yourself useful and dismiss the guards outside, tell them anything but under no circumstances allow them to come in here"

"Sorry Carlisle, I'll go and get rid of them" this huge man all of a sudden looked very small as he shuffled out of the room.

Carlisle then began to examine the Edward person. I noticed then that another man had entered the room at that point. He was tall and blond and when he spoke his voice had a very soothing effect on everybody. He was definitely another vampire. We all watched as Carlisle prodded and probed the unconscious vamp on the floor

After about five minutes he looked like he'd made his mind up about something, turning to me he said "Bella, would you mind sitting down?"

Oh no, I thought, this can't be good. "Do you know what's wrong with him?" I found myself asking.

"Well, I can't be certain but I suspect that Edward is suffering from an imprint overload"

"Come again?" I said

"It's rare, there have only ever been a handful of cases on record and even then the vampire's symptoms didn't last this long"

"When you say symptoms you mean him passing out?"

"Exactly" he said

"But why?"

He frowned slightly as if surprised by my question before saying "Surely Bella by now you have realised that this bond you share with Edward is rare? A bond such as this only comes round maybe once in a millennia."

He paused here as if expected a round of applause before he continued "Once the details of your match are released you two will be the talk of the Royal Court, everybody and I mean everybody will have great expectations from your union."

Before I could muster up any type of comeback he continued saying

"Basically, Bella when Edward met you the enormity of the imprint was too much. His body simply couldn't deal with it, so to protect itself it shut him off"

This all seemed a little familiar, hadn't my body done the exact same thing only the week before? So this must be there version of vampire shock, well you live and learn I thought.

"Will he be alright?" why was I asking this? It's not like I cared about him.

Carlisle smiled, "Yes Bella he'll be fine, you see while he is resting like this his body will adapt so when he does wake up he'll be able to fully deal with everything going on around him"

"When will he wake up? I asked.

"I would estimate that he shouldn't be out for anything longer than an hour but Bella I need to advise you that you should stay as close to him as possible. It will keep him calm" Turning to address the others in the room, he said , "As a precaution I should ask everybody to leave, as I would expect that when he does regain consciousness he will become very volatile to anyone he may perceive as a threat. Jasper, would you carry him to the bed and Bella would you go and lay beside him?"

Before I obliged I needed to clear something up "Sorry Carlisle, did you just say he could become violent?"

"Yes Bella, as I just explained he will take action against anybody he feels may be a threat against him or his mate whether it's justified or not." He hesitated for a second before adding "he will not be quite himself"

I gave him a blank expression.

"What I mean Bella is that he will revert back to a time when our kind were more primal"

"Could he hurt me?" I asked

"Never" was his definite reply "he could no more harm you than cut off his own arm. Every part of his being will be to protect and keep you safe at all costs. You will quite literally be his whole life"

He paused again and then looking very solemn he said "There is so much more that I need to discuss with you, but now is not the best time, just keep in your mind that he will have absolutely love for you and above all he will not hurt you. Now if you will excuse us I think it's time we all left"

Automatically I got up to show everybody out, I managed to give my parents a quick hug before I was abruptly stopped by Carlisle.

"Bella, attend to your mate!"

Well that was rude I thought, but it did have the desired effect because I ran over to the bed where Edward had been placed to keep my lonely vigil.

I heard the cottage door close and then I realised that I really was alone,

Twenty minutes later he was still out cold, by this point I had already come up with numerous ideas about getting away from him but it always came back to the same choice. Sure my parents would legally be off the hook, so they were safe, but what about the innocent bystanders who just might get in Edward's way as he attempted to find me?

No Bella, I thought, this is one of those times that you need to be a grown up. I looked over longingly at my rucksack, another time, another time I said to myself.

Well I sighed, I suppose I have time , so I might as well take a good look at him. My first impression was that he was impossibly beautiful. This isn't a word that I would normally use for a man but there was no denying it. His pictures really hadn't done him any justice, in the flesh he was beauty personified, the total embodiment of how the perfect man should look and then there were his lips. They were so full, so soft looking and so utterly kissable.

Bella! I mentally screamed at myself, what the hell is going on! The girl doesn't imprint, so why are you acting like you have. Yea I agreed with myself, I haven't got a clue, it's just faced with this kind of beauty it's hard not be overwhelmed.

I stood up abruptly, I just had to shake these thoughts from my head and if I was going to stay here for a while then I'd better get familiar with it. I attempted to make my way to the bedroom door but it was like I was completely immobile. Something or someone was preventing me from moving. I looked down to see two hands were firmly grasping my waist.

I somehow managed to turn myself around and that's when I came face to face with Edward. I felt like his topaz eyes were boring right through me, his gaze was so intense. I was very uncomfortable with this, I attempted to wriggle of his hold.

Edward seeing and feeling what I was trying to do growled and in one fluid movement I was laying on my back with Edward hovering over me.

"What the hell" I yelled out

He growled again and lowered his head so his nose skimmed my hair line. This seemed to calm him and then he spoke.

"Isabella, I need to start" he said "do I have your consent? "his voice was barely audible and I knew every syllable he uttered was an effort but being me I just couldn't accept that. I just had to push it, just that little bit further.

"Consent for what?"

He growled again before answering "The Blending" his breathing was becoming more laboured. I was confused about this because I didn't think vampires needed to breath but hey up until an hour about I didn't know they could pass out either.

"Yea, about that, what is it?" I said

His eyes widened as he took in my meaning. Before answering me he bent his head down and did another drive by of my hair line. Must be getting another fix I thought.

"It's the beginning of our union, when we become one"

The penny finally dropped as I connected all the dots and I realised where this was all heading, the bed, the outfit, the fact that he was hovering above me. "You mean sex" I blurted out.

He groaned slightly before saying "To put it crudely yes"

"oh" I croaked.

He was becoming increasingly agitated; it was if he was going to explode or something. I figured it must be with my lack of response.

"YOUR CONSENT?" he almost roared at me "do I have it?" he said slightly calmer. When I didn't answer I can only assume that he thought I'd given my permission because to unfasten my robe.

"WAIT!" I shouted

Through gritted teeth he said "What is it now?"

If the truth be known I was terrified. I was in a place that I never wanted to be, I was with a man I didn't know and to top it all I was here with the consent of my parents and the ruling body of the known world.

Alice hadn't filled me in on this part and now I understood why, she must of known I'd run a mile! But here and now there was nothing I could do. It had touched me that he had at least asked for my consent. I actually believed that if I'd of said no, that I could put a stop to all this. But where would that lead? Charlie had said he was getting stronger by the minute and he would continue to do so until his mate was claimed; this must of been what he meant.

This was my fate and this was something I must accept it but it didn't mean that I wouldn't tell him exactly how I felt... then I heard a voice I barely recognized as my own.

"I'm scared" I said and that was the truth of it.

His eyes softened as he looked at me again and then stoking my face he cradled my chin in his palm. Before saying in a hushed tone "Isabella you have nothing to fear, I will not harm you, you are safe with me my love and I promise that you will feel no pain from our first union"

To say I was confused was the understatement of the century, I was young, naive and most definitely a virgin but there was one thing that even I knew and that was your first time hurt like a bitch. But I couldn't doubt his sincerity and why would he lie about this?

As I was pondering his words I hadn't fully registered what Edward was doing, somehow this sneaky vamp had managed to get my robe off and was now descending down my body. Then to my horror he began to spread my legs apart.

Shouldn't he be at the top end I thought? but what did I know? Very much the spectator in this whole situation I thought I'd better take a better look at what Mr Vamp was up to so I shifted up a bit by leaning up on my elbows.

Our eyes met and he smiled the most dazzling smile I'd ever seen. Don't get dazzle, don't get dazzled was my mantra. Of course I wasn't expecting what he was about to do next and that was to duck his head in between my legs. Having at the speed of light firstly removed my panties. Still confused I continued to observe from my position above.

And then I felt it, his tongue was running up and down my thighs and heading straight for...

"Not my lady bits" I yelled. He stilled for a moment before carrying on with his ministrations. Please tell me that I didn't say that out loud. Oh no I thought I was beyond mortified, one of Grandmamma Sylvia sayings had just popped out, this was what she had always called my genital area, the term how just stuck with me! I had just reverted back to being six.!

While my brain had take some time off from the rest of my body it was very quickly reacquainted when the most fantastic sensation started to build up in places I didn't know they could.

I realised that Edward was now deep at my centre and lapping away. I felt his ice cold tongue swirl round my outer folds before he redoubled his efforts on my inner sanctum. This bubby feeling I was experiencing was way better than anything I could pull off and before I knew what I was doing I had reached down and grabbed his messy locks and was pushing him closer to where I needed relief.

I heard him groan in appreciation, this was exquisite, I felt like I was floating, I could go on and on like this and the best thing was this unreal feeling was building. Everything felt fuzzy and I was becoming more and more adventurous, all my inhibitions flew out of the window as I arched my back and started pushing hard against his magic tongue.

I was groaning and moaning with the sheer joy of it all and just as my climax was in sight he stopped.

"NO NO NO" I yelled but instead of continuing he said

"The preparation is over Bella, time for big event" with that he re -positioned himself so his lower body was on a level with my.. ahem.. lady bits. I braced myself for the onslaught of pain that I heard so much about but surprisingly I felt nothing. Not a thing, in fact now I come to think about it I was completely numb. No, there was feeling of pressure down there but no nothing else.

Oh dear I thought, I'm confused again maybe I should ask him. I had been so absorbed in my own little 'Bella Bubble' that I'd failed to realised that Edward was 'going for gold' and clearly having the time of his long life. As if noticing my gaze he started to whisper sweet nothings in my ear.

Then he started to suck my earlobes, ooh I like that I thought and oh yes he went there he grabbed my boobs, making short work of my bra and baby doll. He lazily moistened my nipples with his glassy tongue before individually clamping down on them and giving them a little nip. Actually I quite liked that bit too. No scratch that I really really liked that. I felt my eyes roll to the back of my head in appreciation. I'm sure that had I not been numb, that little stunt might have sent me over the edge into orgasm land but alas apart from the slight pressure I could feel I really wouldn't of dreamt that I was having sex .

After about ten minutes of Edward using me as a human trampoline, I could only assume that he climaxed. I swear he sort of went cross eyed and let out a huff and then had the nerve to collapse onto of me.

I wasted no time in shoving him off me. I didn't know what kind of mojo he pulled here but I was still numb and I needed to go to the bathroom to check myself out. I was annoyed with myself as well for giving in, despite the fact that I had given myself permission in the first place.

Face it Bella you thought he was cute and he was all needy and then he was all sweet and sincere and you caved. Huffing at my failure I went to move but again I was stopped by Edward.

"Stay still" he ordered.

"Why?" I asked exasperatedly

"Well firstly little one because I told you and secondly because the venom will be able to heal you quicker if you remain still"

"Edward"

"Yes my precious" he answered as he lovingly swepted a stray strand of hair out of my eyes.

"Let's pretend that I have a very limited knowledge on all things vamp"

"Where's this heading Isabella?" he questioned. He was different now, he was calmer and his voice had more texture to it, it was soft and what's the word, oh yes velvety. I could listen to him talk all day. Again I mentally scolded myself for this lapse. I had to remain strong and see him for what he was, the enemy.

As Edward continued to look at me I felt like he was getting frustrated again, but curiously not in a sexual 'I'm going to blend your brains out' way. I quickly dismissed this before I said

"All that stuff about the venom, what exactly do you mean?"

"Ah, I see. I understand you we kept away from the P.M communities for most of your life? It's fine, I don't mind explaining, in fact I'm pleased that I'm the one who gets to tell to you."

He moved himself slightly so he could cuddle up more closely and he cradled me in his arms as he explained. He looked very comfortable and content; well he might be comfortable but I'm not, I thought. His arms were rock hard and he was as cold as a block of ice. But not wanting to stop his explanation I decided to keep quiet and to put up with the discomfort.

"We have just engaged in the first stages of the blending ritual" he said" but at the very beginning and at least for the first week we must compete the preparation stage first"

"Oh so that's what you were doing, down there" I gestured towards my female area.

"Yes my sweet girl" he chuckles before saying "Your lady bits, as you so innocently called them"

I blushed profusely as I remember my little outburst from before. Why was he having such an effect on me? I turned away as I was beyond embarrassed at my school girl terminology and even more embarrassed by the fact that I blurted it all out.

He turned my face so I was looking directly at him again "Please don't ever hid you're face from me, I've waited a life time for it and I don't intend to be deprived of it, this blush is divine" and with that he leaned down and kissed both my checks.

"Now my little temptress I believe I was explaining the preparation stage, would you like me to continue?"

Again, he stared at me as if trying to work something out, whatever was going on in his head he attempted to hide it from me. I wasn't going to pry so instead I said

"Yes please" in a pathetic sing song voice. What the hell, where was this voice coming from and why was I being so amenable to him? I will give myself a good telling off later but right now I am kinda interested in what he has to say.

"The preparation stage is where a male vampire secretes venom into the delicate tissue around the human female's clitoris and vagina area. This is to prevent the female from becoming too damaged from their first coupling. It also has an added bonus of numbing the area, so no pain felt.

After their joining the venom starts to heal all damaged areas and to reinforce them but remarkable it never repairs the hymen" he sort of trailed off on the last part as if wondering about this bit himself.

"Edward?"

"Yes love?"

"Why didn't you just explain that in the first place without getting all control freak on me, you're not the boss of me you know?"

There you go Bella, you tell. I was delighted with my little quip but my face abruptly fell at what he had to say next.

"Oh Isabella, you're sadly mistaken there my sweet. I'm every bit the control freak as you so eloquently put it and just for the record I'm so the boss of you now and forever."

He then gave me another smile, oh not the smile again, remember the mantra Bella.

"Sleep now love, I just need to make a few calls. I'll be back before you even have chance to miss me. Before he swooped down and kissed forehead.

Oh dear, I thought. I'm screwed and he's delusional.

Then even though I felt like I had the weight of the world on me I managed to close my eyes and fall into a dreamless sleep..

* * *

**Was that ok?**

**Do you all hate me now?**

**Provided there are no calls baying for blood I should be able to update Wednesday night (ish)**

**Oh, and I going for a fish pedicure tomorrow. Very nervous about it, I'll let you know how it went on Wednesday. I'll probably chicken out, I can't even go in the sea without flip flops on just in case I step on something.**

**So this is me signing off and going to hide.**

**Bye for now**

**busy xxx**


	7. Diva

**Hello again, sorry I didn't post on Wednesday but there were very good reasons. The main one was the chapter wasn't that good and it needed to be re-written. **

**My fabulous beta Lblinky Winky has been with me every step of the way encouraging me and giving brilliant advice. **

**Another big thank you to all of you that have reviewed and put this story on alerts and favourites, there has certainly been a lot of interest.**

**I have a number one reviewer her name is YankeeDiva, she sends me such inspiring thoughts and views. Once again thank you.**

**I nearly forgot, fish pedicures, I had one, but never again. Nuff said.**

**Mrs Stephanie Meyers is the lucky woman who dreamed this all up in the first place so let us never forget that.**

* * *

I think I must be awake but something's off.

Have to do a mental itinerary.

Where am I?

Answer, the cottage.

Did I have lots and lots of blending sex last night – even though HE told me to sleep?

Answer, Yes.

Did I get to climax?

Answer, No, because stupid vamp boy put the venom voodoo on me and kept me numb all night.

Am I sore now?

I shift my lower parts and I find my answer, No you feel normal.

My finally question is why do I feel like I'm laying cradled into a warm soft chest?

Answer, Oh fuckity fuck fuck, I'm a vampire, he's turned me into a vampire and that's why he feels so warm and soft.

I'm disturbed from my panic attack by Edward's velvet voice.

"Isabella, what on earth is going on in that head of yours?" he asks but he seemed a bit exasperated

"I'm a vampire aren't I?"

He chuckled before replying, "No sweetheart, you most certainly are not a vampire, just listen to your racing heart" he continued to laugh while holding my gaze.

"Then, what, how...?" Oh I don't understand!" and then I started to cry. Big fat tears rolled down my cheek as I sniffed "It's just that everything SNIFF is SNIFF so SNIFF different" and then I went to into a full on wail.

Upon seeing my tears Edward became more and more alarmed "No darling, please don't cry" he said as he wiped my face. "Please calm yourself and I'll explain, but first you need your breakfast"

"Okay" I managed to sniff out.

After I was showered, dressed and fed by Edward. Yea, he actually did all that. He called it caring for his mate. Honestly I felt like a helpless toddler or maybe a life size doll. I was eventually taken to the lounge where he placed me on his lap.

Stroking my arm with his warm soft fingers he said. "So Isabella, you go yourself in quite a little state earlier" I could see he was concerned but oh my god could he be any more patronising!

"I wouldn't describe it as a LITTLE state Edward, you felt and still do feel warm, it's freaking me out because I don't know why" I somehow managed to say all this whilst fighting the urge to punch him on the nose. Deep calming breath Bella, I said to myself. Keep calm, breath in, breath out, don't bash him over the head, breath in, breath out.

"This is all part of the Blending" he said in soothing sing song voice.

Oh for the love of... I don't think I can take any more surprises! Next time I see Alice we are going to have a very long conversation and I may take some of her prized possessions as hostages, just until I can forgive her... I miss her..

"Isabella, will you please pay attention, this is important!" he snapped, immediately he looked sorry for his short temper and in a much gentler voice he said "I felt warm to you because of the blending, your body has started to acclimatize to me. It's nature's way of making you more comfortable and more accepting of our coupling. You must see how beneficial it will be for us to be the same body temperature?"

"I suppose" I huffed out; admittedly I was only half listening. It seemed like every minute of the day I was being bombarded with new information. I felt like my poor brain was being totally overloaded.

"That special gene you carry allows your body to process my.. my.." he looked a bit bashful here .

"What?" I asked, confused as ever. I quickly decided to pay more attention and listen as he seemed to be about to impart some important stuff here.

"My seed" he almost whisper

"Oh" I said "what do you mean, process?"

He looked like he had regained some of his normal composure again before continuing "In the early stages, my seed cannot be used for its original purpose. Meaning that we cannot reproduce.

Your body simply isn't strong enough to sustain a pregnancy so instead your body uses it to adapt and mould itself into a more suitable vessel. In the first few months you will go through a series of changes. I suppose you might even consider them as upgrades"

He continued to stare at me as if trying to gauge my reaction before he began speaking again.

"Your internal organs, bone structure, muscles even your blood, in fact every cell in your body will go through a type of metamorphosis. Do you understand Isabella, would you like me to go over anything again?"

He smiled lovingly at me while he rubbed lazy circles around my arm. He was waiting for me to reply.

"So to put it simply" I said "my body isn't any good for baby making in its current state and I need vamp sperm to upgrade?"

"Exactly, oh Isabella you're so clever" he beamed at me.

I knew deep down he meant that as a compliment but he would really have to work on his 'Bella skills' because again he was just coming out as a patronising idiot.

"So Edward am I correct in assuming that at the end of this 'METAMORPHOSIS,' I won't be me anymore or to put it another way I'll turn into a beautiful butterfly and the old ugly caterpillar will be a thing of the past huh?

He paled even more than I thought possible when he took in my meaning and the fact that I wasn't impressed.

"Isabella, please try to understand that you will always be you, just less breakable."

I was no longer listening to him, I felt like there was a storm brewing inside me. I was livid, how dare he do this to me, wasn't it enough that I had to spend my life with him. Not content with that, No he had to up the stakes and turn me into some sort of freak. And the worse thing about all of this was that all these changes had already started.

That's absolutely it, I mentally screamed, I've reached my limit, all this crap stops now.

"EDWARD, I'VE HAD IT!" I screamed. I disconnected myself from his lap and stood in front of him "I'm going home, we're calling all this off. You can go back on the register and wait for another willing victim but let me reassure you..."

I didn't get to finish because all of a sudden I became very aware that I was screaming my head off at a very big, and at that moment a very scary looking vampire. He stood up very slowly and brought his face very close to mine before saying.

"No Isabella, let me assure you" as he spoke it was with a clear crisp sound of somebody enunciating every syllable for added clarity. "We will not be calling this off, you will not be leaving here, I will not be going back on the the register" at this point his voice started to get raised but he still remained stock still in front of me. "And most importantly we will be carrying on with the Blending for as long as I see fit!"

He pulled away slightly before continuing for round two "You are my mate but I must remind myself that you are still very young so therefore I must make some allowances. Equally Isabella you must acquaint yourself with what is expected of you"

He shook his head as in total disbelief, before he added "I see you have been very ill prepared for your role, so I will give you a crash course, there are only really three things that you need remember

You must be respectful towards me at all times

You must obey all my requests and orders.

My happiness is your primary concern

"Are we clear?"

He was doing that stare again, like he was trying to work something out. This only made my resolve stronger; he wasn't going to intimidate me, I knew he was mad but honestly I didn't give a shit anymore. So just to add to the melting pot of our first fight I just had to say;

"Did you just make all that crap up on the spot? or is there a book called 'How to really piss off your mate in two seconds flat" I snarled

As quick as a flash he smiled and came back with "That wasn't very respectful Isabella, but I'm so pleased that you have acknowledged I'm your mate"

With that he picked me up and swung me over his shoulder and then deposited me back into the bedroom.

"That bastard! How dare he man handle me and how dare he twist my own words and use them against me. Personally I think that's what had annoyed me the most.

Suddenly I didn't care that he was bigger than me or stronger, I didn't care that he would probably just pick me up again as soon as he realized what I was up to, I simply didn't care anymore. I have to do something, that's it; I'm going to make a run for it.

As predicted I didn't even get as far as the bedroom door before he had me pinned against the wall.

Wow, he looks really angry now.

"And where precisely did you think you were going my little turtle dove, um? Did you perhaps think that you could possibly out run me? Perhaps make it back to your former home? " again he stared at me, his face was contorted in concentration before he added "Or maybe further a field?"

Oh crap, I thought, does he know about my plans? Stop panicking Bella the only person that knows is Alice and she's never met Edward. I was instantly calmed by this but it did leave me wondering. I was disturbed from my musing by Edward as he continued with his little speech.

" Well it's of little consequence since you're not leaving this damn room until you calm down and apologize for your disrespectful behavior"

"Like hell I will" I screamed back

"Isabella" he said in a calm and soothing voice "tell me, it's just I'm really curious. If you saw a bear and somebody gave you a stick, would you continue to poke the bear until you got a really good reaction out of it? It's just that you might not realize it my sweet but that's exactly what you're doing to me!"

He released me from the wall at that point and began to pace. "You will stay here until you apologize, do I make myself clear?" It wasn't a question he expected an answer from because he stormed out of the room ensuring that it was safely locked behind him.

There are many ways I could have gone with my reaction. I could have silently eased myself down the wall and sobbed my little heart out or I could have sat quietly while I reflected on my actions. No, none of those seemed quite appropriate I decided to go with 'the blind fury route' yes, I think that's best. With that thought I screamed at the top of my lungs

"Edward, I'm really pissed off now, now grow up and open this door" I realized that telling a century old vampire to grow up was ludicrous but I felt that he was being immature and I really didn't have anything to lose.

I waited for his reply, nothing, no response;

Well let's see how he likes this. I picked up a side lamp and threw it against the wall. It made a very satisfying bang and smashing noise.

I listened, not a sound.

So I repeated my action with the other side lamp.

Still nothing

I was buzzing with the adrenaline from smashing the lamps and before I even knew it I had started on the rest of the room. For the next twenty minutes or so and with all the flamboyants of a rock star I smashed, ripped and flung everything in sight as well as screaming a tirade of abuse all aimed at Edward.

I was beyond frustrated that Edward had not once acknowledged my rage and not released me from this room , so I took a different tack and that was to try and kick the door in. Still screaming at Edward of course

"YOU kick ARE kick NOTHING kick BUT kick A kick BIG kick BULLY kick BUT kick YOU kick WON'T kick BREAK kick ME YOUR FUCKING ARSEHOLE!

I listened again for some kind of response, nothing! Oh no wait, did I just hear a phone ring? No must have been mistaken.

When my voice was too horse to scream, my foot was too sore to kick and there was nothing left to demolish. I wearily made my way to what remained of the bed. I lay there for what seemed like an eternity as I thought about the events of the last two days.

I knew that this life wasn't for me, I knew that I wouldn't be able to accept this role, Edward was just as I had predicted, a controlling, possessive vampire but what could I do?

I became angry with myself, I shouldn't have shown my true colours, I should have pretended that I was overjoyed to be here and then I could have given him the slip that much easier. No, as always I had chosen the most difficult path.

I would have to be smart; firstly I knew full well that this latest episode wouldn't have gone unnoticed. But how was I to respond to him? The answer was I should fight a bit and then give in.

Play the subservient mate that he's been dreaming of all these years and just when he thought that I was totally beaten down, that would be when I could take action. Besides, I thought, the longer we continued with the stupid blending thing the better equipped my body would be to get away unhindered.

I still didn't like the idea of the 'upgrade' but if it would help me live in tougher conditions than I was use too then it would just be something I would have to go through. My decision was made, I would just have to grin and bear it.

**EPOV**

I listened intently as my beautiful mate smashed, kick and rampaged around our bedroom. I knew that she needed this release but I had to fight every urge in my body not to go in there and put a stop to it. I was beyond terrified that she might hurt herself and I simply couldn't have that.

She was everything I had ever wished for and much more, besides It was clear and evident to anybody that she was beautiful but she was also intelligent and very much her own person.

Most vampires wanted their mates to be subservient to them at all times and yes I can't deny this held a certain appeal to me but I didn't want to change who she was.

I seemed to be fighting a war on two fronts, one with Isabella and the other with my primal urges, they were causing me no end of problems at the moment. Carlisle had told me to expect this but confronted with the very real need I was facing of constantly wanting to dominate my lovely Isabella and blend with her at every opportunity; I was beginning to see that I may be in real difficulties.

I wasn't a fool, I knew she wasn't happy she was so easy to read. Her delicate little face was like an open book to me, even if her mind wasn't. I had pondered on the fact that I couldn't read her mind and wondered if the imprint had affected my abilities. I made a mental note to discuss this with Carlisle at the next opportunity.

I had been lucky enough to listen to her alluring voice as she had slept last night, I'm not sure if my Isabella was aware of it but she talked in her sleep. She had revealed that she was greatly troubled by our match and this only fuelled my problems as I was unsure of how I was going to woe her and make her love me back.

Apart from the talking in her sleep I did have one other weapon at my deposal and that was that every now again I thought I hear her mind, just ever so slightly. It was usually when she was frustrated or cross with me. Admittedly it took a lot of concentration on my part to hear her but she was definitely worth the effort .

"YOU FUCKING ARSEHOLE!" I had just caught the end of my loves latest ranting when I made the decision to get in there and put a stop to it. That door was oak and she could possible break her foot.

Just as I stood up from my position in the hall my mobile rang, automatically and purely out of habit I answered it.

"Edward?"

"Yes" I said wearily. Only my family had my private number and I was unsure who this person was.

"Oh great, I found you, my names Alice by the way. I'm Bella's best friend"

"Bella?" I questioned

"Oh sorry, that's what her friends and family call her"

"You mean Isabella?" I asked, I was deeply hurt by her insinuation that I wasn't her family. Why didn't she tell me that she preferred to be called Bella? I already knew the answer, I was a stranger to her, why would she?

"Alice, I don't wish to sound rude but I really need to hang up now as I'm dealing with a family emergency"

"That's why I'm calling" she said in a very confident tone."Stop worrying, she won't hurt herself but if you go in there now you will stop her reaching a very important decision that will affect everyone. Oh and by the way the reason that you can't read Bella's mind is that she is blocking you, unintentionally of course, so you don't need to trouble Carlisle"

"Alice, how do you know all this?"

Before I could get my answer she started up again.

"Edward, I have to go now but will you do me a favour?" she didn't pause long enough for a reply "Next time you see Jasper will you say that Alice Brandon says Hi?"

"What?, who are you? what are you?" but I realised I was talking on a dead line, she had already hung up.

I pinched the bridge of my nose as I tried to work through the information that had just been passed to me. What did Alice mean by all of it and how did she know and why did I instinctively trust her?

Right now I didn't have the luxury to sit and contemplate I had an important job to do and that was to make all this right with my beloved. I quickly made a few calls before I listened at the door for any signs that her temper tantrum had ran it's course . It would appear that her rage had finally subsidised as I could hear her soft rhythmic breathing which told me she was sleeping. Oh my poor baby, she was exhausted.

As I walked into the once elegant bedroom I saw my angel curled up on a corner of the broken bed fast asleep. Emmett would be very impresses with his new little sister and the amount of destruction she could inflict. Oh my Isabella I thought, no correction Bella, I resolved that I would call her that as well, she was my mate and I needed her to be comfortable with me . Oh what fun were going to have!

I need to make some changes to our relationship, I need her to understand why I act the way I do. I must reminder her that I dealing with very strong emotional changes in my body that seem to be triggered by the slightest thing. Most of all I must reassure her that I love her.

Looking down I scooped her up and walked slowly into her day room . I was enjoying the closeness that this was affording me and I never wanted to put her down but I knew she would be far more comfortable on the couch.

I stared down at her and knew that before we could even begin to happy we needed to sort out this mess that we had found ourselves in. I would try to calm myself down but Bella seemed to know how to press all my buttons and turn me into a Neanderthal cave man. I have to keep myself in check over this. I also had the unfortunate task of tackling Bella over the damage she had caused in the bedroom. I could empathise, I really did understand why she had done it, but it still didn't mean it was acceptable.

There was also the way she had reacted when I had explained about the blending process again her behaviour was unacceptable and at the very least she needed to apologise.

**BPOV**

At some point I think I must of drifted off because I noticed that I was being carried. I became more and more aware of my surroundings as the blurry edge of sleep started to lift. I knew that I was being carefully placed on a couch. I sneaked a glimpse and noticed that I was in a room that I hadn't seen before. I quickly shut my eyes again hoping that I hadn't been caught out.

I thought I would try to fain sleep for a little bit longer, purely for the rest. I was exhausted by our fighting and the aftermath where I had turned into a Tasmania devil and destroyed what had once been a magnificent room. I was thoroughly ashamed of my behaviour and also extremely embarrassed.

I had nervous bubbling feeling building in the pit of my stomach, what was he going to do? How on earth would he react? My temper was spent, the bravado gone and now I was scared.

"No more pretence Bella, I know you're awake"

Here it comes, I thought, and how did he know to call me Bella?

"How do you feel now sweetheart?" he asked in a shockingly gentle voice.

I was momentarily taken back, I had expected all sorts of reactions but this one really did surprise me.

"Um..okay I suppose" I said weakly

"GOOD!" he said

Ah, there's the hard edge I was expecting. He did look torn as if he was having some sort of internal battle. Before he added "Now, that you've gotten all that out of your system do you have something to say to me?" he raised his eyebrow and continued to regard me.

I was confused; I really didn't know what he was expecting me to say.

"Isabella, it's really not that difficult"

And then it dawned on me what this arrogant, egotistical, conceited, shimmering. Irresistible little shit wanted me to say. Oh you have got to be kidding me I thought.

"I have already met you half way on this by allowing you out of our bedroom, now come on" he cooed "It's just one little word and it will make everything alright, you know you will feel much better when you apologise"

I didn't answer and then he added the kicker.

"Pity" he said all soft and loving "I suppose they will be disappointed but they'll understand"

I knew what he was doing but as stubborn as I could be I was just as curious so I allowed him to get the better of me, just this once.

"Okay Edward, I'll bite, who will be disappointed?"

He smiled triumphantly before replying "Your parents"

He still wasn't giving too much away, oh he was going to make me work for this.

"And why will they be disappointed?"I asked

"Well I had invited them round for dinner this evening. I thought that after everything you have been through you would like a visit from them, but I can't very well ask them round when we are still in the middle of our little tiff now can I?

He looked expectantly at me, after a few moments I caved and said "So I just need to say sorry and I can see my parent?"

"Yes my darling, nothing would give me greater pleasure than to make you happy but you have to remember to be respectful, I cannot tolerate another one of your performances and quite frankly I think we might start to run out of rooms" he chuckled

Take a deep breath I told myself, he is actually attempting to be nice here, controlling, but still nice and oh he's giving me a dazzling smile again. Okay Bella get a grip this is the turning point. This is the in that was needed, by accepting him and going along with his whims I could gain enough trust from him to put my plan into action. Surely he would grant me more freedoms?

Bowing my head in defeat and mumbling my way through the words I said "I'm sorry for my behaviour." This was so humiliating.

"Good" he said "now we'll have none of this nonsense again, you could have been hurt, promise me now that that's an end to it"

I raised my eyes and looked deeply into his, I didn't speak I just looked. He visibly caught his breath as he gazed back at me before he launched on top of me and shredded my clothes in mere seconds.

I was defenceless and naked before him. He very gently spread my legs and stared his well travelled route down to my promised land. I knew what was coming and I was shocked to realise that I welcomed it. I braced myself for the onslaught of sheer pleasure that I was about to experience and how this time I was determined to get my share of the enjoyment out of our joining before the venom kicked in.

Unfortunately everything was cut short by the sound of the door bell.

Edward growled as he lifted his head, "That will be the caters" he reluctantly scrambled to his feet and hastily re adjusted his clothing; "I'll just let them in" he headed towards the door, then turning back towards me and said;

"Bella you are not allowed to leave this room without my permission understand?"

"Yes Edward"

"Good girl, now why don't you have a long hot bath and get yourself ready for tonight. By the way this is your day room; make yourself comfortable we'll be using as our bedroom for the next few days."

"Yes Edward and thank you for the beautiful room"

He seemed pleased with my response, but before he left the room he stalked over to me again grasped my face in his hands and said "I don't think you really understand how much you mean to me, how much I cherish, love and adore you.

Please Bella, please give us a chance, I can/will make you so happy. I have waited too long for you to have this spoilt I know you want to be independent but you must realise that for the time being that goes against every instinct I possess" he kissed me passionately and with a look of deep regret he left me in my lovely day room.

Wow, I think that was as close as I'm ever going to get to Edward apologising I thought. He certainly did show another side to himself. And that kiss was so tender, sensual, it gave me goose bumps. In an attempt to distract myself I decided that I should take a looked around.

Esme was right the main décor was pastels; the room was predominately covered by book cases which were all filled. In the corner was a grand looking bureau, I took a peak and found out this was concealing a computer with all the gizmos you would ever need. Interesting I thought, I hope it's got internet.

The centre of the room was taken up with two massive cream couches with a glass coffee table in-between them, over to the other side was a black baby grand piano. I was none too happy about this item being here. This was supposed to be my room not his!

Then I spotted the door, not the door to freedom but what I assumed was the en-suite bathroom. I decided to investigate. Oh my word, what a bathroom, it was beyond fabulous. It looked like it had come straight out of a magazine with its oversized bath, walk in shower, not to mention the vanity unit and sink.

The bath had all sorts of jets and buttons. I think I'll wait for Edward to explain them. Charlie hadn't been a big fan of technology, he thought the more you had the more things that could go wrong, so I had grown up in a very basic household.

I decided to go with the bath idea; I noticed that there was a complete array of products including all my favourite shampoos and conditioners. My goodness that vamp really did his homework. I was touched that he should consider even my most basic of needs.

When my bath was ready I sunk down and I even managed to relax. Sometime later I heard some noise coming from the other room. Oh I hope he's not planning on coming in. I can't deal with him right now. After a few more minutes the noise stopped and I began to relax again. I looked round and out of nowhere a thought hit me.

Would it be so terrible to live this life with him? He's happy, he'll give you everything you want and in time maybe you could even begin to love him.

As soon as the thought slipped into my brain the angry independent Bella took over, she wasn't impressed. You are turning into a vamp whore, she raged, where are your choices? Do you want to be a mindless robot? And don't forget the main reason you're here.. to produce evil spawn. Oh yea, that part had slipped my mind. .Must stick with the master plan. Angry Bella seemed relived at this and quietly slipped away so I could continue to bathe in peace.

Unfortunately my mind would not give me a minute; I was giving myself whiplash with my changing moods towards him. As soon as he was away from me I hated him but in his presents and despite myself he was sort of growing on me.

I began to fret that I was developing some sort of personality disorder, maybe I had 'Stockholm syndrome' I decided there and then that at the next opportunity I had I would goggle it and see if I could self diagnose.

In the short term I would placate him but I knew that I couldn't keep up the pretence too long. But I also accepted that I would be with him for longer than I would have wished for. I would have to tackle that later but for now I would live each day as it comes.

With a new resolve I got out of the bath, towelled off and then I remembered all my clothes were in the other room. He had strictly forbidden me to leave this room. I didn't want to mess up this uneasy truce we had going plus I knew I had to be on my best behaviour in order to bring him on side. I was in a bit of a dilemma here but as I entered my room again I saw someone had been busy in my absence.

One of the oversized couches had been pushed against the wall on the far side and had been turned into a bed. On the bed was a set of clothes with a note

_My darling Bella,_

_I have laid out your outfit for this evening, ensure that your hair is left down._

_Our guests will be arriving at 6:30pm. I will collect you at 6:15pm._

_Remember your promise to behave!_

_Your eternal beloved_

_Edward_

I thought he'd calmed down a bit but here he was issuing orders and telling me what to wear. The alarm bells were on full alert now, I had a sinking feeling about all of this.

Oh boy it sucks to be me!

* * *

**Please let me know what you think. As you know I love to get your reviews and I always attempt to reply to them. **

**Just so you know, in the original draft I didn't have Edward's POV but this lead the reader into believing that he was the devil incarnate. While he is a naughty vampire he isn't all bad.**

**Next update with be in one week.**

**Bye for now**

**busyxxx**


	8. A state of bliss

**Hello again, it's me and I have been working very hard on this next chapter so I hope you all like it. I had a few mixed reviews from the last chapter. Some people felt like Edward was humiliating Bella by his actions. I'm sorry if you felt that because that wasn't really my intension, I was aiming for - Edward's in a state of confusion and acting like a bit of a prat (That's English slang for idiot) **

**Anyway his silly behaviour continues in this chapter.**

**Lblinky Winky thanks again for your support and fresh eyes.**

**Reviewers good and bad, thank you for telling me what you think. I always read them and if I can I reply back.**

**Well here is chapter eight, oh and there are some naughty bits in this one as well. You know I worry about the lemons so let me know if they are okay. **

**Nearly forgot: Mrs Meyers, love your stories, alas I don't own them and please please finish Midnight Sun**

* * *

At six thirty my door swung open and an exuberant Edward swooped in. "Oh sweetheart you are breath taking" his eyes darkened as they swepted up and down my body. I think maybe he was trying to distract himself because he suddenly started to bombard me with the most mundane questions. "Did you enjoy your bath? Were you able to sort out all the controls? Did you have everything you needed? Was the shampoo the right type? Do you like your outfit? The outfit was kinda nice it was a knee length, v necked, light blue chiffon dress, very sweet, not that I would be telling him that.

As he continued to babble on with all his erratic questions I was very much reminded of Alice and so I reverted back to a simpler time when getting Alice to shut up was my main concern; I just let my mind wander off. I wonder how that insane pixie was getting on. I wonder if she's already had a peek of what's going on with me. I really needed to talk to her and for that matter with her parents.

My inner most thoughts were disturbed by Edward who was at that moment not acting like the self righteous idiot I had come to know, but more like a small child on Christmas morning. What I mean was he was uncharacteristically overexcited and just a little bit endearing.

"So Bella" there he goes again with the Bella, "so you liked your bath?" Oh so he wants gratitude and praise now does he!

"Yes Edward" I didn't elaborate any further I was still too pissed at him over the demanding note and the little stunt he'd pulled with my parents. I considered that a low blow, just because he wasn't getting his own way. Well Bella just take it one step at a time. Be civil to him and get him on side and remember, it's all part of the plan.

Interrupting my thoughts he said "Well I'm delighted that everything appeared to be satisfactory" through a fake smile.

Was he giving me attitude? Who'd thought it, there just may even be a sense of humour in there somewhere.

"Well I do believe it's your job to keep me satisfied" what on earth possessed me to say that? This wasn't me, I wasn't a flirt, I didn't say things like this especially when there was a real danger that he might take this as a green light to get a bit of action.

Quicker than you could say 'Bella is acting out of character' he had closed the gap between us and I now found myself in his warm embrace as he lovingly nuzzled my hair with his nose. I knew he was sniffing me again, it didn't bother me as much as it should, so I decided to keep quiet and let him enjoy his little moment "Oh Bella" he said playfully " I take my responsibilities very seriously" and then he began to plant delicate little kisses down my neck line.

For reasons only known to my body I started to become increasingly aroused. I can only assume that Edward could smell this because for an instant I felt like my very demure dress might just not make it out of this room in one piece. He was growling in appreciation at my responses and then just like somebody had thrown cold water over him he managed to disentangle himself from me and he then became very serious.

"Bella, there are a couple of things I need to advise you about this evening. I mentioned before that we were having outside caters; well the idiots have sent a male waiter. If tonight hadn't been so important I would have dismissed them but I think that if you obey the ground rules everything will be okay."

"Edward, are these the same rules that you told me about before I destroyed the bedroom?" I couldn't help it, playing along or not I wasn't being treated like a child or a cherished pet. He would have to understand that he was out of line.

"No love" he chuckled "these are an entirely new set.

Oh deep joy, I groaned to myself.

"Take some deep breaths Bella; they should help with that little temper of yours"

He was clearly amused by all of this.

"Firstly you must ignore the male waiter and for that matter any of the other males in the kitchen. Secondly whilst he is serving you, you must lower your eyes, to avoid eye contact"

I scrunched my brow up I didn't understand why all this was necessary. I knew vamps were protective of their mates but this was beyond silly.

"I see you're having difficulties with this Bella, so I'll put it another way. It's for their own safety"

"What, why" was all I could managed.

"They are male and if they so much as look at you I could quite easily snap, Bella you must remember that we have only been mated a very short time and I am struggling to find a balance in all of this"

I was listening but I was also becoming increasingly panicked about my father. "What about Charlie, he's male?" I blurted out

"Yes love but as I don't perceive him as a threat he will be perfectly safe, do you understand?"

"yes" what I didn't understand was why this waiter was staying around when he clearly would know the risks. But you know Bella, I thought, jobs aren't easy to find. Oh my, that poor man, maybe he has a wife and family to support.

Once again I had fallen victim to my imagination where all things were possible. I had managed, in the space of possibly one second, to build up a complete back-story for the unknown waiter. This fantasy ranged from the fact that he didn't have a college education because he'd had gotten his girlfriend pregnant. To the other extreme that he was some sort of drug addict that was desperate for money and tonight he found himself in the unenviable position of having to work for a newly mated vampire couple. One wrong look from me could seal his doom.

For god's sake Bella, I thought, get a grip!

6:30pm the door bell rang and both my parents were greeted by an enthusiastic Edward. He seemed like he was going all out to impress them. He immediately started to lavish them with complements about the fantastic job they had done on my upbringing and how happy we both were with the match. This was all before they had even managed to get through the front door.

Eventually they were ushered in, my mother scanned my face as if searching for something but my father seemed oblivious to the fact that there may even be a problem, he just hugged me.

"So how're you settling in baby" he asked

"Oh you know so so" I deliberately kept my answer vague.

My mother gave a pained look to my father before she spoke "You look well sweetie" she had a slight edge to her voice that made me believe that she was just saying what was expected.

"Thanks mom" was my dutiful reply.

Both my parents shuffled nervously on the spot as if they were waiting to be told what to do next. Oh dear I thought, I just wish they'd relax, I've been looking forward to seeing them but they weren't acting like my parents they seemed like total strangers to me.

After some more uncomfortable and forced conversations we adjourned to the grand dining room. By most standards this would be considered a little audacious for a cottage but we were talking vamp décor here!

The room screamed WOW factor, it had everything from substantial cushioned dining chairs, warm gold leaf wallpaper, sumptuous chocolate brown rugs to the very over the top chandelier that hung over the centre of the dining table itself. I was on a fast learning curve here but I knew that vamps were all about the drama.

As we entered my parents hesitantly took their places and I in turn attempted to take my seat, as far away from Edward as possible. Just as I was about to sit an all too familiar voice made me jump.

"Isabella" oh I was getting my full title now, must mean I done something wrong.

"What are you doing love?"

I gave him a confused look before replying "Sitting down Edward, I understand that we are about to eat"

"Yes love but you know by now that you sit on my lap, how am I to feed you if you're all the way over there?" the way he spoke made it sound like I was being the absurd one, that it was an unheard of expectation that a seventeen year old woman would be able to feed herself.

I glanced over to my parents who were visibly uncomfortable but for the sake of appearances they held their tongues while I stomped over to a gleeful looking Edward. This was beyond embarrassing, not to mention uncomfortable. Edward has a very prominent hard on which he took great efforts to grind into me at every opportunity.

Oh just you wait Edward Anthony Masen, just you wait, I thought.

After awhile conversation finally started to flow, I suspect it was the wine , but if it worked and made my parents relaxed then I for one was all for it.

I wasn't looking forward to the appearance of the waiter or as I like to think of him, the boy who got his girlfriend pregnant, dropped out of college, now works two jobs and may just be a junkie. I had vowed that I wouldn't be the cause of any more problems in his life and so when he appeared with our first course I dutifully lowered my eyes and waited for him to disappear again. Fortunately he couldn't have been that happy either, because within 30 seconds he had served us and left the room.

Unfortunately the second course didn't quite run to plan, the poor boy's hand shook violently as he attempted to serve my vegetables. I had to quell the impulse to reach out and reassure him. I was able to successful fight the urge but when he accidently dropped his serving spoon right in the middle of my lap my resolve almost crumbled, however when he robotically attempted to collect the offending piece of cutlery I knew I should warn him that this was a major NO NO.

What happened next was so fast that I barely took it all in. In a flash I was on the other side of the room and Edward had the unfortunate young man by the throat and pinned against the wall whilst a hysterical growl was emanating from his throat.

I felt so helpless; I looked over to my parents, silently pleading for help. Charlie rose to the challenge. "Okay son, this young fella didn't mean any harm, it was just an accident"

"BUT HE TOUCHED MY MATE" Edward growled through gritted teeth.

"Yes he did but I'm sure it was unintentional" he reassured him.

This poor boy, I thought, he was going to lose his life because of me, I started to cry, I couldn't take it.

I didn't even get a chance to wipe the first tear away before Edward was by my side. He had dropped the young waiter and was now wiping away my tears while cradling me into his warm chest.

"Don't cry baby, please, I can't bear it" he crooned as he gently rocked me back and forth.

Just then, acting diplomat Renee Swan stepped into the situation, "I'll tell the kitchen staff to start packing up and I think we should be leaving Charlie" she hesitated before adding "Thank you for a lovely evening Mr Masen"

Edward seemed to rally at this point and tearing himself away from me he said "Renee please, it's Edward and don't worry about them, I'll sort them out"

"Edward, please, that's what I'm afraid of" she bravely added

"Then by all means stay a few moments longer if only to ease your conscience" Renee and Charlie both nodding in agreement. Turning to the waiter who was still in a heap on the floor Edward yelled "You, tell your associates that they have precisely three minutes to vacate these premises before I decide to show everyone what a vampire looks like when they get tetchy" he must of had a slight crisis of conscience himself because he swiftly added, "they may return tomorrow to collect their equipment."

"Yes sir" the waiter said as he scrambled to his feet and disappeared through the kitchen door. After my parents had said their reluctant goodbyes we heard a clamber of noise from the kitchen area. I could only assume it was the caters leaving at top speed.

"Can I ask you something?" I had calmed down significantly since the waiter's near death experience and in the moments that followed I had some time to reflect.

"Yes love, anything"

"At my birthday when Charlie brought round my file" He said that you had accepted the situation, you knew, I wanted to put things off. What happened after that?

He pinched the bridge of his nose before he answered. In the short time I had known him I had learnt that this was code for 'I'm really stressed out, I'm exasperated right now or I'm not sure how to answer this'

"It hurt so much that you didn't want me, but I accepted it. I even joked about how I was going to entertain myself for the next year and then..." he trailed off

"And then?" I prompted

"And then, Esme pulled out your pillow case, it was saturated with your scent. Even across the room your scent hit me like a freight train. It totally unbalanced me, but there was an underlying scent that stirred my most basic nature"

"What was that?" I was actually really curious.

"The need to protect" he stated "that pillow case was drenched in your tears Bella, how could I not react to that?"

I knew it! This was entirely my own fault, this whole predicament was my own making and why? Because silly Bella couldn't switch off the water works.. I think he could tell that I was off again having some sort of inner turmoil moment because he then attempted to lighten the mood. He pulled me even closer to him and even through it was totally unnecessary he whispered.

"It would appear that we are all alone" he said, while suggestively wriggling his eyebrows.

Against my better judgement I decided to play along "It would appear so" I replied

"I'm going to check everything is switched off in the kitchen, are you hungry love?"

I shook my head.

"Good, well in that case you have exactly five minutes to get ready for bed, I want you stripped and waiting for me"

He came up close again and huskily whispered "and make sure those lovely legs of yours are spread wide"

Oh and Mr Arsehole has re-entered the building. I fumed silently but I had made a decision that I was going go through with all of this, so I asked an appropriate question.

"Edward?"

"Yes love, are we still using my day room for our bedroom?"

"Well we can hardly use the one that looks like a wrecking ball been let loose in it?"

"Oh, just thought I'd check" Okay Bella I told myself, you have done enough, he's totally buying the little doe eye Bella routine, now move it lady before you say something you'll regret.

I ran to my room to prepare for what lay ahead.

The days that followed all kept to the same unyielding pattern, I would wake up in Edward's arms , he would then allow me to rise so I could relieve myself and freshen up in the bathroom, after that I was expected to return back to bed for more 'blending'

This morning was different; when I climbed back into bed he didn't immediately position his head between my legs. "Today Bella, were going to do things a little differently, I'm so pleased with how you're adapting to me and I think your body has had enough preparation, if you're okay with this, I think we should try it without the venom"

I wasn't sure if he was really asking me or telling me but if I was going to carry on with all this then I should at least get something out of it; soIoverenthusiastically nodded my agreement.

Spurred on by my acceptance his lips came crashing down onto mine as he greedily explored my mouth with his tongue, he broke off and stared at my face

"I love you so much Bella" and with that he recommencing his assault on my mouth. This wasn't unpleasant and the longer it continued the more I was beginning to really like it. Not that I had any experience but I suspected that Edward was a very good kisser, he anticipated every breath I needed and every turn of my head. His lips were always in perfect synchronisation with mine.

All too soon he moved his lips away then began to nuzzle my neck, I felt those luscious lips travel their way up making a delicate path to my earlobes. Once he had his target he gently began sucking and licking. This sent tiny tingles through my body, I couldn't distinguish between finding the tingles pleasurable or ticklish but whatever he was doing I realised I didn't want to stop it.

After my ears he started to travel down my body to my breasts, I laughed to myself as I knew these little puppies were one of his favourite areas of my body. Because I wasn't numb I began to feel new sensations brewing in my lower area which I recognised must be my body becoming more and more aroused.

As if sensing what I was thinking Edward lowered his hand and plunged his fingers deep inside of me.

"Oh Bella" he said breathlessly" you're so wet, I wonder, do you mind if I have a little taste?"

Oh no you don't mister! My mind was screaming, no going down there, stay up here!

"As you wish sweetheart" and he began to gently suck down on my right nipple again.

Wait a minute, I thought, did I say that out loud? Oh never mind, I'll torment myself with this later but for now I'm just going to enjoy.

After Edward had satisfied himself that both my breasts had been equally licked, sucked and nipped, he started recommencing his attentions on my neck and ears. Throughout all of this I had remained mostly still while I enjoyed what pleasures Edward could lavish on me but now I was becoming a little bolder. I began to run my fingers through his hair as I fought to bring his head and lips closer to mine. Eventually he got the message and I was treated to those tantalizing kisses again.

In the midst of all this my lower body started to do things I never would have thought possible, my hips started to buck up towards Edwards as a clear invitation to come on in. I most definitely felt like I had an itch that needed to be scratched and so my hips continued with their rhythmic invite.

His response? He chuckled before lowering himself back down towards my breasts and continuing with his torture without giving me the relief I needed. At this point I was grabbing hold of the bed sheets whilst arching my back up in an all out attempt to make him enter me.

When I felt like I could take no more I wrapped my legs around him and tried to take matters into my own hands by physically moving him inside of me by sheer momentum.

Ah that got his attention.

"Love, just a little longer, you're so impatient"

"Edward, I'm endanger of losing my buzz here so move it!" I yelled

At last he acknowledging my need he once again dipped his fingers inside of me to 'test the waters'. I seized upon them trying to create some fictions but to my utter despair they were quickly removed. Is he deliberately tormenting me? I inwardly fumed.

He returned to my mouth again and started off with the most gentlest of kisses, he gradually began to deepen it, so consumed by his kiss I failed to realise that he had began to position himself against me, that was until I felt it. Right there, right at my entrance. I knew it wouldn't hurt, not after all of Edward's very over the top preparation, so I did what came naturally. I squirmed down trying in another vain attempt to get him inside of me; but he was able to hold still.

Staring deep into my eyes he said "Are you ready?"

"YES" I screamed back, venting at him all the pent up frustration that I had been feeling over the past few days. For a horrible moment I thought he would stop and begin to lecture me on my tone but to my great relief he didn't. His need must have been as bad as mine.

With that he gingerly pushed himself into me; with every millimetre I was catching my breath. He continued to hold my gaze. I knew if I so much as winced that he put an immediate stop to our joining. But why would I wince? I was in heaven. I was being filled completely and it felt so right.

Finally he was fully sheathed inside of me and just when I expected him to start acting like the little jackhammer I had come to know over the last few days, he stopped. Oh what the hell now, I thought.

"Okay?"He asked

"Yes, for crying out loud don't stop" I said impatiently.

So he didn't and for once I realised what all that pumping business was about and how it felt. No longer was I the spectator, I was fully participating and it felt soooo good.

I could feel something building, every nerve in my body was tingling something big was brewing and it was gathering momentum. I was curious where this would lead but I was also torn between not wanting this feeling to end.

Edward kept a steady pace, all the time whispering loving endearments to me. I mused that they might have been nice to listen too but at this precise moment I was beyond reach, I was greedily consuming every bit of sensation that was being hurled at me.

Just when I thought I had reached the pinnacle of my enjoyment everything stopped. My eyes bulged open as I felt my secret muscles grip tightly onto Edward's vamphood. There they held him in a vice tight grip for a hundredth of a second before they began to contract in a crescendo of activity around him.

I took in three big gulps of air in quick succession, just before I began to ride out the wave of pleasure that was crashing against every sense I possessed. Every part of me relaxed, my breathing returned to normal as I began to float off into my own little space I was vaguely aware of Edward, I can only assume he climaxed too but selfishly at this point I didn't give a shit.

I just lay there in a postcoitus haze and thought, so that's what all the fuss was about!

* * *

**Well I hope that you're all satisfied after that, Bella finally got some!**

**Please let me know what you thought.**

**Next update either Wednesday or Thursday of next week.**

**Bye for now**

**busyxxx**


	9. Edward & Bella go to school

**Here's chapter nine. I have messed around with this chapter for days just trying to get it right.**

**Lblinky Winky thanks again for everything.**

**Reviews, thanks again for letting me know that you're out there and still loving this story. Your support is what keeps me going.**

**And now for the serious stuff..Ahem**

**Stephanie Meyers wrote all this stuff about vampires and we all loved it. I'm still miffed about Midnight Sun but needless to say she still owes everything.**

* * *

Hours turned into days and days turned into weeks and before I knew it four whole months had passed. Four months of a forced life.

On the outside I appeared to be the perfect vampire mate. I was obedient and subservient at all times; well most time I honestly couldn't keep up the pretence 24/7.

I was now fully in charge of any culinary activity that took place in the cottage. Thanks to internet shopping I managed to get the weekly shop without the need to step foot over the threshold of my gilded cage. My parents were invited over once a week for dinner and the semblance of normality reined in this insane household that I was now forced to call home. Endearing.

Christmas came and went and I was showered with the most fabulous of gifts. Jewellery that I knew I would never wear, Clothes that I felt didn't suit me, perfumes that gave me a headache. He had even managed to organise a spa day for me and my mother. I was genuinely delighted with this gift until I realised that the spa would be coming to me and not the other way round.

The only other thing that I did like was my ring, Edward wanted to buy me an engagement ring and what Edward wants Edward gets. The ring itself was of an old world design, three single diamonds twisted on a platinum band. He had looked like a nervous wreck when he first produced the box but his nerves were soon calmed when he took in my expression.

I sometimes had difficulty being around his magnetic charm and so when he asked if I would wear the ring I found myself compelled to comply. The ring was beautiful but this again only added to the feelings that had been churned up. I felt that if you scratched the surface you would find there was a war raging inside of me

I was in complete turmoil, on the one hand I had all the love and security I could ever wish for but on the other hand I had to pretend I was something I wasn't.

My other problem was that since I had finally had my first orgasm I found that I had turned into a bit of a sexaholic. I tried to keep this to myself but the fact was that most of my day was filled with trying to jump Edward. Not that he complained but I sensed that maybe he was after more than just a physical relationship with me.

It made me feel horrible that I was using him for my needs and then I questioned why it made me feel horrible, wasn't he doing the same to me? And so the inner Bella turmoil continued.

In this time I had also acquired a new BBF, in the form of Edward's best friend Jasper Whitlock. Jasper was a near constant house guest and he was also one of the trusted few who could baby sit me while Edward was out hunting.

To say that Jasper unnerved me, was a huge understatement, he watched me like a hawk. I felt like I was constantly being analysed by him. He would ask probing questions about my relationship with Edward and how I felt at the prospects of one day becoming a mother.

Obviously, I never fessed up to how I was truly feeling and I would normally resort to feeding him the same general line that I fed my parents and Edward. Despite my unwillingness to talk to him and the fact I was very hostile towards him he would always be the epitome of friendliness. This didn't sit well with me because I knew that fundamentally I was a good person and being mean went against my nature. But he pissed me off and made me think about things that I would rather not.

Esme was always on hand when we had our little sessions, I wasn't sure if she was there as a referee or chaperone but her role was mostly redundant because the odd thing about talking to Jasper was after I had become stressed out by his questioning I was always left with feelings of total calmness and hope. Curiously these feels would evaporate the instant he left; leaving me bemused, worried and even more stressed.

I think Edward must have realised that all was not well in Bella Land because after breakfast one morning he made a little announcement.

"Bella, I have decided that you need to get out more" In truth my only outings had been very limited to the cottage back garden and one brief visit to my parent's home when we had a cleanup team in to repair the bedroom that I had so loving destroyed.

I knew that Edward was still attempting to adapt and he'd stressed that my confinement wouldn't last much longer. Because I didn't want a repeat performance of the nearly dead waiter situation I begrudgingly agreed and accepted his terms.

So you can imagine my surprise at Edward's sudden u turn.

"I've been thinking love that since we are more than half way through the blending phrase that I should be more in control and I don't think you're as happy as you could be" he stopped before adding "Are you happy Bella?"

Oh boy, I thought, he wants to get deep here; I'm not ready for this yet. "Edward I'm better than I was" there I thought that should hold him for a bit. I just couldn't bring myself to lie to his face. It was never something I could pull off in my past life never mind in this and I'm sure as hell he has some extra sensory perception thing going on. I swear sometimes it's like he's reading my mind!

This answer seemed to satisfy him. "Edward?"

"Yes love?"

"Do you want to let me in on the secret Edward? I would really like to know where I'm going."

"Sorry love I was just a little distracted, yes of course I'll tell you" he paused, probably for dramatic affect "school Bella, you're going back to school, that's if you want too?"

Was he serious? Was this some sort of test? Oh what the hell just go with it.

"Edward, really? I'd love to!"

And then in one big leap I found myself in his arms as I began to pepper him with kisses. I was astonished to realise that this wasn't an act. I genuinely reacted like this.

Edward was predictably delighted with my response "Oh my sweet girl, you know I'd do anything for you"

As I looked at him I felt something stir deep inside of me, what's this feeling I'm experiencing? Gratitude, Happiness...love?

Don't over think this Bella, I told myself just accept for once in your life something good has happened, so I did.

-0-

So here I am, four days later nervous as hell and about to enter my old school. I feel like I have changed so much over the past few months. Of course there were the physical changes like the fact that although I had never worn glasses my eyesight had improved. Things were sharper and I felt like I could see for miles. My hearing, that's another thing I could literally hear a pin drop in another room. My periods were totally regular now, my skin, although always okay was now completely flawless. I really could go on and on but the biggest change was within, I felt more confident. I suppose it was because I had faced my biggest fear and I had lived to tell the tale. I wondered if it showed.

Just as I was about to make a move I felt the very familiar hands snaking around my waist pulling me back to a well defined chest.

"Don't worry love" Edward cooed "You'll be fine"

Oh yea, did I mention as part of my 'being allowed out in public again' came with the condition of 'as long as I'm with you'

I'll think I'll be okay, provided he doesn't insist on that sitting in his lap nonsense.

We entered the school via the main entrance and I instantly feel Edward's grip on me tighten.

-0-

**EPOV**

I don't think I can endure this but I know I must, for Bella's sake. At my request, my good and trusted friend Jasper had spend some time with my Bella, to try and lift the lid off what on earth was going on in her precious head.

Outwardly she seemed happy but her night terrors told me differently. I constantly fretted about her well being but after she had told me for the millionth time that she was fine and content I reluctantly asked Jasper for help.

Jasper knew that Bella was hiding something and although he couldn't get to the bottom of it, he surmised that perhaps she was homesick. He suggested that I should reintroduce her old routine back as this may help her to adjust.

A secondary problem had also emerged as I had been nearly besieged on daily basis with request from the Royal Court. They were desperate for progress reports on our blending and the prospects of an early conception. Carlisle had warned me that Bella and I would be under the scrutiny of the Royal family since the details of our match had been brought into the public domain.

But none of that matter to me now, no, my concern was for my Bella. I knew by leaving our home we were missing out on blending time and I was going against the Voturi edict of producing a child at all costs but I had to put my mate's needs before my own and my race.

-0-

As we walked through the main entrance I was instantly hit with the filthy thoughts of a human boy. He was blatantly staring over at my gorgeous mate and eyeing her body with lustful eyes. I felt a warning growl emanating from my chest.

In all honestly I had been in more control of myself lately. I really didn't want a repeat of the waiter incident, so I tried to block out his infantile thoughts and concentrate on the beauty at my side.

I notice that Bella had shot this boy a warning glance too and my heart swelled to think that she was trying to keep me calm.

Unfortunately I was about to be tested further, upon entering the class room I was inundated with the hormonal charged thoughts of several of Bella's class mates. I glanced round making sure that I paid each individual some special attention. I noted each face and each thought. Oh yes, they had better stay away from what's mine or I will not be held responsible for my actions.

Suddenly all the thoughts quietened as they took in and recognised the very precise look I was giving to each and every one of them. I suppose I overplayed it a bit by adding the growl but still they needed to be warned.

After warning off the pathetic competition I reverted my attention back to Bella, her brow had crinkled up and she looked ever so slightly lost and just a bit depressed "What is it love?" I asked.

"My friend Alice, she isn't here, I wonder if she's okay?

"When's her birthday love?" I asked.

"Not for another couple of months" she replied

"Well it's possible she has an appointment or something" I added in attempt to cheer her.

"Yea, I suppose"

Two minutes later the class bell rang and students began to take their seat. I noticed that Bella made for the back of the class were two empty seats were available. I chuckled to myself, oh she never stops trying.

I came up closely behind her and whispered in her ear "Bella, sweetheart it's time for class and you need to take your place." She turned round slowly; I knew what she was doing, trying to figure out my meaning. So I thought I would help her along, in one swift movement I was in my seat with a now furious Isabella on my lap.

I reasoned with myself that this was necessary, I was still trying to block out the thought of those imbeciles and with my mate safely on my lap I was instantly calmed. The down side to this was that I was also instantly hard.

Forty awful minutes later I realised that attending school with Bella would be by far my biggest challenge yet. So far there had been a multitude of stray thoughts coming from the idiotic boys all aimed at my Bella. I had nearly throttled nearly every one of them ten times over.

This class was drudgery beyond belief, the subject matter was boring, and the teacher was boring the students look bored to tears, well with the exception of Bella, she was positively thriving. My poor love she really wanted this. Maybe I could develop on this, now I knew she liked history I could perhaps share some of my own knowledge with her.

I looked round the room and could see the other vampires with their mates; they were clearly not paying any attention to the lesson and were very inappropriately dry humping. I did have a certain amount of pity for the teacher at that point. She was probably too distracted by the performances going on in the back of the class room to be able to give an interesting lesson.

When the break time bell rang I wasted no time in gathering Bella up and escorting her to the V&M lounge. I need some alone time with her.

"Where are we going?"She asked, I knew she was still a bit cross with me over the seating arrangements but she could never stay cross with me for too long. I'll just give her a dazzling smile and see if that works.

Okay, one dazzling smile coming up and there we go. Ah good she seems to have relaxed.

"Just the V&M lounge, I need some alone time with you."

Her eyes darkened the way they always do when I knew she was becoming aroused and then as if she was rallying herself she said.

"The V& M lounge? Edward I attended this school and I know there is no such thing"

As she spoke we had just turned a corner and we were confronted with a door which had a brass plate on it, across it was emblazed with the words 'Vampire & Mates Lounge'

She stared at the door "but I suppose I have been a way for a bit"

Once in the room I wasted no time in finding a private area. "So sweetheart, how do you think its going?"

"Fine"

"Just fine?" I queried "perhaps I can help you out a little there, you know to make it a little bit more then, just fine"

She clearly understood my intent "Edward, are you insane? There is no way we can do anything like that. She was nervously glancing round the room but as I had locked the door nobody would be disturbing us.

"But Bella, you look so tense and you know I would like nothing better than to relieve that tension for you"

"Edward, get this into you thick skull, I will not and I repeat not be having sex with you on school grounds"

Okay maybe I should up my game here, it wasn't her fault that she didn't know that this was the purpose of the room I would imagine that she would go just a little bit into 'anger Bella mode' if I told her. But she did look tense, maybe if we didn't make love, how about...

My hand shoot out and cupped her sex over her denims, her eyes immediately found mine. "Edward, what are you doing?" she whispered

"What is your definition of sex Bella?"

"Err...when a man puts his penis into a woman's vagina"

"Good, well then you will be pleased to hear that we won't be having sex on school property, I am however going to bring you to orgasm"

She gasped as I carefully grabbed her and placed her on one of the lounge's couches. I managed to remove her pants without tearing them. She continued to hold my gaze as my hand travelled down to her crotch and began to rub delicate little circles on the outer layer of her panties.

I observed her chest rise and fall as she became more aroused. I especially loved this side of her, she just let go. Her brain seemed to disengage itself from her body and she surrendered herself to me totally.

I lowered my head and began to take full advantage of those full lips. It was always a fight for dominance with Bella when it came to our kisses, our tongues would line up and then the battle would commence.

Our kiss deepened and I realised that she was becoming very excited as she had started to buck against me, not wanting to waste any time I broke off from our kiss and made short work of her top and began to suckled on her breasts all the while I was still gently stimulating her over the fabric of her panties.

I was painfully hard at this point but this wasn't about me it was about my mate and her needs. I looked down and noticed that her eyes were tight shut, she was clearly enjoying this but I needed to see her.

"Bella"

"Mmm?"

"Open your eyes love, I want to watch you" she obliged me and I was greeted by her beautiful chocolate orbs.

It still surprised me how totally unbalanced I felt when she stared into my eyes and as predicted it also brought out my more animalist nature. I felt like I couldn't take it any longer so I ripped off her panties and plunged a finger deep inside of her.

She gasped in appreciation.

"You like this?"

No answer

"I said, you like this?" this time I added a second finger

"Oh god yessss. Don't stop Edward please, I'm so close"

It was cruel but an interesting notion presented itself in my mind, she was so far gone, I could get her to say anything.

"Bella, say you're mine and mine alone, that your body belongs to me, no one else"

"What?"

"Say it Bella, I need to hear this" I redoubled my efforts at that point and slide a finger across her engorged clit. The need to taste her was nearly overwhelming; I would just have to make sure that I kept my venom in check.

I removed my fingers because I just wanted to suck ever part of her arousal straight from its source and to my utter surprise I hear the words I had been longing to hear.

"I'm yours Edward, I belong to you and nobody else, now for the love of god carry on!"

She thought I was going to stop, My heart soared at her declaration and with that I pushed my head directly into her vulva and began licking around her folds, soon I was right at the place I wanted to be so I plunged my tongue straight into her heat. This was like sweet nectar I greedily began to guzzled down her juices I felt her stiffened for a fraction of a second before a different taste presented itself, oh I realised that my sweet love had achieved her orgasm.

With one last suck I raised my head and looked down on my panting mate.

"Edward, I've changed my mind"

"About what love?"

"You know the school grounds thing?"

"Nope, really not sure what you're talking about" I knew exactly what she meant and what she wanted but she was so easy to tease.

"Edward, if you don't fuck me right now I'm going out in that hall and grabbing the first boy I see, maybe he will be able to help me"

I growled at her, she also knew how to tease me.

"As you wish"

And with that I thrust myself directly into her hot, tight, exquisitely wet and waiting heat.

-0-

When we entered our next class my vampire hearing was nearly overloaded with the squeals of delight that were currently being expressed from a small girl that had been sitting over in the corner. Almost at vampire speed this small person was over to our position and was presently clinging to my Bella for dear life.

"Alice" Bella shouted..

Ah so this is Alice, well I'm not sure how to proceed with this, I think I'll let Alice take the lead.

"Oh Bella, I'm so glad to see you" Alice said "I'm sorry I wasn't here before but I had an appointment with my vamp liaison" It seemed like only then she realised that I was standing right next to Bella "Are you going to introduce us?"

Okay I thought, she doesn't want Bella to know about the phone call. Again for some unknown reason I trusted her judgement and played along with the charade.

"Sorry Alice, this is Edward" Bella huffed out.

What was that it? I thought, well I'm not standing for this. "Your mate" I added with a clipped tone.

"Yea, my mate" she mumbled.

I was a little hurt by her introduction, I thought that she would be proud to show me off but obviously I had been mistaken. "Honestly Bella, It's almost as if you are ashamed of me!" now it was my turn to huff.

"Almost?" she said as she rolled her eyes.

Alice came to the rescue by extending her hand "I'm so pleased to finally meet you in person"

As I took her hand in mine she yelped "Wow, you guys really are cold, but I know it's only a short term thing, so I'll survive"

We were still exchanging pleasantries when Bella interrupted us. "Wait, you knew about the blending changes?"

"Yes, of course I did Bella" Alice replied

"Then why didn't you let me in on it?"

"Bella, you were already too freaked out for words, you know with the fainting and the vomiting and then the fainting again"

As Alice spoke she was replaying the whole thing in her mind so I got a front row seat to what had occurred that day. My poor angel, she was so unprepared, it was too cruel. My thoughts were interrupted by Bella.

"Yes thank you Alice, THAT'S ENOUGH"

It was almost as if she was trying to shut Alice up but she just carried on anyway.

"But look at you now, all mated up and not..." she suddenly stopped and for an instant her eyes glazed over as if she was in some sort of trance.

It was a very unique experience, I saw myself but it wasn't a memory it was a future me and I was furious and then the image was gone.

"Alice, what was that?" and then I was hit with the unspoken words that Alice had attempted to suppress from me.

"_But look at you now, all mated up and not planning on running away"_

I turned my full attention to Bella "You were planning on running away?" I asked in disbelief.

Alice had paled "Please Edward, just hear her out" she begged.

But Bella didn't speak, so I concentrate even harder and then I hear it, the words that would stay with me for the rest of my existence.

_I wanted out then and I still do!_

The agony I was feeling was immense, how could she not want me? What had I done? I had been the perfect mate. All these weeks I had tried to calm my inner nature down. I had tried to be patient with her and let her have some space, there had never been such a devote mate as me and how does she repay me?

Suddenly all the control I had vanished as the monster within was released. I knew I was scaring people as they scamper out of the class room but I just couldn't control myself any longer. The other vampires after recognising the signs had hurriedly exited with their mates as for everyone else those who had not run out were now cowered behind their desks. They all knew a storm was brewing inside of me and they didn't want to be around.

I scanned the room for nothing in particular as I attempted to gain some control and then an overriding need hit me, Bella and I needed to leave NOW!

I managed to collect myself just long enough to speak to Alice "I'm in your debt Miss Brandon; our conversations had been most illuminating, now if you will excuse us, Bella and I have an urgent matter that needs to be discussed."

Without ceremony I picked up my treacherous mate and threw her over my shoulder.

**BPOV**

Edward continued walking with me over his shoulder until we reached his car. I was then plonked into the passenger seat and buckled into my seat belt. With that he took his seat and we sped off at high speed.

All this time I didn't say a word but silently I knew that somehow Alice had been involved in this. I had suspected for some time that Edward had some secret abilities that he wasn't sharing with me and after today's performance I was quite sure that he could somehow read minds. A few months ago I would have been very sceptically about this but after discovering Alice's abilities I was no longer surprised.

So Eddie can read minds hey, but wait he didn't really know what I was thinking all the time so they may be it's only at certain times. I wonder if Edward can hear me now. I think I'll test it out.

_Edward? Oh Edward?_ No nothing, maybe if I try something that will appeal to his male nature

_Edward, you have a really big penis._

No nothing, I felt sure that would have worked. I sneaked a quick look at him. Oh he looks beyond mad.

I kept silent not daring to speak. He was seething with anger, admittedly I was getting a bit nervous around him and then Carlisle's words came drifting back into my mind

_He will never harm you, _

With this knowledge I decided to push my luck, just a little, you know to gauge the level of fury.

"Edward" I said in a very sheepish voice

"NOT ONE WORD ISABELLA, NOT ONE WORD" he roared back.

Okay so I've just established that he is really, really mad, just look out the window and pretend this isn't happening.

Eventually we arrive back at the cottage; again I was scooped up from my seat and carried in doors to my day room. He gently placed me down, I was quietly braced myself for the avalanche of rage that I felt sure he would discharge at me at any moment.

"Stay here" he commanded and with that he left the room. There was a very distinct locking noise from the door. Oh no, I thought not this again.

For the next three days I didn't see Edward. I was left to my own devises in my locked day room. My meals were provided for me but curiously they miraculously only appeared when I went to the bathroom. I realised that he mustn't want any contact with me so if this was his way of feeding me then I would just have to play along.

For the first day I was completely content, I had all my books, T.V and DVD's, I have to admit through by the end of day two I was starting to go a little stir crazy. I had also started to develop odd cramping pains in my side and back. After taking some pain relief I began to feel much better.

I was starting to question what was going on. I knew I had a very limited knowledge when it came to vamp relationships but I felt sure that this was odd even for them.

Then another thought came to me, was I being punished? Did he think by removing himself from me that this would cause me distress? I had a ponder on that, yes I did miss my Mr Bossy but I reasoned that it was the sex part, all the other stuff like sitting constantly in his lap, him choosing all my clothes and as for the food thing, it was a sheer joy to be able to feed myself again. No if this was his idea of a punishment then it had seriously backfired.

I had a little chuckle to myself, if he thinks this is upsetting me then he is sadly mistaken. In fact I resolved that I wouldn't be making the first move in sorting out this little impasse that we found ourselves in. Cheered by my decision I went to bed.

Early hours of day three, I began to feel very unwell, the pains had returned with a vengeance but this time I had a slight fever. I managed to climb out of bed and took some more pain relief. It did cross my mind that maybe I should alert Edward to my current predicament but I stubbornly thought that this was a 24hour virus that would clear up by itself.

At the beginning of day three I was under no illusions that I most definitely wasn't suffering from a 24 hrs virus. My symptoms had progressed; I now felt like I had an army of tiny men with pneumatic drills in my head, I also had an overwhelming feeling of loss and hopelessness. Every part of my body ached, I literally felt like I was dying.

Should I call Edward now? No, I resolved that I should wait just a bit longer. For all I knew he might not even be in the cottage, no, have a little sleep and see how you feel when you wake up.

It could have been minutes or hours later when I woke up but this time I felt sick to my stomach. A new, very curious feeling had started to take shape while I'd slept, I now had the sensation that there was a massive hole in my chest, as if something had been yanked out, this wasn't good.

I managed to climb out of bed; my mission was to get to the bathroom. I don't mind admitting that I was pretty scared at this point and I don't really know what I thought I was going to do in the bathroom but that was where I was headed.

The last thing I managed to do was call out Edward's name before the darkness engulfed me.

* * *

**Oh no! Poor Bella. **

**Just before you all start going mental at me, chapter ten is almost done. I will warn you that it is only short but I will be posting within a few days (I seriously wouldn't make you all wait a week)**

**If you like or hate this please review and let me know what you're thinking..(please don't be too mean, I'm very sensitive..)**

**busyxxx**


	10. Consequences

**I didn't make you wait too long did I?**

**I'm sorry if I didn't get round to answering everyone's reviews. Believe me when I say that they were all read but my silly computer isn't playing fair plus the fact that I seem to have lost a whole day of my life (24 hour gastric bug – very unpleasant) so all things considered I think that I may consider myself forgiven.**

**This is Lblinky winky's favourite chapter to date, thanks again for your support.**

**S Meyers you own everything, but I think you are still sulking about Midnight Sun. Honestly, if you were one of my children you would be on the naughty step for this behaviour!**

**I'm sorry for my little rant but I'm really miffed at Mrs Meyers over her unwillingness to complete it.**

* * *

**BPOV**

I awoke to the familiar surroundings of a warm arms and a soft chest. I stirred slightly before snuggling in further to the heat source.

As if I was coming out of a thick fog my brain began to catch up. I abruptly sat up, I was still well aware of the arms around me and that they had slightly loosened to permit my movement.

I was breathing hard and fast and then I remembered. I remembered the emptiness in my chest, the pain in my head and the overwhelming hopelessness that hit me just before I collapsed.

Now was different, now I felt complete, whole, better.

I looked behind me at the ones whose arms I was tethered too. Edward was staring right back at me. There was a myriad of emotions playing out right in front of me right behind his eyes but none that I could distinguish, and then in a voice so quiet that I had to strain to hear he said,

"Better?"

I took a deep breath before replying.

"Yes, better" and then I asked the million dollar question "What happened?"

He seemed a little lost for a moment, as if unsure how to respond to what seemed like a very basic question to me,

"I'm sorry love but it had to be done, you had to realise what would happen if you ever left me"

"I don't understand" I said

And then almost as if he was rushing out his words he said "We are linked Bella, I admit that after I learnt about your true intentions I was furious. I wanted to lock you away from the outside world and never let you out but I'm willing to move on now and forget that it ever happened"

I silenced him by raising my finger into the air, "Are you trying to tell me that you are somehow responsible for my collapse?" I asked furiously.

"I'm afraid so" he replied, seeing that I was failing to grasp his meaning he decided to elaborate "the dormant gene you carry has been activated by our blending. Once the has process started it cannot be stopped, doing so would cause a great deal of distress to the vampire and almost certain death to his mate"

"HOW? How can it possibly cause death Edward? I sincerely hope this isn't a little stunt you're pulling here!"

As if totally discounting my outburst he calming continued.

"Your body has adapted to the proteins I have been giving you. In a way you're addicted to them. Unfortunately when we stopped blending, your body went into withdrawal. If the situation had not been remedied, then eventually the absence of the substance would have caused permanent damage to your system. Which in turn would have caused your body to fail"

I was stunned, no scratch that I was beyond stunned I was numb, my brain froze, my body felt like it had shutdown. How unbelievably crap can one person's life be? To be bound to a mate before you are even introduced, to be ostracized from normal society because of your fate and finally and worse of all forced to accept and stay with this mate or suffer death. I mean come on! How is this fair?

Edward was carefully watching my reactions as I process his latest revelations. He didn't move and neither did I. Then from nowhere a very unwelcome thought popped into my head.

"Edward, when you found me, was I unconscious?"

"yes" he answers weakly.

"And you brought me to your room?"

"Our room" he corrected "and yes"

"And I was suffering from" I hesitate before formulating the words "Protein withdrawal?"

"yes" he replies.

"Edward, did you have sex with me while I was unconscious?"

He didn't answer.

"Edward?" This time I even raised an eyebrow to show that I was waiting for my answer.

"It was necessary and you were still responsive" he replied

"Just the once?" I queried.

"No"

"How many times Edward?"

"You'll be upset, let's not talk about this now, you're fine, we're fine..."

"How many god damn times Edward?" I growl at him

"Bella, you have to understand that you were very sick, it was totally necessary"

"HOW MANY FUCKING TIMES EDWARD?"

"Four"

I gasped, "You dirty bastard, you're no better that one of those guys who drugs girls to get them into bed and rapes them!"

This time it was Edwards turn to gasp, "Bella, I hardly think the two are similar, firstly this was your own doing and secondly you didn't make any complaints"

I stared at him, shaking my head in total disbelief at what I was hearing before I let rip "Firstly Edward it wasn't my doing, since I didn't knowingly lock my mate in a room for three whole days, with the pure intent of letting, said mate go through protein withdrawal. Secondly and most importantly, you crazy lunatic, I was unconscious therefore I wouldn't be complaining!"

Oh I was on a roll now "And while I'm on the subject of complaining, I want to complain about you and your attitude towards me. I Edward am not your play thing! I am not a child. I am in fact a grown woman. I therefore would like some respect and the right to think for myself.

Now I come to think about it all this 'do as you are told' and you will obey me, is that really your vampire nature or is more to do with the fact that you were born in nineteenth century and that's how men treated women then?"

I was just about to launch off again in another tirade of abuse when I was cut short by Edward pulling me back onto the bed.

"ENOUGH!" he roared

"I see that I have been far too lenient with you Isabella. I stupidly thought that if I gave you space that you would adapt and become happy with your life but I see that won't happen so I might as well unleash my true nature on you. Become what you had always dreaded, be the monster that you suspect I always was. Well you seem to crave this Isabella so I might as well oblige"

I stared back at him, I didn't like this Edward, not one little bit. I wanted the old Edward back, who would make sure my slippers had been warmed before I put them on my feet, I wanted the Edward who would allow me to bully him and back chat him. I wanted the doe eyed 'I'll walk in busy traffic if it will make you smile 'Edward back. Oh dear what have I done?

Someone famous once said 'you never missed something until it was gone', well sweet, patronizing Edward had well and truly left the building.

Interrupting my little 'ode to Edward' he resumed his stern scary voice.

"Well Isabella all privileges are now revoked. You will literally do everything I tell you, you don't even get to pee without my permission, Understand?"

I didn't answer, my eyes were wide with fright. He was scaring the crap out of me.

"So let's see, oh yes, your day room, until you have proven yourself a little more trust worthily than the deceitful little Madame that I now know you are, your room will be off limits.

School is of course now totally out of the question, visitors? Well let's just say it's going to me and you for quite some time. And just in case you thought that not speaking to me might be a resolution to your now current predicament let me make a further stipulation. You are no longer permitted to speak without my permission. Understand?"

I didn't answer, it wasn't that I was doing as I was told it was just that I was too stunned to speak. In one instant he had top trumped me with the no speaking rule. This was something that I had always invoked in my early teenage years and it had proved a very useful tool indeed.

So here I lay on this massive bed with my furious mate hovering above me, there was nothing I could do so I decided on the 'death glare'

"You may speak" he said, he looked so pleased with himself that if I could have I would have punched him, but I knew that this would cause me more damage than him.

I considered him for a moment before I spoke.

"So I have two choices?" I said flatly

"Two? Explain please"

"Well choice one, I do everything you insist on and slowly die a little every day of my existence or I go for choice two, the brave option. I willingly let met myself die either by not blending with you or by taking my own life. If you were me Edward what choice would you take?"

When I looked up into his eyes I could only see pain, his breath hitched as he grabbed hold of me in a tight embrace and almost too low for me to hear he whispered

"Oh my dear, you are sadly mistaken if you think that option two is a possibility"

He raised me so I was sitting across from him o the bed.

"You see love, if anything bad were to happen to you either by your own hand or through your lack of co-operation then do you know who the Volturi would hold responsible?, you may answer"

I looked at Edward and said "You and your family I suppose"

"Well you suppose wrong, because the Volturi would take the view that something must have been lacking in your upbringing either through your education or more fundamentally in how you were raised in general. They would dissect every single detail of your life and eventually after a very vigorous investigation your parents and possibly friends and other relatives would be implicated. There would be a trail of sorts resulting in everyone being thrown into jail for the rest of their natural lives.

Now my darling, how does option two sound now?"

"You utter bastard" was all I could manage

"Now now Isabella, we'll have none of that"

As he was saying this I was being carefully laid back on the bed as he began to take his usual position above me. Ensuring that he had my total attention he said "I have tried and failed to make you love me Isabella and that is not an easy thing for me to admit. I have attempted to be what you wanted and still that isn't enough for you. I tried to stifle my true urges for fear of upsetting you but I see that all that for nothing. Regardless of how I behaved you would still insist on seeing me as a vampire conquer with yourself as the spoils of war.

There is nothing more I can do or say to convince you of my sincerity and love so I'm going to throw the towel in and be the person you expect"

With that heart wrenching statement he lowered his lips to mine and kissed me so gently that it made me want to cry. I think if vampires could then maybe he would have cried too. It was almost as if he was saying goodbye to me.

I attempted to cling onto him but I was no match for his superior strength and soon enough he had vacated my arms and our bed, without a word I was left all alone.

* * *

**Let me know what you think, love it? Hate it?**

**Chapter eleven will not be posted for a whole week (I mean it) I have re-written the thing about three times already and I'm really struggling with it so I won't be making any false promises.**

**Sorry about not posting last week on Wednesday but that was totally out of my control – fanfiction decided to go crazy.**

**Anyway, bye for now.**

**busyxxx**


	11. Moving on

**Thanks for sticking with me, I'm so glad that everyone is continuing to enjoy this little tale. After I posted that last chapter I received some interesting suggestions about how I should portray Bella and Edward for this chapter and I have to admit that it got me into a complete muddle. Some of you wanted her to cave some of you wanted her to say strong etc and it was the same with Edward. **

**As I said in previous A.N I always read your reviews and if I can, answer them and take your comments on board, so I hope that you will be pleased with this chapter. I know that if you're not that you will always tell me.**

**I would also like to make a special mention to Fakin' it who gave me some invaluable advice for this chapter and some very good ideas. **

**Lblinky Winky, as ever thank you so much I would be lost without you.**

**Finally, Mrs Meyers I know my one woman rant won't do anything regarding the lack of midnight sun situation so I have decided to rein myself in and attempt to move on. **

**Doesn't mean that I still not mad with you.**

**Anyway – Stephanie, you lucky thing you own everything.**

* * *

_Previously..._

"_There is nothing more I can do or say to convince you of my sincerity and love so I'm going to throw the towel in and be the person you expect"_

_With that heart wrenching statement he lowered his lips to mine and kissed me so gently that it made me want to cry. I think if vampires could then maybe he would have cried too. It was almost as if he was saying goodbye to me._

_I attempted to cling onto him but I was no match for his superior strength and soon enough he had vacated my arms and our bed, without a word I was left all alone. _

* * *

**BPOV**

Who is responsible?

This is a question I had tormented myself with since that awful day. Since the day Edward had fully understood my intent.

I thought back to the hurtful things he had called me '_a deceitful little madam' _that one stung a bit, yep it was true I hadn't totally been honest I began to reason, no Bella you couldn't sugar coat that one you were dishonest and you've been caught out. What were the other things he said that I viewed myself as '_spoils of war'_

And then without a further word he had left me all alone. I sat on that bed and wept, I wept for all the opportunities in my life that I wouldn't have, I wept because I wouldn't met someone and fall in love, for the chance to travel, for the chance to have an education or a career. So many things.

And then his words kept coming back to me rendering me defenceless.

'_I have tried and failed to make you love me Isabella and that is not an easy thing for me to admit.'_

Had I not been so blinded by my hatred, could I have fallen for him? Had I missed my chance for true love and happiness?

So once again I was brought back to my question, who was responsible?. I thought about this long and hard and weighed up each option, my first option.

My parents? Yep, they were in a heap of trouble as far as I was concerned. They knew what I was but did they help me? No, they pretended that I was an average human girl and in doing so they had left me unprepared and helpless. But wait, I mentally scolded myself, they were just frightened kids when I was born. They would have never knowingly put me in harm's way, they loved – love me and I must hold on to that. Okay, moving on.

Grandmamma Sylvia, No, she only guided me, she never interfered with my parents wishes, she only gave me love.

Edward? As much as I hated to admit this he was only being him. I understood that. Had I every really truly talked to him? Let him know what was going on. It wasn't as if he hadn't asked but I didn't trust him enough and although he hadn't really done anything to earn my trust I should of maybe tried to talk to him.

I thought about him for the first time and I considered really where he fitted into my life. He was as much a victim of his circumstances as I was. He didn't choose me, he didn't have a say. Under normal circumstances would he have even liked me let alone loved me. Yea, way to go Bella, I thought you have a guaranteed love interest and you are plagued with self doubt, insecure much? Hmmm, I thought this is just more stuff to consider. It's almost like we are all just big pawns in a big game and nobody has let us in on the rules, so who's next?

The Volturi, this was all their stupid idea in the first place and it was their fault I was left outside of my own society. I stared down at my mark, it was only small but it represented a lot. As I said it was only small but it might as well have been ten foot high neon sign saying 'All Humans stay away!' I know that they had always tried to be lenient with the humans but allowing parents to make up their own minds regarding the PM communities had really lead to my current predicament. Or had it? ARRR too many questions!

Which left me with an uncomfortable truth, maybe it was my fault after all. Again I mentally scolded myself NO this wasn't my fault either. Admittedly I hadn't helped my situation by stubbornly digging my heals in and point blank refusing to have anything to do with the whole vamp/human matching thing but hey I was a teenage girl in a crappie situation.

So many thoughts and the problem was that I couldn't talk it through with anyone, lest of all Edward.

Since the day of 'the big revelation' my circumstances had changed radically. Over the next few weeks my life fell into a regular pattern. A big oversized 'Do as I say' Edward shaped pattern.

Old Edward would let me sleep in, knowing my aversion to the alarm clock. He seemed to understand that I needed to wake up naturally and because of this understanding that damn thing had never seen the light of day. but new improved Edward made me get up at 8:00am. In total silence I was taken to the bathroom were I was showered, dried and dressed. He would then take me to the kitchen and feed me my breakfast.

Although he wasn't really talking to me that didn't stop him touching me, my hand felt like it was glued to his and during my meals he would usually stoke my arm or leg while I ate. It was bizarre almost symbiotic really because as much as I felt he needed the reassurance of having some tangible proof that I was still actually here, I in turn felt comforted by his touch.

After breakfast I was allowed my daily outdoor exercise, we would normally walk to the forest and then this would inevitably turn into a hike. I was generally grateful about the no speaking rule as I was still going through too much stuff in my own head.

This was however one of the rare occasions that Edward would actually speak to me; in fact he seemed to relish his role as tour guide of the forest. Although I would never admit this I did enjoy my time in the forest and even his none stop running commentary.

After awhile we would usually end up in a secluded meadow were Edward, as always the great provider, would have a flask and a snack for me while I rested. I sometimes supposed that this was his way of showing he cared about me and that he was trying to be kind but I would quickly discount this as I really reasoned that he just required a healthy mate.

After my morning exercise to the meadow Edward always insisted on running back with me. I felt like sometimes he was actually cuddling me slightly into his chest but again I dismissed this notion, no he was just making sure he had a tight enough grip on me.

Once back at the cottage we would get back to the serious business of blending. I longed for the before time when he would hold me gently in his arms and whisper those sweet nothings, but not anymore. No, this was Edward the machine. This was now a means to an end for him.

And basically this was how the rest of my day panned out, he would feed me, allow me to watch T.V or read, he would bathe me, blend with me and so on and so on until it was time for bed. I fancied sometimes that once I was asleep he would cradle me into his chest like he use to do but in the morning he would always be sitting across from me in the arm chair with a stern expression on his otherwise unreadable face.

Sometimes I felt like I was bubbling up inside with anger at my treatment and the inner Bella, the strong 'won't take crap from anybody Bella' was not impressed with my latest antics of surrender but if I was being honest I was just worn out by it and for a while I decided to take the simple route.

I realised that I was never more a prisoner than I was now but this time I felt like I was a prisoner with a key. The allure of escaping my fate had lost its fascination for me, In my jumbled up head I made a startling discovery and that was that I wanted the old Edward back.

The ironic thing about this situation was I never really appreciated what I had in old Edward in the first place. I had a man that had given me unconditional love and trust, sure he had been an idiot about it but if I had just applied myself I could have used this to my advantage. I could have eventually got him the way I wanted like Esme had done with Carlisle. I had been so blinded by the whole 'I must escape my fate' mantra that I never really listened to Alice's advice. She had always assured me that my mate would be the love of my life but I had never even given him a chance.

I had questioned how I was truly feeling about my situation and the fact was that since all my options had been removed, it had focused my mind in ways that it had never even considered before. I had feelings for Edward, I wasn't sure what these feeling were but I definitely had some.

The problem I was now faced with was that I couldn't tell him, firstly was the no talking rule and secondly was because I was still struggling to come to terms with it myself. He still annoyed the crap out of me and there were many, many occasions that I could have cheerfully kicked him in his vamp/boy parts and made him sing soprano! This had just turned into one big mess!

As this new regime progressed I did start to notice subtle changes, for instance one day he produced a mobile phone.

"Isabella" oh yea that was another thing, he didn't call me Bella anymore "I have decided that since you have started to behave yourself that I can allow you this phone, there are a list of numbers of the people you are allowed to talk to, nobody else , understand?"

He was doing that 'understand' business a lot lately. I nodded and received my gift with delight. I was more than a little surprise to notice that Alice's phone number was programmed in.

I was still unsure about her involvement from my fall from grace but at least now I had the chance to discover how. Unfortunately every time I tried to ring that meddlesome little pixie she was always unavailable, what was she up to?

Another improvement was that Edward had overturned his ban on my day room, but I was never allowed to be there by myself, Edward watched me constantly. It was very apparent that he didn't trust me in any shape or form and so my life under supervision continued.

**EPOV**

What had I done?

I had lost all reason and sense in mere seconds and cause irreparable damage to my relationship with Bella.

I loathed myself, how could I have allowed this to happen?

She had told me that she would rather die than be with me and how had I responded? So hurt by her words I had lashed out in the only way I could, I threatening her loved ones. She was right to hate me, I was a monster.

I had to fix this but how?

In the furthest recesses of my mind a plan started to formulate, it was a weak one but maybe I could pull it off, it would take time and a lot of luck but maybe just maybe I could win her over.

**BPOV**

It was a cold windy day and we had not long returned from one of my hikes when Edward unexpectedly turned to me and said.

"I'm allowing a few more people to come over this weekend to watch you, I think you should find their company acceptable"

I looked up into his eyes as I tried for the billionth time to fathom out what was going on when he surprised me by tilting my chin upwards and claiming my lips to his. This kiss was reminiscent of our last true kiss. I felt the tears well up in my eyes and very much without my permission they gently started to fall.

He kissed away each one before hurriedly moving out of the room.

So true to his word several days later the cottage was filled with the sounds of squeals of excitement, I knew Edward needed to hunt and I assumed his favourite babysitters would turn up so image my surprise when Alice and my mother walked through the front door unfortunately they were followed swiftly by Esme and Rosalie.

Edward appeared briefly before leaving, I wasn't expecting any long goodbyes so again I was surprised when he reached for me and held me tight. I felt his nose skim my hairline and his lips lightly brushed against my forehead. "Be safe Isabella" and with that he left.

I felt like one of those women from the past who use to swoon at the drop of hat. Oh for god sake Bella, he hugged you, smelt you, kissed you, then buggered off. Deal with it or get another inner monologue. Okay I told myself, inner monologue Bella was mean.

My thought process was abruptly broken by Rosalie,

"Do you have an A negative in the fridge? I'm parched"

"Umm, I guess you should try the special fridge in the corner"

I scrunched up my face, oh no this is awful, I was aware that Edward kept a supply of animal blood in a 'special fridge' for emergencies but I never had to be around while he drank it. Esme shot me an apologetic look before hurrying after Rosalie who had made a bee line for the kitchen.

Once alone Alice and Mom swamped me in a big group hug. Alice's excitement was palpable as she jumped up and down on the spot, which in turn caused me and my mom to join in like giddy twelve year old girls.

"Bella we're gonna have a slumber party and we've got booze!"

Oh deep joy I thought.

I suppose it's bad really when your mother comes to visit and totally condones the idea of her seventeen year old daughter getting drunk but I was legally bound to a man nearly seven times my own age so I don't suppose it could get any worse.

Three bottles of wine later we had just started on the tequila slammers, Alice had gracefully bowed out 30 minutes before. Which was annoying since I wanted to find out why she was obviously avoiding me? Not to worry I thought I would corner her tomorrow.

All things considered I was doing fantastically well at this drinking business but I suppose I could put my abilities down to my vamp improvements. The person who did surprise me the most with her capacity to remain upright was my mother. This was the woman, who I had never seen so much as sniff alcohol, but her she was knocking back slammers like there was no tomorrow!

"Sooo Bellaroo, how's this all goin for ya?" she had one eye closed, as she asked. I was unsure if she was winking, blinking or maybe going for flamingo version of resting one body part while using the other one. I did find this amusing because at that point I too was well on my way to becoming blind rotten drunk myself "Well, Renee, its okay if I call you that isn't?" she nodded her agreement.

"Well, Renee it's no fuckin bed of roses". hic " He's a moody, controlling bastard most of the time and now I'm banned from talkin" hic "hey do you wanna hear a little song, it's called Edward is a little shit, come on sing along mom, you too Esme and Rose. The tune is the same as 'Mary had a little lamb'

I could sense that Esme and Rose weren't keen but mom was totally up for it.

"_Edward is a little shit_

_Little shit_

_Little shit_

_Edward is a little shit _

_And I may stake him"_

"Oh baby you don't mean that do you?" she slurred.

"Oh mom it's just a little song" I laughed, "You know that you can't stake a vamp"

Extraordinary considering the state I was in it didn't escape my notice that Esme and Rosalie were looking extremely uncomfortable.

"Bella dear" Esme said "Are you telling me that you and Edward are having problems?"

"Huge I said, "In fact there even bigger than this" with that I raised both my arms and stretched them as far apart as possible. Unfortunately for me this also caused me to lose my balance and I swiftly fell backwards.

As I was in mid flight my peripheral vision caught sight of something that I knew that couldn't possibly be there but when the impossible thing started shouting I realised that my one and only was home.

"Is she ill?" he shouted to Esme and Rose

I at this pointed had safely landed on a comfortable bed of cushions and was just contemplating sleep when I was rudely interrupted by Edward's incessant ramblings about my wellbeing.

He had positioned himself over me now and soon enough he smelt my breath.

"SHE'S DRUNK! Who gave her alcohol? This is unacceptable, how much has she had? We need an ambulance"

Okay I thought, this is getting stupid now, there is no way I'm going to a hospital just because I'm a bit squiffy.

"Esme, I left strict instructions that she was to be taken care of. I cannot believe that you have disobeyed me in this way"

"Edward, darling she needed this, please just calm down and let us discuss this rationally"

"Esme I think its best you leave, I need to get medical assistance for Bella. Rose could you call ahead to the hospital and let them know were on our way?"

Gathering myself together and managing to sit up I said to myself 'show time!'

"MR MASEN" I screamed

His head spun round so fast that it made me dizzy, well maybe that was the alcohol making me dizzy but I think we can just assume that he moved his head fast anyway.

"Isabella?" he said in a warning tone

"Now that I have your attention, will you please stop berating my friends and deal with me directly" hic "I am beyond pissed with you at the moment and your insane antics..." I drifted off there a little bit because a good tune came on the stereo "Oh I love this one" and I started to dance.

I noticed that Edward was staring at me instead of dancing and then I remembered that I was in the middle of telling him off and giving him a piece of my mind – stupid alcohol.

"Oh yea, where was I, yea" I drew myself up to my full height and poked my finger into his chest "You are a big bully, do yah hear me? A big, stupid, mean" I looked over to Rose at that point and said "What else can I call him?" hic I was a bit wobbly on my feet and Edward was now basically holding me up.

"How about singing him your song Bella, I think he would love that" she said whilst trying to stifle her laughter.

"NO" Esme shouted ,"Bella, as lovely and as creative as your song was I don't think Edward would appreciate it" She was doing that big eye thing that makes you think that someone is trying to tell you something without words.

"Oh" I said "You don't think he would like it if I called him a little shit?" I asked innocently.

Esme put her head in her hand whilst Rosalie fell on the floor laughing.

"No Isabella" Edward said "I don't think he would like it"

I was actually going cross eyed at this point but I still managed to look him in the eye. "Did you just refer to yourself in the third person?"

"Yes, Isabella I did"

"Okay, now where was I?"

"I believe you were in the middle of insulting me while my family stood and watched" he said acidly.

"Yes I was, wasn't I, Okay Mr Big Bully, Mr I will tell you when and what to do" hic "Mr you don't get to play out unless I say so" hic "Mr..."

"Thank you Isabella, I think I get the idea now"

"Yea, well just so you know" I said while nodding my head in a knowing way. It struck me at that moment that I was entirely sure what it was I wanted him to know when my thought processes were once again interrupted by another awesome tune.

"Come Eddie boy let's boogie"

"Bella" Edward said as he playfully tickled my waist

"I thought you were 'beyond pissed with me' and here you are trying to get me to dance, you're giving me a lot of mixed signals"

I attempted to spin round in a theatrical Hollywood style way but instead I just managed to crash into Edward's chest.

"Oh Bella, what am I going to do with you? You have been such a naughty girl"

Unbeknownst to me Esme and Rose were gathering up the inebriated humans and leaving our little love nest in search of calmer pastures.

"Edward, I know I'm drunk and I know I'm cross so can we try something a little different?"

He arched one of his eyebrows at me and said "I'm listening?"

"I want to go on top"

He looked slightly taken aback by my request but just then I was whisked into our room he whispered in my ear "You know I aim to please" and with that I found myself stripped and laying in my requested position.

Much to Edward's amusement I started fumbling around. This was an entirely new experience for me as I had never been in the driving seat (so to speak) I had always been the co-polite.

I regarded my co-polite, he was staring up at me as if I was only little piece of heaven right before him. It was really sweet. Oh knock it off Bella; I fumed, snap out of it! Your sex drive is going through the roof, you're as horny and hell and you're drunk. Have drunk sex and regret it in the morning.

After giving myself permission I launched myself at him, firstly his lips, then his neck and down his torso. As I travelled down, down, down a very interesting idea popped into my head. "I wonder" I thought and with that I began to trial soft feather like kisses up and down his length. He grabbed my head and massaged my scalp and then although I didn't have a clue what I was doing I licked the top of his penis.

He gasped.

I laughed, this was fun I thought.

I moved my mouth just slightly over the top again but this time I pushed down so I started to take him inside of me. I listened out again, oh yea, there it is.

He gasped again.

This time I became bolder and attempted to push him in further. I soon realised that this was an impossible task because quite frankly he was humungous. So I settled myself with an amount that I was comfortable with and continued with my ministrations on his manhood.

Edward was now speaking a foreign language and thrashing his head from side to side.

Oh wow I thought, I totally rock at this and then something unexpected happened. I got a jaw cramp. I tried to work through it but after a few seconds of becoming acutely aware that I was no longer enjoying myself I sat up and said.

"Bored now"

Edward's eyes flipped open in surprise and then actually went even wider when he realised that I really wasn't joking.

I decided to take pity on him and I began to work my way up his body with my delicate kisses. This seems to sooth him. When the apex of my legs hovered above his penis I decided to take matters into my own hands as I gathered myself up and slowly edged my way down until he filled me to the hilt.

There was a resounding gasp from both of us now and then I began with my slow and gentle movements. His grabbed hold of my body and pulled me closer to his so he could kiss my lips. At some point he had typically reached for my boobs which had been brushing against his chest every time I moved, he began kneading them and tweaking each nipple in turn.

The attention that he was paying to my breast was sending me off into la la land and suddenly and very much without warning I changed the angle and speed of my movements. It was like I had become possessed and then this position wasn't any good anymore and so without realising my own strength I hooked my hands on his shoulders and kicked back so now I was laying down and he was above me. His golden eyes glistening in comprehension as he began his deep relentless penetrating thrusts.

His lips attacked mine as his own climax approached and his need became evident for further contact. I greedily consumed his lips in return.

All too soon I approached my happy place and when I felt my walls convulse around him I managed to drift off into a heavenly sleep.

I awoke the next morning and squinted my eyes; I was terrified to open them fully. I was in no hurry to experience my first hangover. I realised after a few seconds that all this nonsense was futile and that I should just get on with it, so I did, I opened my eyes and waited. Hmm, interesting I thought no pain, no sickness no anything – No give it a minute, did I have any of those? Hell no, Bella Swan your feckin' invincible. I was so lost in my self- congratulations that I failed to realise that I had an audience.

Instead of Edward I found that Rose and Esme were now sitting across from me. Looking like the Spanish Inquisition and you know what they always say 'Nobody ever expects the inquisition!' Their faces were set and their eyes were most definitely fixed on me.

Oh no, I thought, I'm in for it now. But I suppose it must have been my weekend for surprises because yet again I was shocked by what they had to say next.

"So Bella, spill, what's my fucker of brother been doing?"

Okay I thought, no more pretence, they already know I'm not happy so I might as well tell them everything. I glanced at both of them, firstly I was suspicious but then I thought, isn't this what I needed?

"Edward said you left?" I stated

"We did and now we're back, don't worry about Edward, Carlisle has taken him out for a bit" she said.

"Oh" I said

"Bella are you gonna spill?" she asked impatiently?

"Okay, I suppose you should know but if you want to know everything then I'm going to have to go way back to a time before I even met him"

For the next few hours I explained as candidly as I could about my feelings, about my hopes and dreams and how I felt betrayed by own kind. I told them about the good and bad times with Edward.

Even though it caused me to blush profusely, I even told them about my accelerated sex drive and finally I explained about the circumstances surrounding our latest blow up and the conditions he had imposed and how I felt trapped.

When I eventually finished I sat and waited. I waited for the retribution, the wrath of these two women but instead Esme and Rose each took my hands in theirs and Esme said

"We'll make this better Bella, we promise," and for some inexplicable reason I believed them.

During our talk Esme attempting to give some advice, her main point was that it would be good for me to share her experience since she felt she'd started off in the same shoes as me.

I had to admit she was right; she had been unprepared for this life too. It had been straight after the war when there were no PM communities and girls just expected to adjust overnight to their new fates.

"Bella, Ours was a beaten race and when they offered up the olive branch in exchange for a handful of girls, well the deal was grasped with both hands by our governments. I went into this feeling like a hero, I was protecting my people.

It never really occurred to me that I actually have feelings for Carlisle. Oh when I think back to the beginning" she chuckled to herself obviously remembering a private joke "He was such a bloody idiot, no pun intended" she joked "the work that went into that man! but we were never able to get as far as you two, my illness stopped all that but when I came through it all I could have left him. I was no longer obligated to be with him but I chose to stay and it was the best decision of my existence."

By the time Esme had finished talking I felt like I had a new perspective. I knew all the details about each member of their family, their strengths and weaknesses and I had a solid picture of all their personalities.

The main thing that I acquired from our conversation was that I was now filled with admiration for what she had achieved and how she had been a willing sacrifice for her race. It also made me feel a little ashamed, I had been given everything and although my vamp education was sketchy at best at least I still knew something about them. Esme on the other hand and the other girls had gone into it blind. In my eyes they were all heroes.

By the time they left I was feeling more positive about my situation, confusion and with a zillion more questions but still overall positive.

A few more days passed and I really started to despair that Esme and Rose had gone back on their promises. However since the sleepover I had noticed that things had started to change. The main thing was that Edward hadn't gone ballistic at me for getting drunk. In fact it was like it had never even happened.

During one of our morning walks Edward started to look a little uncomfortable.

"Isabella, do you remember when Esme and Jasper use to visit?"

I nodded,

"Well Esme has asked if it would be possible to come round again. She seems to think it's important to fill in the blanks on things that maybe you weren't instructed on. Jasper has also asked if he could talk to you about giving you another slant to the information you already know" he said in a rush. He seemed apprehensive about my reaction.

I was about to speak when he continued to talk.

"Isabella, these people are my family and are very important to me, I understand that Esme has become very attached to you." He stopped there leaving the sentence just hanging in mid air.

What was all that about? He obviously still didn't trust me but what advantage could I gain from Esme or did he think I was trying to hurt him through her. Oh no, not the questions again. I think my brain is going to explode, I seriously think there has never in the history of the world been a girl with so many unanswered questions.

I think Edward could tell I was distracted because out of nowhere he physically picked me up and kissed me hard on the lips. I blinked in shock as he carefully put me back down on the forest floor.

"Now that I have got your attention Isabella, after our afternoon blending session Esme and Jasper will be calling round. You will be civil and polite with them, if you are rude then I will hear about it and I will be very displeased. Are we clear Isabella, you may answer"

Again he caught me out because at that moment I was mimicking his voice in my head but this time it had a sarcastic overtone. This man would be the death of me.

"ISABELLA!" he roared, do I have your understanding that you will be polite and civil when Mother and my friend come round?

"Of course!" I snapped back, yea I know I was meant to be polite and all that crap but he shouted first. What self respecting teenage wouldn't have snapped back?

He didn't reply but instead raised one of his eyebrows as if challenging me to continue.

I chickened out although he was incredibly cute when he was cross he was also incredibly scary and I think I was all out of back bone at the moment.

Over the next few days I settled into yet another routine.. Edward would get his daily visit from Carlisle and I would receive my daily dose from Esme and Jasper. Initially I was excited by the prospect but soon enough I found that it became a drag, well I was becoming bored with Jasper, never Esme, she could simply do no wrong in my eyes.

Jasper was for some unfathomable reason giving me the total low down on the history of the vampire world. While Esme had in the beginning started to educate me how she adapted to her circumstances back in the day. She was now become a firm friend and another mother.

During Edward's private meetings with Carlisle he neglected to consider a few things. As clever as vampires were supposed to be they were sometimes extremely ignorant and borderline stupid when it came to humans. My 'upgrades' as Edward liked to call them had certainly been flying through my system and tweaking everything my human body possessed but Edward and for that matter still didn't consider this. He never thought that my new improved ears were able to hear every single word that was being discussed even through a closed oak door!

It was during one of my sessions that I was able to overhear a very interesting conversation that was taking place between Edward and Carlisle. As I said, my hearing was greatly improved which could be annoying at times especially when I was trying to pay attention to either Jasper or Esme.

On this particular day, Jasper had just been educating me on the hierarchy within the Volturi Court when I heard Edward's voice raised slightly.

"_For the last time Carlisle my answer is no"_

"_Edward, please son, you must reconsider"_

Oh this sounds interesting, I thought, what could have got Edward so upset?

Jasper carried on with his summation as if nothing out of the ordinary was occurring, I did however notice that he kept giving me curious looks.

Nod and smile I thought and listen carefully to what's happening in the other room. I noticed that Esme was also slightly distracted too.

"_Why do I have to comply with their wishes? We haven't even reached the six month stage yet "Edward said._

"_Because you represent hope, there hasn't been a vampire birth in decades and there are grumblings at court that the status quo should perhaps be reviewed"_

"_I don't give a damn about the grumblings at court Carlisle, what I do however care about is my mate. I will not subject her to their scrutiny, she is already having enough of a problem simply dealing with the fact that she's with me. How do you think she would cope with Aro, Marcus and Caius all breathing down her neck?"_

There was silence for a few seconds before Edward continued

"_How do you think she would react to their lifestyle choices? No, she is only used to our coloured eyes I'm certain she wouldn't be able to cope. It would be like her worst nightmare, no, she needs more time she's still far too fragile I simply will not permit her to be upset or stressed by this"_

"_How's that situation coming on son?" Carlisle asked._

"_Not good, Carlisle, not good, I fear that I may have lost her. She told me that she would rather die than be my mate"_

"_Oh son I'm so sorry,"_

"Upon entering the Royal Court" Jasper droned on

I shot him a look that should have told him in no uncertain terms to 'shut the fuck up' he jerked back slightly before carrying on but at this point I had successfully manage to tune back into the other conversation.

"_Dad, are you certain that we become parents?"_

"_Edward, we have been through this, you know that your match was unusual and then there was the circumstances surrounding your imprint. I think, as do the Volturi family that yours is the most promising match in millennia. _

_They are very eager for Isabella to be introduced to court and if you don't comply soon I think that they may very well force the issue"_

"_Carlisle, once we go to court you know very well that we will not be given permission to leave, and if we are to convince a child then we may be able to leave but our son wouldn't_

Son? I thought, how does he know it would be a boy?, then I remembered an another little Alice sound bite "All vampire children are born male, vampire females are created and are therefore frozen and are unable to adapt to the demands of a pregnancy, so evolution decided that all offspring should be male and their mates would be human females with the abilities to adapt and upgrade"

I remembered back to that crazy day when Alice had shed light on the vampire world for me.

"_Carlisle, how about a compromise, how about I bring the wedding forward and invite Aro. Do you think that would satisfy him? That way I can still protect Bella"_

Ah he called me Bella.

"_It's a possibility son, that way we can bring some of the family back to your home, for added protections should you need it"_

"_That won't be necessary, I can protect my mate"_

Oh Edward I thought, always the over protective ninny!

"_And I think it would be a good idea to bring Bella's friend round, Alice. They were very close and Alice seems to suspect that her mate will be Jasper, so seeing as she is going to be family anyway I really don't see the harm. Plus I think it will help Bella." He said wishfully._

At last Jasper has finally shut up. He was no longer making any pretence and was blatantly listening. Good I thought, so I cocked my head to the left and listened a little more closely.

"_Has this Alice had access to the matching bank?" Carlisle asked questioningly_.

"_No, she's a seer, it was quite an amazing thing to witness and she is very definite that Jasper will be her mate, unlike mine she is simply delighted at the prospect." His voice lowered again and back came solemn Edward_

"Bella, Esme, will you excuse me for a moment?" he phrased it like a question but there was no way he would have stayed. And with that Major Jasper Whitlock ran at full tilt out of the room head long into the other.

As soon as he was out of the room Esme turned to me,

"Bella, am I right in thinking that you heard, if not all perhaps most of that?"

"Maybe" was my coy reply

"Well do you want to discuss it further? You know I'm always here for you"

I couldn't fault her sincerity but I needed to talk to someone of my own in age, I wanted to talk to Alice, she had a way of cutting through all my crap and helping me.

Noticing my reluctants, she must have decided to opt for a different approach.

"Bella" Esme interrupted my thoughts

"You do realise what this means don't you?"

I looked at her blankly and then I shook my head

"Sorry Esme, you've totally lost me"

"Bella, your hearing that's one of the last things that the blending process affects"

"Esme I'm sorry I may appear to be a little dense here but I'm not following where this is leading"

"Bella, it means that your body had completed the change"

I still wasn't comprehending what she meant.

"Bella it means that you are now fully able to conceive a child with Edward"

This time it was somebody else's turn to listen into my conversation because within seconds of the words being uttered by Esme. The door burst open and I found myself flying through the air with what looked like a very feral Edward holding onto me for dear life.

* * *

**So what you think? Did I cover the bases?**

**Remember drinking gives you a killer hangover and kills brain cells, I should know, I am suffering from the mother of all hangovers right now. I can't believe I have been able to sit and finish this note (I feel so bad, I really need to go now) next update will be next week.**

**Bye for now**

**busyxxx **


	12. An understanding

**I have found a really interesting little button on my homepage, it allows me to see how many readers I have and what countries you all come from. I have literally been blown away by how many hits this story has had just under 42500 hits. It has also gone global.**

**So thank you everyone for continuing to read, and adding this story to your alerts and favourites.**

**I would be a very bad person if I didn't mention the lovely people who take time out to review. I think I managed to answer everyone this time, if not let me know. Your reviews really do help me, so don't be shy I won't bite.**

**Let's not forget the fabulous Lblinky winky, she's in the middle of exam overload at the minute but she still found time to beta this chapter. Thanks again you're a little super star.**

**Finally, Stephanie, you know the score, nuff said.**

* * *

_Previously..._

"_Bella, your hearing that's one of the last things that the blending process affects"_

"_Esme I'm sorry I may appear to be a little dense here but I'm not following where this is leading"_

"_Bella, it means that your body had completed the change"_

_I still wasn't comprehending what she meant. _

"_Bella it means that you are now fully able to conceive a child with Edward"_

_This time it was somebody else's turn to listen into my conversation because within seconds of the words being uttered by Esme. The door burst open and I found myself flying through the air with what looked like a very feral Edward holding onto me for dear life._

-0-

I quickly realised where we were heading and all at once my anger erupted. The fact that he'd been eavesdropping was evident because at that moment we were headed straight for our bedroom.

Oh Edward I thought, you're totally ruled by your instincts, only a few minutes ago you were confessing how scared you were that I didn't want you and now you are doing your best caveman routine of dragging your woman off to the nearest cave.

I needed him to snap out of this and fast, I just didn't know how I'd manage it. It wasn't just him I needed to calm down it was also my inner shouty Bella. In a blink of an eye I was able to formulate a plan.

I clutched my stomach and screamed.

His eyes immediately snapped down to me as he realised I was unwell.

"Bella what's wrong"

Great, he's back in the room, now time for phase two.

We had at this point reached his destination, he carefully and reverently placed me on the bed. Within a mere second Esme and Carlisle were also at my side.

"Bella, are you injured sweetheart" Esme was asking, all the while she was feeling my forehead for signs of a temperature whiles ignoring the possessive warning growls which were emanating from Edward.

"No, actually I'm fine I just needed Edward to snap out of whatever he was in so I could have a conversation with him" I said defiantly.

Feeling self conscious that I was in fact laying down I sat up and made my way to one of the couches to continue with the conversation.

"Alright then" Carlisle said. I noticed that both he and Esme exchanged some sort of look. I couldn't read behind it but Esme seem to know exactly what he meant and suddenly I found myself alone with Edward.

My little stunt did have the desired effect because I was no longer dealing with caveman Edward but pissed off Edward. Oh yes I thought I can deal with this one.

"Isabella, you have a lot of explaining to do" he hissed at me.

"Do I? I managed to use the exact same tone right back at him. "Would you care to explain yourself first?" I just loved the way I had totally turned this around back at him.

He seemed taken aback by my question and blinked in disbelief.

"You weren't expected that one were you?" I paused for a second, just so my meaning could sink in. "Edward I think that it would be beneficial to both of us if we tried this from another angle"

"Meaning?" he enquired

"Okay, let's pretend that you're not a vampire and I'm not your mate. Let's pretend that we are just a normal human couple. Let's just have a conversation without me feeling that you're going to give me a lecture on respect or threatening me with all types of punishments just because you can"

"I'm listening" he said carefully

Wow I never believed it would be that simple.

"Okay well firstly let's deal with what's just happened a few moments ago"

I didn't elaborate I wanted to see if he would volunteer any useful information without me having to prompt him.

He was as quiet as the grave. Oh boy, this isn't going to be a simple as I first thought. Don't despair Bella, I told myself just try baby steps.

"I'm right in thinking that you were listening to my conversation with Esme?" there I thought that should get some response.

"Yes" was all he said.

Fifteen loves to Edward, Okay Eddie boy you don't want baby steps, you obviously need embryo steps!

"So you heard something that made some of your basic instincts take over?"

"Yes"

Okay, now I feel like I'm running out of patience here, deep calming breaths Bella.

"Would you care to elaborate?" I asked

"No" he said defensively

"Edward! Please how are we ever going to develop a relationship if you won't talk to me?"

"You want to develop a relationship with me? He whispered as if not trusting his ears.

"I don't know" I admitted "but I'm not as opposed to it, you're kinda growing on me" I said shyly.

"Oh Bella" he was over to me in a flash holding my hands and lavishing kisses on my face.

"Edward, as I said, if we're going to stand any kind of chance you will have to start talking to me"

He pulled away to look into my eyes "Bella, love, I'll do anything, anything to win you over"

"Edward you understand that we can't wave a magic wand here, don't you? You understand that we have to work at this?"

"I'm aware of the difficulties Isabella"

Oh dear, I was getting my full title again, must have hit a nerve.

"I'm not trying to imply that you're dense Edward, I was just trying to say that our very unique situation will need patience and work from both sides"

"Do you have any suggestions?" he asked solemnly.

"As a matter of fact I do" I said triumphantly

"Well Bella you most definitely have my undivided attention here" he said raising his eyebrow.

"Okay, before I tell you, I need your promise that you will hear me out"

"Considering what's at stake here I think that's a promise I am willing to make" he stated.

"Good, that's great, okay, well erm...well I think that we need to get to know each other better and the only way that you would normally do that would be by going on a date?" I said expectantly

"A date?" he said in disbelief.

"Yes a date and I want to set some ground rules as well"

"Oh do you now, and what may they be?"

Although he was looking calm his voice had taken on a different tone. I feared that he was only humouring my request and that he wasn't serious after all. Feeling slightly less confident I continued.

"Firstly I want to pretend that it's a first date, you know like we know absolutely nothing about each other"

"I suppose that would be interesting" he commented.

"I would like the date to be at a restaurant in town and then maybe a film or something afterwards"

It had been awhile since I'd been out and I quite liked the idea of a film, admittedly we wouldn't be doing any talking when the film was being shown so technically we wouldn't getting to know each other more but this was a date and I wanted to go to the cinema like a regular girl.

"Again Isabella this all sounds like a very interesting idea"

I was sensing that maybe there would be a 'but' coming up in his conversation

"Do you have any other requirements my love?"

Okay now I'm not sure if he's being sarcastic or sincere. Well Bella you've got nothing else to lose so just go for it.

"Yes" drawing in a big breath I commencing with the rest of my list,

"I want to pick what I'm going to wear,

No feeding me, no making me sit on your lap, I get to meet you at the restaurant and I get to pick the film afterwards Oh and before I forget the 'No talking unless I say so rule' just has to go.. Do we have a deal?" I asked hopefully". My father was the master of barter and I knew that if you wanted to strike a deal you had to ask for too much to begin with and then 'allow' yourself to be bargained down.

"I know what you're attempting to do Isabella"

Oh crap, he was on to my tricksy ways!

"You are attempting to blindside me with your many requests. How about I cut through the nonsense and let you know what I'm comfortable with?"

He had pulled the mature adult card on me here.

I nodded my head in agreement and waited for him to continue.

"Firstly I have no objection with you picking out your own outfit, in fact I encourage it. Secondly although I find the idea alien I will allow the no feeding and lap sitting to go for this time only. I admit that the 'no talking rule' was a little over the top and so I have no problem with revoking it.

What else was there, oh yes, the meeting me at the restaurant idea, really Isabella, did you really think that was a possibility?"

"I suppose not" I mumbled out

"As for the film afterwards, well, I have absolutely no interest in films so I will be guided by you, besides I won't be watching it."

"Why won't you be watching it?"

"I much prefer to watch you and your reactions love" he said earnestly

"You see Edward, its stuff like that" I shouted

"Like what?" he asked

"You know 'I only want to watch you' stuff. I don't know if I should be flattered or creeped out"

"Bella, I assure you the way I talk to you is always very sincere. I love and adore you"

"No Edward I think you are confusing love and adoration with obsession and possession"

"I see, well maybe these are things we can discuss fully when were on our date" he said

"Fine" I said

"Fine?" he repeated

"Yes" I answered

"Good, well I'll pick you up at 7pm"

"Wait.. pick me up? from where?"

"I will collect you from our cottage at 7pm this evening; I promise I will stay away for the whole day. How about I let your friend come over and I'll go out hunting, that way you can talk through things that are bothering you."

Wow that was really thoughtful.

"I have a question" I said

"I thought you might" he said with humour in his eyes

"Is this friend mine or yours?"

"Well that very much depends" he said

"Edward, just tell me, is it Alice or someone else?"

"Alice" he replied

"And were going to be all alone? No babysitters?"

"All alone, Bella I realise that I need to make the first move here. As much as I need to trust you, you also need to trust me and so I'm going on faith here and leaving you alone. Having said that I will still have my mobile and can be home faster than you can probably blink"

"Thank you Edward, I know I haven't behaved like the good little mate but I have had my reasons but I will make you a promise that I won't attempt anything while you're away. You have my word"

With that I shot out my hand and shook his in a firm handshake.

"Does that conclude our business deal Miss Swan?" he said playfully.

"Yes Mr Masen I believe it does" I replied.

"Well then you have exactly two seconds to get that gorgeous little butt of yours back on our bed before I burst out of my pants"

"Oh Mr Masen you say the sweetest things" I chuckled as I ran head long over to the bed.

I knew that I was still using him for my own health and wellbeing and on some level I was still struggling with that but in the here and now I need this and more importantly I wanted this.

During our activates Esme's words came floating back to me '_you are now fully able to conceive a child with Edward'_

I swiftly pushed these thoughts out because everybody knows it's virtually impossible for our kind to have offspring.

-0-

By lunch time Edward had said his reluctant farewells as well as issuing me with a list of instructions. He took me round the entire cottage showing me where the smoke and fire alarms were. I also was given endless directives on what to do in case of fire and a series of new mobile numbers were added to my phone.

Matters were made worse when a jubilant Alice arrived. Again on Edward's insistences she was also given the 'grand tour of safety'. She took the tour, made all the right noises and even asked relevant questions. Eventually when he was satisfied that we wouldn't spent the whole time he was away playing with matches he left.

When I was convinced that he was out of hearing distance I turned to my best friend and said "So Miss Brandon, you have an awful lot of explaining to do"

If you were studying my body language you would have recognised the defensive pose that I had now taken, the crossed arms, the tapping foot and the pursed lips. Oh yea Bella was not happy.

As predicted Alice pulled out the charm offensive "Bella, I've missed you so much, I'm so sorry that we didn't get to have proper chat the other day, I had so much planned and then I went and ruined everything by getting so drunk that I couldn't stand up. I can't believe I missed such an opportunity to catch up with you but don't worry I'm here now.

Oh wow isn't this great and just think after me and Jasper get together then we're practically gonna be sisters, oh Bella isn't wonderful. Isn't everything just turning out brilliantly!"

"Alice" I had still managed to maintain my 'I'm so mad at you' pose but unfortunately for me none of my efforts were penetrating her over excited brain.

"Bella, is it okay if we head straight for your closet? Edward tells me that you two have a big date tonight"

"Alice, will you for one second just stop and listen to someone else?"

She slumped her shoulders in defeat "okay Bella, I'm listening"

"Good, well firstly I need some answers, so I'll talk and you'll listen and when I've finished you will considered my questions carefully and then you will filter out all the unnecessary stuff and then and only then you will answer my questions, understand?"

Oh crap I'm turning into him; I just said 'understand' whilst lowering my voice for added impact. Shaking this mental image of Bellward, I managed to effortlessly turn my attentions back onto Alice who was at the point looking decidedly shifty.

"Alice, what's going on?" I asked cautiously.

"You're going to think I'm a mean best friend. You don't have to bother with the questioning, I already know"

Ah yes, I forgot about the psychic thing "Okay Alice, spill"

"I'm really sorry about not taking all your calls, I'm really sorry that I got that drunk the other night that you couldn't talk to me and I'm really sorry if you think I have misinformed you about anything"

She was using the tear filled puppy dog eye look, oh God, now she's even sniffing.

"Alice, please it's okay. I know that on some level you had good reasons for all of this but I would really love to know what those reasons are"

"Well Bella, it's complicated, you see I know you want answers and believe me I would love to oblige but if I start explaining myself now then it could mess up your future. I can't say much but what I will say is that there is too much riding on this Bella. You need to have a little faith and trust your instincts."

"Alice, at the moment the only things that my instincts are telling me is that every time I lay eyes on Edward is that I should jump him and ride him like there's no tomorrow" I huffed.

"Well get you, you've turned into quite the nymphomaniac" she laughed

"Have not!" I said

"Have too" she retorted

"Oh shut up Alice"

"You're too easy" she said

"Alice, I've just told you I'm not a sex manic and I really do take offense at being called, easy"

Alice burst out laughing again, "No Bella, I didn't mean easy as in slut, I'm meant you're too easy to wind up"

"Oh, I'm sorry" I said

"It's okay" grabbing my hand and pulling toward my bedroom "Let's find something pretty for you to wear tonight"

Several painfully hours of playing dress up Bella I finally had my make up, hair and clothing all sorted. I checked my look out in the mirror and I did brush up quite well. I had a very pretty blush pink strappy summer dress with matching shoes and Alice had arranged my hair in a half up half down affair.

Apart from my appearance I hadn't really achieved anything else with Alice, whenever I would ask a question she would tactfully deflect it and skilfully manage to change the subject. She was so good and skilled at not answering my questions that it had taken me some time to get onto what she was actually doing.

I understood that she had her reasons but man it was so frustrating. Speaking of which, I simply couldn't wait for Edward to come home.

Oh my maybe I am a nymphomaniac!

* * *

**Well we'll leave Bella there for a bit, to puzzle over how she's feeling (again)**

**I'm not sure if I will be able to update next week. We're going away over Easter and I don't think I'll be able to get to a computer.**

**Don't worry I won't make you wait two weeks (I'm not that mean) but it may be a week and a half (sorry)**

**Oh before I go, I couldn't believe that nobody picked up on the Monty Python line from chapter 11. I'm stepping away from this subject now because I'm suddenly feeling very old, in my defence I wasn't born when it was originally shown so maybe I could be viewed as a hip and trendy young thing? No? – well it was worth a try, I'll get me coat.**

**Bye for now**

**busyxxx**


	13. Dates & Revelations

**I'm seriously too good to you lot. **

**I have managed to get this chapter out in record time, thanks again Lblinky. It's a bit of a filler chapter but it was necessary for the story.**

**Thanks also to my lovely reviewers and to all of you that added me to your favourites and alerts.**

**Finally..I own nothing..**

**Oh before I forget, Crackupmonkey, any luck?**

* * *

As Edward was returning home at 7pm Alice decided that she should leave sooner rather than later. Before she left she decided to impart some more cryptic advice.

"Bella, please just remember what I've said, I know it's confusing and I'm probably annoying the crap out you with all this secrecy, but just be true to yourself and follow your instincts"

Shaking my head at her I said "Someday soon Alice, me and you are going to have a very long conversation and you ARE going to spill"

"Oh I already know that" she laughed "Anyway, must go, toodles" and with that she left leaving me seriously miffed.

-0-

It was 6.50pm and I was feeling odd, my tummy felt strange. My palms were sweaty and I couldn't concentrate on anything. The only thing I could consistently do was clock watch. I soon realised what the problem was, I was nervous.

As absurd as this sounded I knew it was true, I stared at the clock again 6.54pm. Oh this is just getting silly. How can I be nervous? I've seen every bit of him in all his glory, I've sassed more times than he probably wishes to remember and I've lived with him for the past four months.

A little voice inside of me answered my question, "you've never got to know him, you've never bothered to talk to him, you're scared that you may actually like him if you gave him a chance"

"Oh pipe down", shouty Bella suddenly erupted, "don't pressurize the girl, can't you see she's had too much to deal with lately, don't over analyse this, he's just a boy, you've never been on a date. You just have pre date nerves, that's all".

Little voice disappeared along with shouty Bella. I pondered on this new lot of information and decided to not think about it. I was also slightly bothered that I may be developing some sort of multiple personality disorder – two very distinct voiced had popped into my head and had a disagreement. That can't be good.

I glanced over at the clock again, 6.58pm, of for the love of God. Why is time going so slow?

Finally the clock said 7pm and right on cue the door bell rang.

As I opened the door I was greeted by the most unexpected of sights, Edward was standing there in a full three piece suit along with very black shiny shoes. He gazed at me and then presented me with beautiful bouquet of flowers.

"For you" he held them out sheepishly and then I realised, he was just as nervous as me.

"Erm... thanks, won't you step in while I place them in water?"I mumbled

"Certainly" he replied

Well so far so good, I thought, he seems to be playing along. I managed to steal a look at him while I was placing the flowers in a vase. Oh he does scrub up well, I thought, I've never seen him in a suit before. Just as I was in middle ogle he glanced in my direction and I felt myself moisten in my most private of areas. His eyes widened as he was able to smell my arousal.

Oh to hell with it! I flung myself at him and attacked his lips. He responded immediately and passionately to my advances. I knew that it was totally outrageous to carry on like this, especially as I was the one who had dictated that we should pretend to be on a first date. But after I'm through with him we could always go back to pretending again, couldn't we?

After I had finished riding out my post coital high I turned to a rather dishevelled looking Edward and said "Now do understand why I wanted to meet you at the restaurant?"

He burst out laughing and said "You never cease to amaze me woman"

-0-

Twenty minutes later we were all spruced up and ready to go.

"Have you forgotten something love?" he asked

"No I don't think so" I glanced down checking out my outfit

"Where's your engagement ring?" he asked

"In its box" I answered

"Well don't you think it should be out of its box?" he said patiently

"But I never wear it"

"Yes, I'm aware of that and while we're at the cottage I allowed that to slide but if we're going out I want that ring on your finger"

"Oh Edward this is ridiculous, why don't you just pee on me and get it over with!"

"Oh believe me sweetheart you are absolutely covered with my scent, any vampires that came into contact with you would know instantly that you were most definitely claimed. I want you to wear the ring for the benefit of the humans that we may encounter. It's a human custom and I always strive to embrace other cultures"

"So this isn't anything to do with you being possessive then? You're just really cultured?" I scoffed

"Come along Bella, it's time for our date", with that he had retrieved the ring from its box and slipped it onto my finger. Just let it go Bella, I told myself, you can always take it off when you get home.

-0-

Arriving late at the restaurant Edward made his apologies to the _Maitre__d'_ and within seconds we were being shown to our seat in a secluded area at the back of the restaurant. Keeping up the pretence Edward fell into his role as the date who was trying to impress. He left the Maitre d' under no illusion that it was not at all acceptable for him to pull out my chair.

Edward guided my chair in for me and swiftly made his way to his seat.

"So Bella, I'm so glad you agreed to go out with me" he said

This was too cute, I thought, he was really going out on a limb here. I think I might have a little fun with this.

"Well how could I refuse after the countless times you asked" I replied

"Countless?" he remarked

"Oh yes Edward it was getting a bit embarrassing with all the flowers and the poems so I decided to do the decent thing and put you out of your misery"

I was enjoying myself now.

"So essentially Bella, what you're trying to tell me is that this is a pity date?"

"Oh I wouldn't go that far, more a curiosity date."

"Well then, I best make sure that I make it memorable, how am I doing so far?"

"Not bad, the suit was a good choice, I liked the flowers and since we met up this evening I haven't rolled my eyes once at any of your comments so all things considered I think you're in with a chance"

"Good to know" he chuckled

Our banter was suddenly interrupted by the waiter.

"Good evening Sir, Madam, my name is Stefan and I'll be your server for this evening"

With that he handed Edward the menu while I stared on, totally perplexed at what was occurring. Why hadn't he handed the menu to me, the human, the person who would be eating?

"Stefan, don't you think it's the height of bad manners to ignore a lady?" Edward asked.

The waiter blinked as if not quite getting his point and stared at me, unfortunately for him his stare was l little too long for Edward's liking.

Oh no, he starting to growl again, what was Edward's problem with waiters?

Quicker than you could say "Edward's about to go off on one again" the Maitred' appeared.

"Is there a problem sir?"

Edward had managed to calm himself sufficiently to speak to the head waiter "No of course there isn't, not unless you think it's rude to ignore my date and not present her with a menu and then when it's pointed out that she's sitting there to then proceed to ogle her and harbour lewd intentions"

"Please Mr Masen, please accept our apologies, Stefan here is new and is not fully acquainted with our forward thinking ways" the waiter then looked to me. "I'm so sorry if you were offended Madam"

"Oh please it's okay, isn't it Edward?" I looked over to him as I desperately wanted this situation to go away.

Edward realising my discomfort, came gallantly to my aid "Of course love, no harm done" but then he added "Just remove Stefan" he hissed his name "out of my sight!"

The situation was defused; Stefan was unceremoniously shoved out of the way and exiled to the kitchens. I was presented with my very own menu, Oh what a big girl I am now!

Once the new waiter had disappeared to leave us to make our selections I took the opportunity to grill Edward.

"Edward, don't you think you overreacted a tiny bit and what was all that nonsense over the menu?"

"No Bella, I don't think I overreacted, you should have heard the vile thoughts coming from that man, it took everything I had not to rip his head off, as for the menu, well he assumed that you were my mate, therefore I would be making all you food selections."

"Oh, that's crappie Edward, so the poor girl can't even choose her own food?"

"No sweetheart, it's customary for the vampire to make all the choices on behalf of his mates but remember that he would know all his mates preferences so well that they would be able to choose the perfect thing for her" he sighed for a moment before adding,"it's just the way things are Bella" he perked up at this point and added "But look, we made a stand here tonight didn't we? I think that you are the first mate that has ever chosen and ordered her own food in this establishment?"

"Whoopee for me!" I added sarcastically. My brain took a slight vacation from the date as I considered how ridiculous things were, as I pondered away Edward's earlier words hit me "should have heard the vile thoughts coming from that man"

No freaking way! He'd just admitted to me that he was a mind reader! He has just confirmed what I sort of knew already.

I tuned back into Edward's conversation, he was still apologizing for the waiter's disrespectful behaviour.

"Back up Edward, I get that you're sorry, okay? Before when you said, I should have heard the vile thoughts, what did you mean?"

"Bella, I couldn't repeat them they were so disgusting" I noticed that he was getting upset again so I thought it was time for another probing question, you know if he was going to lose it anyway what difference would it make?

"You're missing my point Edward, what I was asked was not what he was thinking but how come you knew what he was thinking?"

"Oh...well...it's simply erm I...can read minds" he mumbled out

"Thought so" I said smugly

"You knew?" he asked incredulously

"Not much gets by me, that day at the school, you and Alice, that quiet conversation you had that got me into so much trouble"

"Oh yes, I remember but I never thought you had put the pieces together"

"Well thanks very much Edward, I thought you had credited me with some intelligence!"

_"_Of course Bella, it's just a bit of a leap"

"Okay, I'll give you that one; anyway, I have another question."

"Really Bella? I'm so surprised" he chuckled while trying to feign shock

"If you can read minds, how come you were so surprised by Alice, surely its stuff that you could have easily gotten from me?"

"Hmm...Yes that's true but there is a little problem there" he said

"Oooh, what's that?" I asked, he stared at me for a second and reaching out he gently stroked my check before saying,

"You Bella are an enigma"

"What, that's it? I'm an enigma, wait, what is an enigma?"

"Exactly" he said

The crease above my nose was now fully scrunched as I tried to think. Taking pity on me he said.

"What I mean Bella is that your mind is a mystery to me most of the time but every now and again I catch a glimpse but this only puzzles me further as I can't be sure why it occurs"

"Is there something wrong with me?"

"Bella, I tell you that I can read minds and you think there's something wrong with you, you are priceless my Bella; truly one of a kind"

Head waiter man loomed over us and took our order I order the soup for starters and Edward order room temperature O negative. Oh please don't let it be in a glass.

The first course went on without too much fuss; thankfully the blood arrived in a covered cup. I started on my starter while Edward started on his. I kept my eyes down; there was no way in hell that I was getting eye contact with him now. I just hoped that I didn't get a sniff of it otherwise I'd be out cold.

Several painful minutes later of pretending to be very involved with my leek and potato soup Edward stated to make conversation again.

"I've spoken with Carlisle about how I'm unable to read you and he seems to think that you're some type of shield"

"A shield?"

"Yes love, you brain has some sort of natural defence but it's not totally infallible, as I said there are occasions when I can reach in"

"When?"

He started to look uncomfortable and I thought that maybe I didn't want to know after all.

"I suppose it's when you are otherwise occupied and when you're furious. I have to admit I do like those glimpses, your mind is fascinating"

"Thanks?" seriously what was I meant to say there?

"Jasper has a gift too and it does work on you Bella"

I know I should be mad but my curiosity got the better of me yet again

"What's Jasper's gift?"

"He can manipulate emotions but only while he's with you"

A lot of things started to make sense, I always felt calm around Jasper all my inner turmoil's seemed to ebb away while I was with him.

Out of nowhere Edward changed the atmosphere of our date with his next question "Bella, do you still want to run? Please just be honest with me. I know that you won't leave but I'm asking if you had the opportunity would you?"

Where the hell did that come from? I knew it must have been on his mind but really how was this appropriate first date conversation! This was meant to be fun and he was making me think about things that I'd rather not.

"Edward this isn't fair, you can't ask me this stuff. This is something I can never allow myself to think about anymore"

"I'm sorry love but I have to know, I feel that sometimes that I have you and others well you just seem to go off in your own little world and that's when I worry"

Okay, I thought just level with him.

"If I'm being brutally honest the answer is I don't know. A couple of months ago I would have grasped that opportunity with both hands but now I'm not so sure. I won't lie Edward and say I love you because I don't, I do however have feelings for you , I think that if these feelings were allowed to develop then maybe they could turn into something. Oh I'm not explaining this right.

Okay, how about this, I think if circumstances were different and we would have met while both being human and I wasn't marked, then perhaps we would have dated and perhaps that could have gone further. But that's the big question and we will never know the answer.

What I can say is that I am enjoying your company this evening and I will also make you a promise provided you make the same in return"

"Whatever Love?"

"No Edward, you must hear it first"

"Okay"

"I promise Edward that I will always tell you the truth no matter how much trouble it gets me into. Now can you promise the same?"

"Yes Bella I can, always the truth"

I hadn't realised we had chatted for so long because it felt like we had only been there two minutes when the coffees appeared. I was shocked when Edward started to drink his.

"I don't understand, I didn't think you could have human stuff?"

_"_Well strictly speaking I'm not but I wanted to join in"

Relaxing again I decided to branch out onto another subject.

"So tell me Edward, do you remember much about your human life?"

Sighing he said "Not much really, after the change your former life becomes blurry and if you don't concentrate hard you could very well lose everything"

"What do you remember?"

"My mother mostly and the values she instilled into me. I was brought up to be respectful, honest and decent"

It was such a good job that I wasn't drinking my coffee at that moment because I know that I would have probably spat the whole thing over him as I fought to catch my breath from laughing, instead I opted for the polite route.

"She would be very proud" I nodded my head wisely.

Edward continued to chat for awhile about his memories and how sometimes he struggles with the modern world. I laughed when he related to me about the 1960's and the invention of the mini skirt. I suppose to a man born in a different era this would have seemed like a step too far.

We left the restaurant then and headed towards the cinema, unfortunately we had missed the 10:30pm showing but instead of going straight home we opted to walk around for a bit. I knew I was going home with him but I just didn't want this time to end. He was different; he was like a regular person, well except for drink the blood in the restaurant thing...

We reached a bench and sat down, "So Bella, do you think that you'll ever be happy?"

Wow I wasn't expecting that.

"I hope so but I can't be controlled Edward, that's not who I am. I am independent and up until we were matched I had harboured thoughts about a career"

"A career? Doing what exactly?" he asked in surprise.

"I don't know, I was just getting started, all I know is that I love to read, I love history I love to discover why things are the way they are, I love to challenge myself... "I trailed off there, what's the point in continuing with this conversation, it's not like it's going to get me anywhere. I remained quiet as I considered what I had just divulged to Edward.

He carefully scooped me up onto his lap and began to stoke my hair whilst gently rocking me. I wasn't sure if it was me or him he was trying to comfort me but after a while I found that I was calmer.

"Miss Swan" he said in a formal tone. Okay I'll bite

"Yes Mr Masen?"

_"_How would you like to be home schooled?"

"I'm listening"

"You would be able to achieve the education you desire and then perhaps a job opportunity may present itself"

"A job? Doing what?

"Well, it may have escaped your notice but I am a partner in a very large business"

"Go on" I urged

"I was thinking that my department store could branch out into books but of course I would need someone who was qualified to oversee this and mange all the selections personally"

"Edward, this is really sweet offer but I can't accept it"

"Why?" he asked, he even pouted!

"Because I would like to get a job on my merits and not because I'm mated with the boss. I will however take you up on the homeschooling suggestion. Who do you have in mind for my tutor?"

"Okay love, I suppose I can respect your decision, doesn't mean I won't pester you about it though. As for your tutor, I can't see you having a problem with that"

"Why?"

"Because it's me"

"You?"

"Yep" he uncharacteristically answered

"Edward what am I going to do with you?"

"Learn to love me for all time" he said

"Is that all" I joked

"Pretty much" he added

"Well seeing as you're going to be my tutor that must make you very knowledgeable"

"Yes, it's true my brain has a frightful intellect"

"Is that so?"

"Did you have a question Isabella or are you just trying to get a detention for sassing me?"

"It's a bit embarrassing so I'm building up to it"

"I'm very interested now" he started to sit up more as if trying to prove that he was giving me his full undivided attention.

"Okay, here goes. Have you noticed that I'm a bit keener on our bedroom activities lately?"

_"_Yes" he answered while trying to stifle a smile

"I was just wondering..."

"Yes", he prompted.

"Why that would be?"

"Bella, I could feed you several different scenarios here, one of my first choices would be that you're falling madly and deeply in love with me and simply can't get enough of my body..."

"Yea right" I scoffed

"But I see that you're far too savvy for that so I'll just come out with it" he paused, stupid vampires with their theatrics.

"You're in heat"

Oh great, my life just gets better and better.

* * *

**So I hope you liked that.**

**Please please review and let me know what you're thinking.**

**I will update next week.**

**Is anybody else excited about the Royal Wedding? I'm already disappointed that she's getting married so early and not going to the Abbey in the Gold Carriage. **

**I also have a horrible feeling that the dress is going to be naff.**

**Well I'm off now to sunny Wales for a few days of camping with hubby and kids. Oh I know how to live in the fast lane, I'm just too wild.**

**Bye for now**

**busyxxx**


	14. A Big Event

**Well I'm back from camping, I survived it which was more than I could say for our caravans roof...Oh the joys of camping with a D.I.Y obsessed husband who thinks he can fix everything.**

**Anyway, the chapter has been done without my beta, Lblinky did tell me she was going away for a few days so I'm guessing that she hasn't come back yet. I really do hate posting chapters without her checking through them first, it's very unsettling.**

**Thank you as ever to everyone who reviewed. I always try my best to answer everyone but some of you don't permit personal messages. **

**Disclaimer bit now... I own nothing**

* * *

_Previously..._

_"__Did you have a question Isabella or are you just trying to get a detention for sassing me?"_

_"__It's a bit embarrassing so I'm building up to it"_

_"__I'm very interested now" he started to sit up more as if trying to prove that he was giving me his full undivided attention._

_"__Okay, here goes. Have you noticed that I'm a bit keener on our bedroom activities lately?"_

_"__Yes" he answered while trying to stifle a smile_

_"__I was just wondering..."_

_"__Yes", he prompted._

_"__Why that would be?" _

_"__Bella, I could feed you several different scenarios here, one of my first choices would be that you're falling madly and deeply in love with me and simply can't get enough of my body..."_

_"__Yea right" I scoffed_

_"__But I see that you're far too savvy for that so I'll just come out with it" he paused, stupid vampires with their theatrics. _

_"__You're in heat" _

___Oh great, my life just gets better and better._

* * *

"I'm in what?" I screamed at him.

"Heat" he replied in a very matter of fact tone.

"Like a dog?" I asked.

"Well technically speaking the dog is the male and the bitch is the female"

"So what you're saying is that I'm a bitch in heat!" I spat out

"Well that wouldn't have been my choice of words but yes, I suppose you are"

This was too much, just too much I told myself. How can this be happening to me? If I'm in 'heat' as Edward put it doesn't that sort of guarantee that I'll get pregnant? This isn't right, I'm only seventeen. I'd be a teen mom!

Does this mean I'll carry on having baby vamps? When would it all stop?

I noticed that Edward was carefully watching me as I was weighing up all this new information. I think that he was even attempting to listen in on my thoughts but judging by the look of frustration I gathered he wasn't having much luck.

"Bella, love, you have to tell me what you're thinking" he finally said.

Remembering my previous promise to be honest with him at all costs I decided to fess up.

"I don't want to get pregnant Edward, I don't want to feel like I don't own my body, I don't want these feeling. I feel like running" I admitted

"Oh sweetheart, I'm sorry for all of this, I truly wish that you had a choice but we both know that we have to continue with our mating if only to keep you well"

I nodded my acceptance of his words.

"Thank you for your honestly Bella" he said and then he lowered his head and kissed my forehead.

Silent tears fell from my eyes as he cradled me in his arms.

-o-

**APOV**

I am without a doubt the meanest best friend in the civilised world! Poor Bella, she had practically begged me for answers and what had I done? I had gone all mysterious on her and dodged every single question.

No, it was too soon for her to know. Things were still too fuzzy around her; they needed to clear up properly before I could even consider talking to her.

It wasn't everyday that a girl found out that she was lynchpin to a brave new world!

I also needed to get to Jasper, I knew it was too soon and that my birthday wasn't for few weeks but I just knew he would be my everything and I was tired of waiting plus I needed him on side when things kicked off.

-o-

**BPOV**

Over the next few days I tried to keep in my head that Edward wasn't the enemy here but that didn't help my mood. I was also dealing with raging hormones which had quite literally taken over every part of my body, leaving me defenceless as the onslaught of primal urges overran me.

Most mornings I would wake to find Edward gently stroking my arm, whilst emitting a low rumble from his chest, it was almost like a purr (this was new), this was usually enough to ignite me and I would spend the next hour of so using Edward as my own personal pogo stick.

Once I was spent he would make his excuses and disappear to make breakfast while I showered and dressed. Well I say dressed, there simply wasn't any real point. After the first day of fully 'being in heat' I realised that I was too aroused to wear underwear, my panties just got too wet to wear and I found that wearing a bra just constricted me too much, so now I opted for a white fluffy robe and slippers.

Edward was giving me more alone time, I would eat breakfast by myself (no lap sitting and no feeding) this was a joy plus I think Edward realised that I wouldn't eat if he was around because I'd just jump him again.

I had also been given some reading to catch up on, stuff that I'd missed out on because of my absence from school. I did attempt to read the books but my brain was otherwise (constantly) occupied.

I had gained a lot of empathy for Edward over the past few days as I now realised that the early days of our joining that he had been a slave to his body's urges. A lot of what I perceived to be the real Edward wasn't the case at all. It really did give me a lot to think about.

My mind was brought back to the here and now as I could hear Edward pacing furiously outside my door, waiting for me to finish. I have to say that all things considered he had been very restrained. Edward had explained that when a vampire's mate goes into heat she releases a scent that drives the male wild with desire.

Okay, I thought I have spent exactly forty two minutes being alone. I think that's enough, besides I was aching for him to be inside of me.

I took off my robe and carefully lay back on the bed before shouting "Edwa.." I never usually got out the full word before he was through the door and attacking my lips.

-0-

In amongst all the madness of the past few days I had agreed to bring forward our wedding. Edward had reasoned that because of the early onset of my fertile time then it would be advisable to be married so that our first born would be born into wedlock.

I had argued that this would have happened anyway as we were only bring the ceremony forward by a few weeks but Edward was having none of it. He made up some lame excuses over my comfort but I was still remembering the conversation he had with Carlisle.

I became angry inside as I thought he wasn't holding up his end of the bargain on the whole honestly front.

After a particular energetic mating session I decided to tackle him. He was usually more receptive at these times and admittedly I had found out that I could very easily wrap him round my little finger (when the mood took me)

"Edward"

"Yes love?"

"Can I talk to you about something?"

"Of course love, anything" he said

"You know that you want to bring forward the wedding"

"Yes"

"To co-inside with the ending of my fertile time"

"Yes"

"Well I was thinking"

"What were you thinking?"

"If it was necessary"

"Necessary?"

"Yep, I get that we have to live together and I get that you want me to wear an engagement ring but why do we have to get married as well?. And before you start on the children being born into wedlock thing, can I just say that the world has moved on and children are no longer shunned if their parents aren't married."

"Yes Isabella, I understand your point but may I also make a point?"

"Go on" I urged

"I want to marry you, I want to call you my wife as well as my mate and call me old fashioned but I want our children to be born in wedlock."

"Edward, if you were that old fashioned then we would have been married before we blended!"

"Oh and what a spectacle we would have put on for the guest!" he all but shouted back at me. "At which point do you think the minister would have pronounced us man and wife before or after I pounded into you?" calming himself for a moment he continued.

"You know that would have been impossible Bella, but now that we are able, then it's only right and proper that we should proceed with the ceremony"

"Are you sure that there aren't any other reasons? Remember Edward you promised to be honest with me, well here's your chance."

Huffing slightly at my words and with his eyes downcast he said "I didn't want to upset you, I never wanted you to worry"

Raising his eyes so he was looking directly into mine he said, "we need to do this so the Volturi will leave us alone."

"I don't understand, aren't we doing everything that we should be doing?"

"Yes, but they feel that they should have more of a vested interest in us"

"Why?"

"Because of the very real likely hood that we will produce a child, they want to be part of it. Carlisle has already refused several invitations to attend court on our behalf but they are beginning to get ever so slightly tetchy about the constant refusals"

"So you thought that a wedding would shut them up?"

"Yes, It would bring them to us rather than the other way round, you see once we attend them at court we are not allowed to leave without their permission and the King isn't that forthcoming when it comes to allowing people to leave. He likes to collect" he said quietly.

"Edward, how confident are you that this will work?"

"In all honesty Bella, I'm not but I think it's our best shot"

-o-

It was exactly one week before our wedding; Alice had gone into overdrive with the arrangements along with my mother (that was a shocker!) and Esme. I was inundated with mundane, ridiculous questions like 'What colour napkins Bella?'Do you want doves releasing before or after the service? What blood type should be served for desert?

I had literally given up on telling them that I wasn't interested. I didn't give a damn about the wedding, as far as I was concerned it was a process that was required to get some people off our backs.

Other more important things were occupying my mind at the moment such as I had noticed that my urges had subsided considerable over the past few days I had a sinking feeling in my gut that perhaps I was carrying a child. Just as I was thinking about this possibility for the billionth time a familiar cramping pain started to occur in my abdomen.

Confusion clouded my brain, could it be?, no, maybe I should check. I quickly made my excuses and rushed to the bathroom. Sure enough the evidence was there that I was indeed not pregnant.

I sank down and leaned against the bath, what was wrong with me? What was this feeling? Oh no, I thought, I'm disappointed. My reactions to situations never ceased to surprise me.

Gathering myself together I called out for Edward.

He appeared in an instant and without the need for words he soon understood why I had summoned him.

"Do you need anything love?"

"No I'm fine, I just thought you should know."

"Oh, well I suppose this is a good thing?" there was no edge to his voice, he was totally sincere with his question.

"Yea, I suppose" I mumbled

Wordlessly he walked across the room and sat beside me. I wasn't sure how long we sat there but eventually my stomach started to lodge some protests with the lack of food it had received.

-0-

The morning of the wedding arrived. In keeping with tradition Edward has spent the night away, however I was not alone, Esme, Rose, Alice and Mom were all on hand plus an additional guest which had forced upon me at the last minute.

I had just greeted my overnight guests when the door bell rang again. Esme and Rose shot over to the door in record speed.

"Bella go into the other room, NOW" Esme shouted

I didn't have a clue what this meant but knowing that Esme was here to keep me safe I obliged with her request.

I craned my head around the door to see if I could get a glimpse at the stranger at the door but all I could see was Esme and Rose who were very visibly barring the entrance.

"I'm sorry" I heard Esme say "We had not been informed that you would be arriving"

"Yes, that was done on purpose so not to create alarm" I heard a female voice reply.

"But your presents here simply isn't required" Esme said

"I'll be the judge of that" the female snarled back.

I looked at Alice and mom, Alice had gone very still and quiet. Mom just looked like she was about pee herself with fright.

I made to move out of the room when Alice grabbed hold of my arm.

"Stay here Bella, let Esme and Rose handle it, you'll find out soon enough"

I knew by now that it was hopeless trying to get any information out of Alice that she was not willing to impart voluntarily , so like the little nodding dog that I had suddenly become I nodded again and waited to be called.

It felt like an age but eventually Esme came to collect us.

"Bella sweetheart" a concerned looking Esme said "there is someone in other room that wishes to see you"

I gulped down my saliva and walked towards the other room. Esme and Rose both looked nervous and if these two were nervous then reason told me that I should be too.

I really didn't know what to expect but what stood before me wasn't it. A petit blond thing not quite a woman but most definitely not a child stood before me as if she owned the world. Arrogance poured out of her as she glared at me with the most frightful of expressions and terrifying red eyes.

I had been told that vampire's eye colour was dependant on their diet, I stopped myself from continuing with that train of thought because I really didn't want to know.

Moving quickly, the small vampire was by my side and just to add to my discomfort she began to sniff me. Oh this is gross!

"Esme, she has been in heat recently, yes? But her womb carries no seed"

Esme moved forward and slid in between us, effectively blocking the stranger's access to me.

"Yes Jane, my husband thinks that perhaps this wasn't a true fertile time for Bella and that possibly her eggs weren't strong enough to withstand the mating process. But we are hopeful that next time everything will be as it should be"

"We shall see" she said almost to herself. Pushing Esme aside the small stranger extended her hand out towards me. Instinct took over and I in turn I offered my hand and gentle shook hers.

"Isabella, my name is Jane. I have been appointed to care for you in the absence of your mate." The distain of her task was evident by her tone. "The King was most perturbed when he discovered that you were to be left alone tonight and so on his insistence I have been sent."

"But I wasn't alone.." I began

"Do you seriously think that these two would have been able to protect you?"

"Yes" I answered

"Humm" she answered

"Can I ask why you are so special?" I asked in a raised voice. Esme was shaking her head in attempt to shut me up but as far as I was concerned this Jane person had turned up uninvited and had been rude to me and my friends, therefore I thought she had set precedent for our conversation so I was going to be rude back.

"Oh my dear, you have absolutely no idea, I could have you bent over in a second screaming out in pain" her eyes flashed in anticipation as if goading me to respond. When she realised that I wasn't going to react she quickly added "But I won't, I wouldn't want to damage the Kings new pet now would I?"

New pet? I really didn't like where this was heading.

She tilted her head to the side, as if wondering what I may do or say next, and then as if have an internal conversation with herself she added.

"Basically Isabella looks can be very deceiving, let's just say that I have many many skills"

Turning to face everyone else she said "Don't worry about my interfering with your plans, I will position myself at the front door.

With that she left.

Knowing that she would be able hear us anyway I decided to just ask the questions that I wanted and to hell with the consequences.

"Who the hell was that?" I asked.

Rose and Esme both exchanged some more nervous looks before Esme produced a pen and paper, on it she wrote

'Jane is the one of the Kings most trusted servants, she is incredible powerful and not to be underestimated. She is also very unbalanced and extremely dangerous. We must comply with her wishes and under no circumstances anger her'

We all nodded in agreement and pretended to get on with the wedding preparations all the while being very conscious of who was stood outside.

By first light Esme announced that the Jane had left. We all breathed a sigh of relief. Edward hadn't been joking when he said that the Royal family had an interest in us. They must be watching us, how else would they have know about our plans?

My musing was interrupted by Alice who was even more hyper than usual. "Come on Bella, I need to exfoliate you, get you showered, then I need to moisture you and sort out your hair and nails oh and then it's time for make-up" squeezing my arm in an almost painful grip she said "Oh isn't this just so exciting" He eyes were alight with a manic happiness.

"If you say so" was all I had.

Several Alice filled hours later I was preened, plucked and as far as I was concerned thoroughly...

"Bella dear" my mother shouted, it's time to get into your dress. Typically I hadn't paid much attention to my choices when it came to choosing a dress so my trusted little gang had picked the most suitable one on my behalf.

It was stunning and yet so simplistic, straight lines and figure hugging, It was white but not overbearing, it had small details on the lace but it didn't detract from the symmetry of the overall design. It was beautifully and had I been bothered about this type of thing it would have been the dress that I would have picked.

I stepping into the gown and was fastened in. I glanced at myself in the mirror as my veil was being fitted and almost did a double take of myself. I just didn't recognize myself. Once the floor length vintage veil was added the look was complete and I was rendered speechless.

"Bella, your father's waiting, are you ready?" my mother asked.

"Yea, just give me a minute"

Giving myself a mental scolding for having too much of a girlie moment I turned and exited the door. Grapping Charlie's arm I said

"Let's do this"

As I walked through the front door I was greeted with a sea of well wishes that had come from my school, these were all the girls from my class. Most of them were unmated and therefore had not be allowed to attend the ceremony so this was their way of wishing me well. I was truly touched that they had taken the time out of their day to turn up.

The ride to the church was interesting, Charlie had gone into zombie mode. I surmised that he must have been nervous. In an attempt to bring him I decided on small talk.

"So Dad, got your speech all sorted?"

"Speech? Oh yea I'm good kiddo"

"Dad, don't worry you could just make a toast, you know I don't want a big fuss made" I said still trying to unsuccessfully alleviate his nerves.

I glanced back at him every now and again and in the end I just gave up. Well Charlie, I thought, time to man up.

The car finally pulled up outside the church. I had been surprised when Edward had announced that we would get married on sacred ground. I always thought that vampires would burst into flames if they so much as put a toe inside a church. But here I was about to head into a church full to the brim of vampires.

Waiting outside were my mom and Esme, they fussed over my veil and basically did the job of my bridesmaids. I had put my foot down over this little detail, I didn't want any bridesmaids. The only person I thought that was suitable for the job was banned from attending so as far as I was concerned my decision was already made.

Walking into the church on the arm of my father I was hit with the enormity of everything. This was a big step, a step that I knew was coming but still it was overwhelming. Managing to take deep breaths I calmed myself enough so I was able to walk down the aisle to a waiting Edward.

Edward looked like he was going to burst with joy, he was very much in his element as he made his vows to me. His vows were really sweet, not at all what I was expecting.

He promised to love, care and cherish me at all costs. My vows on the other hand pissed me off no end. I had thought that they would follow a traditional route and I suppose in a way they did but the wording used was in my opinion ancient and highly offensive to a young modern woman.

Not wanting to cause a scene with our esteemed guest I decided to burry my pride and proclaim to the assessable gathering that I Isabella Marie would love, honour, serve and obey (serious I had to say that!) Edward Anthony, my lord and master now and forever.

What a load of crap!

We exchanged rings, my veil was lifted, I was then kissed with such ardour that I thought I was going to have difficulty calming Edward down but what surprised me the most is when he started to lick and place kisses down my neck.

I thought this was getting a bit out of hand and then I felt the pressure of his teeth as he punctured my skin (what the hell) The rumbling in his chest was almost deafening as he continued his assault. Oddly enough it didn't hurt, he must of used some of that numbing stuff again I thought.

As soon as he finished doing whatever the hell he was doing to my neck the whole congregation were on their feet applauding.

I was beyond annoyed at his antics but Edward just looked thoroughly pleased with himself as he snaked a possessive arm around my waist and squeezed me into his side.

I glared up at him and was met by his golden orbs. He lowered his lips to my ear and whispered "You are marked as mine now, all mine"

Oh shit, I wasn't expecting that!

* * *

**So what'd think?**

**I'm going to bed now because I'm very excited about tomorrow. I'm off to my mum's in the morning for a cooked breakfast and champagne while we watch the wedding. My eight and four year olds have absolutely no interest in the whole thing so they will be staying with their father while I get squiffy with my mum, sisters and auntie.**

**Bye for now**

**busyxxx**


	15. The Scary People

**What did you all think of the wedding? I'm not talking about Bella and Edwards I mean THE WEDDING!**

**I thought she looked fabulous and although I was concerned about the dress beforehand I was relieved to see that she made a good choice.**

**The flowers were naff but you can't have everything.**

**I also found out why she didn't go to the cathedral in the golden carriage (I did moan about that a bit a few chapters ago) Poor Kate is allergic to horses and was terrified that her eyes would puff up before she got married.**

**I was saddened to see that William has inherited the Windsor bald spot, poor lad! As I mentioned to one of my reviewers he should have a quiet chat with Elton John.**

**Oh before I forget, somebody should take Princess Eugenie and Beatrice to one side and explain to them that there look isn't cutting edge. **

**Anyway, let get down to business, thanks to everyone that continues to review and adds this story to their alerts and favourites. As ever I really do appreciate your comments.**

**Lblinky thanks for going over this and I hope all goes well this week.**

**Disclaimer time... I own nothing.**

* * *

Previously...

___I was beyond annoyed at his antics but Edward just looked thoroughly pleased with himself as he snaked a possessive arm around my waist and squeezed into his side._

___I glared up at him and was met by his golden eyes. He lowered his lips to my ear and whispered "You are marked as mine now, all mine"_

___Oh shit, I wasn't expecting that!_

* * *

The ride back to the reception was uncomfortable, firstly because I was being carried and ran with and secondly because I felt like I had a tornado brewing inside of me. Why am I always the last to know anything, what the hell was all that marking business about and why did everybody else seem to be in on it?

Just before we arrived back at the Cullen mansion for our reception Edward slowed his pace down.

"Okay Bella what's wrong, your mind is screaming out at me?"

"What's wrong?" I hissed back "what's wrong?"I screamed. "I'll tell you what's wrong, I object to being treated like a human pin cushions! What gives you the right to bite me? You didn't even ask, was this all planned? And don't even get me started on those vows!"

"Whoa there Bella, calm down, will you permit to answer one question at a time?" he was pulling that lob sided smile again, the one he knew that affected me in a certain way.

"Sure, but you'd better make this good!" I huffed

"Temper, temper Bella" he said in a warning tone. "Now just so you know it wasn't my intention to bite you, even by vampire standards biting to mark your mate is considered archaic but when we were pronounced Man and Wife I was overcome with the urge to claim you in this way. You should be thankful that I didn't carry on with my urges, believe me I was so close." He joked, realising that I wasn't finding his last comment in any way amusing he carried on.

"But anyway, I'm truly sorry if this offended you but I just couldn't control myself, as for the vows well there just part of the service. Personally I don't see what the problem was."

"I will obey my Lord and Master!; you don't see how I could be a tiny bit upset by that? I asked exasperatedly.

Still looking bemused by my comments he huffed back "Well it's not something that I really considered being a problem, as I explained its all part of the service."

"Oh Edward the things you don't know about modern women, it's simply staggering, in fact it's altogether amazing that such an educated man has remained so ignorant" I decided there and then that this would be my new little hobby, bring Edward into the twenty first century, whether he liked it or not!

"So am I forgiven?" he asked humbly.

I wasn't going to answer him straight away, I was still thinking, he said that he'd been overcome with urges. That gave me pause for thought.

"Edward as much as it pains me to admit this I can understand where you're coming from, regarding the urge thing" memories of my recent trip to hormonal lunatic land flooded my mind. "But why did everyone look so thrilled by it?"

"The majority of the vampires present at the ceremony were extremely old. They were just showing their approval for the old ways and..." he trailed off as if reconsidering what he was about to say.

"And?" I prompted

"And it was further proof of our suitability for one another"

"Oh Edward, you do say the funniest things" I said whilst trying to control my laughter. "Our suitability" I carried on with my laughter, that was until I saw Edward's expression.

"I fail to see the humour in this Isabella" he said in a stern voice.

Oh dear, he was looked a bit miffed with my last comment, be nice to him Bella, I told myself. He has been making a herculean effort with you over the past few months.

Trying to relieve the tension I had caused with my latest outburst I grabbed his hand and said "Come along lover boy, let's get this show on the road"

-0-

Upon entering the house we were greeted by Esme and Carlisle.

"Congratulations you two" they both said in unison and we were both engulfed a group hug.

"Thank you Esme, Carlisle, It was so kind of you to open up your home for our reception" wow Bella, I thought, you acting like a normal polite person.

"Oh Bella, you're too kind, you know this was our pleasure"

Edward was positively beaming as I continued to compliment Esme. I quite like this I thought, I like making him happy. It makes me feel all fuzzy inside when I look at him.

As we walked into the mansions ballroom, where the reception was being held, I actually caught my breath. The tables, the flowers the, the everything it was beyond my expectations it was simply beautiful. Immediately I was hit with a wave of sadness and tears filled my eyes without permission as I realised the architect of this splendour was missing.

"Are you okay love?" Edward asked as his head whipped round the room trying to ascertain what had caused my distress. The now ever present growl started up again but even louder that I was use to.

"Edward, I'm fine, I was just missing Alice," as I dapped my eyes "do you think you could tone it down a bit?"I said while motioning towards his chest.

"Sorry love, I'll try and keep the growling in check but it's a bit difficult" he said almost bashfully. Intrigued I decided to probe a bit further.

"Why is it difficult?"

"It just really new, I'm still becoming accustomed to it"

Realising that I wasn't understanding him he continued to explain " I could always growl when we were threatened but I was usually completely in-control of it, but since you went into heat your scent seems to have affected my vocal physiology . To put it mildly it seems to have stepped up my growling reflexes and.."

Oh no you don't I thought, you're gonna tell me!

"And?"

"The purring thing, I take it you have noticed?"

"Oh yes Edward, I'd been meaning to ask you about that."

"Yes it seems to be some sort of primal reflex that's kicked in when I'm content, it's completely involuntary" he said bashfully.

"So just to clarify Edward, what you are trying to tell me is that you're just a big pussy cat now?" I managed to get out while rocking with laughter.

"Oh Mrs Masen, you've done it now" he joked "It's very dangerous to mock a wild animal"

"Wild animal hey, figures, well just so you know, you don't scare me" I said.

"Oh you really shouldn't have said that"

Just as Edward was about to pounce on me the main ballroom doors opened and the guests started to shuffle in. We quickly raced over to the door to greet them.

The normal lot filed through the door and we greeted them warmly. My face ached by the time we were able to take our own seats. Fake smiling is hard work!

The starters, the mains and then the desserts were all served without fuss. The humans attempted to pretend that they weren't bothered by the vampire's food and the vampires attempted to do the same.

The speeches went without a hitch and when Emmett finally sat down from recounting embarrassing tales about the groom I actually started to relax. We'd done it. No problem.

Just then a thought occurred to me, I don't remember being introduced to any royal people. Oh no, don't tell me they didn't turn up all this for nothing, How rude!

"Edward" I whispered

"Yes love" he answered immediately

"Where are they?" realization dawned on him

"There're not expected until later this evening "

Closing my eyes and shaking my head in frustrations I growled out "Do you think that in future Edward you could actually talk to me and let me know what's going on!"

"Remember your tone Isabella and for what it's worth I'm sorry, I just didn't think" he admitted.

"That's a bit of habit of yours isn't it" I said sourly.

He looked totally crestfallen at my sharp words. Instantly feeling a bit of remorse I cupped the side of his face with my palm and used the pad of my thumb to gently stroke his cheek.

Right on cue he closed his eyes, leaned into my hand and purred. Oh my poor little kitty I thought. I was lost in my own thoughts as I continued to look on at Edward. I don't think I'd ever seen him so relaxed and content.

Edward grasped my hand and started to trail little delicate kisses on it, it was innocent, it was sweet it was just so cute.

Our little moment was interrupted by Carlisle.

"Sorry to interrupt but a few later guests have arrived, they are anxious to make your acquaintance Bella" I gulped, they were here, the scary people!

Edward sensing my shift in mood stood up and said "It will be okay love, just follow my lead" he said confidently.

"I thought it wise to situate them in another room" Carlisle added. Edward nodded his agreement before turning his attention back to me.

"Come along love, let's get this over with" Edward said as he extended his hand.

-0-

As we walking into the formal sitting room my eyes locked onto the three people sitting on the opposite side of the room. As soon as they became aware of our presents all three vampires rose to their feet.

"Arrh here are the happy couple" one of the vampires said as he stalked over towards us. Edward's hold on my waist tightened as he let out a low warning growl as the vampire stalked towards us.

"Edward, please you should know I mean no harm I just wanted to see the little one"

"I'm sorry your highness, I meant no disrespect, it was just a reflex"

"Of course you didn't Edward, Oh I remember back to when I first mated" he eyes glossed over for a second before he continued, "So are you going to introduce your mate to us?"

"Certainly" Edward said "Isabella, May I present his Imperial Highness Aro and their Serene Highness Princes Marcus and Caius, your highnesses this is my lovely wife and mate Isabella"

There seemed to be a slight rush as all three vamps attempted to shake my hand first but as ever the pecking order appeared and Marcus and Caius fell into line while Aro took his place as first in line.

"Isabella, I am delighted to finally meet you, you two are the talk of the court" as he was saying this he held my hand firmly in his. The instant our skin touched I felt the oddest sensations. Firstly I just thought I was overwhelmed by him, he was pretty intimidating, but then I sensed it was more than that. For some reason my body was reacting to this vampire and not in a good way.

As I tried to organise my brain to make sense at what I was experiencing an internal battle commenced. My body was screaming out to let go of his hand while my brain frantic tried to catch up. Then a small sensation started to build, coldness.

This was odd I thought, vamps were meant to feel normal temperature to me now. That's when it happened, the coldness started to creep up my hand and then further up my arm.

Aro continued to talk to me as if nothing out of the ordinary was occurring but all the while he held my hand. Surely he'd let go soon I hoped.

Then the coldness touched my brain, I shivered involuntary at the contact and that's when I saw it, I caught a glimpse into this man what his true nature was and what he wanted, he was ruthless, wicked and totally and utterly without conscious and worst of all he wanted me and Edward.

Other sensations started to flood my mind, terror, hopelessness and the overwhelming feeling that this person would do me and mine harm.

I inwardly gasped, my body was frantically trying to pull away from him but my brain showed utter dominance and refused to give the command. As the seconds ticked by I felt like I was shutting down, my brain was no longer registering what was being said, all I could do was gape at the monster in front of me. All my senses were screaming '_danger danger'_

Just then a very welcome voice interrupted my terror. I had failed to register that Jasper had entered the room until I heard his soothing southern drawl.

"Your highness, it's been too long"

"Major, well, well you're correct it has been far too long, I haven't seen you since the time of reformation, how are doing old friend have you been mated yet?"

I didn't stay around to hear the end of the conversation because at that point Edward had made our excuses and had rushed me out of the room at top speed.

I was vaguely aware of a whooping sound which I could only assume was coming from Emmett as we made our way up the stairs and then just to confirm my suspicions I heard

"Way to go bro, you show her who the man is!"

"Infantile" Edward muttered under his breath.

Although I could hear things I wasn't exactly compos mentis. I think Edward was attempting to get my attention. Eventually his words started to penetrate my locked in state.

"Bella, sweetheart, Bella, can you hear me? Baby please" he pleaded.

Although I wanted to answer I just couldn't I felt like my body was made of lead. My lips couldn't formulate words.

"How she doin?" Oh Jaspers here again I thought.

"She's conscious but none responsive. What's wrong with her Jasper, can you sense anything, do you know what happened?"

"She's calm now but as for before I can't explain it. All I know is that I've never in all my days felt fear like hers, she was truly terrified of Aro"

Edward started to growl again and then I was aware of things be smashed

"I made vows to her!" he said whilst smashing something heavy " I promised that I would protect her at all costs and I've already broken them" The smashing stopped and I felt the side of the bed dip as he repositioned himself at my side "I'm any awful mate, I don't deserve her" in said in a whisper.

"Hang in there buddy, I know it's hard but.." just then his cell phone rang.

"Yea darlin, I got to her just in time, yea were with her now...calm down honey were doing everything we can, I promise she will be ok. Yea I'll be sure to tell her...Edward, he's fine just bit upset with himself... the wedding went okay...the veil? Oh yes that was fine.. no she didn't trip" and so the conversation went on.

I started to come further and further out of my locked little world as I continued to listen to Jasper's one sided conversation. There was only one person in the world that could fire that many questions in such quick succession. I felt like my body had resurfaced from the deep dark depths.

"Are you talking to Alice?" I asked

Both Edward and Jasper both spun their heads round at an astronomical speed.

"Oh thank God" Edward said as he gathered me up in a tight embrace.

"You didn't answer my question Jasper, are you talking to Alice?"

"Maybe" he answered coyly

Feeling fully recovered and not wanting to think about what had just happened down stairs, I began to engage him in full on banter. "Maybe?" I questioned "Oh Jasper " I joked "you naughty boy, she hasn't even turned seventeen yet. How on earth did you find each other?"

As soon as I uttered the words I immediately knew the answer. Alice, the scary pixie with all the answers to life the universe and everything, of course she knew who her mate was and how to reach him.

Jasper was still attempting to bumble out some sort of answer to my question. It was fascinating really, this was a vamp that had commanded large armies and had held the respect of his enemies as well as the majority of his peers. It was amazing to witness that he had been rendered almost speechless by me.

"Oh for heaven's sake Jasper just hand me the phone!"

"okay" he answered weekly.

"Alice, tell me that's you"

"_Whoops you caught me out Bella, how did the wedding go? How are you feeling, did Edward really mark you? Jasper said you didn't trip, you didn't did you? I could only see snap shots, oh have you calmed down now from your meeting with Aro?. I'm sorry about that, from what I could see he was horrible. Did he make your skin crawl? Do you feel okay now?. What do you think of my Jasper?"_

Without a word I handed the phone back to Jasper.

"I'm sorry Jasper, she hasn't drawn breath and she's already asked me about ten questions"

Nodding in understanding Jasper took the phone from me.

"Darlin, Bella's a bit busy at the moment but she's call you right back. I'll be home soon sweetheart, love you pussy cat,... okay, see you soon, love you, okay now honey you need to hang up..., no you hang up..., no you hang up..."

I glanced over to Edward who was grinning from ear to ear. This was too cute. When Jasper had eventually managed to tear himself away from the phone I was able to question him further.

"So Jasper, how come you're playing happy families with your under aged mate?"

"It's not what you're thinkin, I didn't go after her. Admittedly I knew about her having overheard a conversation between Ed and Carlisle but I swear I only made discreet enquires."

"Let me guess, she found you right?" I said playfully

"Umm yes, but how did you know?"

"Because she is my best friend and I know how she operates"

"Oh"

"So are you going to spill?"

"Yea sure thing darlin but first off I think old Eddie needs some answers. What got you so scared?"

I shuddered again I remembered the feeling, Edward tightened his grip on me again and rumbled out an ear piercing growl.

Within seconds the whole of the Cullen clan were present in our room all taking defensive crouches and glaring round in search of the unknown danger.

* * *

**Questions? I'm only a review away.**

**Please let me know what you think, I already have the next chapter mapped out in my head and many of the questions in this chapter should be sorted to some extent in the next one (I think)**

**Sorry that was a really long sentence.**

**Next update will be next week.**

**See you then.**

**busyxxx**


	16. The Gathering

**Well I suppose I should start by giving out a huge apology to all my lovely readers who took time to review. As you are no doubt aware I haven't sent out any of my thank yous. I honestly don't know what happened other than I woke up this morning and realised it was Friday.**

**Poor Lblinky is up to her eyes in exams so unfortunately she hasn't been able to check this chapter. Please forgive any mistakes.**

**Disclaimer.. I own nothing.**

* * *

_Previously..._

_I shuddered again as I remembered the feeling, Edward tightened his grip on me again and rumbled out an ear piercing growl._

_Within seconds the whole of the Cullen clan were present in our room all taking defensive crouches and glaring round in search of the unknown danger._

* * *

I know I should be use to this kind of behaviour now but I suppose it was refreshing to realise that it still shocked me.

I scanned the room again and took in the scene, all the Cullen's were present looking utterly terrifying as they continued to assess the scene. Carlisle was the first one to regain his composure.

"Edward, what happened?"

"Is Aro still here?" Edward asked

"No son, he left only a few moments ago" Carlisle replied

"And the rest of them, they went too?"

"Yes, the princess and their entire entourage, every single one of them, there are only the original wedding guest still here"

"Good!" Edward said firmly, " Mom, Rosalie, would you mind entertaining our guests while we go somewhere more private to discuss what has just occurred?"

"Of course darling" Esme replied.

-0-

The five of us all made it to the meadow in record time. Edward reluctantly placed my feet on the ground and looked at me expectantly.

Then I realised that all eyes were on me, waiting.

"Oh, you want me to tell you?"

"If you don't mind Bella, it's kinda why we gate crashed your bedroom" Emmett boomed with laughter, he soon noticed that he was the only one laughing as the others hissed their disapproval at him.

Poor Emmett, I thought, he's always getting told off. In a bid to move the attention from Emmett and back to me I decided to recount my tale.

"Well, everything was okay" I started to say, fortunately for Emmett all eyes turned to me "I was nervous but apart from that I was fine. I knew I had to be introduced to them and..."

"To who?" Emmett interrupted.

Oh Emmett , I thought, you're on your own now!

"The Voltulri Emmett" Edward said through clenched teeth.

"Oh sorry Bells, carry on, just wanted to check I was on the same page as everybody else" he said sheepishly.

Giving him a sympathetic smile I continued.

"Well, as I was saying, I was really nervous but I was handling it. We walked into the room and I saw them all line up for the formal introductions and then" I gulped "Aro took hold of my hand" I closed my eyes I began to relive that awful feeling. I felt Edward's lips on my temple.

"It's okay love, you're safe" he said.

Upon hearing his soothing words I felt able to continue. "It was the oddest thing, I didn't realise what it was but as he continued to hold my hand I was overcome with the need to run away, to get as far away from him as possible, I tried to say focused and in control but it was too much.." I sobbed, I knew I was becoming hysterically but there wasn't anything I could do about it.

"Edward.., I saw him, I mean I truly saw him, behind all the pretence, the man he really is. I saw what he wanted, it's us. I don't why he wants us but he does and he doesn't care how he goes about it or who he has to go through. He will stop at nothing. Edward, he's pure evil!"

Everybody was exchanging worried looks. Edward held me tight and whisper words of endearment, once again his soothing words settled my hysterics..

"How is this possible Carlisle, how can Bella have seen all this from him?"

"I don't know son, it almost sounds like she managed to twist his gift back on himself"

"I don't understand" I said weekly.

"Aro possesses a talent" Carlisle said

"Like Edward and Jasper?" I queried.

"Yes, he can read people's minds but only if he has skin to skin contact. Edward could you tell if he was able to read Bella's mind?" Carlisle asked.

"No, Bella's mind was completely closed to him, he was becoming increasingly frustrated by it, but he tried to smooth it over." He answered.

"Good, well at least it he won't realise that she caught a glimpse into his demonic little head" he stated.

A quietness fell on our little gathering while each one of us thought about the implications of my discovery.

"So what do we do Carlisle? How do we protect Bella? Edward asked frantically, he was becoming more and more distressed and I was becoming more and more squashed by his grip.

Wow I thought, he must be really worried, I knew it was a vampire male pride thing to brag about how they and they alone could always protect their mates but here he was asking for help. Massive alarm bells started to ring in my head. If he was that concerned then I really didn't hold out much hope.

Typical! I thought, just typical! Just when things were starting to get a bit normal in my life, stupid royal vamps had step in and spoil it.

"Edward" Carlisle answered " unfortunately it's a waiting game at the moment but you know what they say, forewarned is forearmed"

Everybody around me nodded at these little pearls of wisdom while I on the hand remained unconvinced. Unable to keep my thoughts to myself I spoke up.

"That's great Carlisle but do you have any practical suggestion?.

Sighing and probably a little perturbed that his words had failed to affect me, he said "Well the only practical advice I could give is stay under their radar, don't give them any opportunity to visit you and you two need to be on your very best behaviour, understand?"

Oh that's where he got the whole 'understand' business from. I also suspected that he was making the point about 'being on best behaviour' directly to me rather than both of us.

"Carlisle, how do you propose we do that? Bella will be due to go into heat again very shortly and you yourself have already stated that she will probably conceive this time round" Edward stated." We most definitely won't be under any radar if a child is conceived.

"Edward, I have an idea, you mightn't like it but it could be your best shot."

"I'm listening " Edward said

"How would you feel about abstaining from coupling through Bella's fertile time?"

Edward looked alarmed, but I was all ears.

Nobody spoke so Carlisle continued.

"For some time now I've been attempting to duplicate the proteins released into the female during blending"

"Why?" asked Jasper, "Why would you waste your time doing that, it's seems totally pointless to me"

Jasper was clearly unimpressed by Carlisle's research, could it be that he was only looked at this from a newly mated vampire prospective?

"Jasper, as you know, occasionally some vampires die before they have completed the blending process. As a doctor it has been my unfortunate duty to care for the mates left behind. I have had to watch those poor girls suffer the most terrible of deaths.

I am a healer Jasper, so it is only natural that I should try every option available to me to preserve life. Unfortunately I haven't been able to synthesis a good enough duplicate. I suspect it's because I didn't have a fresh enough venom sample. But it has never deterred my research"

Jasper remained silent, obviously deep in thought, probably thinking about what would happen to Alice if he should perish.

"Would there be any risk to Bella?" Edward asked.

"This is experimental Edward but if Bella is willing then we could at least attempt it and it would buy you some extra time to figure out what Aro wants." Carlisle said

"It's not a matter if Bella is willing, it's a matter for me, her mate and if I will allow her to do this" Edward spat out.

Oh not again I thought, exit rational Edward, hello Mr Bossy. Okay Bella, I told myself, time to calm this fool down. Pushing down all the natural urges of wanting to smack Edward in the face for his ridiculous behaviour, I pulled out all the stops and turned into 'Bella, femme fatale'

"Edward" I purred "Carlisle didn't mean to undermine you, it's just he loves us both so much, so he spoke without consulting you first, you can forgive him this little indiscretion, can't you?" as I spoke I had started to gently rub small circles around his chest as I leaned into him further.

As predicted it had the desired effect. Edward calmed down immediately, I got slightly turned on (not again!) and then much to Emmett and Jasper's amusement Edward started to purr.

"Whoa there bro, I didn't know you'd turned into such a pussy" Emmett laughed.

Edward glared at Jasper, "Just you wait until it's Alice's turn to go into heat, I'll be sure to pay you a visit"

"Alas Edward, Alice has informed that there will never be the patter of little Jaspers running round, so for the time being my good friend, you have to consign yourself to your fate of being the only pussy for miles"

Both Jasper and Emmett were too far gone in their own hysterics to notice that Edward was on the point of attack. Carlisle managed, just in the nick of time to restrain him.

Realising that we weren't getting anywhere fast I decided to take the initiative.

"Carlisle, what do you need us to do?"

-0-

The next couple of weeks were very interesting, firstly because of the intense research that Carlisle was carrying out in his attempt to synthesis an alternative protein, to mimic the benefits of Edwards . And secondly because of our daily reminders that we were still very much in Aro's thoughts.

Every morning, I would receive a delivery of fresh flowers . Edward would fume as he knew the meaning for every flower on the planet. In the main, Aro would play it safe with simply choices such as White Lilies or Daisies but sometime he would push his luck and sent a Bellflower or two. Edward explained that this meant 'Thinking of you'

Edward being Edward decided to interpreter this as Aro's attempts to woe me but I took it to mean something else entirely. To me, it meant that we were being watched and we were very much at the forefront of Aro's thoughts.

-0-

Today was turning out to be quite eventfully, it had all started well enough, but after the door bell rang and the delivery boy left a lovely bouquet made up entirely of Bellflowers. Edward, in true Edward fashion, decided to go ballistic and take his temper out on the local forest by uprooting most of the trees.

While Edward growled, roared and screamed, I decided to catch up on some reading, sort out my sock drawer, plan what to cook for dinner that evening etc etc.. When I heard the growls subside I knew that Edward had calmed himself enough so we could carry on with our plans for the rest of the day, they being keeping our appointment with Carlisle.

-0-

During our daily appointments I had taken the time to question Carlisle on a myriad of different scenario concerning mine and Edward's unique bond and if there would ever be a time when I would be able to go without Edward's daily input. He had attempted to change the subject on more than several occasions but finally I managed to get some answers.

"It's really not an exact science Bella" he'd said "To begin with it is quite literally a case of life and death, you absolutely need the protein. Once the blending is complete you will still need to replenish your body's stock, to keep you up to the level you have achieved, however.."

"There's a however?" I asked

"Yes, Bella, over time you body will become more self reliant and eventually you will able to produce a similar protein yourself "

Edward had remained completely quiet throughout our whole exchange but I thought that maybe he should find his voice and answer a few of my questions.

"Oh Edward" I said sweetly

"Yes love" he said weekly

"Oh don't you love me! You knew about this didn't you? You knew that this whole 'screw Bella from dust to dawn business' was only temporary but you made me believe otherwise!"

I noticed that Carlisle had made a swift exit while I continued to berate Edward.

"How could you Edward, I thought we had an understanding, didn't we promise each other to always be truthful no matter what?"

"Yes Bella we did, but if you care to remember I told you all this before we came to our understanding. Just to clarify when Carlisle says that your body will adapt over time he means decades rather than weeks or months.

So in a way I haven't been that untruthful to you, I merely fudged the edges a bit"

"Fudged the edges" I said flatly, "fudged the fucking edges!" I screamed.

"Bella, remember your tone" he warned.

"Fuck you Edward and your fucking tone and your fucking fucked fudged edges, I've had enough, you just prove to me time and time again that you are totally and utterly untrustworthy"

Instead of the normal growling and menacing stares that would normally follow any of my 'Bella rants' he calmly picked me up, put me over his shoulder and carried me out to the car. As we passed Carlisle he calmly said

"Were off now Carlisle, just having a slight domestic, see you tomorrow"

"Slight domestic?" I said

"Well we are aren't we? I told you something, you don't like what I've said and now you're having a hissy fit"

"A HISSY FIT" I screamed.

"Yes, I thought it was a very apt description"

"You know what Edward, I give up, take me home"

"With pleasure sweetheart" he said sweetly.

* * *

**Oh I would really want to smack Edward right about now.**

**Next posting will be Friday.**

**Please review and let me know what you think.**

**Bye for now**

**busyxxx**


	17. The Pixie Alliance

**Hello, well I'm going to get straight to the point, this chapter has been rushed out. I have no excuse, I don't know why I didn't start writing it until Wednesday evening but that's the way it happened.**

**There is also another problem, Lblinky is in the middle of her exams and will not be coming out to play until late may (that last bit rhymed) so as well as this chapter being rushed it is also un beta'ed .**

**Sorry.**

**Special thanks to Bananafox who gave me some good ideas.**

**Reviewers, I love your comments, thank you for taking the time.**

* * *

This chapter will look into the reasons behind Alice's strange behaviour with Bella. It starts at the end of chapter 11 after Bella's drunken escapades. Plus we get some insight in Jasper.

**APOV**

I felt Esme's cold hands on my head as I heaved up again, the contents of my stomach were well and truly up, my throat was burning with stomach acid and I felt like crap. Oh why oh why did I do this to myself?

'You know why' said the little voice in my head, 'You were trying to stop Bella getting too close to you, and you were trying to drown out the images of the possible future if Bella doesn't stay with Edward'

All true I mused, but sometime soon I will talk to her about it, I have to, I owe to her.

"Alice! Are you done yet? We need to get the hell out of here and fast" Rosalie bellowed "Edward just showed up and it looks like the pair of them are about to go nuclear!"

"oh, okay" I mumbled, the last place I wanted to be was here with those too screaming but oh no there was no way I could face a moving vehicle! Perhaps this is some sort of divine punishment for keeping Bella in the dark.

"Oh I hope he calms down soon" Esme was saying.

"You're worried about Edward calming down, what about Bella? He's a dead man walking if you ask me – no pun intended" Rosalie smirked

As we pulled up to my house I saw my mother waiting on the front step, she had obviously been tipped off about my current state. I glanced round the car before I departed giving a sympathetic look over to Renee, wow she looked bad. I made a mental note that I should give up drinking when I reached my mid thirties because judging by the way she looked, it really mustn't agree with you.

I hesitantly looked over to where my mother was standing and noticed her tense stance and the rhythmic tapping of her foot. Oh dear, I'm in big trouble now. It was amazing really that I have the capability to check on everybody but I hadn't seen this one coming, my more than furious mother.

"Mary Alice Brandon, you best get yourself inside and marched up those stairs young lady, quick smart!" She shouted.

"Yes ma" was all I was capable of.

I finally managed to get into bed, mom insisted that I lay on my tummy, just in case I puked up in the night, this only made me feel worse. Trying to placate her I reluctantly agreed. As I attempted to get some sleep the next step in 'The Consequences of being drunk' took over, the dreaded spinning room situation. Fortunately for me I knew just how to deal with this, I carefully placed my toe onto the floor and hey presto the spinning room stopped. Ah, much better. With that, I finally managed to nod off.

The next morning I felt like I had been ran over by a freight train. I already understood when I fell asleep the night before that when I opened my eyes I would be in a world of pain. But man, this was bad!

I promised myself that I would never again drink, well maybe just on social occasions, and every now and again, Oh who am I kidding!

Later that evening I finally stopped being sick and the army of little men ceased with their incessant drilling with their tiny pneumatic drills, oh hallelujah !

Now all that's over with I must get back on track.

I knew things were starting to happen between Edward and Bella, I could see plainly enough that Bella was developing feels, even if she wasn't going to admit to them. As her resolve began to weaken I could see the future finally becoming more and more clear. I could also see the impending danger that the two of them would be in very shortly.

I told myself time and time again that I shouldn't rush into in my match but I knew that Bella and Edward would need us both. So I took up the courage and on wobble legs went downstairs to speak with my parents.

* * *

**JPOV**

I had just been explaining to Bella about Royal Court trivia when I became aware of a very interesting conversation coming from the other room.

"_And I think it would be a good idea to bring Bella's friend round, Alice. They were very close and Alice seems to suspect that her mate will be Jasper, so seeing as she is going to be family anyway I really don't see the harm. Plus I think it will help Bella." _

How could Edward keep something like that from me! His best friend. I was livid! But I managed to maintain a facade of calmness as I continued to eavesdrop.

"_Has this Alice had access to the matching bank?" _I heard Carlisle ask.

"_No, she's a seer, it was quite an amazing thing to witness and she is very definite that Jasper will be her mate, unlike mine she is simply delighted at the prospect." _

Well that's all I needed to hear, excusing myself from the ladies I ran at full speed into the other room.

"Do you mind tellin me what the hell you're talkin about, and why I'm only hearing about this now?"

Edward looked slightly shocked by my abrupt appearance and was just in the middle of formulating a response when something Esme said caught his attention. Admittedly I was too far gone into my own thoughts to hear or to even be bothered by what had been said so I left the cottage in search of answers.

* * *

**APOV**

I nervously walking into the lounge and found my parent sitting watching one of their favourite T.V chat shows.

I could hear them laughing as I entered the room, suddenly the laughter died down and I was faced with the wrath of my angry parents.

"So Mary, what do you have to say for yourself" my father began.

Before I could stop myself I said "Dad, please, how many times? It's Alice for crying out loud"

A simple raised eyebrow from my dad was all I need to know that I had stepped over an invisible line and if I wanted to get in their good graces then I should shut up and let them have their say.

"So, ALICE your mother and I are still waiting for an explanation as to why our SIXTEEN year old daughter turned up on our door step in an inebriated state!"

Hanging my head slightly I began with my apology.

"I'm really sorry, I know if was stupid of me, I know I'm under age and I'm sorry if you were worried" just for good measure I pulled out the sad puppy dog eye look. I could see their resolve melting away. Oh goodie I thought, now I can have the conversation that I wanted.

"Well just so you know that behaviour won't be tolerated again" my dad said

"Thank you daddy thank you mommy" I said in a little sing song voice.

They understood I was playing the cute card and they let me get away with it. Feeling more confident I broached the subject that had been on my mind.

"Mom, Dad, could I talk to you about something?"

"Sure sweetheart, what do you want to talk about?" my mom asked.

"You won't get mad?" I asked

"Seeing as neither of us know what you want to talk about then we can't make any promises" my dad said.

"Will you at least listen to everything I have to say before you say anything and try to keep an open mind?"

"Okay, I don't suppose there's any harm in that" my mom said

"Okay then, well it's about...Jasper"

"OH NO, not this again" my dad yelled.

"Dad you promised to hear me out!"

"Yes, but that was before I knew you wanted to talk about HIM again"

"Daddy, please, it's important" I pleaded.

-0-

I suppose I could understand were all his animosity came from. Jasper had been part of our lives for a very long time.

It wasn't always apparent to my parents that I was 'gifted' until I started to speak My sort first sort of word was 'Ja' initially my father thought I was attempting to his name 'John' but as my language skills developed they soon discovered that I was saying 'Jasper'

I use tell my mom and dad about the pictures in my head and how I wished that my friend Jasper would come over to play.

After a few years my parents put the pieces together and realised that I had the ability to see the future. It was little things at first, such as having a tissue ready in my hand before anybody sneezed and answering questions before they were asked. The incident that really got their attention was when I warned my dad not travel in his car because his tyre would blow out. He dismissed me and sure enough the tyre blew. After that my parents were always hyper aware when it came to my predictions.

As they accepted my ability and embraced my unique talent they went to extremes to protect me. I would be lectured at length about not telling anybody about the 'Pretty Pictures' and they expressly forbade me to mention this to my vamp liaison.

Although I didn't understand their reasoning I obeyed them and never utter a word. I know now that my parents did this to protect me and for that I would always be grateful.

When I reached age of ten, I started to feel very unsettled in our little P.M town in Mississippi. The fuzzy pictures started to take up more and more of my time as I was hounded with images of Folks and Jasper.

It was then I began to think that maybe Jasper wasn't just someone I had made up, he wasn't just an imaginary friend, maybe he was someone who would be important to me. I would often lie in bed of a night and think about this as I cuddled up to my Jasper teddy bear.

By the age of twelve I began to put pressure on my parents to more to Folks. I wasn't sure why, but I knew that was where I should be. Reluctantly they agreed and a few months later we moved. At the grand old age of fifteen, and with the help of my ever increasing visions, I was left in no doubt who Jasper was, he was my soul mate.

Obviously my parents had been devastated when I announced that I finally knew who he was. I upset them further when I asked if we could bring forward the blending because I just couldn't wait to be with him. Their decision to this request had been swift and final, It was a definite NO and if I attempted anything, then we would move as far away from here as possible.

Sulking didn't help so I grudgingly resigned myself to the fact that I would have to wait. Although it didn't stop me giving them daily updates on his activities.

-0-

"I just don't understand why we have to keep on talking about him, it isn't as if we have very long left" my dad fumed.

"Daddy, please, this is so important and I promise you that isn't some juvenile attempt to get closer to my mate. It's simply a matter of life and death"

"Okay sweetheart" my mom said "you have always been a good kid and if you're saying this is important, then we owe it to you to hear you out"

Finally I thought!

"I need to bring forward the blending, I need to be matched with Jasper in order to save Edward and Bella"

Over the next few hours I explained everything that had happened with Bella and Edward and how my visions had shown me what this couple were capable of and how important they would become to everyone.

I explained why it was necessary for myself and Jasper to be a part of this future and how we could also make a difference.

When I was done my mom hugged me tightly and said "I always knew you had a destiny, I just never realised it was this big"

* * *

**JPOV**

One week, one whole week of knowing that I had a mate waiting for me but could I get through the red tape the minister had carefully put in my way. Not a chance, they literally had me going round in circles as I tried to obtain a special dispensation to bring forward my match.

I had never retreated but I was being too lose hope.

I came home after a long and boring day at the ministry, I had nearly decapitated one of the clerks when he had stamped my applications with a big red 'refused' stamp and had to be 'escorted' off the premises by several vampire guards.

My mood was at an all time low but then a noticed a package waiting for me on the front porch. I retrieved the package and was instantly hit with the most amazing scent, it was honey sweet with a hint of orange blossom. Could this be? I thought, could this have come from her?

I ripped open the wrapping paper and gazed down, it was a book on the history of war dating back to Roman times. Oh you clever girl, you already know me.

As I continued to look over the book a small note fell, it didn't make it to the ground as my vampire reflexes took over.

_Hi Jasper,_

_Just thought I would give you the heads up. I will be arriving at your house at 6:30pm sharp. You have kept me waiting long enough._

_Alice xxx_

So many thoughts raced though my head, delight, joy, relief and then some other unwelcome thought, would we get into trouble? Would they take Alice away from me if it was discovered that we blended before she became of age?

Oh darn it! I thought, what could I do? and then I remembered what Edward had said, she was a seer, she must already know it will be okay. I will just let the lady take the lead on this one.

* * *

**APOV**

After the chat with my parents there had obviously been more questions, such as, 'Your birthday is only weeks away, can't you wait?'

'How do you suggest you contact him?'

'Will there be problems from the Ministry?'

I had reassured them by explaining that Jasper and I needed to get over the initial blending stages, Jasper wouldn't be quite himself for a while and I needed him totally 'in the game' when everything kicked off.

I also told them that I knew exactly where he lived having spent many a time wandering round the rooms with my visions and reorganising the furniture.

As for the final point I knew that we would be safe from the Ministry, provided that we kept a low profile and didn't advertise the fact that brought things forward.

Once I had settled their nerves they reluctantly agreed to my plan to contact him.

I wanted to talk to Bella about all of this but knowing that she had too much to deal with I decided to keep this all to myself. It was safer if she didn't know.

In amongst all the mental things that were going on, Edward called to ask if I would join Bella for the afternoon and keep her company. How could I resist? But I did have some reservations. Edward's mind reading abilities for one and the fact that I couldn't give Bella the answers to all her questions plus I was terrified that I would blurt out something about me and Jasper.

It had been a very difficult task to keep Edward out of my head as he blabbed on about fire precautions and exit routes. I just kept thinking about all sorts of fluffy girly things that I knew would embarrass the hell out of him just so he would leave.

Once he left, I knew full well that Bella would try her best to weasel information out of me but I knew that I would have to remain focused and not fall for her wiley ways. I had to remember, that as much as it pained me to keep secrets from her, that I was here for one reason only and that was to keep Bella and Edward on track. If that meant I had to spend the entire afternoon playing dress up then so be it.

Not wanting to push my luck, I slipped away before Edward came home.

It was coming up for early evening when I eventually made it home, I was now bored beyond belief and full of energy. My mind began to wander as I thought of Jasper and what our life would be like once all the madness was over. Snapping myself out of my daydream I started to remember that I had to make this match happen. I had to introduce myself before actually meeting him so I could ease him into the situation. I pondered on this for a while before inspiration hit. I would need to visit a book store.

* * *

**JPOV**

6.30pm the door bell rang, I think if I had been human then my palms would have been sweating and my heart pounding. The moment I had waited for was finally here. She was here just on the other side of the door.

Crap, I hope I don't go all cavemen like Edward or even worse pass out first! That would just be embarrassing. Dismissing those silly notions from my mind I got to the door, nearly ripping it off its hinges in my eagerness to catch the first glimpse of my mate.

* * *

**APOV**

Everything was in place, I had my gown, my essentials (several suitcases) and the book. I had been paying special attention to Jasper over the past few days and I knew that he would be out for most of the afternoon.

Seizing my chance I deposited the book on his front porch and made my swift escape. I would be back soon my love.

* * *

**JPOV**

I couldn't believe it, was this some kind of cruel fucking joke? I had opened the door expecting to look longingly at my beloved mate and instead I faced with luggage! Not just a small bag or anything, this was a serious lot of luggage. I knew from the scent that it belong to Alice so with a heavy heart I brought her belongings in.

I didn't even bother to close the front door, as I was so utterly pissed with the way things had turned out. What was she up to? Was she gradually moving in? Was this a test to see how I would react and if so what was the point? I just don't understand women.

* * *

**APOV**

It was 6.30pm exactly, I was just about to ring the bell when a sudden image hit me, I caught sight of Jasper's reaction to me and the fact that in his haste my luggage was left on the front porch. To make matters worse it would rain later and some of my stuff would get ruined. Okay, time for plan B.

I hastily ran back to the car, told my Dad to put the luggage on the step, to ring the bell and to run like hell.

From my hiding place I witnessed Jasper's reaction when he saw the suitcases waiting for him and my heart broke a little. Time to get in there I thought and make this all better.

As I approached the house I noticed that the front door had been left open, so seizing the opportunity, I bravely walked in to the vampire's lair.

It surprised me that Jasper didn't notice that I had walked right in and was now standing directly in front of him while he sat on the bed.

His eyes were closed but then his nostrils flared and I began my mental count down

3

2

1

* * *

**JPOV**

I sunk down on the bed, our bed, I closed my eyes and imagined that she was here with me now, I thought I heard her walk in, but no, I told myself things like this don't happen to me, maybe this had been a cruel joke after all.

Just then my nose caught a familiar scent, orange blossom. I slowly opened my eyes and standing right before was my goddess. She was here.

I didn't move, I couldn't, I felt like I was paralysed, all I could do was stare.

And then I felt something stir deep within me a primal, rawness it was overwhelming all consuming, every fibre of my being was being overtake with one thought.

MINE!

* * *

**APOV**

It had been several days since our initial coupling and Jasper was now returning to the gentler person I had always know (well at least in my visions)

I had time to reflect on Bella's situation and it made me more and more distressed that she hadn't had this special time with Edward. Instead they had resorted to open war fare.

I on the other hand had never been happier; I had never felt more complete. The only immediate problem that I was now faced with was how to plan a wedding while keeping my new match a secret, especially when I was practically joined at the hip to Jasper.

In order to keep our situation out of the public domain, Esme and Rosalie had to be brought into our tangle web of secrets and fibs, they agreed to act as go betweens and finish off most of the final preparations.

I persuaded Jasper to let me out of his sight while I got Bella ready for her big day and to also encourage him to go to the wedding alone. He laid down ridiculous conditions about how I was to be under the care of my parents in his absence, how I should go straight home and that I should remain indoors at all times. These were stupid conditions but if they kept him happy then I would comply with his wishes.

I watched Bella leave her home and head for the church, it was killing me that I couldn't be a part of her day but it was way too public especially as most of the Volturi guard and Royal personage were expected.

So as promised I went home, mom and dad watched T.V downstairs and I busied myself upstairs with my interior decor magazines. I kept looking into Bella's future; I was possibly a few minutes ahead of real time. I saw some of the dress and oh no tell me he isn't going to bite her. Oh I bet she will be royally pissed at him I chuckled.

More time passed, I was just considering which colour pallet would bring out the optimum wow factor in the main dining room, when I was hit with a most disturbing image.

Bella was standing in her wedding gown routed to the spot, her eyes were screaming but she couldn't move. The image started to crisp up and I could see the most demonic person grinning at her holding her hand. He had slicked black hair and blood red eyes.

Bella was in trouble, she needed help now. I realised that contacted them now might lead to complication later for Jasper and I but I just couldn't let her suffer like this.

Grapping my cell I dialled my big ball of sweetness' number.

"_Hello darlin_" he answered.

"Hi, Jasper, no time to explain, get Bella away from the bad man and ring me back"

"_But_" he said

"No buts Jasper, move, this is happening right now!"

I was in such a panic I couldn't concentrate and after five minutes I felt like a couldn't take it anymore. So I called Jasper back.

"Jasper, did you get to her?"

_"Yea darlin, I got to her just in time"_

"Are you still with her?"

"_Yea were with her now_"

"Oh thank god, I was so worried, I couldn't believe it when I got the image of her, she looked so little and he looked to mean and Jasper what would I have done if you hadn't been there, Oh Jasper, it's just too awful to think about and then she went so still, is she okay Jasper? Promise me she's will be okay"

"_Calm down honey were doing everything we can, I promise she will be ok"_

"Okay, well when she does come out of it will you tell her I called? And that she needs to call me back?"

"_Yea I'll be sure to tell her"_

"Oh how's Edward doing, I didn't get a glimpse of him"

"_Edward, he's fine just bit upset with himself..."_

I felt myself start to relax, so much so that I could ask some questions about the wedding.

"Great, did the wedding go to plan?"

"_The wedding went okay"_

"And how about the veil, did Edward manage to lift it okay?"

"_The veil? Oh yes that was fine."_

"She didn't trip did she?"

"_No she didn't trip"_

I bombarded Jasper with a series of questions until the phone was passed to another person.

"_Alice tell me that's you" _Bella's sweet little voice asked. I was too delighted for words but realising that mine and Jasper's secret was out, I decided to go out honourable and tell her the truth.

"Whoops you caught me out Bella, how did the wedding go? How are you feeling, did Edward really mark you? Jasper said you didn't trip, you didn't did you? I could only see snap shots, oh have you calmed down now from your meeting with Aro? I'm sorry about that, from what I could see he was horrible. Did he make your skin crawl? Do you feel okay now? What do you think of my Jasper?"

Suddenly I was no longer talking to Bella but to Jasper again. That's odd I thought, she must be in shock or something.

"_Darlin, Bella's a bit busy at the moment but she's call you right back. I'll be home soon sweetheart, love you pussy cat"_

"Love you too, my brave little solider" I replied

"_Okay, see you soon, love you,_

"Love you more"

"_Okay now honey you need to hang up"_

"No you hang up"

"_no you hang up"_

"No you hang up"

"_No you hang up."_

"Not a chance" I joked

"_Oh baby girl, you're my whole damn world and I just can't wait to get home, I love you and I'll see you soon"_

"Love you too sweet cheeks"

And with that I hung up and waiting for my bundle of love to come home.

* * *

**Was that okay or did I confuse you? If you have any questions please contact me.**

**It may be a good idea to re-read chapter 11, that way you can see how everything fits in.**

**I'm not going to promise to get the chapter 18 out by next Friday just in case I can't but I will try my very best.**

**Bye for now**

**busyxxx**

**P.S Please review,they make my day.**


	18. Feeling The Heat

**Hello ladies, we've made it to chapter 18. Can you believe it?**

**Sorry for not posting last night but if you remember I didn't promise, I said I would try. There is a big difference.**

**I'm still without my beta, so please forgive any mistakes. I have checked over this chapter before posting it but sometime things can just slip in.**

**I sort of got the impression that you didn't really like the previous chapter. I'm sorry about that but it was necessary for the story.**

**Thanks to all of you that reviewed.**

* * *

_Previously..._

_"Fuck you Edward and your fucking tone and your fucking fucked fudged edges, I've had enough, you just prove to me time and time again that you are totally and utterly untrustworthy"_

_Instead of the normal growling and menacing stares that would normally follow any of my 'Bella rants' he calmly picked me up, put me over his shoulder and carried me out to the car. As we passed Carlisle he calmly said_

_"Were off now Carlisle, just having a slight domestic, see you tomorrow"_

_"Slight domestic?" I said_

_"Well we are aren't we? I told you something, you don't like what I've said and now you're having a hissy fit"_

_"A HISSY FIT" I screamed._

_"Yes, I thought it was a very apt description"_

_"You know what Edward, I give up, take me home"_

_"With pleasure sweetheart" he said sweetly._

* * *

BPOV

Edward is without doubt the most arrogant, self assured, infuriating person I have ever known. These were all the thought coursing through my brain on our drive home from Carlisle's. Edward said I'd had a 'Hissy Fit', I just found this insulting. He had belittled my feelings and humiliated me in front of Carlisle. There was too much going round in my head to formulate any type of verbal come back to Edward, so I decided to give him the silent treatment.

As soon as we reached out cottage I made a bee line for my day room I had to calm myself down and to get the hell away from him. As well as feeling angry I was also a little hurt that once again he had left me out of the loop. Just when would he treat me like an equal?

About an hour later there was a quiet knock at the door.

"Bella, can I come in?"

It was Edward, did I want him to come in?

"Come in" I shouted, just a little bit louder than necessary.

A very sheepish Edward walk in, his eyes were down cast and he was fidgeting with his fingers.

"I was wondering if you were hungry. I was thinking that we could go out" he said hopefully

"Is this your way of trying to make everything better? Or perhaps you're thinking that maybe Bella won't give you such a hard time if we're in company" I spat out.

"Oh Bella, I believe that you would have your say regardless of where we were" he chuckled.

"I don't see anything remotely humours' about this situation Edward"

"Don't you?" he replied "Well lets looks at from my point of view shall we, I've just walking into this room to have a reasonable conversation with my wife. But who do I find instead?"

"Enlighten me" I snarled

"A sulky little girl, who wants to stamp her foot and give her poor friend a load of grief because he neglected to tell her something that wasn't really worth knowing in the first place"

The self assured smile spread over his face as he continued to look down on me.

"So tell me, Friend" I replied back in the most sarcastic voice I could muster. "Do you think that this little girl has any grounds for being upset? Like for instance being belittled and humiliated and let's not forget the unbearable embarrassment of being hauled out of Carlisle's office shall we.

You honestly don't think that the sulky little girl has any rights to be upset?"

His eyes were still fixed upon me while I waited for his response. I was expecting many things, anger, sadness even apology but instead he just burst out laughing.

"I take your point sweetheart, maybe I was a little rash. Will you please accept my most humble apologises for my behaviour and accept this token of my underlying love and devotion?"

"What?" I queried

He then produced a small diamond encrusted golden locket and before I could object he had the damn thing around my neck.

"There, isn't that better? Shall we forget about all this nonsense now Bella and go out?"

"What?" I queried again

I was having trouble trying to catch up with events because from where I was Edward had breezed into my room, sort of apologised, made fun of me and then as a sweetener given me a pretty present. No, he wouldn't do that would he? Surely he'd know better that to try and bribe me into submission.

Suddenly my anger found it's voice "If you think for one minute that you can get me to overlook this latest stunt by putting trinkets around my neck then you're sorely mistaken. This just proves that once again you know absolutely nothing about me or how I feel or for that matter my taste in jewellery"

With that I brought my hand up around my neck in an attempt to yank the damn thing off. My swift movement was blocked by a swifted more fluid like movement of Edward's hand.

"Please don't Bella" he pleaded "This belonged to my mother"

Guilt washed over me as I considered my harsh words and how offended I would be if our roles were reversed.

"Oh Edward, I'm sorry, I didn't know"

"It's alright Bella, if you don't like it I'll just put it away again" he said whilst reaching up towards the clasp. I knocked his hand away.

"Not so fast, I may have spoken too hastily. Let me just have a good look at it."

I took the locket off to give it a closer look. I was grateful that Edward couldn't properly read my mind because he would have known that while it was pretty it wouldn't have been my choice. Smiling up at Edward I declared.

"Oh Edward, it's beauty, thank you so much." And in attempt to change the subject and get myself out of this little hole I was in, I smiled sweetly and said " Now what were you saying about go out?"

-0-

Dinner went fine, Edward seemed in a fantastic mood and in keeping with our last trip out to a restaurant, he didn't insist that I sit on his lap,

He talked and talked about all sorts of topics and once again I found that I was incredibly entertained by him. He didn't pause all night; it was almost as if he was trying to distract me from something.

On the drive home the conversation stopped, he was deep in thought. So as not to disturb him I put on my ipod and listened to some tracks and before too long I had fallen asleep. In my dreams I was dancing around a massive ballroom while being showered with fancy gifts from well wishes, the more elaborate the gift, the heavier I felt until all too soon I was struggling to remain standing.

As the dream continued Edward appeared but instead of helping me he just found something else to load me down with. Dream Bella gasped and attempted to shake off the gifts but dream Edward looked sadden by her attempts. So dream Bella did nothing until she felt like she was suffocating.

I woke up with a start, still trying to catch my breath

"Everything okay love?" Edward asked

Slightly disorientated I glanced around and realised that we were still driving home from the restaurant. The dream was becoming more and more fuzzy but the main elements were still there.

That I was being distracted was evident but the reason why, that was the question.

"Edward"

"Yes love"

"The locket, did you really plan on giving me that or were you just trying to get me to forget about our argument?"

He didn't reply for a bit then he sighed and answered.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry for everything. I just didn't want to start another argument"

"So was that the reason you were so talkative this evening, you were trying to distract me and keep me occupied?"

"In a way yes and no. You know I always love to spend time with you Bella and to let you know about my exploits but I can't deny it there was an alternate motive tonight "

"Edward, you are wearing me out, you know that right? Just when I think we've had some sort of break through you go and spoilt it all by doing something stupid"

"I'm sorry Bella, I just wish that you would feel the same way about me, and share the love that I have for you, feel the undeniable force that drives me to you. Bella it's like nothing on earth and so when you get upset with me it's more than I can cope with and it just brings out the idiot in me"

Oh wow, I thought, he's done it again. Just when I had a cast iron reason to kick his butt he pulls the melancholy 'I've been waiting for my mate for an eternity and now I've found her she hates me and that makes me sad' crap.

He's done it again! He's made me feel sorry for him and he is guilting me to forgive him. Well Bella, I thought, you're in a bit of mess with this one. Honestly you can't remember how this even started, so chalk this one up to experience and be on your guard for the next time.

I knew without a doubt that there would be a next time.

While I was contemplating this a new thought occurred to me.

"Edward, before when I asked you about why you were so talkative you said Yes and No what was that about and why were you so distracted and quiet before?"

"It was nothing, don't worry about it" he said

"Yea right, as if that's going work. What's going on Edward?"

"I don't want you to get worried or upset, can't we just forget this?"

"NO, that's a ridiculous thing to suggest, in what universe do you think that we can just drop this conversation?"

"Why are you so stubborn?" he asked exasperatedly

"Because I am, so deal with it and tell me what the hell is going on!"

"Alright, while you were reading in your room, I received a call from Jasper. He said Alice had a vision. In the vision, Jane, came to visit. She couldn't give a precise time but she was sure it was early evening"

"So you orchestrated this evening out just to get me away from the cottage?"

"Yes"

"But why didn't you just tell me what was going on?, Edward believe me I wouldn't have put up a fight. Have you forgotten that I've already met Jane and she was a psycho bitch"

"I'm sorry Bella, I just wanted you to have a lovely evening out without fretting about her"

"Edward, when will you get it through that thick skull of yours that I'm an adult. I know that you have all these urges to protect me but please I can't carry on being treated like this" I fell silent as I waited for his response.

"It seems like I have to apologize again Bella, I have underestimated you. I will try my best in future to give you more involvement"

At least it's a start I thought.

"So Edward, in the spirit of this new involvement phase that we've entered into, do you mind telling me what evil psycho bitch face wanted?"

"Evil psycho bitch face?" he chuckled "I'll just assume that were still talking about Jane shall I"

I nodded

"Alice wasn't sure and she knew that it was only a quick visit but I think that you'd agree with my assessment that being home wasn't an option"

"Agreed" I affirmed. "So Alice knew that by the time we got home that she would be well gone?"

"Yes love. I have to say, it's so beneficial having a seer in the family"

"hum" I agreed

"She also said that we wouldn't be disturbed for the rest of the evening..."

"Your point Edward?"

"My point Isabella, is that we aren't expecting any visitors, sooo how about we spend some quality time together?"

"Edward, is this your round about way..."

"Yes"

"Of asking for some special time?" I said bashfully

"Special time?" he chuckled

"Edward you know I have issues saying rude words so let's just move this to the bedroom, okay?"

"Rude words?" he burst of out laughing "Oh Bella, I just never know what's going to pop out of that sweet little mouth of yours"

Several hours later Edward was watching something else popping out of my mouth. But this time he wasn't laughing, in fact he was groaning in appreciation.

-0-

Our morning routine started off in the usual way, Morning 'special cuddle' as I liked to refer to it. Blending sounded so official and clinical. Then it was time to shower, have breakfast, receive a flower delivery, watch Edward have his version of a hissy fit and then finally leaving for our daily appointment at Carlisle's.

As we left the cottage that day I noticed that Edward visibly stiffened. His head whipped round in all directions.

"What's wrong Edward?"

"Nothing love, I thought..I thought I saw something, come on love if we don't hurry we're going to be late"

With that I was rather hastily put into the car and as usual had my seat beat fasten for me. When would he learn that I could fasten my own seat belt!

As we drove I continued to notice that Edward was definitely on edge. I repeatedly asked if he was okay only to receive the same reply.

"I'm fine love"

"If you say so" I mumbled under my breath.

When we arrived we found Carlisle waiting for us at the door. He immediately took in Edward's appearance and just like me he instantly knew there was something wrong.

"What's wrong son?" he said as he scanned the surrounding area.

"Inside now!" Edward demanded.

Once we were safely inside the walls of Carlisle's sound proof office Edward began to talk

"We were followed, there still outside"

"Do you know who?" Carlisle asked

"I suspect it's the guard" Edward stated

"But why? Why would they be sneaking around?

"I don't know dad, it was obvious that they didn't want to interfere in what we were doing, it was more like they were keeping an eye on us"

"Edward, I don't like this. Won't you reconsidered my proposition again?"

"No dad, we've been through this, it's too risky"

"Excuse me" I said

Both males looked over to my direct

"What proposition?" I asked

"It's nothing Bella, please don't concern yourself with it" Edward said dismissively.

"Edward, you're doing it again!"

"Doing what?"

"Keeping me out of the loop!"

"Okay okay" Edward said whilst holding up his hands in surrender.

"Carlisle is worried about Aro and wants us to go on a vacation. Out of the country for a few months " Edward said

"I don't want to move away from my parents Edward"

"I know sweetheart, but apart from that I don't agree with Carlisle I think that instead of making Aro lose interest in us it would have the reverse effect"

"I think you're right Edward"

"My goodness Bella, I think that if I was human I may have passed out with that latest comment" Carlisle laughed.

"what?" I asked

"You agreed with Edward" he laughed again

I managed to steal a glance over at Edward, predictably he was ginning ear to ear.

"Oh cut it out you!" I said while slapping his on the shoulder.

"Carlisle, let's forget about the odd people outside who are stalking us and the fact that you want us to run away. Can we please concentrate on the task at hand?"

"Of course Bella," Carlisle said.

-0-

The day dragged on with the usual round of tests. I was becoming more and more frustrated with the lack of progress, we had barely days left and Carlisle had yet to make a break through. I was becoming very anxious about entering another heat faze without the back up of Carlisle's wonder drug.

During the course of the day we had our fair share of visitors, ranging from Emmett to Esme. Everybody was concerned about our uninvited guests outside and in a show of strength and solidarity by the time we left for the day we were flanked by the whole coven.

-0-

More days passed, more flowers were delivered more temper tantrums were flung by Edward and the more worried I became. We still didn't have Carlisle's replacement for Edward's seed and we still didn't know why the guard were keeping us under surveillance.

Much to everyone's dismay the Volturi guard had basically set up a permanent residence in the woods surrounding our cottage. Edward was beyond furious at their continued presents but knowing that his hands were tied he could do nothing but observe.

This only caused him to become more and more agitated as he considered the severity of our situation. As he ponder, our home had also become an impromptued headquarters, Esme, Carlisle, Rosalie, Emmett and Jasper had basically moved into our small cottage to offer their support and if needed protection, well with the exception of Jasper. His visits were fleeting and it was obvious that his loyalties were torn.

Edward had taken him to one side on more than one occasion to let him know that he wasn't expected to stay. In fact Edward had also pointed out that if there was going to any danger, then Alice would know ahead of time.

Jasper had seemed satisfied with this but he still continued to visit, albeit for very short periods.

I woke up early than normal to my usual wake up call. Edward between my legs and feather like kisses being places around my neck and collar bone. Whoah, I thought, a girl could get so use to this.

"Edward, not that I'm complaining but do you think you could fill me in on what the rush is, couldn't you have woken me up first?"

"Where's the fun in that?" he joked "No Bella, I'm sorry but I simply couldn't keep my hands off you for a second longer. You are far too tempting for your own good"

With that he continued his assault on my neck and slowly made his way up to my ear lobe.

"Besides, once you enter into heat again I won't be able to touch you so I'm going to take my fill now."

His words were sending me reeling, I felt my core drip with wetness and I knew that without doubt that I wanted this man to have me in every way possible.

"Oh Edward" and with that I managed to force my lips onto his. Our kiss started off aggressive and stayed that way as we fulfilled our needs. Without warning he plunged deep inside of me but instead of this pacifying me it only ignited my passion further . I just couldn't get enough of him. I never wanted him to stop. I needed every part of me filled by him, his hands were everywhere and I loved it.

When I was finally sated I collapsed onto of Edward.

"Wow, what happened? It was like I couldn't get enough of you. No matter how hard you pushed into me it just didn't seem enough and no matter how many times you came in me I just wanted more"

"I know sweetheart and believe me I'm not complaining, I'm delighted it happened"

"No Edward what I mean is, that this need I had for you was more intense than when I went into heat last time... you don't think I've gone into it again do you?"

"No love, you hormone levels are slightly raised because you are about to go into heat but I can categorically stated that you are most definitely not in heat at the present. Bella, there is another solution to this you know"

"What 's that?" I questioned.

"Maybe you're falling for me, maybe instead of having sex we just made love"

-0-

By eight thirty that evening we had just settled down to watch T.V. After the events of our early morning workout we had our usual visitors plus and extra one.

Alice was now officially matched with Jasper and they could now come out of hiding. She had giggled when she had told me the fun they'd had reading through their files together. I had felt a fleeting prank of jealousy at their closeness and how at ease they were in each other's company. Edward and I were only just reaching that stage after all our months together. Alice and Jasper were so natural together and happy.

Yes, there was no doubt about it, Alice was elated at being matched with Jasper it was as if her life was now complete and Jasper, well he just looked whole, happy and content.

I pondered if I could have possibly looked like this had I been brought up in a PM community. Oh well I mused, guess we'll never know.

-o-

Edward was just surfing the channels while I dutifully snuggled into his lap. Originally I had hated this part of our day but lately I had started to yearn for it. It wasn't sexual it was simply a need for closeness one that seemed to be reciprocated by Edward. Generally as I cuddled in he would purr, this new purring thing had become something that I found comforting. I loved to know that he was content and this was his way of showing me.

"Edward" I said

"Yes love"

"I'm worried that Carlisle isn't going to have the drug ready in time, what are we going to do if he doesn't?"

"Carlisle is going to work through the night on his latest batch, he feel very confident, however, he is aware that we have only hours rather than days before you next go into heat"

"Is there a plan B?"

"Not really love, the only thing we can do is to keep our mating to an absolute minimum. As you know human contraception aids won't work on vampires so we will just have to employ very basic methods such as abstaining and withdrawal"

"Edward, you know as well as I do that it only takes one time to get pregnant and as for the withdrawal method, well that's the kind of crap that young boys come out with they're trying to get into a girls panties"

"All true love but if Carlisle isn't successful then I will have to pass on my protein to you just to keep you well."

A thought occurred to me, not a particular pleasant one but one that could possibly help.

"Edward, you know the protein that you release into me?"

"Yes"

"Does it matter how it gets into me?"

Understanding flashed across his face.

"Bella, as much as I like where you're heading with this train of thought, I'm afraid that I will have to stop you. My protein will not work properly if it is ingested, your body wouldn't be able to process it in the normal way and by the time it reached your stomach, the acid there would strip and cancel out any benefits that your body may reap. I'm sorry to say that it has to go in the traditional way or not at all"

"But I don't understand, Carlisle is working on a tablet, to take like a daily supplement"

"Yes but he will be able to adapt the drug to work with your body"

Another thought occurred to me.

"Edward did you just say that we only had hours before I went into heat?"

"Yes love"

"And we won't be able to have any special cuddle time for at least the next week and a bit?"

"No baby we won't" he knew where I was headed with this conversation. I was finding his amusement infectious as I too started to grin like a Cheshire cat.

"So do you think that we should do something about all the cuddle time we're going to miss out on?" I asked

"Oh most definitely" he agreed

-o-

5.28am I was awake and absolutely in no doubt that I was in heat. As I woke from my blissful slumber I felt the familiar cravings take hold of every part of me. I sat up quickly and noticed that Edward was nowhere to be found. Oh dear God, I thought, if he doesn't get in her right now I'm going to explode. I need him NOW!

"Edward, where are you!" I bellowed

He appeared in an instance.

"Bella, Carlisle is here, I called him a few hours ago when I detected a change in your levels. He thinks that this latest batch my work, are you sure you still want to try?"

Admittedly my judgment was clouded by the fact that I was craving sex on a massive scale. I didn't want no tablets, I wanted the real thing, I wanted Edward, I wanted him inside. I wanted his seed to be released inside of me. Oh dear God, I just wanted him, this was unbearable. Fuck it!

With that I leaped off the bed and attempted to jump onto of Edward, my goal was to get his pants off and to seduce him.

Edward was a few steps ahead of me.

"No love, this isn't what you want, I won't let you do this"

His arms wrapped around me in a vice tight grip and moved me back onto the bed.

"Carlisle, hurry"

"I'm here son, Bella I'm sorry but the tablet form will not be ready for a while so in the meantime I'm afraid that I will have to inject the protein" he said apologetically.

"No way, no way are you injected me!" I yelled, I was truly terrified of needles and I felt like I had been mislead here. At no point had anybody mentioned needles.

"Love, listen to Carlisle, now we know that needles scare you but you need to be brave. I will numb your skin first, okay?"

"Okay" I said weekly

"Edward shifted my nightgown up my thigh and began to release some of his 'special' numbing stuff onto my skin. I have to say the effect of his mouth of my body was creating a whirl of sensation in my lower lady bit region. Oh no I doing the lady bit thing again. I scolded myself for my pre teen talk and allowed my body to enjoy the sensation of all things Edward.

All too soon he removed his mouth away and Carlisle loomed over me with his menacing instrument of pain. Okay that was a little bit melodramatic but I am and I think I always will be terrified of needles.

Amazingly, I felt nothing not even pressure from the puncture site. Relief flooded over me as I waited for the effects of the drug to start. I wanted all these horny feelings to go away. One it was becoming uncomfortable to be clothed, two I just wanted to rip Edward's clothes off and three it was becoming a bit too weird for my liking considering that Carlisle was still in the room.

-o-

I'm not sure what they thought was going to happen next but for the next thirty minutes I sat on the bed while they watched me as if I was a ticking bomb. Every couple of minutes Carlisle would check my vitals and after assuring himself and Edward that I was fine they continued on with their silent vigil.

I don't know why they couldn't speak, I knew I wasn't able because I just wanted to shout inappropriate things out about sex and other rude words. I had to concentrate very hard to stifle the need. Speaking of need I knew that I was in trouble. I was rubbing my legs together in an attempt to relieve some of the tension that was building and what made matters worse was that this only elevated my need as my arousal built. I glanced over to Edward, oh no big mistake.

Oh no just look at him standing there ,I thought, looking at me with his flawless skin, his tussled hair , his beautiful eyes and his penis all tucked away from view. It's there I though, in this room just out of my reach. I can definitely make it out; it looks like he's standing to attention, and he looks like he would be ready to fulfil his duties as my mate. If only Carlisle would leave I could give him my full attention and get those damn pants off him.

"Excuse" Edward croaked "I...I just need to leave for one minute...I'll be right back"

I wonder if he heard any of that. I think maybe he did, I wonder if he is going to sort himself out?

"Oh for Christ sake Bella!" he shouted from the other room

Well, I guess I've got my answer.

-o-

Three awful unsatisfactory hours later, Carlisle finally left. Oh goodie time to get my Eddie! Carlisle had acted like Edward's body guard for the whole time. I had turned into a predator, I had circled my prey and was keen to pounce at any given time.

In amongst all my scheming I did think that either this drug hadn't worked or that Carlisle had failed to add something to combat my libido. Oh this could be my in, this could be a talking point with Edward. I could innocently ask him about the protein substitute and then accidently drop my panties and jump on top of his penis. Yes Bella, that is a fantastic plan and it will definitely work.

There was a tiny part of my brain that was attempting to get my attention but I was in no mood to listen and besides it would probably try and reason with me that I shouldn't proceed with my foolproof plan.

"Edward, could we talk?"

"Of course love" his voice was muffled as he talked through the bedroom door. Did I mention that he was on the other side of it?

"Do you think you could come in for a minute?" I asked sweetly

"I don't think that would be a good idea, remember love I'm struggling here as well"

Brilliant!

"Oh no, I'm sorry" no I'm fucking not "how about you come in and stand on the other side of the room, I'm lonely" I added just for effect.

"Sweetheart, I wish I could but its best if I stay away"

Crap, this isn't going well, I know time for plan B

"It's okay Edward, it's just... you know...(sniff)...I'm just lonely...(sniff) and afraid...(bigger more dramatic sniff) and.. oh, I doesn't matter"

And as if by magic Edward appeared, "It's already sweetheart, I'm here, don't cry"

He was in the room but he didn't make any attempt to come over to me.

My body was screaming out at me to mate with him, this was getting unbearable he was right here, right here in our bedroom, we were married for cry out loud so why shouldn't we have sex. There was no harm in it, we would both enjoy it and yea maybe I would get pregnant but weren't we just putting off the inevitable. Why fight it?

"Bella, please stop, I know what you're doing. You will hate yourself once this faze is over and just imagine if you did conceive, think about how complicated things would become"

Oh he was being the voice of reason. The small part of my brain that had been trying for the last few hours to grab my attention suddenly screamed out 'listen to him you idiot!'

Taking in some deep breaths I said "Edward is this drug working? And if yes, why am I so horny?"

"We won't know if it's working until tomorrow, I will keep an eye on you for any early onset of symptoms as to why you feel so amorous , well the honest answer is I don't know. It may mean the drug isn't working or it may mean that the synthetic protein has no affect on your libido"

"Well that sucks!"

"Agreed...Alice sent something over...it may help" he said bashfully

What's got into him I thought? Why does he look so embarrassed?

And then he produced it, "Alice thought that it may relieve some of your tension"

It was a large pink dildo with added clit stimulator, oh my I though. As much as I was embarrassed that Alice had foreseen this whole situation I would thrilled that maybe I would have something to relief that very definite itch I had.

Edward left the dildo on the dressing table and left the room at full on vampire speed.

I pounced on the dildo and after a few moments of familiarising myself with the controls and speeds I settled down on the bed to finally get me some relief!

**EPOV**

This was purgatory, I was in the farthest room of our house but I could still hear my mate pleasuring herself. She had been in our bedroom for the past two and half and I don't think she stopped. I did wonder what the battery life was like in those devices. I had never felt envy like it, what I wouldn't give to be that little piece of pink silicone.

Worry disturbed my thought, this was only day one and I had already nearly buckled. How on earth would we last? What would we do if the synthetic didn't work?

I had to be true to my mate, I had to remain strong and protect her at all costs so despite the fact that I wanted nothing more than to rip off her clothes and make made passionate love to her, I managed to reign in my urges and keep my promise to keep a very close eye on my Bella. I was terrified that she would become ill.

During the course of the night I noticed that Bella's hormone levels changed, her slightly elevated temperature had settled down and her breathing became less agitated. She was calm, she was showing no signs of withdrawal, and in fact it looked like the drug had taken her totally out of heat.

Her body seemed to be doing something but I wasn't clear what.

**BPOV**

When I opened my eyes the next morning I no longer felt the overwhelming need to have instant sex with Edward. That's odd I thought. I sat up in bed and visibly jumped when I saw that Edward and Carlisle were both staring at me.

"How do you feel Bella?" Carlisle asked

"Fine" I replied

"How about your urges?"

"Erm... well I don't appear to have them" I said

"That's what we thought" Carlisle said. I noticed that he and Edward seemed to be having a silent conversation between them.

Finally Carlisle nodded "Well I'll be back tomorrow"

"Do you think that she'll need another dose?" Edward asked

"No son, Bella is no longer in heat so I don't see any reason to employ the synthetic route now" he said with a wink.

Edward didn't need to be told twice and as soon as Carlisle was a respectable distant away from our home, Edward came out to play.

-o-

The next three weeks passed in a blur of activities. Alice wanted to bring forward her wedding the Volturi guard decided to up their visibility and delivery Aro's flower in person and Edward had took it upon himself to become my teacher in his bid to home school me.

He was so distracted; sometimes he looked like he had the worries of the world on his shoulders. Not that he would tell me; no unfortunately he had reverted back to 'everything is fine Bella, nothing to worry about' Edward.

I accepted this because I too was a little too distracted to start anything.

I didn't know if it was the side effect of the of Carlisle's drug but at the moment I was feeling like a defective typewriter. I was missing a P.

* * *

**That last line was from one of my favourite films of all time. Admittedly it's one of my guilty pleasures films. I wonder if you can guess?**

**Please review and let me know what you think.**

**Next update should be either Friday or Saturday.**

**Bye for now**

**busyxxx**


	19. Missing P's and Menacing Sticks

**It's chapter nineteen time!**

**I have had a really difficult week, I wasn't sure if I should post this chapter. I have received one or two reviews saying that my writing had lots of mistakes in it. This made me think that I should perhaps wait for my beta to finish her exams before posting another chapter.**

**I have to admit, I can't stand reading stories with loads of mistakes either. The problem that I'm faced with is that I can see mistakes in other people's work but not really in my own. It's probably because I know what's coming next so I anticipate the word instead of reading it (does that make any sense?)**

**Anyway, because I said I would post this chapter I am. I have really tried to iron out any mistakes but because I still don't have a beta they still may be in there (hiding)**

**I'm sorry if this miffs anybody off.**

**Thank you to everyone that took the time to review and still continues to read this story.**

**Also, does anybody know if you are meant to put the disclaimer thing on every single chapter? The reason I ask is because I know I forget.**

**Finally, well done to everyone that guessed correctly. Yes it was Grease.**

* * *

**Previously... **

_The next three weeks passed in a blur of activities. Alice wanted to bring forward her wedding the Volturi guard decided to up their visibility and delivery Aro's flower in person and Edward had took it upon himself to become my teacher in his bid to home school me._

_He was so distracted; sometimes he looked like he had the worries of the world on his shoulders. Not that he would tell me; no unfortunately he had reverted back to 'everything is fine Bella, nothing to worry about' Edward._

_I accepted this because I too was a little too distracted to start anything._

_I didn't know if it was the side effect of Carlisle's drug but at the moment I was feeling like a defective typewriter. I was missing a P._

* * *

"Bella, love it's time to wake up" Edward said.

I attempted to open my eyes but they just felt too heavy, I was warm, comfortable and I just needed another five minutes! Why the hell wouldn't he let me sleep?

As if answering my unspoken thoughts he said

"Sweetheart, it's nearly lunchtime, you've been out cold for just over fourteen hours" The worry in his voice was obvious.

The fourteen hours thing finally seeped into my brain and got my attention. I sprang up in the bed. Immediately regretting it as my head became whooshie, then the dizziness kick in. This wasn't a good combination because then I started to feel so incredibly nauseous.

"Excuse me" I said as I rushed to the bathroom with a worried Edward in tow.

Because I hadn't eaten in so long I didn't bring up anything of consequence but my throwing up in front of Edward had immediate repercussions. I was put back in our bed while Edward called Carlisle.

While I waited for the oncoming storm, I pondered on my circumstances. The main thing was that I had totally missed my period. Although I knew deep down that I should be more concerned about this, I know now that I had been too distracted with one thing and other. Namely flower deliveries and the new neighbours in the forest to really start getting worried.

I reasoned that because Edward and I hadn't had sex in my fertile time and since I hadn't been with anyone else then it would be impossible for me to be pregnant so discounting that as a real possibility I put the missing P down to stress.

I had even managed to discount the small changes in my body, like I was ridiculously tired. I had got myself into a daily routine of reading in the afternoon. This was my' Bella Time' and although I knew Edward was becoming a big part of my life I still value this time alone. After lunch every day I would tell Edward I was going to read but nine times out of ten I would be asleep before I had finished reading the first page.

Then there was the tenderness, my breasts felt like they belonged to someone else, also there was the food thing, I was constantly ravenous and then the final nail in my coffin was this morning's events in the bathroom.

I realised that Edward was talking to me.

"Sweetheart"

"Humm?" I asked

"Do you still feel sick?"

"No, I feel fine, in fact I feel great and hungry"

"How about I fix you a light lunch while we wait for Carlisle?" he asked.

"Carlisle's coming?" I groaned.

"Of course Bella, you didn't seriously expect that I would just forget about the fact that you have looked exhausted for days and now you have even started vomiting. You thought I would just ignore that?"

"Kinda hoped" I said

"No sweetheart, I've asked Carlisle to come over to check you out"

"Edward that won't be necessary, please just leave it, I'm fine now"

"I'm sorry Bella but I'm worried that the synthetic drug as done this to you. Carlisle should be advised.

Anyway, it's of little consequence now because he will be over this afternoon to do a full exam"

"Oh deep joy" I huffed while turning over sulkily onto my side. That was another thing I'd noticed over the past few days. I was turning into a bit of a bitch; I was giving myself whip lash with my own mood swings, go figure!

My huffiness dissolved and I immediately felt guility.

"Edward, I'm sorry for snapping, I don't know what came over me. Did Carlisle give a time?"

"Yes he said he'd be over at 2:30pm"

"Do you think that Alice would be able to come over for a bit?"

"Of course sweetheart, I'll call Jasper now"

-0-

I had just finished eating my scrambled eggs on toast when my bedroom door burst open and I was greeted by a super charged pixie on a mission.

"I thought you'd never call, it's a good job I'm prepared!" she stated.

"What?"

"You wouldn't believe the hassle I had to go through just to pick one of these up"

"What up?"

"Poor Jasper was demented when I insisted on going shopping by myself. I think the only reason that poor loveable man allowed me out all alone was because I promised him faithfully that I'd be ok, plus it's really beneficial when you have the ability of second sight. Did I tell you just how he loves to shop with me? And did I tell you how he will go from shop to shop just to find even the most insignificant things? oh Bella, I just adore him." She had a wistful look on her face as she drifted off into her own thoughts.

"Alice"

Nothing

"Alice"

"Humm?"

"I got the distinct impression that you had put yourself through a lot of effort to buy something for me. You still haven't told me what it is yet?

"Oh silly me" she looked round the room in a suspicious way before producing an oblong box from her bag.

"Don't say anything" she whispered " just take it to the bathroom"

I obliged

I had a good idea what the mystery box was, a small knot was forming in my stomach at the idea of it.

I realised then I had company in the bathroom.

"Alice!"

"Oh sorry B, I just got so excited, that's all"

I gulped down and asked the question that had been preying on my mind

"Alice, have you seen anything, about this?" I said as I waved the life changing box in front of her"

Her eyes widened at my question before she said "That's just it B, I haven't, it's as if I'm not suppose to"

"Oh"

"Go on Bella, pee on the stick and put us all out of our misery"

Considering that most people performing these types of test were, to put it mildly, either scared to death or too excited to breath. The instructions that came with the menacing box weren't very user friendly.

After refocusing on the task at hand I made myself calm down and read the damn instruction properly. The gist was that I had to pee on a stick, after two minutes the results would be known. If one blue line was visible then I wasn't pregnant but if two lines were visible then I was.

Okay, this is simple, now there was the issue of the collection method. I could either pee on the stick mid flow or pee into a cup and dunk the stick in. Humm, what to do?. The mid flow option seemed the less messy one but then again technical issues presented themselves, like for instance, how would I know if I was in mid flow and what if I lost my balance?

"Bella, will you stop procrastinating in there and get on with it!"said an impatient little voice on the other side of the door.

That did it, without thinking I peed on the stick. I was about to wait for the two minutes but when I brought the stick back up and in my line of vision I could already see there was two very distinct lines in the once blank box.

I double checked the instructions again before opening the second test up and again peeing on it. I was amazed that I had so much wee inside of me!

The second stick did exactly the same as the first. All of a sudden it was official and I had gone into full panic mode. I was doing a fabulous impression of 'bunny caught in the headlights' my eyes felt like they were going to pop out of my head. I just had so my question but the first one was HOW?

I hadn't notice Alice had walked in until I heard her

"Bella, I think we can both safely agree that there's a baby on the way" she said it in a quiet whisper but it obviously wasn't quiet enough. Within mere seconds the bathroom door swung open and before us stood Edward and Jasper – stupid vamp hearing!

I looked at Edward, Edward looked at me, we didn't speak. I just held out the two peed on sticks and instructions. He took them off me in the most reverent of ways and gazed upon them and then he passed them onto Jasper.

I have to say, I thought this was a bit disgusting, basically they were looking at sticks with my wee on, it just didn't seem right.

Edward and Jasper didn't speak but continued to look at the sticks and instruction. This was getting on my last nerve. I huffed out my annoyance and then found myself being scooped up from my sitting position and carefully placed on our bed. Edward skimmed my collarbone with his nose as he took in my scent. He gazed down on me, I couldn't distinguish what possible thoughts were running round his brain but an important thought was rummaging around mine. I had to get some ground rules sorted and fast!

"Edward, I feel okay, we know the cause of the nausea and tiredness now so can I please get up?"

"Silly Bella" Edward admonished "you are carrying my son in there, he will exhaust you, now don't argue with me, you need your rest. You are not to move out of this bed, do you hear me?"

The petulant child in me just had to say "What about when I need the bathroom?"

"Then call me and I will carry you"

Oh this stops now, I thought. You know what he's like; if you give him an inch he will take a mile!

"Edward, I'm pregnant, I'm not ill. I will need to walk round and most importantly I will need to get out of this damn bed!"

Amazingly, he didn't respond, he just kissed my head, tucked me in and told me to sleep.

I felt like he had hypnotised me because no sooner had he said it then I felt my eyes grow heavy as I fell into a deep sleep.

-0-

2:30pm I heard the door bell ring, I was about to get up when both Edward and Carlisle breezed in.

"Love, Carlisle is here now. I have already updated him with our news but now he would like to run some tests to ensure you're okay"

Oh good the doctors here, now maybe I can get an answer to the million dollar question. I knew that he would start gushing over me with his congratulations so I cut him short before he even started.

"Carlisle, how is this possible?"

Instead of answering me, Carlisle turned to Edward "Edward, just before Bella entered into her fertile time were you two intimate?"

Oh I'm glad he didn't ask me that, I thought. I felt my cheeks go red, I realised that I was embarrassed on Edward's behalf.

"Yes, yes we were"

"Say a few hours before?"

"Yes" Edward replied

"Well Bella, I do believe I have your answer"

Edward was nodding in understanding; Carlisle's questions seemed to have triggered some sort of clarity in Edward. I on the other hand was still bumbling round in the darkness.

"It is a basic matter of biology Bella. Human sperm have the ability to live inside a woman for a few days. If a man and a woman were to copulate before the woman ovulated there is still the possibility that the sperm could survive long enough to fertilize her egg when it was eventually released"

"Wow that's really crappie" I said.

"I suppose it depends on your point of view Bella" Carlisle added.

"So in laymen's terms, what you're telling me Carlisle is that because I had sex with Edward a few hours before I went into heat, that it still counted as having sex in my fertile time because his sneaky sperm waited to pounce on my poor defenceless egg; Is that correct?"

Carlisle and Edward were obviously deeply amused by my summary because they both burst out laughing when I finished.

"Defenceless little egg. Oh Bella you have such a way with words" Carlisle continued to chuckle.

As the pair of them openly mocked me, another thought sprung into my mind.

"Carlisle"

"Yes Isabella" he was giving me the formal tone now.

"You just said that human sperm had the ability to survive in a woman's body for a few days"

"Yes"

"Well isn't everything to do with vampires suppose to be bigger, better and stronger?"

"Yes"

"And the protein I need to keep me healthy comes from Edward's sperm?"

"Oh clever girl, yes Bella. I know where you headed but do carry on" Carlisle encouraged

"Well why did I go into protein withdrawal after two days if sperm can survive longer than that in my body?"

I was so proud of myself.

Smiling away at me, Carlisle started to explain. "Human sperm has a life expectance of a few days; vampire sperm only has an absolute maximum of a day."

"I don't understand"

"Vampire sperm does not have a very long shelf life within the female's body. Firstly like with any sperm entering the female it is classed as foreign matter. It is basically attacked on sight by the white blood cells. Of course vampire sperm usually defends itself and doesn't fall at the first hurdle.."

"I'm sensing a but here Carlisle" I said.

"But because of the very valuable proteins that are houses within the vampire sperm another set of super cells then begin their attack These cells are not found in standard human woman" he stopped here and smiled at me

"This is where you special gene kicks in, these new cells allow your body to absorb all the goodness but in the majority of cases they simply decimate all the sperm that has been passed on leave none left "

"So is that why it's virtually unheard of for a vamp/human pregnancy?"

"Yes, try as we might it has been impossible to fine tune the whole thing. And believe me when I say we've tried. Where do you think the idea for artificial insemination came from?"

"No" I said.

Carlisle didn't reply but looked rather smug.

My head felt like it was whirling with all this new information. I had all my answers.

"I suppose that explains it but what happens now?" I asked

"Well, young lady I need to check you out."

"Great" I said weekly.

-0-

Blood pressure, check

Urine sample taken , check

Pregnancy test redone, check

Blood sample taken, check

Iron levels checked, check

Embarrassing conversations about last menstrual cycle, check

Edward getting a bit too anxious over all the checks, check.

After about an hour Carlisle announced what I already knew but then he actually surprised me by giving me my due date.

"You are fit and well Isabella and baby should appear on 27th December"

He looked pleased, Edward looked delighted, I was...what was I? This just hadn't sunk in. I knew there and then what I needed to do. I needed my mom.

-0-

Several days had passed, I had calmed down. Mom talked me through it, she had been in a similar situation to me. Not the married to a vampire now expected a baby vampire thing but pregnant at a really young age. She had managed to give me some perspective and most of all she had managed to persuade me that this wasn't the end of the world.

I had taken to talking to my little passenger; I asked if he was comfortable, did he have enough room? And was he eating enough. Stupid questions I know but to a hormonal pregnant teenager they all seemed appropriate and relevant.

Although I was in the extremely early stages of my pregnancy I had formed an emotional attachment. This little cluster of cells that had invaded my body without my permission and had now taken root was very rapidly becoming the centre of my universe.

-0-

I woke up and stretched, it was a bright crisp April morning and I was as usual hungry. My grumbling tummy took a back seat as I realised that we weren't alone anymore. I could hear Edward talking to someone in the other room. Something more important was happening with me, I was actually alone in my bedroom.

Wow that's unusual, no Edward.

Edward over the past few days had now developed a new past time. It was in keeping with his previous pastime but kick up a few levels. Basically it was Bella bothering on a massive scale . This consisted of:

Putting Bella to bed even if she wanted to stay up.

Watching Bella sleep.

Cuddling Bella while she was asleep.

Talking to Bella while she was asleep.

Annoying the crap out of Bella with constant ramblings while Bella pretended to be asleep so Edward would take the hint and clear off for a bit

Wonderful I thought as I got up and stretched my stiff limps again, I was in the process of enjoying my freedom whilst making my **own** way to the bathroom when Edward said something that caught my attention.

"How could they know? We've only just really found out ourselves. I know nobody had said anything so how could this have been leaked?"

"I think that their surveillance may go a bit deeper than we originally suspected" Carlisle said

Oh that's who's visiting, I thought.

"Explain" Edward said.

"Alice bought the pregnancy test, although she wasn't seen purchasing the item, it did appear on a bill, they must have access to our bank account"

"Well if that's the case why didn't they come round a couple of weeks ago when the test was originally carried out?"

"Because it took time for the transaction to go through, but once they were aware of it they did mobilize."

"What aren't you telling me Carlisle?"

"Jasper and Alice have basically been under house arrest for the past few days while they attempted to verify their result. Alice has been through so much, so many attempts to confirm a pregnancy that simply didn't exist."

Oh no, poor Alice, what had they done to her?

"So Alice told them she bought the test for Bella?" Edward asked.

"No, she's quite the brave little thing, she was very defiant. She wanted to give Bella as much time as possible to adjust before she was bombarded with them"

My brave little pixie, I thought.

"What do we do now?" Edward asked.

"If you want my advice you should let them have a role in this, invite them in, agree to their tests"

"NEVER!" he roared.

"Edward,.. please son, I promise you that I will personally oversee them, I won't let them hurt Bella but the main thing to remember is that we need to cooperate with them and don't give them any excuse to take matters into their own hands"

"Meaning?" Edward asked

"Meaning that they just want confirmation. Once they have it they will probably insist on giving you extra security and..."

"And?" Edward said

"And they will require daily updates and there will definitely be more royal visits, more than Bella will be comfortable with" Carlisle added

Oh crap, I thought more creepie Aro and his cronies. As these unpleasant thoughts filtered into my brain and the realisation hit that I would be faced with Aro again I made an involuntarily gasp.

Edward must of heard my sharp intake of breath because in an instant he was by my side.

"Are you alright love?" Are you hurt? Hungry? Thirsty?..."

"Edward" I said

"Yes love?"

"Put a sock in it and listen to me!"

"Yes sweetheart of course" he replied dutifully as Carlisle covered his mouth so I couldn't see him laughing.

I gave Carlisle a warning glare, just to let him know that I wasn't amused before continuing.

"I need to know what's going on. I overheard your conversation...Remember? really good hearing now!"

"Oh of course sweetheart, let me explain. But before we start, would you feel more comfortable in the lounge or back in bed?"

"Lounge"

With that he picked me up and carried me into the other room.

"Edward, this is going to get really old really quickly you know"

"What is?" he asked.

"The carrying thing"

"I'm sorry love it's just...I worry about you walking. You know you have problems remaining upright"

I thought for a second that he was joking but one look into his eyes I realised that he was deadly serious. Oh this just gets better and better!

Bella, I told myself you have other bigger problems to deal with right now, focus on the big stuff and come back to Edward bashing later.

"So I take it that Aro and co know about junior here" I said whilst rubbing my still flat tummy.

Carlisle and Edward exchanged a knowing look before Edward said.

"I'm afraid so, one of their doctors will be here shortly to confirm the pregnancy and then we think they might attach a personal guard to us"

"Why?" I asked

"In case were attacked" Edward said.

"By who?" I asked.

"Oh Bella, you'd be surprised, although we're top of the food chain here there are many different factions that feel a baby vampire is a step too far."

"Oh fabulous Edward, here I thought that the only problem that I was faced with was that I was pregnant but no, now were having to go under armed guard to prevent deadly attack!"

"Bella, you do like the drama, don't you? Armed guard, deadly attack" he chuckled.

"Oh shut up... you know what I mean"

"Don't worry love, It's a ridiculous thing having guards, do you really think I would let anything happen to you? You know I'd die first"

An odd thing happened when he said that, a little tiny feeling started to creep up on me. Something I wasn't expecting. What was it? worry, concern? It was very bizarre because although I had fought every step of the way against this imposed life, I know now that I had now accepted it.

Edward's words had shaken me and totally taken me off guard. I realised that the prospect of a world without Edward was no longer acceptable to me and then it hit me

I didn't like the idea of there being no Edward.

The sound of the door bell interrupted my thoughts. I was about to answer it when I felt myself being encased by Edward.

And cue one overprotective vampire mate, I thought.

"No Bella" Edward scolded"Carlisle will answer it."

"I looked up at him in surprise, what now I thought?"

Edward continued to hold me while we listened. Carlisle answered the door.

"Bob, please come in. I must say it's been awhile, How's Vivien?"

"Oh she's doing well, did you know that she's a liaison officer now?

"No I didn't, she's certainly making her way up the chain" Carlisle said

"Speaking of working up the chain I'm thrilled about my latest assignment" he said

"Arr yes, your latest assignment. You do realise that your latest assignment is my much loved daughter-in-law"

"Oh yes, I'm sorry if my tone was offensive" he added.

While they continued in their exchange I was becoming more aware of Edward's growing discomfort. He'd started doing that growling thing again. I knew I had to snap him out of it so I very gently managed to wiggle myself up his body so that my lips were able to touch his. I kissed his lips and allowed my hand to roam freely through his hair.

Instead of calming him it seemed to have the reverse effect. I was conscious of the voices in the other room getting closer to our current position but Edward seemed to be totally oblivious to anything but me.

His kiss deepened and he became more and more vigorous with his attentions, I must admit I too was becoming a little too involved with Edward's lips to pay much attention to the two guests who were approaching us at great speed.

"Edward, Isabella," Carlisle almost shouted "May I introduce one of my esteemed colleagues, Doctor Robert Bannerman"

-0-

After peeing on about six different sticks and having to take part in various blood tests. The good doctor decided that one more check was necessary.

"Isabella, would you kindly lay down for me? I need to perform an internal examination"

I thought my ears were playing tricks on me I was about to lodge my objections when a louder voice got there first.

"ABSOLUTELY NOT" Edward roared.

Nobody moved, nobody said a word but all eyes were fixed on Edward as he continued with his outburst.

"I have over the past thirty minutes had the great displeasure of having to sit here while you have prodded and probed my beloved mate. You took her precious blood and forced her to provide endless samples of urine for your tests.

I simply cannot imagine what type of Doctor you are but from where I'm sitting you appear to be a thoroughly incompetent one. If you think that I will permit you to violate her further with your internal exam then you are very badly mistaken"

You tell him Eddie, I inwardly cheered. I thought I would burst with pride as I looked over to Edward...my hero.

"Please" Doctor Bannerman said. "Please I explore you, I have to be more than 100% sure that your mate is with child, otherwise if I confirm a pregnancy and then it was found to be incorrect..., do you know what they'd do to me or my mate?

Edward looked over to Carlisle, silently asking him for help.

"Bob, if Bella was a normal patient and she came to you suspecting she was pregnant what would you do?" Carlisle asked patiently.

"Well, I'd discuss when she last menstruated. I'd establish how many days late she was. I would carry out a standard urine dip pregnancy test and if there were any doubt perhaps a blood sample."

"So you'd never usually carry out an internal or subject the woman to further blood or urine test?"

"No"

"Bob, treat Bella like a normal patient. But might I just add that you have missed one very vital test"

"What would that be?" Bob asked

"Ask her mate, ask about her scent. Remember, Isabella is well over the four week mark and her scent will be giving off markers to her mate"

"Carlisle, how stupid of me, it's been so long since I've dealt with one of these pregnancies"

"Edward, please forgive me, I meant no harm to or your mate, but if I could just impose on you a moment longer?"

"It fine Doctor Bannerman" Edward said as he came over and inhaled my scent deeply.

I looked at Edward, he had gone all gooey eyes before saying.

"She smells divine, but then again she always did but getting back to your point yes, I can confirm that my mate is definitely with child."

Well, the cat is most definitely out of the bag now I thought.

* * *

**For those of you with steam coming out of your ears, Lblinky should be back next week to beta my work.**

**Has anybody ordered E L James book yet (Fifty Shades of Grey)?**

**I tried to but even though I love the story I refuse to pay $15.00 postage. I'll just have to wait for ebay.**

**Just a final note, you know all that stuff about the sticks and how the test worked instantly. Well that actually happen. TO ME. I was pretending that I wasn't pregnant when in fact I really really was and that's why the test worked so quickly.**

**Can I just add, that I was happily married, in my late twenties but just scared shitless.**

**Oh yes, PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE review**

**See you next week, **

**busy xxx **


	20. Touch

**Wow! That's all I can really say to the response I received to the last chapter. You guys certainly pulled out all the stops and I most definitely felt the love. You inspired me to write faster and with the help of my F.A.B beta Lblinky (who is back on board) we have managed to get this chapter out in record time.**

**I know that I told some of you that this chapter was going to be light and fluffy but unfortunately it didn't turn out that way so prepare for some angst.**

**I'll put the disclaimer on, just in case – I own nothing. **

* * *

_Previously..._

_"It fine Doctor Bannerman" Edward said as he came over and inhaled my scent deeply._

_I looked at Edward, he had gone all gooey eyes before saying._

_"She smells divine, but then again she always did but getting back to your point yes, I can confirm that my mate is definitely with child."_

_Well, the cat is most definitely out of the bag now I thought._

* * *

It had only been hours since Edward's confirmation to Doctor Bannerman but to me it felt like years.

The good Doctor had practically skipped out of our cottage, seriously he did this weird little happy dance, while poor Carlisle just following in his wake. Once he had exited our home the 'quack' as Edward subsequently referred to him, flipped open his cell phone and made the dreaded call.

The unwelcome neighbours in the forest descended on our position like a swarm of locus and although they didn't invade our home it was enough knowing that they were outside our door.

Edward didn't seem fazed by our current predicament instead he focused all his attentions on...yep you guessed it ME.

It was like he was acting as if none of it had happened. I don't know if he was in denial or just putting on the most fantastic act.

"Right love, I think for the rest of the day that you should put your feet up and allow me to pamper the pants off you" he joked.

"That sounds really lovely Edward but..."

"No, not listening to the 'but' word today Bella, my mind is made up, now don't argue and let me show you what a fabulous mate I am."

I gave him a long hard look; there were a lot of things going on behind those eyes of his. Did he just want to pretend for the next few hours until 'you know who' turned up or was he just carrying on regardless, truly without a care? I surmised that he going for the first option.

Reaching out I captured his face in my hands," Edward" I said, "Stop, just stop, I know you're frightened and I know that you're worried about me and I know that you feel things are being taken out of your hands but we have to work together on this one. You cannot shoulder all the worry by yourself"

The facade finally cracked at my words and all of a sudden I was faced with a broken looking Edward "Bella, I just couldn't bear ...I wouldn't be able to carry on if..."

"If they took me away?" I ended his sentence for him.

"Yes" he said weekly.

"Well I suppose we don't have any way of knowing what they're planning but from their behaviour so far I can already see that they are treating us differently from other couples in our situation"

He stayed silent for a moment before saying.

"Do you mean Jasper and Alice?"

"Yes, they only suspected she was pregnant and they turned up with a whole team of doctors, the full guard and kept them under house arrest for two days. Think Edward, there must be a reason for it, there must be a reason why they are so lenient with us"

"I find their behaviour very puzzling love but you have to remember that"

I stopped him from saying another word as I suddenly remembered our captive audience that was currently just outside our front door. I didn't want them listening to our private conversation. Remembering what Esme had done when Jane turned up I scrambled round for a pen and paper and wrote down the following.

'_The Guard are outside, listening to us. Do you think we could go to Carlisle's for a bit so we can discuss this properly?'_

Taking the pen from my hand Edward wrote

'_Unfortunately love, we have to stay here for a little while longer. The guards are anticipating Aro's arrival; it would be viewed as very disrespectful if we weren't present to receive him'_

Rolling my eyes in frustration and annoyance I took the pen again

'_I think that we should get the whole family here. I would feel safer if we were altogether'_

Realising that he could misinterpret that comment into meaning that I had no faith in him as a protector, I quickly added.

'_You know what I mean Edward, it would be safer for you and they may think twice about causing any trouble if we have lots of witnesses._

_I also have an idea about how to find out what they really want'_

That certainly got his attention, because I think he was already two steps ahead of me and by the look on his face he wasn't happy.

'_EXPLAIN!'_

Oh dear, he was using shouty capitals and an exclamation mark.

"_I will allow him to touch me and perhaps I will be able to get connected to him again, maybe I will be able to get some insight into what he really wants.'_

Edward didn't look happy, in fact he looked beyond furious and frustrated at my latest suggestion but I think that part of his frustration was the fact that he knew I had a good idea.

I looked into his eyes again as I silently pleaded with him to accept my proposal. I wasn't only thinking about myself anymore I was thinking about Edward and my little passenger. So as much as I hated the idea of creepy Aro being anywhere near me, I knew I had little choice. I needed to find out what was going on and this was the best way to achieve it. I knew that knowledge was power.

-0-

Four hours and forty two minutes later we heard a fleet of cars arriving and the guard quickly changing their stance as they stood to attention.

I glanced round the room and took in the sight that would greet Aro, the entire coven were here in full force as well as several friends.

Taking Edward's hand in mine we stood united at the door, waiting.

Edward didn't wait for the knock; he swung the door open and mustered up his sweetest smile.

"Your highness, I'm honoured that you would visit us at our humble home, please come in" Edward made short work of ushering in Aro and his groupies.

Aro looked around, although he couldn't fail to notice the show of strength we had on display he made no comment, instead he decided to down play it.

"I don't wish to intrude on your family time, but I just couldn't let the day go by without offering my most sincere congratulation. I simply had to see one of my newest daughters on this most auspicious of occasions"

Everybody had fake smiles plastered all over their faces as they all hummed their approval at his words.

"As I have said your majesty we are extremely honoured by your visit and the guard that has been appointed outside, I wonder your highness if they are all necessary?" Edward added bravely.

"Of course, Edward, don't be a silly boy, you know how this type of thing upsets the pups" he said dismissively.

"Isabella" Aro said "tell me dear one how are you feeling?"

"I am in excellent health your majesty, Carlisle has been very attentive" I said

"Good, very good. You know Isabella that my personally physicians are at your deposal as well?" he said.

That threw me; I didn't know that vampires needed doctors. I knew I had to think of something quickly to throw back at him. There was no way I was going to have the likes of Doctor Bannerman again.

"Your highness is most gracious with his offer but I am more than satisfied with my current medical team"

"Team?" Aro questioned.

"Yes, your majesty, I'm not sure if you are aware but Carlisle isn't a specialist in this particular field, so he thought it would be best to bring some colleagues in. I am very comfortable with these people, as you may appreciate I wish to avoid upset and have continuity in my care"

He didn't speak, so I continued

"I am very flattered by your offer. If your highness is worried that I'm not receiving the best care available then maybe your physicians could liaise with mine and together they could come up with the best treatment plan?"

There I had done it, I'd given them their in without having to actually have any contact with them.

"I think that would be an excellent idea little one"

He stayed silent for a moment before adding "You would make quite the diplomat" he chuckled.

I knew what he was trying to tell me; he was letting me know that he understood what I had just done.

We both nodded at each other in an unspoken agreement.

"Now Isabella, one of the main purposes for my visit here today was to extend my hospitality to you and your mate. I would be more than delighted if you would grace us with your presents at our home in Volta"

He left the sentence suspended in mid air, what do I do? I thought, what do I say? Then thankfully I heard another most welcome voice.

"Your majesty" Carlisle said, "As Isabella's Doctor I would strongly advised against such a visit. Isabella is still in the early stages of pregnancy, she needs the familiarity of her home and the closeness of her parents plus there are also contra indicators that would suggest flying in early pregnancy to be dangerous. Air pressures can put terrible strains on the uterus.

There is of course the alternative of car and ship but as you are aware your majesty that would take a ridiculous amount of time plus it would be most unpleasant for Isabella, especially if she is dealing with morning sickness"

Aro looked crestfallen at Carlisle's statement, he couldn't argue with his logic.

"Perhaps in a few months then?" Aro said.

"Perhaps" Carlisle agreed.

"Well then Isabella, I think that we will just have to make sure that we don't go too long without seeing you" he added.

The way he said it made it sound like a threat, I'm not sure if it was but this man was so sinister it was hard to taken any of his words in any other way.

"Caius, Marcus, make the necessary arrangements" he snapped before returning his focus back to me.

Throughout our entire discussion Edward had been like a fluid wall behind me, moulded to my body, if I moved so did he, both his hands were firmly on my shoulders and I had no doubt that there would be there for the duration of the visit.

Beginning to relax slightly knowing that we wouldn't be going anywhere with Aro today I turned on the charm and decided to play hostess. "Your highness, may I offer you some refreshments?"

"Thank you little one but that will not be necessary, I can see that we have imposed ourselves on you too much already."

We all made the same amount of grumblings that he hadn't but deep down we were all doing little victory high fives at the thought of him leaving so soon.

I remembered briefly that I hadn't had time to put my plan into action, but I dismissed this quickly. I think I was just putting off the inevitable but if I was being honest actually faced with this predator my nerve had gone and I was somewhat relieved at my stay of execution. He was going and we were safe...for now.

After saying his farewells to everyone he finally turned toward Edward and I.

"Isabella, I almost forgot" big fat liar, I thought, vamps were like elephants, they never forget.

"I was wondering if I may be able to have a chat with the little man?"

"Excuse me?" I asked

"Didn't Edward tell you about my gift?" he questioned

"Err, not really" I replied

"Well child, it's very simple. Ordinarily I am able to touch someone and see all their thoughts and actions that they have ever had. I was most curious the last time I saw you child because as much as I tried I just couldn't gasp anything from you"

"How very interesting your highness" I said.

"Yes it is, isn't it" he added dryly.

"But your highness, surely you don't think it would be possibly to converse with my child, I can't image that the brain would be developed enough"

"Yes I know little one but please just permit an old man this one indulgence" he said whilst stalking towards me.

I could feel the stress rolling off Edward in waves as he attempted to control himself but regrettably the inevitably growl started to rumble from his chest.

Aro's eyes snapped towards Edwards "Edward, I have asked nicely if I could do this. I would consider it a great discourtesy if you were to object"

Jasper, Carlisle and Emmett were at Edward's side in an instant. I wasn't sure if it was to restrain Edward or to calm him down.

"There, everybody is happy" Aro said "we are all friends here"

Turning back to me he added "Isabella, I think we need a little more privacy, perhaps your bedroom is available?"

"I ha..have a dayroom, yy..your majesty" I stuttered. Why did he want privacy!

"Good, well I will require you to change into something else, a bathrobe perhaps?"

I looked at him quizzically.

"I require skin to skin contact in order for my gift to work. I will need to have direct contact with your abdomen."

Oh this is going to be a barrel of laughs. I wasn't sure what to say next but I knew that I needed Edward and even Jasper in that room with me. Jasper, to calm me while I connect with Aro, and Edward so he wouldn't rip anybodies head off in my absence.

"Your majesty, this idea of communicating with my child frightens me; would you permit my mate and my good friend Jasper to be present while you make your attempt?"

In the end I thought that I should just be honest with him and to my delight it worked.

"Of course Isabella, I do not wish to cause you any alarm"

"Thank you your majesty" and with that I made my way to my room with my Edward shadow right behind me.

As soon as the door was closed and even though he knew we could still be heard he smashed his lips against mine and gave me possibly one of the most passionate kisses I had ever experienced.

His hands were everywhere, his tongue swirled round my mouth demanding access to every part. I managed to pull away from him for a millionth of a second while I attempted to catch my breath only to have fresh onslaught of pleasure foisted on me.

Edward had some time ago discovered that I loved to be kissed on my neck and I had a very sensitive spot just behind my left ear. He made a bee line for that spot and my knees instantly went to mush.

"Edward, what are you doing?" I whispered

Pulling away slightly he said "Loving you"

Still whispering I said "Yes, I get that but did you forget that King Aro wants to come in here and will for that matter be in here any second?"

"No" he replied

Realised that I was the only one whispering I decided to stop "Oh okay, so you're not bothered?"

"Yes" he replied

"So you are bothered?"

"Yes" he replied again before continuing to kiss that sweet spot on my neck.

"I don't understand Edward, I need to get changed and you are insisted that we do this and you know that the King is coming in here...have you turned kinky?" I gasped.

"NO, Bella, I'm just reacting to the fact that another male wants to touch you, I'm making sure that you are saturated with my scent"

"Oh, is this another one of those male vampire pride things again?"

"Yes"

"Well in that case you overlooked my right earlobe"

Several very pleasurable minutes later there was a sharp knock at the door. I quickly ran into my adjoining bath room and hurriedly changed into my bath robe. I was sure to leave my underwear on. King or no King Edward would just flip if Aro caught a glimpse of my lady bits.

As I walked back into my dayroom I could hear my own heart beating. I couldn't imagine how loud it must have sounded to the vampires. As I approached one of the long couches I suddenly felt a wave of calmness come over me. I glanced towards Jasper as a way of acknowledging what he had just done.

Getting myself comfortable I sat down and waited. Edward came and sat by my side and held my hand, Jasper stood just to the side of us.

Aro gently walked over and gently lowered himself so he was kneeling in front of me; carefully he opened my robe to expose my lower abdomen. If I thought Edward was tense before he was now on a whole new level as I heard something snap on one of the arm rests. I stole a quick look at him and I could see his broken expression again.

Oh how I wish we were alone so I could calm him. I was so preoccupied with worrying about calming Edward down that I missed the point when Aro first placed his hands on me. I jumped slightly at his cold touch.

Why him? I thought why is he so cold?

I steadied myself as I waited for the connection to start. Jasper's eyes were fixed on me as he was also waiting so he could maintain my calmness. I didn't have to wait for very long as the very unpleasant coldness started to spread. Up and up it went and finally stop at my mind. I closed my eyes so I would be able to concentrate more.

Images were flickering around, last time I had just felt what Aro wanted, this time I was getting emotions and pictures but curiously no sound, oh no wait, there was sound but it was like somebody had lowered the volume. I would have to concentrate even harder.

I must of being viewing this from Aro's perspective, through his eyes. The flickering images continued I was sitting in a very ornate and lavish room, lots and lots of robed men were paraded in front of me, bowing down as they passed. These robed men were not in the vivid red guards' robes but dark sombre greys and blacks and even more curious these men couldn't possibly be vampires, they were old and I got the impression that they were monks.

The images became disjointed as they swirled around again and this time I could see one man cowering in front of me. He was begging for mercy, pleaded, I think he was saying something about a mistake. It was hard to understand because it was quiet and they were conversing in Italian. Languages had never been my strong suit so I could only scratch together some basic words. The old man was saying something about a scroll, he said ' I rotoli prutezia di Tharros' and how it remained untainted or untouched, I wasn't sure.

My view shifted again, this time I was in a dusty place, a small room, the only light available was through the doorway that I had just walked through. I saw Aro's hand reach out and grab at some rolled up old paper, this must have been the scroll I thought.

He was examining a wax seal on the scroll, it was unbroken and this seemed to satisfy him.

Again my view shifted and Aro was talking to monks. He was using words about protecting the scroll. The same sayings kept being mentioned, 'The golden age' and something about 'Tharros' again my language skills let me down.

Then the images were ripped away from me, I realised that I was no longer connected to Aro. I had no idea how long he had his hands on me or if was aware of my little walk around his memories.

I stared at him, waiting for him to speak.

"It would seem that the child will inherit his mother's abilities"

Without saying another word he rose and left the room. Soon after we heard the sound of car engines reeve up and drive off at speed.

"Well that was interesting" I said.

-o-

It had always been my impression and actual belief that vampires had a photographic memory, so just why I now found myself having to recount my little tale for probably the nine hundredth time was very much beyond me.

As well as having to deal with the barrage of questions from the entire coven I was also trying to deal with Edward. Edward had now taken it upon himself to become some sort of second skin. It was a very peculiar feeling wearing Edward.

We had managed to leave our cottage and we were now in Carlisle's sound proof office, discussing what had occurred. It was late and I was tired but nobody seemed to realise that the only human in the room needed sleep. It wasn't until a massive yawn escaped my mouth that the vamps started to put the pieces together.

"Bella dear, would you like to rest in the main house? I could get one of the spare rooms ready for you?" Esme offered.

As tempting as this seemed I really did want to get home and in my own bed, plus I knew that I would probably be sick in the morning. And all things considered I would much rather be ill in my own home.

As if anticipating my next thought, Edward said our goodbyes and we made our way home. The ever present guard were still posted at our door but I just looked past them without a second glace as Edward carried me over the threshold.

I was placed in my lovely comfy bed and drifted off into my most welcome sleep.

-o-

**CPOV**

I had remained relatively calm while Isabella told us all what she had experienced but there was a rising fear within me. She had said 'I rotoli prutezia di Tharros' and made mention of strangely dressed old men who she had assumed were monks.

I liked to think that I was a senior ranking official and it worried me that I didn't know what 'The prophecy scrolls of Tharros' were. I knew that I would have to do some digging and perhaps call in a large number of favours.

I had an awful feeling that somehow these scrolls had some link with Edward and Bella.

* * *

**So what'd think?**

**Next chapter will be lighter (I think)**

**Oh has anybody been watching 'Game of Thrones'? I missed the first five episodes but managed to watch them on catch up. I am now completely hooked. Sean Bean has seen better days but the story line is fabulous and very entertaining.**

**So I'll sign off now but please review because it really does help me.**

**Bye for now**

**Busyxxx**

**P.S if anybody speaks Italian out there would you let me know if my Italian was accurate? **

**P.P.S for the reviewer who wanted more hot lemons, I did manage to put a tiny little bit in but I think that you would agree that it wasn't the time and place for some hot and heavy Bella and Edward action. **

**I'll see what I can do for next time. **

**P.P.P.S Next update should be either Wednesday or Thursday.**


	21. Frustration

**Hello lovely ladies, here is chapter 21. This has been a bugger to write and it is without doubt my least favourite chapter.**

**Thank you for your continuing support and encouraging reviews.**

**A big thank you to Lblinky for her help and good advice.**

* * *

_**Previously...**_

_**CPOV**_

_I had remained relatively calm while Isabella told us all what she had experienced but there was a rising fear within me. She had said 'I rotoli prutezia di Tharros' and made mention of strangely dressed old men who she had assumed were monks._

_I liked to think that I was a senior ranking official and it worried me that I didn't know what 'The prophecy scrolls of Tharros' were. I knew that I would have to do some digging and perhaps call in a large number of favours._

_I had an awful feeling that somehow these scrolls had some link with Edward and Bella._

* * *

**BPOV**

Another day dawned and another run to the bathroom followed by Edward. Although he understood why I was being sick it still didn't stop him fussing. I found it very sweet and endearing the way he held my hair back while I was being unwell and then had a small towel ready for me plus a drink of water to wash my mouth out.

Morning sickness really did bring out the best in him but the pregnancy as a whole brought out his more extreme behaviour.

As soon as I fully recovered from my little morning trip to the bathroom Edward would always insist on carrying me back to bed to recover for a little while. Again this was sweet but the carrying situation was beginning to get a bit out of hand.

I decided that I should be sneaky about the whole thing and persuade him to take me out somewhere, somewhere that I could use my own legs for a change.

"Edward, do you think we could go out today? You know for a walk or something, it's been a while since we've been to the forest"

I could almost see the cogs turning in his head as he weighed up the possibilities of my suggestion. After a brief pause Edward coolly announced.

"Bella, I think that it would be a ridiculous idea to move out of the confines of our home, there are so many things that could happen, there is a reason that a detachment of the Volturi guard are keeping watch outside our door"

"Edward, if I don't get out of this fucking cottage in the next twenty minutes I will lose it. I didn't realise that pregnancy meant a prison sentence!" I bellowed

"Love, you need to calm down, how about I invite Alice over and maybe your parents. I'm sure they would love to have dinner with us."

"No dice Edward, I want out."

"You want fresh air and a walk?" he clarified

"Yes" I replied.

"Well I think I have the perfect solution, how about a picnic in our very large garden?"

"This is crap, you know that don't you?" I stated.

"Yes, I know it's not totally what you wanted but please Bella I just can't cope with the idea of you being let loose in the forest. There are some many, many ways that you could hurt yourself and there are the others to consider..." he trailed off as if he had given away too much information.

"What others?" I questioned, as if I was going to let that one slid!

"The creatures that the guard are here to repel"

"Who exactly Edward are you talking about?"

"It's of little consequence Bella, nothing will happen and you do not need to concern yourself. Now, do you want to call Alice and Jasper to invite them round or shall I?"

Climbing out of the bed and walking calmly over to Edward I raised myself to my full height, placed my hands on my hips and tapped my left foot in annoyance.

"Edward" I said quietly "I realise that the whole concept of having a pregnant wife is new to you, so I'm just gonna ease you into this gently. When your mate, wife, eternal love asks you a question on any particular subject and you fob her off and try to distract her, do you know what happens?"

"No" he said quietly.

"Well firstly she gets a little pissed and then she thinks about it some more and gets a little more pissed, then her brain starts to come up with all different reasons as to why her husband should be keeping things from her, until finally she is reduced to a ball of utter fury that will explode without a moment's notice.

Am I getting my point across Edward?"

"Loud and clear love" he replied

"Good, so I will ask you again. Who exactly are you talking about?"

He paused again while he collected his thoughts before speaking.

"There are certain areas of the forest that are declared 'no go' areas. The vampire world has many different types of treaties with many different types of species. One of those treaties may be invalidated by our presence in the forest."

"But we've been to the forest before Edward, I don't understand"

"That was before you became pregnant, the allure of killing you and our child may be too much for the mutts to bear and they may strike. I don't want to put you in harm's way and I definitely don't want to start problems with them."

"Who?"

"The shape shifters, their preferred shape is that of the wolf. There is a pack that lives close by but they have maintained a safe distance and have not ventured into our territory. I fear that if we even stepped foot into the forest then that may be enough to trigger them."

Considering his words I quickly said.

"So the picnic idea sounds nice Edward, I'll go ahead and call mom and dad, why don't you call Jasper?"

Chuckling to himself he said "What a splendid idea Bella, I'll get straight onto it."

-o-

I spent the rest of the afternoon snuggled up outside into Edward's chest. Saying 'let's have a picnic' does sound great but when you live in rainy Folks it doesn't often live up to your expectations.

After finishing my last sandwich I was totally stuffed so I decided that I should take the opportunity to walk it off around the garden. Predictably the second I shifted to stand up Edward scooped me up in his arms. His soft purring had stopped as it was clear that he was no longer happy with my actions, they being trying to move away from him.

"Did you need to go somewhere love?" he asked.

"Put me down Edward, I want to walk"

"I think you will be far more comfortable like this" he stated.

And cue, mother of all hissy fits.

Fearing that I may cause either myself or our unborn child an injury Edward finally relented. My feet were placed on the ground and I was able to walk around. Oh the freedom, oh the joy, oh the fact that I really need to pee.

-o-

After 'picnic- gate' as we liked to call it, I felt like our relationship finally moved in the right direction. I don't know if it was the impending dome thing that Aro and co represented but we were actually getting on. Don't get me wrong we still fought, well I fought and Edward listened and smiled until I'd finished ranting, which only infuriated me more but apart from that we were getting on.

My homeschooling was becoming a serious drag; there were times that I couldn't believe that I was the one who had insisted on it. Edward, it had to be said was a superb teacher, not that I'd tell him that. He had a very good knack of explaining things, unfortunately though throughout the lesson my pregnancy brain was hampering my efforts to learn and I was becoming increasing frustrated with my ability to retain knowledge. Plus a certain red eyed monster was constantly in the back of my mind.

Aro was maintaining a low profile, as in no more home visits, but the flowers were still a constant thorn in my side mainly because of the way they affected Edward. Just to make matters worse he was now sending actual gifts ranging from books to jewellery.

Another person who had been keeping a very low profile was Carlisle. This worried me because I wondered if he knew something and was attempting to keep it from myself and Edward.

But I had no time to worry about anything because today Edward was making me sit an exam. He wanted to ensure that I had been paying attention during our lessons and he thought the best way to achieve this was to test my knowledge. Oh brilliant! What a fabulous way to pass the time.

I walked into our large kitchen and sat at the kitchen table, in front of me was several pencils, two erasers, one pencil sharpener, a blank note book, a large glass of water, a granola bar and a big box of tissues. Was this test going to reduce me to tears?

As I continued to survey the objects in front of me, Edward breezed in.

"Good morning Mrs Masen" he said in a chirpy and formal manner.

"Good morning Mr Masen" I replied reflecting his tone.

"Now, the test this morning will last two hours and will cover a range of topics. There will also be an essay question that will be worth 30 marks, please ensure that you read all the questions thoroughly before starting the paper. If you have any question please raise your hand"

He looked at me expectantly.

Ignoring the whole raising the hand business I just decided to pounce on the subject that was the most relevant "Edward, did you just say two hours?" I queried

"Yes Isabella I did"

"Thought so" I said "Edward?"

"Yes Isabella?"

"How in God's name am I going to last two hours without going to the bathroom, remember, pregnant!" I said exasperatedly.

"You will be allowed bathroom breaks Isabella!" he said incredulously "I'll just stop my stop watch" he added quietly.

"You have stop watch?" I said shaking my head.

"Yes, how else will I time the exam?"

"Oh of course, how silly of me" I replied sarcastically," of course you need a stop watch to time your wife in a made up exam"

"Bella, I really don't think you're entering into the spirit of all this. When we originally started your homeschooling we agreed on certain conditions, one being that you would treat me with respect and not question my teaching methods. This exam is part of that agreement and I would be thankful if you didn't question me further."

Softening his tone he continued by saying. "I need to assess how much information you have retained from our lessons, you understand don't you?"

"EDWARD!" I growled out in frustration "I do understand but you have to see this from my point of view, this just seems ridiculous to me." I stopped myself before I said anything else. I had agreed to his terms of homeschooling and I had agreed to not question his methods. I felt like I had no choice here and then I remembered some very vital information. I was pregnant, hormonal and at times totally irrational. It was a cheap trick but if my little passenger could help me out of this then I was going to take full advantage of him.

"Edward, I don't want to do the exam but yet again, I'm willing to compromise. If and I stress the word 'if', I agree to do this will you promise that I won't be put through this again and the next exam I sit will actually be for a proper qualification?" and then just for added effect I said "It can't be good for the baby to put me under this kind of pressure"

"Oh no, I hadn't considered that, perhaps we should postpone the test for another time" he said sadly.

"No, its okay Edward, I'll be alright today" I said playing the martyr.

"I knew you'd see sense" he beamed "And when you're fully able you could maybe sit my other assessment exams?"

"NO Edward, I just said that after this one the only other tests I will sit are for certified qualifications!"

"Oh, if that's how you feel, it's just I had some papers already prepared and I thought that they would be really useful" he said sheepishly

Oh no, he was pulling the hurt look..

"Could I use them as study aids?" I asked

He face brightened up "What an excellent idea"

"Well that's agreed then, so I suppose you would be really hurt if I didn't take this test today huh?"

"I'm not going to make you but I do think it would be a good idea" he added.

"Oh okay, what the hell, it's not like I have anything important to do. Oh before I start I need to know what you'll be doing while I'm doing the test" I had a sinking feeling that I already knew the answer.

"Well I will be carrying out the duties of the invigilator of course Bella"

"Meaning?"

"Meaning being on hand if you need anything, making sure the exam runs to time, collecting the paper at the end and making sure that exam conditions are maintained"

"So just so I'm clear on this, you won't just be sitting there watching me do the paper?"

"I never said that"

"Edward I won't be able to concentrate if you are staring at me" I huffed.

"But I love watching you work Bella, I love watching all those emotions play out right in front of me, it's just so adorable." He said wistfully

"Edward! NO STARING"

"Alright, alright, I'll go and fetch a book"

One hour and thirty two minutes later I knew I was failing this test horribly. In the small recesses of my mind I was vaguely aware that we had covered all the stuff on the paper but I think that I must have been in Bella la la land at the time when we originally studied it.

I started doodling on my paper, first I drew a mouse, then a spider, then a row of small hearts and finally I settled on lots of lots of 3D boxes. After totally filling in all the margins on my test papers I started to put my brain to better use.

Since I had gotten my positive result my body had started to do a very clever thing. Somehow it was able to mimic the protein Edward usually gave me thus eradicating the need for Bella and Edward alone time. Edward had of course done the honourable thing and not touched me for weeks for fear of breaking me.

A few months ago this situation would have probably been music to my ears but now I found that I was really missing him. Yes we would cuddle and snuggle and he would still send my pulse rate soaring with his kisses but that's where it stopped. He would dutifully pull away before either of us got too carried away.

My mind was whirling with possibilities of how I could get Edward to do the nasty with me. I would have to be cunning and use all my womanly whiles on him.

Cunning plan number one, use Edward's abilities against him. For this plan I decided to scream out to him with my mind all sorts of naughty suggestive words coupled with some very special and particular memories.

Okay, here goes I thought as I scrunched up my face in concentration. Five minutes later I realised that my efforts to reach out to Edward by using the power of my mind had failed miserably. The reason I knew? Because of the questions he just asked me.

"Bella, are you unwell? Do you need the bathroom again?" then in barely whispered he mouthed "Do you have gas?"

"No Edward I do not!"

Okay Bella, time to regroup, pretending that I was still engrossed in my test I thought about how to implement cunning plan number two. First I just had to devise another cunning plan.

A flash of inspiration hit me ten minutes before the end of the test. I carefully managed to roll one of my pencils to the end of the kitchen table and then ever so gently I persuaded it to fall off the end. I say persuaded I actually knocked it off.

The pencil didn't even get the opportunity to reach the floor before Edward had retrieved it and had placed back on the table. Darn it, I had this whole seduction thing planned with me rolling my foot over the pencil then moving down slowly and suggestively to pick it up. All the while maintaining eye contact with Edward.

Cunning plan number three? Nope, I had nothing. Still pondering on this Edward startled me by announcing

"Time's up, Isabella, are you sure you're feeling alright?" Ah a new plan had just presented itself I thought.

"Actually Edward I am really stressed out and would love a lie down. Won't you join me?"

"Of course love, you know you don't have to ask" oh yes I bloody well do I thought!

We entered our now newly soundproofed bedroom. Edward has insisted on it since the Volturi guard has taken up residence outside our door. Edward went and sat on the bed while I made a quick dash for bathroom, dispensing of my sensible comfy clothes and changing into something else entirely.

I gave myself a quick look in the bathroom mirror, checked out my look. An outrageous school girl outfit that I was embarrassed to say had come as a gift from Alice. Well Bella, even if I do say so you're looking pretty good. I knew I was a walking cliché but when you're trying to seduce your ancient husband this type of thing still looked fresh and risky.

Walking back into the bedroom I saw my husband go even paler than I thought possible. It was clear from the look on my face and the way I was dressed that I wasn't going to take no for answer.

"Bella, I thought you were tired?" he said quietly.

"I never said that Edward, I believe I said that I wanted to go for a lie down, they are two entirely different things" I said attempting to use a seductive voice.

"Oh" he said

"Oh indeed" I said as I approached the bed.

I climbed onto the bed and stalked up on all fours towards Edward. He gulped when I got closer.

"Now Edward, I think I have been very patient with you but enough is enough, you have exactly ten seconds to get your pants off or I'm doing it for you!"

He gulped again but didn't respond.

Cocking my head to one side I added "Unless you want me to do it, that is?"

That did it.

"Isabella! What on earth has got into you?"

"Definitely not you, that's for sure" I replied quickly.

He looked visibly shocked by my last statement before saying "It's like I hardly recognise you. You have become so, so wanton, so brazen in your demands and..., well who am I trying to kid, I love it."

Cunning plan number three was going to work! I mentally cheered.

Instead of me stalking towards him he was now approaching me at speed. His arms locked around my body as they held me firmly against him and pulled me on top of him I revelled in his touch. His lips grazed my neck and began to work their magic.

I felt the familiar sensations start to build in my loins and I knew that I was wet with anticipation. Edward expertly moved his hand down, down and began to gently push away my panties in a bid to get access to the motherland. His fingers gingerly rubs against my nub as his kisses depended.

A moan of pleasure escaped my lips at his ministrations; this seemed to ignite him because his gentle touches turned into urgent pleas. His hands roamed up and down my form. The tearing of fabric left me in no doubt that we were both naked.

Suddenly the urgency stopped, the kisses stopped, it was as if the last few weeks of pent up sexual tension had now been forgotten, everything was still. Edward looked deep into my eyes. He brushed away a few strands of hair and held my face in his hands.

"Isabella, you are my life" he whispered reverently.

Raising himself slightly to my lips, he kissed me softly and lovingly before flipping me over so I was now lying on my back.

He gazed over my naked body before saying "If you become uncomfortable or if I hurt you, you must tell me immediately"

"Yes Edward, of course" I said.

"Good" he whispered before recommencing his kisses. His hands once again began their slow journey down my body, briefly stopping at my abdomen were he paused. He broke our kiss and lowered his lips to kiss me there.

Fleetingly I pondered what my life would have been like had I not been born special. Would I ever have found someone like Edward? Would I ever have found someone who loved me unconditionally, how would I have grown without the pressures of being a child of the Volturi mark? Would I have been a better person? Would I have been a nondescript person with no aspirations? I didn't have the answers. But here and now I accepted that this man loved me and loved the child that was deep within my womb.

Bringing me out of my thoughts Edward's fingers were starting to do very interesting things "I love you" he said as his fingers plunged again and again into my swollen heat.

Panting and moaning in pleasure at his endless attentions he finally relented and removed his fingers only to replace them with a far more satisfying part of his anatomy.

I screamed, I actually screamed with pure pleasure as he pushed himself into me. I felt like my body was going to take off into another stratosphere. Edward sensing that I was close started to increase his pace and just for good measure he began to lick and suck around my neck.

"Tell me you love me" he pleaded "Tell me your mine" he said again as he plunged deep inside of me.

I didn't answer; I was too far gone in the moment. I was enjoying the feeling, my body was free from stress and worry and I was just happy to be here, just happy to be with Edward. Happy to feel so loved and wanted and despite everything, safe. And with so many emotions, new and old building up inside of me I knew what I wanted; no needed to tell Edward.

"Edward" I screamed just as my organism hit, "I lo..." My sentence was left unsaid as I was interrupted by a very loud banging on our bedroom door.

* * *

**So who do you think is knocking at the door and what do you think Bella was just about to say?**

**I may not update next week because I feel that this chapter needed more time which I couldn't give it. If all goes well I will update next Wednesday, if not it will be the week after.**

**I will post a message on my profile page next week just to keep you all informed. Don't worry though, even if I don't post next week I promise that I will post the week after.**

**Take care.**

**busyxxx**


	22. Questions & Answers

**Long time no see, how is everyone?**

**As promised here is chapter 22. It's action packed and full of answers.**

**Thank you for your continued support and kind reviews, they really do mean a lot to me.**

**Disclaimer part, I own nothing but my own plot.**

**Sorry if there are any mistakes, this chapter has been posted without being checked by my beta first.**

* * *

_Previously..._

_"Tell me you love me" he pleaded "Tell me your mine" he said again as he plunged deep inside of me._

_I didn't answer; I was too far gone in the moment. I was enjoying the feeling, my body was free from stress and worry and I was just happy to be here, just happy to be with Edward. Happy to feel so loved and wanted and despite everything, safe. And with so many emotions, new and old building up inside of me I knew what I wanted; no needed to tell Edward._

_"Edward" I screamed just as my organism hit, "I lo..." My sentence was left unsaid as I was interrupted by a very loud banging on our bedroom door._

* * *

BANG BANG BANG went the door.

We were completely motionless; we held our positions and just looking into each other's eyes, neither of us wanting to break the spell. Edward wasn't stupid, he knew what I was about to say. He also knew what that would mean for us, it would cement our relationship now and forever and prove that I had accepted him and this life. This was a defining moment for us and it had been snatched away by a persistent and uninvited intruder.

I could feel the anger radiating from Edward as he fully grasped what was about to happen. I must admit I was praying for a miracle because whoever was behind that door was about to get their head ripped off. As I pondered on this I couldn't help looking at Edward who was in turn staring into my eyes, I knew he was silently pleading for me to finish my sentence but I couldn't. I didn't want to rush this, the moment had been perfect but now it would be rushed and besides it just didn't feel right.

Edward knew better than to prompt me, we had only been together for a relatively short time but I had come to realise that he knew me better than all my friends and family combined. So although it pained him to keep silent he did, as he would have realised that this time would come again.

Besides apart from the banging lunatic at the door we had other more pressing problems, that being that Edward was still rock hard inside me.

Ignoring the now ever present banging on the door Edward uncharacteristically said,

"Fuck em"

And he carried on pounding into me, although I had already reached my climax I knew it wouldn't take much more for me to topple over into that very sensual place again.

Unfortunately I just couldn't switch off from Mr or Ms Impatient.

"Edward" I said, " I think we should see who it is, it must be important"

Edward looked totally deflated at my words but then another look flashed across his face, which was one of sheer and utter rage.

Detaching himself from my body he stalked over to the door, still completely naked, and wrenched the thing clean off its hinges.

To reveal of all people Emmett.

Emmett's left hand was clenched into a fist and raised, it was obvious that the door had been removed whilst he was in mid knock. Realising that he finally had the attention that he sort and upon taking in Edward's appearance, a massive smile spread across his face before he finally spoke.

"Dude, do ya know that you've nothing on?"

Wordlessly Edward turned round to me and gave me a look of bewilderment. When his eyes locked onto mine it suddenly brought him out of his little moments because he yelled.

"Isabella, cover yourself!"

I hadn't realised that with all the commotion I hadn't slipped under the sheets. Embarrassed by my own nakedness I scrambled underneath the covers.

"Seriously Eddie boy she ain't got nothing that I haven't already seen a thousand times before, no offence B" he offered over.

"None taken" I replied

Through gritted teeth Edward managed to get his next sentence out. "Emmett, you had better have the most stupendous, the most incredible and altogether earth shattering news to convey to myself and Bella and you had better get this information over to us in record time because in exactly ten seconds I am going to start dismembering you limp from limp. And I promise you brother that it will take weeks if not months to find all the pieces."

He gave Emmett another scathing look before continuing

"Now I am very interested to hear what could be so important that you would take it upon yourself to come into our home, UNINVITED and bang on our bedroom door knowing full well what activities were taking place behind said door."

Instead of answering Edward, Emmett sneaking another look in my directions and said.

"Bellaroo, a little help here" he half pleaded half joked.

Wrapping the sheet around myself I wandered over to where my still furious mate was standing. Edward was almost vibrating with anger and his growling was getting louder by the second. Just when I thought the situation couldn't get any worse a small detachment of the guard appeared alongside Emmett, having just burst through our front door.

"Mistress, Mistress Bella, are you unharmed?" they shouted in unison.

Predictably Edward was now in full on attack mode. I glanced round and understood why; six unrelated males were now in the presents of his almost naked pregnant mate. I think it would be enough to set any man off, let alone a possessive idiot such as mine.

Then the head guard braved Edward's wrath and dared to speak to me again.

"We heard a disturbance Mistress we came to check that no harm had come to you."

It was so sweet, I thought, they did look genuinely concerned for my safety.

This statement brought on a new bout of growls from Edward and surprisingly Emmett as they now joined forces and even took up defensive crouches against the guard. Typically the guard mirrored Edward and Emmett's positions as they also took up defensive crouches.

Oh brother, I thought, this is getting ridiculous!

Over a relatively short period of time I had somehow, don't ask me why, become quite attached to the guard. I worried about them when they stood outside in the rain and I worried that they weren't getting enough to sustain them. I just worried about them, they never seemed to hunt and they were here because of me.

Although it annoyed Edward, I always made sure that they had a fresh supply of animal blood. It's amazing what you can buy on the internet! I knew it wasn't a real alternative to the blood they craved but it was better than nothing.

When Edward would leave to go hunting he would insist that Esme and Rose should come over to keep me company. I knew this was Edward code for 'protect Bella but don't let her know that's what you're doing'.

Despite the fact he was being sneaky it didn't bother me and besides while he was gone I got to chat with the guard outside. When I initially approached them I was prepared for a swift dismissal. Instead of the stand offish rebuke that I assumed I would receive they seemed delighted that I would wish to associate with them and welcomed my company with open arms.

So because I had formed relationships with ever vamp in the room and being the only one left standing upright I decided that this made me the grown up and entitled me to end this stupid male pissing contest that they know found themselves in.

In a loud and clear voice I said.

"Thank you Demetri for your concern, I will be sure to inform his highness about you vigilance and care for our person safely. I will also take great pleasure in informed him about how very pleased we have been with the level of protection that you have lavished upon us"

The growling subsisted as I finally got the boys attention. This spurred me on with the rest of my little speech.

"I know that I can speak for Edward when I say that we have never felt safer. As for what's just happened well, my brother in law Emmett is the family joker and in typical Emmett fashion he decided to play a trick on us. Isn't that right Edward" I said whilst poking Edward in the side. Edward immediately straightened up and wrapped a possessive arm around my waist. He didn't speak but just smiled. The smile made me uncomfortable.

I finished with a fake plastic smile and a small nod which I hoped would leave them in no doubt that this little incident was over and they should go about their business and get the hell away from Edward before he goes nuclear!

However, the guard had other ideas, they seemed elated with my appraisal of their work and decided that instead of just leaving they would stay and have a bit of a chat.

"Thank you Mistress for your kind words..." I sensed that Demetri was only warming up when he was very rudely interrupted by Edward,

"Mistress Bella is very generous with her praise and too kind hearted for her own good sometimes. But I'm sure that you will not expect such platitudes from me ? No, my question Dermetri " he made sure to annunciate his name slowly and thoroughly, I don't think he had been too impressed that I actually knew the guards by name. "Is how my brother had managed to get all the way to this door totally undetected?"

He did have a point I thought, these men were suppose to be some sort of elite force and somehow my hapless brother-in-law had managed to evade them!

"Master Edward, there was a disturbance in the forest and we went to investigate, we did leave one guard posted but it would appear that wasn't enough..."

Edward's eyes visibly widened as he clearly read Demetri's thoughts. "Thank you Demetri that will be enough for now. I will talk to you later about this. PRIVATELY"

"Of course Master Edward" and with that the guards left and we were finally left alone, well almost there was still Emmett.

As if trying to shake something nasty from his mind Edward turned his attentions back on to his brother "So Emmett, getting back to my original question, do you mind telling me what on earth is going on?"

Emmett placed his index finger to his mouth in a silent gesture to make Edward stop yelling before commencing in what could only be described as the most bizarre and over the top behaviour I have ever seen, it was truly fascinating.

"Oh no Edward" he said in an over the top, flat, slow voice ", it appears that your bedroom door has fallen off its hinges. Do not worry dear brother I will fix this for you, but perhaps you would like to take this opportunity to visit with our dear and loving parent. I am sure they would love a VISIT from you two and especially an UNEXPECTED VISIT at that.

You know what it is like when you get UNEXPECTED VISITORS they always have such INTERESTING tales to tell."

When he had finished, I just knew that he was immensely proud of himself from the beaming smile he was giving Edward and I.

I was having a difficult time trying not to fall about laughing at his lack of subtly but bless his little heart if he wasn't pleased as punch with himself. I decided to stifle my laughter, out of respect for his efforts. He had his mission and he had certainly completed it. My only worry now was if the guard had understood his not so hidden message to us.

"Thank you brother" Edward had decided to play along and in the same monotone voice and volume used by Emmett he mimicked him almost exactly. "I would very much appreciate it if you could fix our faulty door" stiffly he turned to me and said "Isabella do you feel up to visiting my parents today darling?"

Oh what the hell, if they're playing so am I.

"Why yes, sun shine of my life I would dearly love to visit your parents today" and then just for added effect I gave Emmett an overly dramatic wink.

Emmett winked back and gave me an approving thumbs up.

-o-

I could only surmise that some visitors had turned up at Carlisle and Esme's. It made me nervous to think who they could possibly be and how they had evoked such a reaction that would cause Emmett to carry out this insane trip to our home.

Although Emmett seemed to think his plan had been the most ingenious known in the history of the world of crafty plans. He failed to realise one thing, not everyone was as gullible as him and I very much feared that the guard would have put two and two together.

My previous worries were very much at the forefront of my mind as we pulled up outside Carlisle and Esme's house.

Edward had remained totally silent on our journey down here but I just knew he had a whirlwind of questions bubbling up inside of him.

Before we even got out of the car Carlisle was there opening up the door, obviously expected us.

"Edward, Isabella, please come in" he said as we were ushered into one of the secure rooms of their home.

"Carlisle" Edward growled "Explain, I'm so close to losing it I need answers"

"Yes of course son, but first I think some introductions are required"

It was only then that I properly took in my surrounding. I was so use to seeing Esme, Rosalie and everybody else that I failed to see the two new comers. An odd sensation crept over me, although I didn't know them I instantly felt at ease.

"May I present Eleazer and his charming mate Carmen. Eleazer, Carmen, may I present.."

"Carlisle there is no need for introductions, believe me I already know who these two are."

Eleazer said as he approached us with his hand extended towards Edward.

Edward and I exchanged bemused looks.

"It's a pleasure to met you both" Edward said as he too extended his hand.

"I'm afraid that you have us at a disadvantage, have we met? Edward asked. I wondered if Edward was experiencing the same feelings as me?

"Unfortunately no, but if you would allow me I can explain why where here today and probably clear up a lot of your questions"

"Well, Eleazer you have my undivided attention" Edward stated.

"We are here today because of your father and his many many enquires. He has been raising a lot of questions, questions that could not be answered through the normal channels. As well as creating problems for us, so we have arranged to bring the answers directly to your door."

After a brief pause Eleazer said.

"I believe old friend that you wish to know about the scrolls of Tharros?"

"Yes" Carlisle said eagerly," I had hoped to make these enquires discreetly."

"That's understandable and believe me Carlisle we have been waiting for this day. I'm not really sure where to start so perhaps at the beginning would be a good place."

Everybody in the room nodded their agreement.

As he spoke I was transported back to a time when I was young, to a time when my grandmamma would tell me tales. The man looked young but it was easy to see that he walked this earth for a very long time.

"Around 280 A.D" Eleazer began " a newly formed order of monks were visited by a very unusual woman, this woman was seeking refuge having been cast out of her village. She was penniless and destitute. The villagers had accused her of consorting with the devil and of being possessed by a demon.

Believing what she had been told she sort the help of the brotherhood to exorcise this demon so that she may return home. This order of monks had a reputation of being 'enlightened' and because of this ethos they were able to establish that this woman, who was called Fausta, was not in fact possessed by a demon but rather an extraordinarily gifted seer.

It was recorded that Fausta would always played down her gift and the attention that it afforded her. She would much rather cook and clean for the monks than meet important people to talk about next year's crop predictions or if a neighbouring kingdom would turn hostile.

On her death bed she spoke of her last prophecy. Initially the monks thought that she was blabbering but eventually, just like in the beginning, they started to listen. Scribes were order to take notes so that her words would last for all time"

"The scrolls of Tharros, they were her last prophecy?" I asked

"Yes, Isabella" Eleazer said

I knew I didn't want to know but I knew that I didn't have a choice.

"Do these scrolls have anything to do with Edward and I?"

Carmen walked over to me at this point, "Isabella, you already know the answer to your question" she said as she held my hand in hers

"What did Fausta say?" I asked bravely.

"Firstly she predicted the rise of a dark power, the dead would walk amongst us and drink our blood. She said that the everyone would be plunged into chaos by a great war. Once the war was over, order would be restored but at a great cost"

Well, she got that part right!

"She then went on to predicted a birth, a birth of a young woman born in a time of great change. The earth would shake five times and a great storm would move across an unknown land. This child would be born into a life that she did not want and would be obligated by society and law to be with a man that she hardly knew."

This was started to sound very familiar, it was giving me goose bumps.

"Once the child was of age she would be bound to a dead man"

Yep, this is sounding really really familiar now.

As Eleazer continued to speak I felt the presents of Edward, as his hand crept up slowly around my waist. He gently pulled me towards him and without even realising it I found myself sitting in his lap.

"Fausta said that the couple would have much trouble to begin with, the young woman would be resentful and full of fire."

Everybody in the room laughed and looked in my direction.

"What?" I said

"Oh nothing Bella, just reliving the early days" Rosalie said "And a certain drunken song" she continued to laugh.

"That's quite enough Rosalie!" Esme scolded

"Oh okay, don't go all mom on my ass" Rosalie huffed.

"Eleazer" Carlisle said, "Please don't let us stop you, please continue"

"Of course old friend, As I said there was much detail about how the young woman was forced into this life and how she would rebel but eventually she would learn to accept and find happiness and love"

"But why is this important now?" I asked.

"It's important because of what she predicted next" Eleazer said.

"Oh" I said

"The seer said that the couple would be gifted, the man would have the ability to know others thoughts and the woman would be able to protect herself"

"Protect herself?" Edward asked

"Yes, it was a little hazy in the prophecy but after our recent discussion Carlisle I feel that I am able to agree with your assessment. Isabella is indeed a shield... but she has another trick up her sleeve, isn't that right Isabella?"

"Erm, yes I suppose so. Edward told me that I was a shield because he couldn't read my thoughts but.. " I hesitated, I was sure what to say or even how to begin.

"But?" Eleazer prompted.

Jasper stepped in "Isabella seems to be able to share memories; she has only been able to do this with Aro. I was there both times and it certainly does have a terrible effect on her whenever she is linked"

"Yes, it's as I suspected, Isabella is a stress mimic"

"Are you just making this stuff up?" I asked

"No Isabella, under severe stress you are able to take on the gifts of the person you feel threatened by"

"So that's why you were able to link up with Aro" Carlisle mused

"I would also suspect that once you have achieved a connection then you would be able to repeat the process again with much ease."

"Interesting, very interesting," Carlisle said.

"It would be interested to talk with you Isabella" Eleazer said, "About what memories you were able to retrieve from Aro but first I must move onto the main part."

"The seer said that a child would be born to the couple, a very special child, this child would represent hope to some and stir fear in others"

I had a bad feeling about what was coming next. Edward, sensing my nervousness gently rubbed my arm in a bid to calm me.

"The couple will usher in a new age, a golden age. The reluctant woman will become mother to the nation and the dead man will be father. Their children..."

"Wait" I said "Did you just say CHILDREN? As in plural? as in more than one?" I asked

"Yes Isabella I did" Eleazer said

"How many?" I asked in a small voice. Edward's reassuring arm rub had now turned into a frantic abrasive motion that was no longer welcome. I realised that it was his turn to be nervous.

"Their children will bring balance and harmony and order will finally be restored." He stated.

It annoyed me that he had blatantly ignored my question, so slightly less weekly I asked again.

"Eleazer, how many children will we have?"

"Alas Isabella I cannot say, you see that information was contained in the second scroll which was lost during the collapse of the Roman Empire. Some believe it was destroyed by fire, some think it found its way elsewhere."

Well that sucks, I thought. My mind started to go off in all sorts of direction as I absorbed these revelations but one thought kept presenting itself. How long was that poor woman on her death bed? It must of been a while because they got through two scrolls!

Thinking that it was neither the time of the place to voice my question I tucked it away for later. I looked round the room and noticed that everyone was stoically silently in quiet contemplation as they mulled over the new information they had received. Just then the door swung open to reveal a very smug looking Emmett.

"So what'd I miss?" he asked like an excited child.

"Come over her lover boy, I'll fill you in later" Rosalie said in a suggestive tone.

Edward who had been relatively quiet throughout our whole exchange suddenly spoke.

"Emmett, were you followed?"

"Well yes and no, at first the guard took off with me as soon as I left the cottage but as soon as we picked up Carmen and Eleazer scent they started acting all weird"

"How so?" Carlisle asked.

"It was really crazy, as I said they were following me, which was what I was expecting and then once they caught the new scent they started running round in circles. It was as if they knew they were sensing something but something was messin with them. After about five minutes they upped and left. I can only guess they headed back to the cottage."

"Ahh the guard" Eleazer chuckled "My sleepers"

"Your Sleepers?" Edward asked.

"Yes, they belong to me lock stock and barrel and the good thing is, they don't even remember that they do."

"Eleazer" I said, "I don't know if you are aware of this but you're being really cryptic"

"My apologizes Isabella, perhaps I should continue."

"Perhaps you should" I said, I was getting anxious about all this scroll business and it didn't help that Eleazer was dragging his feet and not giving all the information out. I think that my heart rate must have soared as Edward's grip tightened on me.

"Bella, do you wish to stop for a while?" Edward asked " I think that you are getting yourself overexcited love, maybe you need a little nap?"

Although I knew that he was only looking after me , I did find it annoying that he was treated me like a toddler who required an afternoon nap

"Edward, do you think I could sleep with this hanging over my head, No, I need Eleazer to carry on."

"As you wish love, Eleazer, please continue." I could feel his nose nuzzle into the back of my neck as he took in my scent. I cuddled into him and I was rewarded with a soft gentle purr.

"After the death of Faustra the scrolls were locked away, it was felt that their contents were so disturbing that they should be kept under lock and key. A detachment of monks were given separate duties to ensure that the scrolls were protected.

Two and half centuries later the demise of the Roman Empire occurred, there was so much chaos at the time. Unfortunately a fire sweep through the Abbey, totally destroying most of their treasured relics. It was then that the second scroll was said to have perished."

"In the 1300's whispers reached our ears about some sacred scrolls. One old monk had forgotten his vows during a particular energetic night out. He had scared half the villagers with tales of a foretold rising of a dark power and how the blood drinkers would rule us."

"So after this I approached the monks in their new home and attempting to charm my way in. This was to prove fruitless."

"Wait, are you telling me that you have been around since 1300's?" I asked in disbelief.

"Why yes Isabella I have, in fact it's much longer than that."

I didn't want to press him anymore because I knew he still had a lot to tell but I couldn't resist one more prompt.

"Like cavemen times?" I ventured.

"Not quite that old" he chuckled "Anyway, were was I up to? Oh yes, we decided to take the long route in this matter and we were able to install one of ours into the order, it took about ten years but eventually, Flexi, was ordained into the brotherhood and became a protector of the scrolls."

The puzzle pieces started to fix together, "Would that be the same Flexi that is now assigned to protect us from the guard?"

"The very same?" Eleazer said.

"So Flexi works for you?" I asked

"Yes" Eleazer said

"But he is in the guard?" I stated.

"Yes, it's good isn't it?" he chirped

"Can we please get back to what happened with Felix?" I asked.

"It was vital that whoever we chose to join the brotherhood should be 100% human, so as not to arouse the suspicions of the monks but we had a problem."

"What was that?" I asked

"We knew that it would be very difficult to actually get the scrolls out so we needed to confirm if it was worth the risk in the first place. We needed someone who was able to read and write and also had an excellent memory.

We were fortunate to stumble across poor Felix, he had suffered the death of his entire family, mother, father and sisters. The Black Death was riffling its way through Europe at that time and by 1349 most cities and towns had nearly been decimated.

I had nothing but pity for the child and so I decided to take him in and become his protector. It soon became apparent that this child possessed the most extraordinary talent for memory. I think that you would nowadays refer to it as a photographic memory? obviously back them we had no such description.

Felix was fearlessly loyal to me and Carmen who he considered to be his substitute parents and so after overhearing conversations I was having with Carmen about the problem of gaining access to the scrolls, he offered his services.

At first we were against such a notion, Carmen especially worried that he may come to harm but Felix reassured us both. Although only fourteen he had grown into a quite the able man and was desperate to prove himself. So we allowed him to join the brotherhood.

It took ten years for him to work his way through the inner working of the brothers but finally he was ordained into the secret order of the scroll protectors. Soon after that we received our first real insight into what treasures they contained.

Felix was able to smuggle out detailed copies of passages and soon we were able to have a full overview of what the dangers and possibilities lay ahead.

Unfortunately we didn't foresee the dangers that lay ahead for the monks, you see I wasn't the only one who had heard those whispers."

Eleazer stopped speaking at that point and I noticed how Carmen rushed to his side.

"It's already my sweet, you must continue, you were not to blame" she cooed in his ear.

"Thank you my sweet love, it is still hard for me to consider what we nearly lost that day."

Collecting himself together, Eleazer continued with his account.

"It was 24th January 1364, it was unseasonably cold even for winter. Of course it was of little consequence to myself or Carmen but we did worry about our son. Do you remember the furs that you gave me my darling?" Eleazer asked Carmen.

"Yes, my love" turned away from Eleazer, Carmen took up the story telling. " I had obtained some furs for Felix. I wanted them to be placed on his bed of a night, I knew such extravagances would be frowned on in the day but I had hoped that they might allow them at night. Eleazer had agreed to take them down to the new monastery and ask the Abbott for permission.

I thank god that I sent him that day" she stated and shook her head.

"As I approached the Abbey" Eleazer continued, "I knew instantly that something was wrong, there was a distinct scent in the air, and that's when I saw him."

"Who?" I now found myself perched on the very edge of Edward's lap. Edward was not at all pleased that I had moved from the comfortable position that I had previously occupied and with one gentle movement I found myself back in his caged arms.

"It was Aro and his brothers, I knew that if I had been spotted then I would be no good to anybody so I found a quiet spot and waiting for them to leave. I knew why they were there. It annoyed me that they had shown such arrogance. Of course our world was curious about the prophecy but we had shown restraint and tack but they had just used brute force.

It angered me that they had stormed into the Abbey and then I realised that because of our secretive nature they would have left no survivors.

I don't know how long I stayed hidden, it could have been minutes or hours but I lived several life times waiting for them to leave. Eventually they did but they were not alone, they had several senior monks in tow. The monks, I found out later, were taken to Volterra with the remaining scroll and forced to continue with their vows of protection."

"It was only then that I was able to find out the fate of my son."

"Were all the other monks dead?" I asked

"No Isabella not all but some were very close to death, as was my beloved son."

"Did you turn them all?" Carlisle asked

"What choice did I have old friend?"

Carlisle acknowledged his decision with a sad nod.

"Including my son there were sixteen young monks that I turned that day. When they had been through the normal newborn stage I was able to educate them on our goals. They were keen to join in and continue with their vows of protections. And so exactly one year later on Friday 24th January 1365 the Knights of Tharros were created."

"Oh wow, did you guys have like medieval armour and stuff?" Emmett asked

"No Emmett, there was no need, our title was merely illustrative of our new roles, we created an army that day, one that has grown silently in ranks and numbers ever since. We made new vows, they were to dedicate ourselves to ensure that the prophecies were allowed to run their natural course and to offer our services to the couple contained in the scrolls.

Because of our vows we have remained on the peripheral all these years. We did not interfere when Aro assumed the throne and commenced the war because we knew it was meant to be. And we did not interfere when he enforced the humans into this ridiculous pantomime of marking girls and forcing them with their mates, because we knew it was meant to be. But that stops now! we will not sit idly and allow his latest plans to come to fruition!"

I jumped at his latest statement.

"Eleazer! Carmen snapped, you are frightening poor Isabella, remember dear one that she is carrying a child and should not have any sudden shocks!"

"My apologizes my love," but you know how strangely he has been acting lately and what we suspect he is plotting."

I watched in amazement as this ancient couple had a very private conversation in a crowded room with everybody listening. After all this time you could plainly see that nobody else matter to them and they were still very much in love.

"Are we to understand that there is some immediate danger?" Carlisle interrupted.

"I'm afraid so" Eleazer stated. "You see we fear that Aro has lost his mind. We believe that he has convinced himself that he is the other half of the couple as prophesied in the scrolls."

Oh crappie crap on a big crappie stick, I thought.

* * *

**So? Let me know what you think.**

**Too much information? Left you all hanging?**

**Drop me a line and let me know what you're all thinking.**

**Chapter 23 will be up by next Wednesday.**

**Bye for now**

**busyxxx**


	23. Only you

**The last chapter seemed to go down well with everyone; I don't think I got one negative review.**

**Thanks by the way to everyone that did review, I squeal with delight when my inbox starts to fill up.**

**Lblinky and I have been experiencing scheduling problems at the moment , so unfortunately this chapter has not been checked over first. Before anybody starts, I know there may be mistakes but guess what, I'm only human. I work full time and I have two young kids to care for so please go easy and have a little respect for someone who writes for free for your enjoyment.**

**Okay, now that I've got that off my chest here is the rest of the chapter.**

**(I'm sorry about that rant)**

**Disclaimer time, I own nothing but my own plot.**

* * *

_Previously..._

_Because of our vows we have remained on the peripheral all these years. We did not interfere when Aro assumed the throne and commenced the war because we knew it was meant to be. And we did not interfere when he enforced the humans into this ridiculous pantomime of marking girls and forcing them with their mates, because we knew it was meant to be. But that stops now! we will not sit idly and allow his latest plans to come to fruition!"_

_I jumped at his latest statement._

_"Eleazer! Carmen snapped, you are frightening poor Isabella, remember dear one that she is carrying a child and should not have any sudden shocks!"_

_"My apologizes my love," but you know how strangely he has been acting lately and what we suspect he is plotting."_

_I watched in amazement as this ancient couple had a very private conversation in a crowded room with everybody listening. After all this time you could plainly see that nobody else matter to them and they were still very much in love._

_"Are we to understand that there is some immediate danger?" Carlisle interrupted._

_"I'm afraid so" Eleazer stated. "You see we fear that Aro has lost his mind. We believe that he has convinced himself that he is the other half of the couple as prophesied in the scrolls."_

_Oh crappie crap on a big crappie stick, I thought._

* * *

**EPOV**

I gazed down at the beautiful woman that now lay sleeping in my lap. This woman who I loved with every ounce of my being, this woman who was my very reason for existing. I hummed in sheer contentment as I allowed my eyes to shift to her still very flat stomach. Unable to resist I stroked her tummy and marvelled at her once more.

To human eyes nobody would suspect the life that was inside but to a vampire and especially the woman's mate, the changes were significant. For instant, I could see the minuscule amount of weight that had started to form around her abdomen and I could also hear the very faint beating of one precious little heart.

Carlisle then took it upon himself to walk in and spoil my moment.

"Edward, I see that Bella is still sleeping. Esme has said that she would sit with her for awhile. Eleazer is still quite keen to talk with you and he especially wanted to have a conversation with you out of Bella's hearing.

Although curious surged through me, I still found myself saying "Just give me a few moments longer father, I just want to make sure she is in a deep enough sleep"

I knew this was a lie but If the truth be known, as soon as Bella had dozed off in my lap twenty minutes ago I knew that she had succumbed to a deep slumber. I simply wanted to relish the closeness of having her in my lap plus I knew any minute now she would start to babble in her sleep. As if on cue her mumblings started.

"No, no, no, I want a big balloon, no, the shiny pink one" she said sulkily

I chuckled, whatever was going on she wasn't happy.

"But why was Mike's mommy mean?" she asked a few moments later.

Who was this Mike person? And why were people being mean to my Bella. I then realised that this must have been when she was a child. It saddened me that she had suffered any kind of hardship, even minor ones.

A few more minutes passed and then I heard her say those immortal words, the words that had been cruelly denied to me earlier today by Emmett.

"I love you Edward" she mumbled and I felt myself become undone. I want to rouse her from her sleep and tell her that she had made me the happiest man in the world but alas she hadn't said those words to me, only dream me.

Esme walked in at that moment. "Edward, I have prepared a room upstairs" she stated. "The girls and I will sit with her while she sleeps"

"Thanks mom" I said whilst lifting Bella up and carrying her bridal style up the stairs.

After ensuring that my sweet love was comfortable and still fast asleep, I left some instructions with Esme before I made my way to Eleazer.

"She is quite simply adorable isn't she Edward" he said

I nodded and smiled at his sentiment.

"Carlisle said that you had matters to discuss with me?"

Over the nexthour, Eleazer relayed a lot of information, much of which I found not that relevant. I knew he was stalling or perhaps he was waiting for the moment to present itself. Attempting to prompt him I asked probing questions. There were things that didn't make a lot of sense to me.

"I'm puzzled about how the guard are under your control, you mentioned earlier about them being sleepers, I can only assume you mean sleeper agents?" I questioned

"Yes, Edward, you are quite right that is exactly what they are you see some time ago we developed a technique, a type of hypnosis. We were able to manipulate the thought processes of vampires, effectively moulding them into whatever we wanted. They would forget their previous lives and become whatever we told they were"

"And this is what you have done with the guard?" I stated

"Yes" He replied.

"But if you had this ability to mould the mind of a vampire then why don't you attempt it on Aro?"

"Because with any type of hypnoses the results depend on the willingness of the subject. The guard or should I say my knights were very willing but Aro, well let's just say that even if we were able to gain access to him we would not be successful in our attempts."

"That make sense" I said "And are they programmed to ignore your scent?"

"To a certain degree yes, what Emmett witnessed before was the guard struggling with what they could physically detect and what their brains were ordering them to dismiss."

"Ingenious" I stated A thought occurred to me at that point "Eleazer are you responsible for any of the activities in the forest before? They guard seemed very distracted, they basically left their post to investigate."

"Again, yes, the guard picked up on our scent almost immediately. You must remember Edward that we are brothers-in-arms. I trained them and they have known me and Carmen for many years."

"So what happened?" I asked

"Unfortunately we had to lay a false thread within their minds; it was the only way to protect everyone, including them. They now firmly believe that they had an altercation with the wolves and that is what Aro would see if he linked with anyone of them."

"I'm impressed, this programming seems to be very thorough, but might I ask another question about your programming?"

"Of course Edward"

"Did you program the guard to have feelings for my Bella? I have read their thoughts and she is constantly in them, yes I admit they are professional and committed to Aro's orders to protect but there's something else that I hear"

"And what is that my dear Edward?" Eleazer coaxed

"It's almost as if they love her, as I have already said she is constantly in their thoughts, they hold her in such reverence and esteem. It's quite difficult sometimes to be around them without wanting to rip their throats out, but admittedly their thoughts are never inappropriate" I said quietly.

"In answer to your question, no Edward, we have not programmed them to hold those feelings. It is something far more simple" he paused for a moment before continuing.

If I hadn't been on tenterhooks to know the answer I would have chuckled. This is exactly what Bella was saying vampires always did. Paused for the drama and the sheer theatre of it all.

" It is because" Eleazer continued " that in spite of all their training and all our methods to eradicate the Knight and produce soldiers of the guard a simple truth will always filter through, it will remain with them, it is impossible to erase"

I hesitated before I asked; Eleazer was quite adept at concealing his thoughts from me so I found myself going round this in an old fashioned way. Using my mouth.

"What is the simple truth?"

"They worship her; she is a beacon of light in a dark world. She represents so much. Every fibre of their beings is drawn to her and every fibre of their being will protect her "

"Well to coin a phrase from my beloved, sucks to me!"I half joked half despaired

"You misunderstand Edward, they also hold you in great esteem. Just listen in the next time you are in their company. Their thoughts may surprise you."

"Thank you Eleazer, I'll be sure to do that, now are you going to get to the point of why you really wanted to talk to me?. As fascinating as all this is, Carlisle said that you specifically needed to speak to me, without Bella."

Eleazer became uncomfortable with my statement, "Edward, please I do not wish to hide anything from Isabella and a lot of what I still have to tell you can be freely passed along to her but there is one element of our conversation that I wish to remain, confidential."

"Go on" I encouraged.

"The part I would like to keep from Bella relates to your children, and a very important choice that will have to be made, you may have noticed that I tried to avoid answering her question"

"Yes I did, but Eleazer, so did Bella"

"Yes, I caught onto that as well, she has quite a mind, very insightful and not someone that should be mess with" he joked.

"You have no idea" I joked back before saying "Why can't she be involved in this?"

"Because if you tell her now it may very well affect her decision making and could just alter everything."

I took that moment to apprise the man who stood in front of me. Reason told me that I owed him nothing, that up until a few hours ago he had been a stranger but for some inexplicable reason I trusted this man.

"I'm listening" I said.

**JPOV**

It seemed like a day of revelations, Alice had remained bizarrely quite for most of it, only nodding in agreement when questions were posed to her. It was almost as if she was too scared to speak. This bothered me, why would my angel be scared or maybe I was over thinking things.

The only time she had been close to reacting was when Eleazer was speaking to us all earlier. I noticed how she shifted her stance when Fausta was mentioned and how agitated she became at the talk of Aro.

My little darlin' was keeping something from me and as her mate it was my duty to find out what.

**APOV**

How am I supposed to tell him? How am I supposed to tell him that Eleazer's latest seer had stated that I would replace her in the up and coming months? I had no inklings about this or its implications. One thing I did know for certain, if they thought I was going anywhere without my Jasper then they were going to be sorely disappointed.

And how had I not seen the latest development with Aro? Eleazer said that grumbling had come from court about his strange behaviour. He had said that Aro had a room that even his own wife was barred from entering.

Apparently the room had many images of Bella, thousands of photographs and one very striking painting. His delusions and strange behaviour had even begun to worry his brothers as on more than one occasion he would only answer to the name Edward. In more lucid times he would simple state that the Masens must be moved to Volterra at all costs.

Anyway, until I had more answers I would have to put on my game face and carry on regardless. I knew that Bella would be waking up any minute and I wanted to spend some time with her.

**BPOV**

I woke up in unfamiliar surroundings; it took me a moment to remember. Oh yes, Eleazer had been talking about Aro and his crazy ways. I think that I must be some sort of danger magnet. Honestly I'm just a regular girl, well mostly, apart from the whole funny gene thing, who has a tendency to land herself into a whole lot of trouble.

Things had gone a little boring after Eleazer had declared that Aro had gone cuckoo. Finally giving into my body's demands, I snuggled back into Edward's comfy chest and soon found myself drifting off into the land of nod.

But now I was awake and bothered. Where was Edward? I bet that sneaky vamp was talking behind my back about things I should know about.

"Bella honey, you're awake" I looked round and saw Rosalie, Alice and Esme. "Are you hungry dear? Edward left strict instructions that you were to be fed as soon as you woke up"

Ah my bossy vampire, even when he isn't with me he's still attempting to tell me what to do. Fortunately in this instance I happened to agree with, I was ravenous.

Twenty minutes later I was tucking into some newly delivered pizza, not the most nutritional of food but food none the less.

"So where is Edward?" I asked in between bites.

"He's still talking with Eleazer" Esme said

"Oh is he now" I stated, the annoyance was clear in my voice.

Noting my tone Esme said, "It's not like that Bella, you fell asleep and Eleazer is only passing through and Edward had a lot of questions, so that's why he isn't with you. There isn't some big conspiracy to keep information from you" she laughed.

-o-

**AR.P.O.V**

This is ridiculous, how can I be denied any longer?

The scrolls clearly state that Isabella's mate would be a vampire who would know the thoughts of others.

That she would be resentful of our relationship.

Am I the only one who could see the link!

I could bear it no longer, of course she was mine and that fool she was with would just have to be dealt with. My venom boiled when I remembered our last encounter, the way he had dared to growl at me for simply wanting to touch her.

I gazed up at her portrait which hung above the mantelpiece.

Her eyes were defiant, I felt them bore into my very being and I loved it.

"Soon my love, soon we will be together" I whispered to her image.

My head was becoming fuzzy again, I felt the strangeness that had visited me often creep up. It worried me that I was not quite myself. Sulpicia had been a great source of annoyance to me lately so unfortunately I had sent her away. Well she would try and insist on asking if I was alright. How dare she! How dare she meddle and imply that her king was unfit.

Caius understood, he knew it was difficult to reign with the pressures I was under, he understood...yes, he was a true brother and friend, not like my other brother Emmett. He was just a fool and big loutish fool at that. And as for Carlisle, yes my father was becoming a nuisance, poking his nose in where it didn't belong.

But, things would work out...yes, everything would be fine. Soon Isabella would be with me and our child would be born and raised in his rightful home. When the other children came, oh what a fabulous time we would all have and how much noise those little ones would make in this old castle. I just couldn't wait.

**EPOV**

After I bid Eleazer farewell, I stalked the house in search of my mate. After what I had just been told my need for her was great. I needed to stake my claim on her and never let her forget to whom she belonged to.

Eleazer had said that as Aro became more delusional, so would the danger. His seers had stated that if left unchecked that he would forcible attempt to remove Bella within the month. Fortunately, steps were being taken as we spoke to occupy him. Eleazer said the time was not quite upon us for our ultimate challenge.

I raced up the grand stair case; I quickened my pace as I caught Bella's scent. Finally I reached the last door on a very long corridor. I knew that Bella had company as I could hear them all laughing as I approached.

Not pausing to knock I opened the door and without sparing them a look I asked them to leave. Bella was sitting up, wide eyed and alert in the middle of a four poster bed.

"Edward, I was just..." she began to say.

I didn't give her the chance to finish because I wanted those lips on me. I kissed her ferociously and without reserve, I needed to consume and mark her.

I broke our kiss at that point only to allow my precious one air for her lungs before I continued relentlessly. I knew she has something she wanted to say so reluctantly I broke away again.

"Edward, not that I'm complaining, but what's got you all fired up?" she asked

"You love, only you" I said before continuing.

I knew it was primal of me but all those males out there that had feelings for my Bella were sending me over the edge. In an act of pure possessiveness I lowered my lips down onto her fragile looking neck, careful to spread my numbing venom first, and then bit.

She gasped as her blood flooded my mouth. I could taste subtle changes to her flavour from the last time I had tasted her. Now that she was pregnant and no longer requiring my seed, her blood had taken on a more floral bouquet. It tasted amazing, I would have to make sure that Bella remained almost constantly pregnant if this was the result, I joked with myself.

As soon as the thought of impregnating Bella popped into my head, my body responded. I was hard and I needed relief. I had to claim my mate, she was marked and carrying my seed. Now all I had to do was plunge inside her to feel totally at ease.

**BPOV**

"Oh Bella" Alice said in a sing song voice.

"Yes Alice" I replied

"I think you better get yourself all pretty because in exactly two minutes fifteen seconds, lover boy is gonna come bursting in here...with a very clear mission" she snickered.

"Oh crap, Esme...I need to brush my teeth, I have pepperoni breath!" I said frantically

"Dear, don't worry about your breath, it won't bother Edward" she hesitated for a second before adding "perhaps a napkins would be of more use...for the sauce that's around your mouth"

"Oh yea" I giggled "I must look quite the catch at the moment."

As predicted a couple of minutes later Edward appeared with a very determined look on his face. It shocked my slightly because I actually felt like his prey as he stalked towards me.

"Edward I was just..." he didn't give me any time to finish my sentence because in an instant he was claiming my lips. He was wild and a tiny bit nuts, I understood Alice's words. He really was on a mission and that mission was to get into my panties.

I think he sensed all the questions that were building up inside of me because reluctantly he pulled away. Seizing my opportunity I said "Edward, not that I'm complaining, but what's got you all fired up?"

And then he said the words that made me want to physically melt into his arms.

"You love, only you"

I saw a glint of something I have rarely seen before in his eyes before he lowered his head to my neck. As soon as I felt the pressure I knew instantly what he was doing, he was marking me and tasting me. Oh my poor Edward I thought, he must feel really threatened to resort to this type of behaviour.

Sometime later, once Edward had managed to get all what was bothering him out of his system, by physically riding me into what felt like oblivion. We were able to a conversation.

"So are you going to tell me what's wrong or do we have to spend the next few hours with me dragging the information out of you?"

Sighing he said "It's been a big day Bella, there are lot of things that we have learnt and if I'm being honest I'm concerned."

"Your concerned, well maybe you don't need to be, I've been thinking about all this scroll business and if I'm being honest I think that you could make the description fit any number of couples." I said triumphantly, I was very impressed with my own reasoning.

"Yes love I agree but there is a line between coincidence and what appears to be fact"

"Why do I have the feeling I'm not going to like where this is headed?" I said.

"Because you're not love. Do you remember the prophecy about on the day of the woman's birth the earth would shake five times and a great wind would spread across an unknown land?"

"Yea" I said

"On the day you were born, there were five earth quakes and a massive hurricane in the US"

"Yes but that's the same for whole bunch of other people as well" I huffed.

"Bella, you were the only P.M born on the 13th September 1994 when these events occurred

"I'm still not convinced" I said with a pout.

"Okay" he continued "Consider this, the scrolls also said that once the woman and man met that the dead man would know sleep for a short time."

"Well I suppose you did have a short little nap when we first met but I wouldn't call it a sleep"

"And there was another thing" Edward said.

"Go on" I prompted.

"It gave a full description of you, even down to that cute little freckle you have, you-know-where" he chuckled.

I was bright red with embarrassment, to think that all these people knew about every detail about me, including my freckle!

"Did Eleazer tell you all this while I was sleeping?"

"He did better than that love, he actually let me read it from the scroll itself!"

"How did he get the scroll? I thought it was still with Aro. You remember, don't you? "I prompted "You remember the last time he was here and I dipped into his memories?" I shuddered with the thought of it.

"Yes but that wasn't a recent event love, that happened before you were even born. One of Eleazer's seers said that I would not accept the prophecy without reading them firsthand. I have to say Bella that Eleazer did skip over massive chunks and just gave us the abridged version."

I knew that I must of looked confused before Edward began talking again.

"There was a monk, way back in 1920's who shared your talent. He too was a shield; he became a spy for the knights. Once it was known that the Knights would require the original scroll, duplicate parchments were obtained along with a duplicate Volturi seal.

The monk managed to exchange the scrolls around. All would have been lost if Aro had of broken the seal because the parchments were blank. It would have made little difference if there had of been writing or not as Aro would have known they were forgeries."

"So the monk I saw in Aro's memories, he was the one who did the switch?" I asked.

"Yes love, unfortunately he was disturbed whilst switching them over. He did still manage to smuggle out the original but he still had to answer to Aro for the disturbance. Eleazer said he was a brave man, he did not succumb under torture or endearments, he was loyal to the end."

"You mean?" I was afraid to finish my sentence. I felt that so much had happened because of me. People had suffered and died. I suddenly felt like I was carrying the weight of the world on my shoulders.

"Yes , I'm afraid so" Edward replied, interrupting my wallowing.

"But that still doesn't explain why actually having the scrolls would be that important. Surely Aro with his super duper vampire mind would already know what was contained in the scrolls, so why would it matter if he didn't have them anymore?" I reasoned

"Ah yes, I was waiting for you to come to that... there was another part to the prophecy"

"Not another one! For cryin out loud Edward this is just getting ridiculous. I mean, I didn't ask before because I thought it was disrespectful but exactly how long was that woman on her death bed? Or was this done over the course of months were she wasn't quite sure if she was dying but took to her bed anyway and..."

"Bella, you're upset. Which is totally understandable but will you just let me finish?"

"Okay" I said weakly.

"Fausta said that whoever possessed the scrolls would be the victorious side" Edward said.

"So does that mean that the prophecy is all screwed up now?" I asked

"I don't understand love" he said with a blank expression.

"Well, apparently there is only one scroll left in existence, so how does that affect things?" I asked

"I really don't know, but I will say this, if I could sleep I would certainly rest easier of a night knowing that we had at least one of them."

"Good point" I said

We were silent for a few moments as we mulled over this latest piece of information before Edward said casually.

"Oh I need to talk to you about the guard"

"What about them?" I asked

"They're all infatuated with you"

Oh wow, I wasn't expecting that.

* * *

**Okay, did everyone get that Aro was losing it, and getting his identity confused with Edwards?**

**As I said at the top of the chapter I have been having scheduling problems with my beta so in order to sort them out I 'm having a break of two weeks. I will put a note on my profile next week just to keep you all up todate.**

**Again, don't worry I promise to keep posting.**

**Bye for now**

**busyxx**

**P.S I know I've already apologized for my little rant at the beginning but I feel I need to say sorry again. It is only a very tiny amount of reviewers that get on my back about mistakes, the majority of you are very supportive.**

**P.P.S Please review, thanks**


	24. Meet The Masens

**Hello lovely ladies, I thought I would update just a little bit sooner. If you have checked my profile page you will know that I now have a new beta her name is (drum roll please) twilightgirl2 and she is already proving to an asset to this story already. I can't go into details but she has really helped me (big time) with a thread further on in the story.**

**I would also like to say a big thank you to bananafox who helped with this chapter (It was something you suggested a few weeks ago)**

**Thanks to everyone that reviewed as you know they literally make my day.**

**Disclaimer time... I own nothing but this little plot.**

* * *

_Previously..._

_"Fausta said that whoever possessed the scrolls would be the victorious side" Edward said._

_"So does that mean that the prophecy is all screwed up now?" I asked_

_"I don't understand love" he said with a blank expression._

_"Well, apparently there is only one scroll left in existence, so how does that affect things?" I asked_

_"I really don't know, but I will say this, if I could sleep I would certainly rest easier of a night knowing that we had at least one of them."_

_"Good point" I said_

_We were silent for a few moments as we mulled over this latest piece of information before Edward said casually._

_"Oh I need to talk to you about the guard"_

_"What about them?" I asked_

_"They're all infatuated with you"_

_Oh wow, I wasn't expecting that._

* * *

It had been several weeks since Eleazar's visit. Things had returned almost back to normal. I say almost I was dealing with Edward's blatant jealousy. Sometimes I found it sweet and others, downright annoying.

I was constantly apologizing to the guardsmen; they were only being kind but even a smile from them resulted in a five minute growl fest from Edward. And then there was my relationship with Edward.

I honestly don't think there ever was a more pampered and loved pregnant woman on the face of the earth. But again too much of a good thing can drive you insane.

The rest of the family grew more and more excited as the days passed. I actually thought Esme would collapse with excitement when she noticed my baby bump. Oh yes the baby bump, this part of my body officially didn't belong to me anymore, no it was the property of every family member and passing acquaintance.

People seemed drawn to it and had no qualms about placing their hands on it whilst still in mid-conversation with me. It struck me as rude to begin with and slightly shocking but as the weeks passed I just accepted it.

Edward constantly had his hands over the baby, always wanting to link with the little man and have father son chats, he still wasn't having any luck but that didn't stop him trying. It was usually during these tender moments that I would drop off. Mean I know but being pregnant was really tiring!

Mom and Dad had a regular routine of coming over for Sunday lunch along with Alice and Jasper. It was always entertaining as Alice never failed to deliver on the conversation front.

With the Cullen's we had a less formal agreement, they would simply turn up and stay for a day or two. Of course they wouldn't realize that they had overstayed their welcome because they never slept and they just put my bouts of unconsciousness down to pregnancy naps instead of a normal sleeping pattern of a human being!

And then there was the situation with nut job himself or his preferred term His Imperial Highness Aro. The little tokens and the flower still found their way to me at an alarming rate. All of which did nothing to lessen Edward's anxiety. But once we found out that Aro's attentions had been drawn away from us to a well timed uprising in the north, he did settle down a touch.

Finally the guardsmen, as I already mentioned they were just the sweetest set of guys that I had ever come across, nothing was too much trouble for them and at times I found them to be just as overprotective as Edward.

Last Tuesday was no except, Edward had finally agreed to go hunting and so my importuned baby sitters turned up under the guise of 'just dropping by'. Once Edward had said his goodbyes we finally sat down for the evening. I had just turned over to a news channel that was showing how the magnificent Volturi guard were gallantly pushing back the insurgence when a huff escaped my lips.

Within seconds the front door was opened and twenty panic stricken men appeared all wanting to know if I was well and what had upset me?

Rose thought it was hysterical, Emse thought it was sweet and I just thought it was ridiculous. In an attempt to calm the situation I made a decision to invite them to spend the evening with us. I knew Edward would object but regardless I asked them anyway.

I have to say it was totally worth it, the look on their faces when I asked them was truly priceless. It was like they had just won the lottery and been named 'guard of the year' all rolled into one. With a small detachment still guarding the door the rest of the guards managed to take the night off and break open the O neg.

Everyone was in amazingly high spirits but that soon ended when Edward came home. Party pooper! The guards were summarily dismissed with a ticking off, Rose and Esme were told that their presents were no longer required and I had to endure twenty minutes of Edward sniffing me, and nibbling on my neck. That actually wasn't that bad and I did get to hear that purr again when he eventually calmed down that is.

Saturday morning arrived, I loved Saturday's they always held such promise. Back before my life got turned upside down I used to love my Saturday lie ins, followed by my relaxing afternoons watching TV and vegging out, then later on in the evening having pizza and movie night with mom. I never said that my Saturday's were ever fun packed, they were just extremely relaxing.

I twisted slightly and I was immediately aware that Edward was crouching down by the side of the bed with his hand resting in its now very normal position, my baby bump. Although I knew he didn't need sleep I did find it puzzling that recently he seemed to spend most of his time sitting by the bed instead of in it.

"Morning love" he said whilst kissing my head and then moving down to my belly he said "Morning son" this time kissing my bump.

He stiffened slightly before saying "Are you prepared for this today?"

"Oh crap, I totally forgot about it, what time are they all due?"

"Two O'clock, don't worry love we still have plenty of time and if you like we can still call this whole thing off" he said hopefully

"Don't tempt me" I joked "No seriously Edward, this needs to be done"

"I know sweetheart and I know all the arguments that Carlisle has put forward in support of this but it still doesn't mean that I have to like it. Demetri, Felix and the rest of the guard are just as nervous about it as I am."

"Oh it's Demetri and Felix now is it?" I joked again.

"Bella, as much as I don't like the feelings they have towards you, it is also reassuring sometimes. I gain great comfort from the fact that you are cherished by them and they do offer me a good sounding board whenever I feel like I'm going to lose it."

Slightly shocked by his admission that he was actually being friendly with the guard I decided to take it a step further. "So you're best buds now?"

"I wouldn't go that far, but we do have an understanding"

"You do?" I questioned

"Yes" he said in a very matter of fact way "I understand that they adore you and they understand that if they ever act inappropriately, then regardless of their noble cause, I would still have no qualms about ending their existence"

"Fair enough" I said

-0-

I had managed to escape from the madness for five minutes. My house was full of visiting dignitaries, ambassadors and even some heads of state plus my entire family.

Mom and Dad looked terribly uncomfortable but as ever I was grateful to Jasper and Alice who had taken them under their wings.

Esme looked like she was in her element as she drifted effortless from one important person to the next. Emmett and Rose, they were the renegades in all of this and had to be watched. Carlisle had personally agreed to keep them in check. It wasn't that they would purposely do something to embarrass the family but things just had a way of happening around them.

Thankfully Alice had not foreseen any major upset but as a cautionary step she agreed that Rose and Emmett should be policed by Carlisle.

I had managed to excuse myself for five minutes on the premise that I needed the bathroom. As I exited the main room I felt myself under the watchful eyes of Edward and the guard. I gave them a reassuring smile before ascending up the stairs.

Once in my bedroom I flopped on the bed and pondering on the events that had brought us to the point today.

-0-

It was only a few days after Eleazar's visit when Carlisle came to visit us. He had been researched the protocols surrounding a vamp/human pregnancy and informed us that in all other cases the Volturi government had publicised the event heavily in the media. It was thought to be good for morale and despite the fact that there were elements that disagreed with this type of pregnancy and could possibly cause problems; no harm ever came to mother or child.

Carlisle felt that we should also go down the media route as this would make it known that Edward was the father of our unborn child and my mate. It would offer protection to us if the people of the world could put our faces to our names.

Carlisle had already broached the subject with the Volturi media office and had basically been given the cold shoulder. They too had probably received their orders stating that we were to be kept out of the media spot light. However, as the press office and royal family were busy dealing with the uprising, Carlisle said that we should go ahead with it anyway.

I chuckled to myself as I remembered Edward's reaction to Carlisle suggestion. He had his own 'Aro moment', lost the plot, gone nuts, nearly destroyed the forest in temper and having been dragged back by Demetri and Felix finally calmed down enough to actually listen to what was being said.

Admittedly I didn't like the idea of having my privacy invaded but if it could offer some protection for my little passenger then I would go through with it.

-0-

So here I am several weeks' later, twenty four weeks pregnant, hiding in my bedroom from a lot of important people and several camera crews. Oh yeah, we have to do interviews as well plus and here's the kicker, we will have the pleasure of having a 'fly on the wall' documentary crew following us around.

Oh the horror!

A delicate knock on the door made me realise that I had dozed off.

"Bella love, is everything alright?" Edward asked, as usual his face was full of concern.

"Yeah, I'm sorry I hadn't realised that I was a sleep. I take it that there all still here?"

"Afraid so" Edward said apologetically.

"Just give me a minute to freshen up" I quickly ran into the bathroom, checked my makeup, that Alice had so expertly applied and walked back outside to a waiting Edward.

Before we left the confines and security of our bedroom Edward suddenly looked uncomfortable. "Bella are you sure you are okay with all of this?"

"Yes Edward, we've been over this a thousand times, now stop fusing"

"I don't mean the interviews and the people; I mean because of the way that you are going to have to behave in front of everyone...like the subservient little mate, that I and the rest of the family know that you're clearly not."

"I'll be fine Edward but equally you just remember to not push your luck" I said in a warning tone.

"Ditto" he replied with a raised eyebrow.

-0-

Back in the main room we mixed, smiled and accepted all the warm wishes that came our way until eventually the dreaded time came, the interviews.

Good morning America was the first lot, they had been slightly upset by our reluctance to travel down to their studios but when Edward had been sent the schedule timetable he had insisted that they come to us.

As expected I sat in Edward's lap the entire time and made all the right noises, giggled at Edward's jokes and gushed about how our match was meant to be. I knew which feelings I had for Edward and especially my little man that nestled safely inside my womb, but I also knew that this version of Bella that was being paraded around national TV wasn't me.

The things we do for love!

After that excruciatingly painful experience we then had the Local, National and International news papers.

By the end of the day I was ready for bed. The important people had left along with the media. My head was buzzing with all their inane questions, such as:

"Does he complete you?"

"Do you get lost in his eyes?"

"Have you picked out any names yet?"

And then the questioning just went from bad to worse

"Who's your favourite designer?"

"Do you have any style tips that you want to share?"

"Have you picked out your pregnancy winter wardrobe yet?"

Thankfully Edward had intervened at that point and insisted that I rested. I was grateful that Edward had pulled the concerned mate card.

-o-

As I lay safe and snug in our massive bed with Edward cuddling up to me he finally broached the subject that I knew had been playing on his mind

You do realize love that tomorrow the documentary crew turn up?" he said

"Unfortunately yes" I mumbled and with that I fell fast asleep.

-0-

The next morning I was rudely awoken by a series of loud bangs and clangs, I stretched and placed my hand around the bed trying to locate Edward. I glanced towards the chair at the side of the bed. Huh no Edward? I wonder where he was and then I heard him.

"Do you mind explaining yourselves?" he bellowed

Wow, whoever's making that noise is in a whole lotta trouble now, I chuckled.

With my improved hearing I heard one man explain to Edward that they were building scaffolding for their cameras.

"Just keep the noise down, my mate is resting and I don't want her disturbed, understand?"

There was a general mumbling and then I heard a new voice, it was female and if I wasn't mistaken she sounded like she was flirting with Edward!

"Oh Mr Masen, I must apologize for my crews tardy ways" the woman said apologetically. I took an instant dislike to this female, it sounded like she was waiting for some kind of response from Edward, when none was forthcoming she continued.

"I'm sorry that we haven't been formally introduced, my name is Beatrix but my friends call me Trixie" she said in a sing song voice, as if she was incredibly pleased with herself for having such a clever name.

Trixie by name, Trixie by nature I fumed.

"It's a pleasure to meet you Beatrix" Edward said

Oh way to go Edward! I did a little happy dance as I continued to listen to their exchange. I was proud of him, with one master stroke he had put them both back on a profession footing by not falling for her little sneaky ways.

"So Mr Masen, today is just about setting up our equipment and running through with you and your wife what we want to achieve" she carried on talking but I was in too much of a rush to continue to listening. I needed to get dressed and investigate this woman!

Grabbing some comfy pants and purposely selecting one of Edward's shirts I raced down the stairs to a slightly baffled looking Edward.

As I suspected the Tixie person was a vampire and a beautiful, blonde bombshell at that. I hated her on sight, the bitch. Moving swiftly I sidled over to my husband.

"Hey babe, I woke up and you weren't there, I missed you" I said with a small pout.

Edward did a slight double take as if he was checking to see if I was talking to someone else before a breath taking smile spread across his face.

"Well love" he said, whilst swopping down and engulfing me in a warm embrace "we can't have you being sad now can we?"

"No love" I said while using his term of endearment "we can't"

I managed to give Trixie a smug look before I snuggled further into his embrace. Oh yeah bitch just you keep your hands off my man.

I took a moment to look at Edward who was clearly enjoying all this extra attention that I was lavishing on him and just to confirm his contentment his chest started to rumble and right on cue the purring started.

On some level I started to feel a bit mean because really none of my attentive behaviour was for the benefit of Edward. No it was meant for the Trixie vamp.

After our floor show of togetherness Edward lessened his hold, pulled back and then really took in my appearance. I was still feeling so smug and self satisfied with myself but I found myself floored with Edward's next comment.

"Bella darling, why don't you run along and get yourself ready for the day. There are things I need to discuss with Trixie here" he smirked

WHAT was that? Did he just call my arched nemesis by her little nick name.

"But...but..." I spluttered.

"No buts sweetheart" he chimed "go and get ready" and with a small swat on my backside he sent me on my way.

Of all the nerve, and to think I was being extra nice to him. Just then Edward's laughter broke my inner fuming.

"Oh Trixie, you say the funniest things" he said whilst continuing to laugh.

What did she say to get such a response? Oh that woman is going down if she wants a fight then it's so on!

**EPOV**

I watched Bella readjust her sleeping position again. Over the last few days I had given up on snuggling into her because of the latest development in her sleeping routines. Usually about an hour or two before she woke she would enter into what I now lovingly called her 'starfish' mode, roughly translated to mean arms and legs splayed all over the bed.

I was feeling a little put out by this as it meant that I couldn't get my early morning cuddle time with Bella. Just as I was pondering on this massive injustice I heard the distant roar of trucks approaching at speed.

Curious I thought, I know that we aren't expecting any deliveries – other than the daily nuisance one but that wasn't due for several hours yet. So reluctantly I tore myself away from watching my Bella sleep and made my way downstairs to investigate.

Typically Demetri and Felix were already on full alert staring down the road.

"Master Edward" Felix said "We were just coming to find you, we are unsure about what is occurring here. Perhaps you should take the mistress and vacate the premises for a while?"

As he was speaking a thought occurred, I knew the TV crew were due today, maybe it was them? Just to confirm my suspicions three trucks appeared on the horizon with 'Twilight Films' emblazed across the top and sides.

I exchanged looks with the rest of the guard who were still all looking very uncomfortable, their thoughts were chaotic and it was difficult to remain focused and I found it impossible to drown them out.

At full vampire speed I rushed out the explanation as to who the trucks belonged to. Their minds were silent and then I was hit with a new wave of thoughts. Now they were worried that they would have to appear in the documentary. Thoughts ranged from being camera shy to wondering if they would get in trouble with the Volturi.

Rolling my eyes and shaking my head I called over Felix.

"Felix, please advise the guard that if they are uncomfortable about appearing on television then steps can be taken to ensure their anonymity throughout the filming."

"Thank you Master Edward" a relieved looking Felix said.

Over the next thirty minutes I observed the trucks pull up on my land. I watched carefully as the drivers and crew disembark and still without any introductions by them. I also looked on as they began to unload several tonnes of equipment. It was only when they started to clang and bang that I became annoyed. I knew that my Bella still had at least an hour of sleep time left and these stupid imbeciles were ruining it.

"Do you mind explaining yourselves?" I shouted at them, my patience had evaporated at their rudeness and total lack of respect.

One timid little man came rushing over towards me with a small group of other men in tow.

"We're really sorry sir, but we're just following our instructions, we have to get the scaffolding erected for our cameras" he all but mumbled.

"Just keep the noise down, my mate is resting and I don't want her disturbed, understand?"

"Yes sir" they said in unison.

Just then a car pulled up and a tall blond female vampire exited.

She instantly zoomed over to me and started to gush out her apologies.

Unfortunately for me she started to try and to exchange pleasantries as well. Oh please save me from the plastic blonde brigade!

She told me her name was Beatrix but her friends called her Trixie. I knew what she was trying to do, get on my good side and possibly flirt with me. I didn't like this approach; I had to put her in her place so I extended my hand and said "It's a pleasure to meet you Beatrix"

Her face fell slightly by my blatant snub but she recovered quickly. Her mind was a whirl with questions; I knew this was how she operated, and how she used her looks and charm to get good interviews. It only took me a few moments to size her up and be fully aware of any journalistic stunts that she may attempt to pull.

"So Mr Masen" she said interrupting my intrusion of her mind," today is just about setting up our equipment and running through with you and your wife about what we want to achieve"

I nodded and made the right kind of listening noises that I knew people and vampires liked to hear. All of sudden I saw an out of breath Bella emerge from the house. Her hair was dishevelled and she had an odd look on her face, the only way I could describe it was determined and cross all rolled into one.

Then she did something that totally shocked, excited and left me totally elated all at once

She used a term of endearment and then she told me that she had missed me. If it had been in my nature I would have high fived the whole guard and camera crew.

Composing myself quickly I managed to say "Well love we can't have you being sad now can we?" I now had the object of my desire encased in my arms, this was bliss.

I noticed that Bella gave Beatrix a smug look before moving herself closer into my chest. I loved the contact, I loved that she had instigated it and although I sometimes found it embarrassing my purring reflex kicked in.

After sharing this moment, Beatrix thoughts interrupted my happy time with Bella

_"Oh this is too cute, the little human girl is jealous, how I can work this to my advantage, what's the best angle on this?"_

Oh so that's what's got into Bella, she was jealous. I totally agreed with Beatrix, this was too cute. Now I too was thinking about how I could work this to my advantage. I smiled when an idea popped into my head, I knew this was cruel but I wanted to play and see if I could draw out any more of her emotions.

I pulled away slightly from our embrace and took a good look at my Bella, my poor little love, she had literally dragged the first clothes she saw, put it on and then without a thought for how she looked she had made her way downstairs to stake her claim. I was so flattered

"Bella darling" I said "why don't you run along and get yourself ready for the day. There are things I need to discuss with Trixie here" I couldn't resist the Trixie name drop, Bella's face was a picture of injustice and then my little love started to stammer in temper.

"But...but..." she said

"No buts sweetheart" I said "go and get ready" and with a small swat on her backside I sent her on her way.

She huffed away in temper and stomped up the stairs, it took all my control not to go chasing after her and to reassure her that I was just playing with her.

"Beatrix, I wonder if I could impose on you?" I whispered.

"Go on" she whispered back

"For reasons that I can't go into and don't want to share with the nation and the rest of the civilized world, I would very much like to make Bella a tiny bit jealous, will you go along with it?"

She grinned from ear to ear.

"What do you have in mind?"

"Nothing major, just follow my lead?"

She nodded her agreement, with that I threw my head back and laughed as hard as I could whilst saying "Oh Trixie, you say the funniest things"

I think this is just what our relationship needed, a healthy dose of jealousy.

* * *

**So finally the tables have been turned on Bella.**

**Please let me know what you're all thinking. I know I go on an on about it but please review!**

**Next chapter will be posted on Wednesday 20th July (It's actually nearly done but I want to give myself some time with it)**

**bye for now**

**busyxx**


	25. Fall Out

**Hello again, here's the next chapter and as you can see it's a little early.**

**Thank you all so much for the lovely reviews.**

**And a special thanks to twilightgirl2 my lovely beta who gives fab sound advice.**

**Disclaimer time again... I own nothing but my plot (does anybody know if this is still necessary?)**

* * *

**_Previously..._**

_"Beatrix, I wonder if I could impose on you?" I whispered._

_"Go on" she whispered back_

_"For reasons that I can't go into and don't want to share with the nation and the rest of the civilized world, I would very much like to make Bella a tiny bit jealous, will you go along with it?"_

_She grinned from ear to ear._

_"What do you have in mind?"_

_"Nothing major, just follow my lead?"_

_She nodded her agreement, with that I threw my head back and laughed as hard as I could whilst saying "Oh Trixie, you say the funniest things"_

_I think this is just what our relationship needed, a healthy dose of jealousy._

* * *

Over the next few hours I was witness to the most uncharacteristic Edward behaviour I had ever had the misfortune to see. At one point I wanted to yell 'get a room!' at him as he continued to fawn over Trixie. It was like he took advantage of ever single opportunity to have some physical contact with the woman. I counted four separate occasions of the 'not so innocent accidental brush of his hand,' when they both went to grasp their blood bottles and two other occasions were Edward managed to touch her in some other 'innocent' way.

I suppose the worst part was the conversations they were having. The conversation seemed to range from one extreme to another, there was 'every little humorous comment made by Trixie must automatically reduce Edward to a blithering idiot, who laughs uncontrollable for a little longer than necessary conversation.' To 'Trixe makes a serious comment, therefore Edward must bow his head as if she had made the most monumental statement know to man and vamp kind alike.' Honestly this was getting ridiculous.!

And then there were the looks that they kept exchanging, as if there was this huge joke I was missing out on, or maybe they thought I was the joke.

By the time Trixie and the crew had left for the day I felt like I couldn't take anymore. Before I even realised it I came out with a comment that only a few short months ago would have barely been on my radar.

"Edward, do you think I'm fat?"

"What?" was his shocked reply.

"It's just a question and I'm entitled to a reply."

Pinching the bridge of his nose he said "Bella, firstly it wouldn't bother me if I needed a crane to lift you but in answer to your question, no my precious darling, I do not nor have I ever thought that you were fat."

"So..." I said.

"So?" he prompted.

"So you haven't gone off me then?"

A small smile was desperately pulling on the corners of his mouth which he quickly tried to suppress. "Now why would you think that?" he said whilst still attempting to stifle his grin.

A persistent little thought was trying to get my attention, it didn't have a very big voice but it was warning me not to get too upset with Edward's behaviour. Pushing this to one side I continued bravely.

"Why would I think that?" I asked incredulously "Oh I don't know, it was just something that crossed my mind"

"And when did this something cross you mind?" he seemed very much in his element here.

"Earlier today" I said meekly.

"So just to summaries, at some point earlier today you felt like my feelings for you had changed?" he stated.

I was getting really confused, between the little voice in my head telling me not to worry, the fact that Edward had been basically flirting his pants off with Trixie and now the reality that he was finding this all very amusing. I felt like I didn't know which way was up, what was he playing at I wondered.

"Yes" I said weakly.

"Do you think you can pin point the exact time?" he teased.

Oh my god, he knows what I'm thinking, well not quite literally, but from the way he's carrying on I can tell he must of know that I felt threatened by Trixie, he isn't going to let up until I tell him.

"Edward"

"Yes love"

"Stop being an ass, you must have known that I was jealous of Trixie." I admitted.

He gasped in pretend shock at my statement, "jealous of Beatrix? Why Bella that thought hasn't even occurred to me. Why on earth would I think for one minute that my pregnant and highly emotional mate would ever feel threatened by a six foot leggy blond vampire and by the same token how would I have guessed that engaging her in chit chat and finding everything she said so fascinating would put you out in the slightest?"

"You did it on purpose!" I said in a shocked voice, realising what he was finally doing.

The day's events started to slip into place, I was still sorting through all the conversations that he'd had with that woman, when he interrupted my thought process with yet another unbelievable comment.

"You betca" he said with a wink, and a smirk I would gladly like to wipe off his face.

"Of all the nerve" I said as I stomped off towards the closest room I could find, banging the door firmly shut behind me. I sank down onto the floor, tears started to fill my eyes as I thought about how he had played me for a fool.

Edward started talking to me through the door " Bella, oh Bella, please don't get upset with me, it was so entertaining. I never meant to upset you" he said in-between laughing.

"When did you realise?" I asked in a shaky voice.

Still talking through the door he said, "My suspicions were first aroused by your extra special treatment of me this morning, you remember?"

Now that got my attention, it was amazing really, here was I the injured party now feeling a bit sorry for the instigator "So you mean because I was nice to you, you became suspicious?"

"Well that was my first clue and then there was the look you gave Beatrix and then soon after that Beatrix's own thoughts on your behaviour."

"Oh I'm so embarrassed" I cringed, there was I thinking I was an all empowered woman claiming her man, when all along the Trixie person just assumed I was jealous.

"Don't be, I loved it. It made me feel special to you and loved" he said quietly.

As he spoke his words I was suddenly filled with indignation at what he had done. Gone was embarrassed Bella, gone was the timid and meek girl that had begged her husband for reassurance that he still cared for her and in her place was one incredibly pissed off woman.

Wiping the tears from my eyes I stood up quickly, a little too quickly, low blood pressure is just one of the lovely symptoms of pregnancy that people neglect to tell you about. I managed to recover from the untimely head rush and opened the door with all the force I could muster. I came face to face with Edward, pulling myself up to my full I height I said, "Edward as thrilled as I am to be the sauce of your on-going contentment and loved up state I feel that I should issue you with a warning."

"A warning" he said shocked.

"Yes Edward a warning, you see you seem to be under the misguided belief that you can carry on how you please in this relationship but I feel that I may need to clarify some ground rules for you."

"Rules?" he whispered.

"Well I say rules but what I really mean is that you should for future reference act like you give a crap for your wife! Now where was I? Oh yes the warning," As I spoke I made sure to poke him directly in his chest so as to drive each point home. "If you ever, and I mean EVER pull a stunt like TRIXIE again then I will sniff a little sniff, shed a little tear and let my boys out there beat the ever loving shit out of you and serve your balls to me on a silver platter."

I paused for a moment while I took in Edward's comical shocked face. He looked stunned by my threat.

"Nod if you understand Edward."

He obliged, with a small movement of his head.

"Good! Oh and before I forget, it is never and I feel that I must stress this again, NEVER a good idea to try and make your pregnant wife jealous. It will always end badly for you especially if the wife in question has a devoted following of highly trained ancient warriors at her disposal."

He nodded his head again in agreement to a question that I hadn't even asked before another one of his breath taken smiles spread across his face.

"Edward I have just given you a major ticking off and all you can do is smile!"

"I'm just so happy, I can't help it" he said, his voice was choked with emotion.

"You're happy?" I asked incredulously.

"Yes sweetheart, this is one of the best days of my entire existence."

"Enlighten me." I growled.

He seemed oblivious to my irritated tone.

"Bella" he said, "in one day you have had a myriad of emotions towards me, but all these emotions tell me one thing."

"And what might that be?" I asked.

"That I'm important to you." He said with a huge smug, self satisfied smile.

Resisting the urge to hit him I went with the other urge that was driving me. Raising myself up on my tip toes I flung my arms around his neck and kissed him passionately. He responded cautiously at first and then gradually he became more involved with the kiss.

Breaking away slightly I managed to look into his eyes. "You know Edward, you really are an idiot."

"Just an idiot in love sweetheart" he said before continuing with our kiss.

As we enjoyed our passionate embrace little guy decided to join in by kicking away. I pulled away while Edward looked down in fascination.

"Is he alright?" he asked.

"Yep, he just wanted a cuddle too I guess."

-o-

The next morning the crew returned and our week long siege commenced. Trixie remained on the peripheral at all times. The crew never interfered with our day to day routine, they just observed. It took awhile to adjust to the camera but after the first day we were able to ignore them.

Despite the guards initial misgivings about being part of the program they did seem to pop up a lot at unpredictable times. If Edward and I were in the kitchen then they all seemed to converge just outside the kitchen door and windows or if we were taking a walk around the grounds they would loiter about two steps behind us.

And then there was their spontaneous butler duties, nobody ever got to knock or ring the door bell anymore because the ever faithful Demtri would spring into action and usher the guests in. As for Flexi, well he thought that chief duties were more his style. And man how he could cook. Personally I think he was after his own cookery program. Edward had picked up on mild grumblings in the ranks because there were no other duties within the household, therefore no other chances for show time glory.

They did get their moment of glory when some paps turned up uninvited, they valiantly chased them away. The whole moment was caught on film, they came back chest puffed out and oozing pride, I was so proud of my boys.

My Dad seem to view the event as his own advertising space and would shameless flaunt all the latest deals that were currently on at his store. In one week I saw him more than I would usually see him in a month. He would usually roll up most nights about seven-ish sporting a new jacket or shoes. He would give me the 'wide eye look' which meant I was duty bound as his daughter to ask him about his latest acquisitions, it usually went like this,

"Hey Dad that's a fabulous jacket you have there."

"Why thank you Bells, I'm so glad you noticed, do you know that we only have a few of these fantastic items left at C & M's. At the moment they're selling out like hot cakes and why shouldn't they at the competitive prices we charge."

It did start to get ridiculous when he would just blatantly stare at the camera after he had delivered his lines. I wasn't sure if he expected a round of applause or someone to yell cut but usually after a five second deadly silence he would look around and say.

"Well it was lovely see you Bells, Edward. I'd best be off now, see you tomorrow" and with that he would be on his way.

As for the rest of the family they all seemed to blend in, even Emmett. I had worried that he may try to revisit his acting skills again but thankfully that boat seemed to have sailed. Rosalie did give us all a moment of concern when she insisted on turning up to our home in barely there outfits, Emmett didn't seem to mind but I thought it was a bit too provocative. Nobody really understood why she felt the need to do this and we had a feeling that neither did she.

We did have some worries about how the crew would react to certain rules that were put in place, such as No cameras allowed in any of the bathrooms and filming would only be allowed in the bedroom under prior agreement. Surprisingly the crew were very respectful of our wishes. So apart from the would be movie star guards, my free advertising seeking father and Rosalie's attempt to show the world how truly stunning she really was, the whole thing seemed to run surprisingly well.

In return for our amicable working relationship I allowed them to accompany us to our doctor's appointment for the pre-natal check up. Although no scans could be preformed, because nothing could penetrate my uterus lining, they still liked to film the prodding of my tummy. Trixe was particular enamoured by my constant moving abdomen and she got the camera man to zoom in to get it from all angles.

Of course they were there as well when the news fully broke about our impending arrival, and although we had experienced a few cheeky paps we were not prepared for the onslaught of the worlds press all camped out on our front lawn. Trixie's crew were able to film Edward's reaction. Oh yea, that made for great TV.

In amongst the harmonious relationship that we enjoyed with the crew, we did have some concerns, the main ones would we be viewed favourably? And how would people react to Aro's daily deliveries? Edward managed to alleviate everyone's concerns about how the documentary would be edited.

According to Edward, Trixie had no hidden agenda and she was desperate to put us in a positive light. As for Aro's presents, well eventually we thought that despite this being a thorn in our side it might be viewed as confirmation and support of the Volturi government and Crown, so again we allowed this to be filmed.

As the film crew left Trixie drew me to one side and offer me some sound advice.

"Bella, it has been a privilege and an honour for myself and the rest of the crew to have had the opportunity to work with you and Edward." She haltered slightly before continuing, "Bella, I hope you don't think I'm over stepping the mark here but I just want to offer you some advice." she looked at me hesitantly before continuing. "Edward only has eyes for you. In all my three hundred years I have never encountered a more devoted and besotted mate as him, never doubt him."

I was so shocked by her words that I leaped up and gave her a big hug and then proceeded to ball my eyes out crying. Oh the hormones! They can lead to embarrassing moments but fortunately for me Trixie took it all in her stride and hugged me back with what felt like a lot of affections.

Although we all breathed a collective sigh of relief when they packed up and left we were still plague with doubt about whether or not we had done the right thing by involving the press. In a matter of two weeks I felt like our lives had been turned upside down. Now under the constant glare of the media spot light we found that even going for a quiet stroll outside was now turning into an out of reach possibility.

The Volturi were swift to reply to our 'coming out' they were not pleased, stating that with the current unrest we might be the focus of a political target but apart from that we still felt like we could relax a bit or could we?

In reality the answer was no, things were getting a little bit unpredictable, we were receiving daily phone calls from distant relatives, old school friends etc saying they were receiving generous offers to sell their stories. Thankfully nobody was willing to sell them so for the time being everything seemed to carry on as normal.

Save for the fact that our images were plastered all over the news and every news paper around. But isn't this what we wanted? It was uncomfortable to be in this situation but it wasn't anything we felt that we couldn't handle.

-0-

It felt like in a blink of any eye and my birthday rolled around again. Today I was 18 years old. Today should have been the day I was matched with Edward but instead that match had happened last year and now I was only weeks away from giving birth, oh and one of the most recognizable faces on the planet.

My 18th had started off quietly, which suited me fine. The media camp had finally left and we were planning on a small get together for the evening.

Edward had presented me with Emily Bronte's complete first addition works along with a very delicate charm bracelet.

"Do you like them love?" he asked.

I knew he remembered last Christmas when he had spent a small fortune on me and nothing had made me smile but this was different, these gifts represented something to me. They represented that he knew me as a person and not a possession to be dressed up.

"10 out of 10 Mr Masen" I said with a smile.

"We aim to please Mrs Masen" he chucked back.

He was doing so well, he was spot on with the gifts and he knew that I didn't want a fuss, the only problem I was having was Edward himself, he seemed to be having a difficult time allowing me to use my own feet again. He had orchestrated several scenarios over the day that involved me being carried around by him and then being deposited on to his lap while he cuddled into me. I think he must of being feeling grateful that I was with him and this just spurred on his crazy behaviour.

Sometime later the family turned up, everything was running smoothly and conversation was flowing well with the exception of Alice and Edward. Edward seemed to be agitated with whatever was going on in her head while Alice remained totally distracted and unusually quiet.

I tried in vain to mix with my family but it was becoming increasingly more difficult as Edward's behaviour towards me had got to the point of being utterly ridiculous. It was obvious that he felt threatened on some level. He even growled at Emmett for some mystery indiscretion that he perceived Emmett had carried out. When he wasn't growling at the males in the room or staring intently at Alice, he was tightening his grip on me and not allowing me to move more than a millimetre away from him at any given time. I couldn't understand what had caused this, finally when I noticed his attention was firmly back on Alice again I was able to escape his grasp for a moment so I could speak Jasper.

"Is everything alright, she seems a little distracted and Edward looks like he's going to lose it?" I said.

"She's been like this all day, it's like she's searching for something but I can't get through to her. Whatever is going on she's worried and she not in the mood to share, Edward is the exception of course." He added.

"I think I should go talk with her" I said.

Just as I was about to move over to her, Esme and Mom came over a dragged me towards the centre of the room.

"Happy Birthday" they yelled.

And then they began to sing 'Happy Birthday' just a huge birthday cake was carried in by Dad with eighteen flickering candles.

I leaned over the cake, took a big breath and was just about to blow out the candles when a very quiet Alice became very loud and very demanding.

"They're coming, there's no time, there's no time!"

* * *

**Oh dear, it's all kicking off now!**

**Next update next Wednesday (27th).**

**Please review and let me know what you're all thinking, I got over forty reviews with the last chapter and I was proper chuffed. (Translation – I was thrilled to get so many reviews)**

**Bye for now**

**busyxx**


	26. Bumpy Rides

**Hello again everyone, well here we are at chapter 26. **

**Thank you to everyone for you constant support and reviews, you are all little super stars!**

**My lovely beta twilightgirl2 has been an excellent help again this week and managed to get this chapter back to me at top speed. **

**Finally can I just make a special mention to anybody who is reading this from Norway. I was horrified by the events that occurred in your peace loving country. Words just aren't enough sometimes to express the sadness you feel and so I won't even try.**

* * *

This chapter starts off with EPOV the day before the events of the last chapter.

_Previously..._

_"Happy Birthday" they yelled._

_And then they began to sing 'Happy Birthday' just a huge birthday cake was carried in by Dad with eighteen flickering candles._

_I learned over the cake, took a big breath and was just about to blow out the candles when a very quiet Alice became very loud and very demanding._

_"They're coming, there's no time, there's no time!"_

* * *

**EPOV **

After the Trixie incident I gained a better insight into my beautiful wife, I had always known that she was strong and determined but I would never have dreamt that she would be so enraged and quite frankly scary once my full treachery was known.

I was a fool; I had underestimated her strength of feelings for me. I had been so determined for her to say those precious words of endearment that I had failed to see how she was showing me daily how much she truly cared for me. And how I had repaid her, with a loving look? A gift? No I had betrayed her. Yes I laughed the incident off at the time and attempted to make light of it as I desperately attempted to make the situation alright again and thank god it had worked, she forgave me and my stupid antics and I think in that moment I fell even more in love with her.

She had all but confirmed her feeling for me and it made my dead heart soar. I had told her that it was one of the best days of my existences and then to make things better she had kissed me passionately.

I was blessed.

I had just been alerted to a buzzing sound coming from a cell, I glanced nervously over at Bella, she was sleeping softly on my arm, so content, so relaxed. I managed to pry myself away from her, exited the bedroom and headed for the living room.

I glanced down on the caller I.D and saw that it was Alice, my breath caught in my throat and I had a sinking feeling as I pressed the answer button.

"Alice" I said.

"Edward, I'm sorry to call you like this, I know I gave you a fright but Jasper has just left to hunt and I need to talk to you."

The sinking feeling returned at full speed.

"Alice, have you had another vision?"

"Yes and no, that's why I'm calling you. See I've been experiencing problems with my visions over the past few days" I could hear the raising panic in her voice. "I just don't know what to do, first there was Eleazer's visit, which I failed to see and then there was a conversation I had with him that I was oblivious too until we actually had it and then to top it all there was the business with Aro and his state of mind. Edward, all these different occasions I have failed to have any kind of prior warning about."

"Have you ever had problems like this before?" I questioned.

"No, never!" she was becoming more and more agitated as our conversation progressed, "I have barely slept over the past few weeks, I have been searching for any signs of trouble" she added.

"Have you seen anything?" I probed further.

"This is where it gets tricky, I have been looking to Italy and I followed the brothers here to the Northern borders, but it's like there's interference, some things I see clearly and then there are times when it's like they just go puff into a big ball of static. It was like that in Voltera and it seems to have followed them here." She said frustrated.

"Have you discussed this with Jasper?" I had a feeling that I already knew the answer.

"No, you're the first person I've told. I have been trying to deal with this myself, besides he just worries too much anyway."

"That's understandable but Alice I must warn you he will be furious once he knows that you have been worrying yourself like this and haven't spoken to him about it."

"I know I know, he can already sense that I'm not totally myself and he does his best to help my mood but.."

"But?" I interrupted.

"It's difficult and it may lead to a conversation that I don't really want to have yet, anyway Edward what I really want to say is that I've managed to pick up on something. Aro's moods have become more erratic and he constantly wanting to come and make a claim on Bella."

I growled in frustration at the phone, How Dare He, How fucking dare he. That insolent prick thinks he can come here and steal my mate, my mate.

Alice's voice cut through my inner rant, "Edward, it's good that I was able to pick up on this. Now we know about this for definite and we can make preparations."

"Alice, do you have any idea when this may happen?" I pleaded.

"Not yet but I can take an educated guess and say within the next week or so, I think that you should alert the others and get things in place, just in case."

"I will Alice, thank you for calling and before you say anything, don't worry I won't tell Jasper or the others about the earlier part of this conversation."

"Hey I'm supposed to by the physic here." She joked.

We said our goodbyes and I set to work. I gathered supplies and packed the car and called the family. By dawn the next morning everybody was ready to leave on a moment's notice. Now I had only two more problems, one how to ditch the guard and two facing the wrath of Bella once she found out I'd been keeping things from her.

Pushing these thoughts aside I decided to concentrate on the matters at hand. Today was my beloveds birthday, a blessed day that should be celebrated far and wide and I was determined that she would enjoy herself.

The morning went well Bella seemed truly delighted with my specially selected gifts. I realised just how far our relationship had developed. I knew this woman inside and out, despite the danger hanging over our heads I couldn't keep the goofy smile off my face as I followed her round like a love sick puppy. Other feelings were started to manifest inside of me, try as I might to quell them it took every ounce of strength not to pick her up and run for the hills. I did allow myself one concession and that was insisting that she should be carried around whenever the opportunity presented itself.

Thankfully Bella seemed amused by my implausible reasons for carrying her round; her mood was playful as she indulged me on this day.

-o-

6:30pm the family arrived.

In keeping with Bella's wishes I had specifically stated that there shouldn't be any sort of lavish celebrations, only a small get-together of close family. When our guests arrived I was immediately bombarded with Alice's inner turmoil. I could see images of the three brothers and I was able to witness firsthand the static interference that she had talked about.

It was all becoming too much for me, I was attempting to socialize and be polite to our guests but to no avail, my mood was becoming darker by the minute and my thoughts were consumed about how I was going to protect my mate from Aro and for that matter anybody else. Emmett thoughts were becoming erratic as he continued to look over at Bella and her expanding waist line he was trying to imagine how we still managed to have sex. This seemed to tip me over and I found myself growling at him.

It was only when Carlisle interceded that I became calmer again, I sensed that Jasper may also have had a hand in my sudden new lighter mood. In keeping my with my lighter mood I relaxed slightly, only to have my mind invaded by Alice's screaming thought. While I was momentarily distracted Bella managed to leap out of my grasp and run directly towards Jasper. Before I could reclaim her I was hit again with another soothing wave of calmness from Jasper.

This was to be short lived because right at the moment that Bella was about to blow out her birthday candles Alice's thoughts came crashing into my head once more. It was Aro and he was coming to Folks.

* * *

**BPOV**

I was flying, literally. It reminded me of my first experience with Edward, I was encased in his arms as he ran full pelt out of the house and towards the cars. Following close behind was the rest of the family.

Out of the corner of my eyes I glimpsed a shocked looking guard as they took in what was occurring, true to their nature they also started to follow.

"Edward" I said, as he was buckling me into the car, he clearly wasn't listening, "EDWARD," I bellowed.

His eyes immediately shifted to me, "Yes love" he said automatically.

"Where are we going, what did Alice see and what are we going to do about the guard?"

"No time to explain now, we have to move" he practically screamed.

Before I even had time to look around again we were driving at top speed with a fleet of cars in our wake. After about five minutes of driving in silence I'd had enough. I'd held my tongue throughout all of this but enough was most certainly enough.

"Edward, talk to me," I said firmly.

When he glanced over in my direction I was stunned into silence, never before had I seen such a look on Edward's face. I had seen many sides to him before from possessive to soppy but this was different, this was a face of fear. Edward was truly terrified.

Automatically I reached for his hand, I needed to reassure him and let him know that everything would be okay, whether I believed it or not. He took my hand greedily and brought it up to his lips. Very carefully and with all the gentleness I could muster I spoke to him.

"Sweetheart, please I need to know what's going on." I knew the only way he would open up to me was by him realising how the lack of knowledge was affecting me. "Edward, I'm frightened and I need you to tell me what Alice saw."

My words seemed to jolt him out of whatever was going on in his own private hell.

"Bella, I'm sorry, I just...I just" he gulped, "I'm sorry love, yes you need to know...it was Aro. Alice saw him, he'd just made the decision and he was on his way to collect you. He was planning on taking you away from me"

I had never seen Edward like this before, he was always so strong and now he seemed so broken. Realising that I had to be in charge I knew I would need more information.

"Had Alice suspected something before she arrived at the party, she was distracted the whole time and if Aro had only just made the decision then we surely would have had a little time to prepare, what he's proposing takes time to organise" I reasoned.

"He was already over here, remember he was dealing with the insurgents, well he decided that while he was here that he might as well kill two birds with one stone." He spat out, I knew his anger was not aimed at me but it still made me jump slightly and then his words sunk in and I shuddered when I thought about how close we'd been to an unannounced visit.

I questioned him further, I knew he found it distressing but I had to think about my little guy and how to protect him.

"I still don't understand," I continued, "how far away were they when Alice saw them?"

"She estimated between one to two hours." He grimaced.

"So he had literally just made the decision then and was already that close to us?"

"No, he had made his decision the day before and preparations had been made, they were on route to collect you when Alice caught up with them."

Confusion washed over me, I would be lying if I said I understood fully Alice's gift but I knew something wasn't quite right. Edward was missing something out as usual he was trying to protect me and in the process only managed to succeed in pissing me off.

"Why was she so delayed?"

Realising that I was on to him he finally opened up, "I'm not sure but Alice has been edgy for a few days now." He was quiet for a moment before he added, "she called me last night."

"She called.." I interrupted.

"Yes love, you were asleep, she told me that she'd been searching for any kind of problems from Aro and his brothers. She said that she had been snatching glimpses into their decision making but it was only glimpses. She told me that she has been experiencing blind spots in her visions. She had a sinking feeling that something was about to happen but she didn't know when."

"As a precaution she advised that I should make arrangement to be able to leave our home at a moment's notice, so last night I packed the car and got everybody else prepared as well."

"You did all this without telling me!" I stated I was furious. No scratch that, I was beyond it, I was now on an entirely different plan of existence when it came to being angry, I was seething.

"Bella, please just put yourself in my shoes for one minute." He shouted. "If your wife was 28 weeks pregnant would you want to worry her with a hunch? Especially on her birthday. Remembering of course how her last Birthday ended!"

Ebbing down from my anger cloud I realised that he had a point, "Okay okay, I see where you're coming from but I'm bothered about these apparent blind spots that Alice is having."

"You and me both" he agreed.

After we had been driving for an hour we stopped, where we were met by Eleazer and Carmen, we exited our cars, anxious for any news.

"No time," Eleazer hissed, "quickly there are new cars waiting for you all around the back with fresh supplies, follow the GPS to the landing strip."

Carlisle and Edward nodded in full understanding I however was totally lost did he just say landing strip?

Turning to me Eleazer's face softened, Isabella, I know you have many questions but I literally do not have any time to explain. Your guard have been tracking you the whole time you have been travelling. I need to intercept and activate them."

Snapping his head away from me he shouted over, "Jasper, Alice, I will require your assistance with the guards" Turning his attention back to me he said gently, "keep yourself safe little one and protect your child at all costs." He gently touched my stomach, it looked like he wanted to say more but stopped himself.

I had noticed that the whole time we had been having our conversation Edward had been moving closer and closer to me. He had only broken off physical contact while we exited the car but within a fraction of a second he was holding my hand again. Right now I felt like I was wearing my 'Edward skin' again, his arms were now wrapped around me so tightly that he was making it uncomfortable for me to breath.

"Edward, need-to-get-my-big-breath." I managed to get out.

"Sorry sorry sorry love"

"Stop apologising and let's get moving"

Everybody agreed with me and headed to the new cars.

Once inside the protective shell of the car Edward's hand automatically reached for mine and we continued on our way.

-o-

Several more hours into the drive, Carlisle signalled for us to stop. We had reached the landing strip. We were met by others who took our cars and carried on; Edward told me later on that they would act as decoys.

The plane itself was very luxurious, I wasn't sure what I had been expecting but this sure as hell wasn't it. Plasma T.V screens, massive seats and even a cabin at the end of the plane with a bed. A bed! I never knew planes had beds.

All eight of us were shown to our seats. I attempted to sit in mine but I was swiftly catapulted into Edward's lap.

"No love, you sit with me." I was about to argue but two things stopped me, one was that fact that Edward was looking very much like his old no nonsense self and two, was that I was worried that it might be against flight regulations. Considering this for a moment I realised that we were probably on some kind of 'most wanted list'. So what did it matter if we broke some rules along the way?

Besides, Edward's lap was probably the best place in the whole wide world. He was the most comfortable chair with his broad chest and his amble legs and his arms that cradled me ever so gently. A girl could get really snugly.

Ridiculous as it may sound I felt safe for the moment, we had evaded Aro and his cronies and we were now cursing high above the clouds, getting further and further away from him.

"Edward" I said.

"Yes sweetheart." He answered.

"Where are we going?" I questioned.

"To meet up with the northern tribes." He said matter of factly.

"Oh, I thought Aro had just decimated them?"

"They were a few brave souls who wanted a better life for their families. They sacrificed themselves for the sake of the treaty."

"Oh Edward, that's horrible, how many died?"

"Not sure sweetheart."

"A treaty?" his words had only sunk into my head, it was like I was on satellite delay or something.

"Yes a treaty," the knights and the tribes have put aside their differences for the greater good. They will fight alongside us and once the conflicts are over they will be allowed to be integrated back into normal society, along with some other allowances."

I felt sick to my stomach, once again people were throwing down their lives in our name. I felt so overwhelmed, who was I but a bit of a kid. I didn't have all the answers. I spent most of my time arguing with Edward, how on earth were we meant to usher in a 'Golden Age' when we couldn't even maintain peace in our own house?

Sensing my distress Edward's arm locked around me just a little bit tighter. "What I wouldn't give to be in that head of yours." He whispered, as he spoke he moved my hair so it was gathered and resting over my left shoulder. Leaving the right side of my neck exposed, I felt his nose skim up and down it and then I felt his lips. It sent a pleasant sensation through my body.

As always Edward sensing the pleasure he was affording me with his touch decided to step up his game and become playful. His lips continued to caress my neck as wave after wave of sensual overload hit me. I became aware of his left hand, which had been for some time innocently resting on my baby bump, had now decided to travel up underneath my shirt and was currently on an intercept course with my right breast.

I was momentarily jolted by this realization as I became acutely aware of the six other uncomfortable people who were sharing the air craft as well.

"Edward" Esme said loudly.

"Humm?" he answered, it was obvious that he wasn't really paying any attention to his mother, so she tried again.

"Edward, Bella looks very tired, why don't you let her have a lay down in the cabin?" And then as a bit of an afterthought she threw in. "Don't worry about us son, we'll watch the T.V. Carlisle, why don't you switch it on and make sure to turn up the volume."

I looked over to her gratefully as she nodded her head in understanding.

"That's a great idea mom." Edward said. In a blink of any eye I was hurriedly whisked into the cabin, as the door shut I could hear Emmett say, "Hey mom, do you think Rose and I could have al little rest too?"

I chuckled at her response, "Nice try Emmett," she growled.

-0-

Once in the small confines of the cabin Edward carefully placed me on the bed. I was about to speak but his lips came crashing down on mine, our tongues played out their familiar roles. Each one seeking dominance over the others until finally I relented and allowed him to consume me.

His lips then sort a new conquest, his kisses began to travel down my neck, he stilled for a second before I felt the well known pressure of him breaking my skin. We both gasped in unison when he completed his first drag from my vein. I knew this was his way of marking me, I knew this would calm him; I knew that these actions would clear his head and make him strong again. So why would I protest?

"Oh my sweet Bella, I'm so lucky to have you." He said almost to himself.

I couldn't resist, I just had to say it, "Yes you are lucky Edward but I do believe you haven't actually had me yet". I imagined that I had a wicked glint in my eye as I spoke.

"Well we will have to remedy that situation" he teased.

He swooped down on me and I feared he would shred my clothes in a bid to get to me quickly.

"Edward, No! everything is packed away, please don't rip my pants off." I begged.

He growled in frustration as I carefully and sedately removed my outer clothes, now reduced to only my panties and bra I once again lay back on the bed. My senses were tingling in anticipation, my palms felt sweaty and my heart was pounding. I glanced down at myself for a moment and cringed inwardly as I thought about his view of me with my massive baby belly and my Bridget Jones pants, but then I remembered one important truth. Regardless of how I looked I would always be a goddess to Edward.

Feeling empowered by these thoughts I grabbed him and brought him to my lips. I noticed how he had managed to hover just about me so he could enjoy my lips without the worry of injuring me or the baby with his weight. All too soon he pulled away I thought he was going to call an end to our activities especially when he gingerly place me on my side while he cuddled into my back.

Oh this is nice, I thought, well it would be if I wasn't incredibly turned on! Just as I was beginning to think that he might actually insist that I have some rest, I felt his hand. It started off slowly and travelled almost at a tantalisingly pace up my thigh, all the while carefully caressing the skin with his finger tips. As he continued this torment his lips placed delicate little kisses on my shoulder and neck.

When his hand finally reached the waist band of my enormous panties he painstakingly managed to lower them down and through a series of discreet movements he was eventually able to discard them while still managing to never break his kisses. Wow, I thought, this man is a panty magician, he just magiced them away.

His fingers returned to my thigh again and slowly, ever so slowly they retraced their steps until they decided on a new direction. I gasped as I felt them move towards my core. Yes this is most definitely where I wanted them to be. Without comment he tentatively pushed one finger inside my slick folds and groaned when it was engulfed by my juices.

"Jesus Bella, you're dripping." He said huskily. I thought I would cum there and then by his words. Reining in my urges to fall apart into orgasmic bliss I managed to focus on what I really wanted. I wanted Edward inside of me, that's how I wanted to cum. So determined to get what I wanted I twisted round but my movement was haltered by Edward.

"Oh no you don't you little minx." He said in a low dangerous voice.

I wondered what he was planning?

"Let me love you sweetheart." He cooed in my ear and with that I felt his hand once again at my core, he started to massage my folds and clit, just when I thought I couldn't take anymore his lips started to nip on my ear lobe, Oh the sod, he knows how that affects me.

"Fuck," I yelped

"If you like," he joked.

Sensing a shift in his mood he repositioned himself so he was right behind my moist entrance. When he knew I was ready, he started to edge slowly into me while still continuing to kiss my neck and massage my clit. His delicate touches were becoming too much, it was like they had culminated into one big, excruciatingly full on feel up and then just to make matters worse I was now fully appreciating that Edward was fully sheathed inside of me.

"love, I'm so close" he said thickly.

"Me too," I answered.

Several moments later we lay in each other's arms, just enjoying the closeness. My ears started to pop with the decent of the plane. I hugged Edward a little more and pondered on what the hell was coming next.

* * *

So there you have it, I won't be posting next week because I have a lot of work on, so unfortunately it will be two weeks from today. If I managed to get a break in work I will try my best to post sooner.

Nerdette love, I know you're not back off your hols yet but just in case I forget, the Christmas Tree box has finally been moved, my hall way is free from clutter, well almost!

Please review and let me know what you think.

Bye for now and see you in two weeks

busyxx


	27. Meet The People

**Okay. I'll be completely honest here and admit that I've had a few little drinks before posting this. I've just discovered a fabulous new drink called 'Prosecco' it's like champagne but sooo much cheaper and goes down really easy. **

**Anyway, thanks to everyone that send me sweet reviews, you know how I love them. If I didn't reply to you it's because you have blocks on. I've just noticed that it's really difficult to type when you're squiffy. I digress, what I'm trying to say is THANKYOU, you really are outstanding people and I won't say I love because I honestly don't know you (It really annoys me when people say that, I think it's so false) so I can't but I really do appreciate the time and effort that you take to read this stuff and put up your reviews.**

**You will be happy to know that this chapter was written by a sober me. Thanks to my lovely beta, she is a super star.**

**Without further ado here is the next chapter, enjoy...**

* * *

_Previously..._

_"Let me love you sweetheart." He cooed in my ear and with that I felt his hand once again at my core, he started to massage my folds and clit, just when I thought I couldn't take anymore his lips started to nip on my ear lobe, Oh the sod, he knows how that affects me._

_"Fuck," I yelped_

_"If you like," he joked._

_Sensing a shift in his mood he repositioned himself so he was right behind my moist entrance. When he knew I was ready, he started to edge slowly into me while still continuing to kiss my neck and massage my clit. His delicate touches were becoming too much, it was like they had culminated into one big, excruciatingly full on feel up and then just to make matters worse I was now fully appreciating that Edward was fully sheathed inside of me._

_"love, I'm so close" he said thickly._

_"Me too," I answered._

_Several moments later we lay in each other's arms, just enjoying the closeness. My ears started to pop with the decent of the plane. I hugged Edward a little more and pondered on what the hell was coming next._

* * *

**AROPOV**

I was extremely disappointed, I had heard rumours that these people, these nomads, these good for nothing outsiders were good fighters but by the time my brothers and I had arrived all the fun was over. The small uprising had been quelled and unfortunately for us there weren't even any spoils.

"Your highness, there are no more encampments, can I give the order to return home?" said the guard.

I didn't glance up I just said "Yes," my mind was becoming distracted again. Things didn't seem right, something was missing.

"Arrh yes" I said out loud.

"Highness?" said the guard.

"Yes?" I asked back, what did the guard want now?

"Was there anything else?" the guard asked.

"Was there?" I thought, oh yes there was.

"Frederick, there has been a change, I no longer wish to return home yet, assemble the troops, we're heading south." I said energetically.

My mind was whirling; I was elated with my latest idea, why hadn't I thought of this before?

"Did you have a particular destination in mind highness?" Frederick queried.

"Folks Washington," I said with a smile.

"Very good your highness." He said bowing as he left the room.

Something was niggling to get my attention, something important was happening soon, yes that was it, it was my Isabella's birthday. Images of her beautiful face flooded my mind, so lost in these thoughts I failed to see the mutt collapse at my feet. It was only when it started to whine that I realised it was there.

Irritated by the interruption I swiftly kicked it in the gut it whined some more before cowering away. Why oh why did Marcus insist on bringing it here with us?

"Marcus," I yelled. I could feel my temper rising, I ground my teeth in annoyance as I waited for his response. It only took a fraction of second before it came.

"Yes brother?"

"Your dog wants feeding, remove it or I'll do more than kick it next time!"

"Of course brother," he swiftly moved in and removed the thing from my sight.

-o-

Over the past few days we had been racing towards Folks at top speed. The turmoil of my mind refused to settle down, I had managed to calm myself though as I thought that in a few short hours I would finally have my love all to myself. As my mind lingered on these happy thoughts a strong scent hit my nostrils, "yummy" I said with a smirk. The others around me all chuckled at my merriment.

Within minutes we came upon the cause of the delicious scent, a group of young men, hiking through the forest. Our attack was swift and deadly, finally there remained but one, one trembling human. The mixture of adrenaline and fear that was oozing out of him was intoxicating. I took a moment to just stand and take in the scene, the boy begging pleading for mercy, the others looking on with envy as I and I alone would be the one to drain this insignificant mortal, and the fact that there wasn't a soul who could stop me. It was good to be king!

I was about to partake in the human when the mutt launched itself in the space between me and the boy. The annoyance and the fury returned instantly.

"Marcus, what did I warn you about this?"

I pointed to the animal, my distaste for this thing was well known and to make matters worse we had another one back at the castle.

"I'm sorry brother, I'll remove him."

Unfortunately for Marcus the ungrateful animal decided at that precise moment to bite the hand that fed him. He growled and took up a defence stance against his owner.

"It would seem that you have fallen from favour dear brother," I said, "No matter. I know you have formed an attachment so I won't push you to destroy the beast."

Misunderstanding my meaning he gushed out his thanks, "Oh thank you Aro, your kindness is unlimited."

"No, how could I expect you to dispose of it, it's like a cherished family pet. No brother, I will attend to this personally."

Without giving him a moment to process my true intentions I pounced on the animal and within seconds had it dead at my feet. Now there were those amongst our kind that advocated the drinking of animal blood, although this was the face of vampirism the general public like to believe, I myself thought the practise was totally unsavoury. I did surmise that even the most liberal of my brethren would turn their noses up at the beast at my feet. The stench alone would make most of my kind run a hundred miles in the opposite direction.

Whilst I continued to regard the animal in front of me a curious thing happened, after a few moments the dead animal's corpse changed into a human boy, probably no older than fourteen or fifteen years old.

"I knew it!" said a still slightly shaken Marcus, "I knew they could change shape, it just would have been far more satisfying to have made the discovery while the beast was still alive." He half whispered to himself. I could hear the derision in his voice and I promised myself that I would take him to task about it later or maybe not.

"You still have the other one to play with, or would you like me to deal with that one as well?" I bellowed back at him.

My fury was reaching unimaginable levels I felt I needed to show this brother of mine the consequences for disrespecting me, perhaps the loss of a limb for a few months would show him.

"Brother!" Caius all but shouted, "Marcus is deeply sorry for his rude outburst and in the comforts of our own home you could perhaps explore this more with him but I thing that we should return to the matter at hand." He let the end of his sentence hanging.

"Oh yes, as ever you give such wise council." I was careful to stress the word, you.

Yes, I thought, we must make up for our lost time here. I would hate to miss my Isabella's birthday. At the mere thought of her name my body began to react in ways that I had long forgotten Parts of me began to stir, right there and then I knew that I most definitely couldn't wait to get my hands on my Isabella.

-0-

I had sent an advance guard to Folks to prepare Isabella for my arrival, as we approached I instantly knew there was something very wrong, their heads were hung and they refused to make eye contact. Moments later the terrible news was finally conveyed to me. Isabella had been removed from her home. I felt a crushing sensation deep inside my gut when the realisation hit that she was no longer here. I wanted to crumble to the ground, after all the effort I had taken to get here and to find her missing.

I gazed around at the remnants of her birthday party, the presents, a few balloons and then to add insult to injury the pathetic excuse for a birthday cake. It was obvious that it was homemade; someone had even attempted to scrawl across the top her name in a crude script. I was applauded, did they really think so little of her to produce a party of this calibre.

I promised myself there and then her next birthday would be a grand affair. I might even declare a public holiday and order a day of celebration, only then could I make up for this woefully inadequate birthday that my darling had been forced to endure.

I cautioned myself for a moment, yes I thought I would have to be careful not to exhaust her with the celebrations as she would probably be well into her second pregnancy at that point. Cheered by these thoughts I turned my attention to retrieving the object of my desire.

-0-

**BPOV**

The landing had been extremely bumpy but that was nothing compared with the freezing temperatures that greeted us as we exited the plane.

"How can it be so cold?" I asked Edward.

"It's unseasonal even for this region, it's more like winter." He mused and then just as he finished his sentence, super duper extreme Edward took over. Blankets were produced from god knows where and I was enveloped in a mass of extra warmth. Not that I was complaining but I did look absolutely ridiculous.

All eight of us made our way towards the nearest forest. Edward was confident that we would be contacted there. My mom and dad with all their additional coats were swung on the backs of Emmett and Carlisle while I got cosy with Edward.

It was amazing how they could run with all the additional weight they were carrying. But it just seemed so effortless to them. My mind wandered off as I thought of all the different jobs they could perform, ranging from construction worker to long distant runners. Oh they would be brilliant fireman I thought. Oh no scratch that, flame-age and vamps are not a good combination.

A very sensible part of my brain started to get extremely pissed off with my day dreaming antics. That was until I managed to explain that this was all part of my coping mechanism. Basically, I explained to myself, that when I'm stressed my brain takes a small vacation into a cute little place known as 'The Ramblings of my imagination.' It's not exactly a spacious place. You wouldn't want to take up permanent residence and there was definitely not enough room for a pony.

Oh Bella, I thought, you're losing it girl! Come back to the real world now, and so I did.

"Bella," Edward said.

"Yes?" I replied.

"We need to stop for the evening and make camp."

By the tone in his voice I realised that he was trying to keep something from me. I of course knew straight away what that something was.

"There's no sign of them, is there?"

Sighing in defeat he answered, "No love," and then more hopefully he added, "We might not have crossed over their boarders yet. Don't worry we will meet up with them tomorrow." He insisted.

Unlike my parents, I was being carried bridal style by Edward. Baby bumps and piggy backs weren't ever a good combination, so I had a good vantage point of Edward's face.

"You're not sure they're coming are you? You're not even sure that they know we're here." I replied honestly back.

Without even the slightest of hesitation he said, "Of course they do, Alice's parents have been making preparations for weeks now. They have been advised they know to be vigilant. Besides, as part of the treaty with the knights the tribes have a duty of care towards us and they know better than to leave us undefended."

"Edward, answer me this, if none of these preparations had been carried out would you still be telling me that everything would be alright?"

"Probably," he chuckled

"Figures," I huffed whilst rolling my eyes.

-0-

If ever I wrote a book about the do's and don'ts in pregnancy, right at the top of the don'ts list would be 'Don't sleep in a tent when you are heavily pregnant'. I would also add that you shouldn't go trampolining and you should also try to avoid stressful situations. So apart from the staying away from trampolines, I was pretty much screwed! Maybe I should re-think them.

Predictably Edward was a lunatic for most of the night worrying that I wasn't warm enough, he was able to keep me warm to a certain extent but he felt that if we had another person with us then I would be receiving heat from both sides. Eventually I suggested that I should share the tent with mom and dad. Although he didn't like the idea of not being with me he did agree that it was the best option and thankfully he calmed down.

Finally after a round of musical beds I was able to settle down, snuggled in-between my parents. I felt like I was three years old, and I loved it.

Next morning I awoke with my grumbling tummy and a very awake baby. Little man obviously wanted me to change my sleeping position as he was kicking ferociously.

"Okay, okay, I'm moving." I said to my bulge. If the truth be known I was uncomfortably hot as I was still sandwiched in-between my parents. Charlie was still flat out snoring and Renee was snuggled right up into my side.

I reached over to my beloved rucksack yes Edward had even brought that with us, and rummaged round until I found a couple of breakfast bars and juice. It certainly wasn't the most appetising of breakfasts but it gave me the energy boost I needed to face the day.

Stretching again I decided to see where Edward was. It was unusual that he wasn't with me when I woke and I didn't mind admitting that it unnerved me. As I began to think of all the possible reasons Edward might have for not being with me, I heard his voice. I also heard several other voices that I didn't recognise. I estimated that they were about 200 metres away from camp. I never thought I'd say this but sometimes I was grateful for my human upgrades, especially the hearing.

Unfortunately for me although my hearing was very much improved it still didn't mean that I could hear them clearly from that distance, so I decided to investigate. Already fully clothed I pulled on my hiking boots and made my way toward the chatting men.

Edward was the first one to notice my approach, he swung round quickly to observe. The others soon followed suit and I realised that they had all stopped talking.

As I got closer I managed to get a good look at our guests, despite the cold they choose to wear only shorts. Curious I thought but then I reasoned that they must be used to this weather. But still, I was puzzled it still seemed really odd considering that it was absolutely freezing.

Edward interrupted my thought processes by barking out an order "Bella, it's too cold out here, go back inside at once."

I cocked my head to one side as I considered what he'd just said and I concluded that I didn't like the way he had said it and further more I could feel myself getting a tiny bit pissed off.

Oh that's his game, I thought; get the little woman to shuffle off whilst doing the bidding of her lord and master. Well I don't think so!

"It's okay Edward; I'm fine where I am. Why don't you introduce me to our guests?" with that I strode over purposely to where he and Carlisle were both standing. I thought I could detect a slight smirk coming from Carlisle's face but I could have been mistaken.

"So stubborn," Edward chuckled to himself.

"Sam, my I introduce my mate Isabella. Isabella, this is Sam. Sam is the leader of the main tribe that we have allied ourselves with." Edward said, I noticed a smirk on his face now. Not having the luxury of time to dwell on the childish little nods and smirks Edward and Carlisle were exchanging I decided to ignore them and behave like a grown up.

"Sam, it is such a pleasure to meet you and your people, Edward has already explained about the sacrifices that you have already encountered whilst trying to aid us. I know that I cannot fully..." just then a very potent smell hit my nostrils, dismissing it I soldiered on with only a brief hesitation. "...fully say how truly grateful..." I haltered again, oh dear god the smell was dreadful, I'm trying to say to this man that his people didn't die in vain and all I want to do is throw up with the smell. "..We all are for your scarifies." I managed to get out.

Holding my breath, I looked round at the other men. It was important to me that they believed that I was grateful.

The leader, Sam, grabbed my hand and shook it, I noticed two things at that point, one was that Edward stiffened as another male touched me (nothing new there) and secondly, as the other five tribes men shuffled around I knew it wasn't just the leader who smelt but the others did as well.

I had been contemplating giving them a sympathetic look of 'oh you poor people, you have to hang round with him all day, how do you cope with the smell look." But realising that they also smelt so utterly offensive I knew that as much as I would like to make small talk I needed to get the hell out of dodge and fast! I didn't want to be the cause of a diplomatic incident. I: E vomiting over the leader of the northern tribes.

I quickly made my excuses and hurried away to the tents. Unfortunately, the smell refused to leave my nostrils, it decided to linger until I finally succumbed and vomited up the breakfast bars and juice.

Edward was with me in a flash, soothing and keeping my hair back. Several minutes later, my stomach was empty and I felt slightly better.

"Bella, I was trying to keep you away. Carlisle and I were having a difficult time dealing with their unique aroma and we weren't dealing with pregnancy hormones that heighten our senses. Maybe next time I tell you to do something you will listen." He scolded.

"Maybe next time you'll ask!" I returned.

"Touché," he agreed with a nod and a wink.

-o-

I concluded that I must have fallen asleep because when I opened my eyes again I was in a different place entirely. The thing that shocked me the most was the fact I didn't even remember going to sleep. Accepting that I must have had one of my mega naps I decided to not waste time worrying about the why and how's of this.

I glanced round and took in my surroundings. I was lying on a bed, not a camp bed. I had proper blankets. The blankets were scratchy as were the sheets. The place was clean but very basic; I doubted that they had indoor toilets. Also the thing that alarmed me the most was that it was very dark. Had I really slept that long?

Edward appeared at that point and came to my side. "Did you sleep well love, are you well rested, do you still feel sick?"

"Back up there Edward." I said with my hands raised in surrender. "If you carry on like that I'm going to have to start calling you Alice." I joked, "Now in answer to your series of questions, yes, yes and no."

"Oh good, do you feel strong enough to have an audience with the tribal elders?" he asked

My stomach lurched at the thought of that, how would I cope with the smell? As if reading my mind Edward came to my rescue.

"They don't have the same scent as Sam and the others, so you don't have to worry about being sick again." He soothed.

"Oh good, that's really good to know. Wait, how come they don't smell the same?" I asked.

"Because they're not the same." He said cryptically.

I didn't speak; I just gave him the silent treatment as stared at him with an 'I'm so not impressed with you' look. For added finesse I crossed my arms and huffed before finally saying.

"You know Edward you could just save us both a lot of time and effort if you just cut the crap and got to the point or do I really have to spell this out to you?"

Looking resigned to his fate he replied, "I don't want you to get distressed, before I tell you any more will you promise not to get upset or stressed and will you please remember that you are safe?"

"Edward, you know that I cannot possibly promise any of that but if it helps I will try to remain calm and yes I do feel safe."

He smiled at my response, "I'm glad you feel safe love, you don't know how happy it makes me feel to know that your feel safe with me and in answer to your question there really isn't a delicate way of putting this so I'll just come right out with it. Sam and the other five men are what we call shape shifters but their chosen, and in fact the only other shape they can take is that of the wolf."

"Jesus Christ Edward, are you telling me that they're Werewolves, like in the kind that hate vamps guts, like in the kind that think my little passenger here is an abomination?" I said whilst rubbing my swollen abdomen.

"Yes sweetheart." He replied.

"Then I fail to see why we are still here having this conversation and not running away as fast as we can." I stated.

"Because we have a treaty in place with them and in are long history, the wolves' have proven to be honourable when it comes to treaties."

Calmed by his reassurances I managed to get my breathing under control. "So these tribal elders, there not shape shifters too?"

"No love, when the war started and the wolves knew they couldn't win the majority of them fled to the north along with some others. The wolves have now fully integrated themselves within most of the wider communities. So what you will see here is a true representation of the northern communities.

Although Sam is the leader the elders are made up from average people or people from Sam's original tribe that were for some reason or other not able to transform themselves."

"So just to clarify, I'm not going to puke?"

"No love," he chuckled, you're not."

"Edward, why do the wolves smell so bad?" I asked.

"That's a good question Bella, unfortunately I haven't got an answer."

I gasped in mock surprise, "The all knowing Edward Masen doesn't know something?"

"Hey cut it out minx, we have people to impress."

-o-

As we left the room I surprised to find that we weren't in some quaint little house but in fact some kind of underground cave structure. After walking down a labyrinth of corridors we finally reached a very important looking set of double doors.

Edward, ever the showman and drama queen, banged three times on the door and shouted, "all hear thee, we seek entrance and wise council,"

I raised one eye brow and shook my head slightly at his antics.

"It's what they expect," he whispered. It was obvious that he was embarrassed.

"You couldn't just knock and say hello?" I added.

"No, that's not how it's done" he stated.

"I'm only saying it just seems a little over the top, what's wrong with a simple 'Hello is it okay to come in?"

"Isabella, please don't be difficult, can't you just go along with this?"

It was at that point that I realised that the doors had been opened and the council had been listening to our entire conversation. All my bravado evaporated as I stood in front of this impressive gathering and wanted the ground to swallow me up whole. Why can't I just learn to button it?

-0-

**APOV**

The last day had been very eventful, firstly there had been the business with fleeing for our lives as Aro and his crew tried to ruin Bella's birthday and then there had been the situation with finally activating the guard.

Eleazer had asked if Jasper and I could stay back and assist him. I knew full well what he wanted. This was one of the reasons why Jazzy and I were so important.

It was around forty to fifty minutes after Bella and everyone had left that we came face to face with the guard. They looked like men possessed, half crazed with the most dreadful haunted looks on their faces. I knew that they were confused by my friends' sudden disappearance and it was clear that they were determined to get her back.

Eleazer was the first to approach them, it was fascinating to watch. He edged closer and closer to their position. He looked like he was trying to approach wild animals, like he didn't want to make any sudden movements.

I saw more confusion on their faces as they were trying to grasp who exactly was in front of them. Their training told them that everything about Eleazer should be ignored but a bigger part of their brains were trying to override this and tell them that this man was important.

Eleazer continued to walk slowly towards the crouched vampires, they all seemed frozen to the spot. He continued to walk until he reached Demtri then he carefully crouched down.

"Son," Eleazer said whilst holding out his hand, "it's time to come home."

-0-

Lifting the programming was a bitch to do Eleazer would say a string of words and phrases to each guard member, them it was up to me to see if they would be fully brought out of their sleeper states. Jasper was in charge of keeping them calm while Eleazer worked on them. The whole process was exhausting.

Jasper's control kept slipping because he was in a total state of panic trying to protect me. He felt that if the guards snapped and went on the attack he would be the only person around to offer any type of protection towards me. The whole thing was a mess and I just hoped and prayed that the process would be over soon so that we could get back to Edward and Bella.

Because I had been so preoccupied with helping the guard I hadn't been following Aro. Jasper had just passed a drink into my hand when I was hit with the most disturbing images from Aro's mind. He was imagining Bella naked and in his bed, his filthy mind was revelling in all the pleasure he could give her and how he could fill her with child after child.

Jasper sensed that I was having a vision and he even tried to send soothing waves of calmness over in my direction. Unfortunately this didn't help because at that point I saw his latest plan.

He was heading home to prepare his castle for Bella's imminent arrival while his guard was sent out to collect his mate.

Although the future was hazy I had a very bad feeling about all of this.

-o-

**AROPOV**

I was home and soooo excited, so very soon I would have my dearest love with me, the nursery was prepared for the arrival of our son and my bedroom had been re decorated in a colour scheme that I knew Isabella would appreciate. Her wardrobe was stocked with a variety of clothing from the conservative to the erotic. I felt myself stir at the thought of her in some of the skimpier outfits that I had personally picked out for her.

I calmed myself with the notion that she would be here soon and soon enough I would be able to part take in her delights.

* * *

You like?

Let me know what you think and any questions you may have.

By the way, did you know that Prosecco only costs £5.99, seriously can't believe it!

Okay back to serious AN notes now:

Can you imagine if Aro actually succeeded in giving Bella a massive Birthday celebration, don't think that would go down too well.

Don't go mad but I'm off on my holidays at the end of this week (for two weeks) so I can't realistically seeing me updating for around three weeks. I will attempt to keep writing while I'm away but I think hubby will flip if he sees me edging towards a laptop. I will try (promise)

I've got so much planned for the next chapter, I know that people fret thinking that I'm going to stop writing but I'm really not, I have all the remaining chapters already planned out.

Please please review.

Bye for now

busyxx


	28. The Tsar's Solider

**Hello everyone, long time no update. Sorry about that but I've been away and the kids have been off school and basically I haven't had a moment, (you should see the state of my house!)**

**I think I did get round to answer everyone's reviews but just in case I missed anyone I'll just say this again, thank you so much.**

**Another big thank you to my beta (twilightgirl2) who managed to get this chapter back to me in record time despite being jet lagged.**

**So without further ado here we go with the next chapter...**

* * *

_**AROPOV**_

_I was home and soooo excited, so very soon I would have my dearest love with me, the nursery was prepared for the arrival of our son and my bedroom had been re decorated in a colour scheme that I knew Isabella would appreciate. Her wardrobe was stocked with a variety of clothing from the conservative to the erotic. I felt myself stir at the thought of her in some of the skimpier outfits that I had personally picked out for her._

_I calmed myself with the notion that she would be here soon and soon enough I would be able to part take in her delights._

* * *

**BPOV**

Time seemed to be on fast forward, I had barely registered that four whole weeks had passed since we had arrived here. The tribe's people had basically bent over backwards for us. I had feared that they would harbour some prejudices but they were very accepting, which only added to my own dilemma. I was terrified of the wolf pack and the potential that they had to destroy my son. Every instinct I possessed was telling me to run.

I knew that I had to suppress these feelings; I had to embrace our protectors and remember just what they had risked by inviting us here. Alice had once told me about the hardships her parents had encountered all those years ago. I was heartened to see that the tribe's circumstances had improved since Alice's parent's time. This was mainly due to the wolves.

It still made me shudder when I thought of them. And there I go again with my no good prejudices, I knew that I would have to stop this nonsense and play nicely with the big scary wolves.

Edward had explained that after the war the wolves had joined with other people who felt that they could not live in Aro's utopia but it had taken a long time before they had felt confident enough to finally reveal themselves. Once they had everyone benefited, the people from the protection and warmth that they could receive and wolves from the ladies who were more than willing to become mated with them, thus perpetuating their species. It seemed to be a win, win situation.

Edward had also said that although the wolves had the opportunity to marry within the new tribes that they had found themselves with, a lot had not. They felt that this would be unfair on their true mates.

When I questioned him further about this he had somehow managed to change the subject on me and we had ended up getting up to all sorts in our bedroom. Sometime later I did revisit our conversation in my head and concluded that the sneaky bugger had distracted me.

He was very good at that lately but sometimes when he thought I was resting he would take the chance to hunt in the surrounding area, it was then I would have a good think. I usually came to the same conclusion, that Edward was terrified and in true Edward style was trying to protect me by keeping me clueless. Oh Edward, when will you learn?

**EPOV**

My Bella was positively blooming as her pregnancy developed. The glow from her radiant smile could simply light up a room. I could feel my overprotective tendencies escalating to the point of obsession. My father had warned me time and time again that I needed to hunt properly; I had been maintaining myself on light snacks. I still scoffed at this idea, it was ludicrous to me to even pay lip service to such nonsense. How could I possibly leave my pregnant mate alone when she was surrounded by wolves? Our sworn enemies! Granted we had a treaty in place but it would take just one slip and all would be lost.

No, I could not, would not permit it, I could not leave her, nor would I.

I glanced down to my sleeping Bella, she had been very restless lately, especially at night. She was becoming so concerned over her ever expanding waist line. My father had reassured her many times that vampire babies were generally bigger than human ones and that she was the correct size for her dates but this did nothing to alleviate her mood coupled with the fact that my poor love was also fretting over Alice, it did not make for a happy Bella.

Although I would never vocalize my concerns to Bella, I too was becoming increasingly concerned over the lack of contact from Alice and the Knights. I was beginning to worry that Aro's troops may have caught up with them. Also I worried that we still had no plans drawn up and very few men who could fight. It pained me to admit it but if Aro's troops turned up now I feared that the outcome would not be favourable.

I was so lost in my thoughts that I failed to hear Emmett approach our room until the door was nearly unceremoniously nearly taken off its hinges.

"Dude, we've got company," he said in an uncharacteristically stressed voice. That's when I heard the commotion; it was about a mile from the complex. Panic immediately started to take hold of me. I needed to see what was happening but I also needed to protect Bella. I knew moments later what I needed to do.

"Mom, Rose, can you watch Bella?" I asked in a slightly louder voice.

They appeared out of thin air, "Of course sweetheart, she will be safe with us." Esme said reassuringly.

Nodding, I swiftly left my quarters with Emmett in tow.

As I edged closer to the epicentre I was bombarded with the ranging thoughts of the visitors and the wolves. The wolves were naturally concerned, the visitors were vampires and the wolves didn't know if they were friend or foe. I listened in closely to the thoughts of the visitors. Initially I couldn't distinguish what they were saying. I was so in tune with the wolf pack that it was easy to pick out their voices but with the visitors I knew I would have to get closer and pick a person.

I glanced round, I could see the wolves and the vampires had all entered into defensive crouches I knew that I would have to be the one to signal either to attack or defend.

"Edward, do you know who they are? Are they here to attack?" Emmett asked in a rush.

Just as he uttered the last word of his sentence an overriding voice caught my attention.

"_Tell them to stand down Edward!"_

I was momentarily stunned, could it be? I thought how was it possible?

**BPOV**

I had just been in a lovely deep, dreamless sleep, when I woke with a jolt, something was off. It was then I noticed that Edward wasn't in the room, our bedroom door seemed to be at an odd angle and my mother-in-law and sister-in-law were now keeping my company.

"Okay, spill." I said in the most demanding voice I could muster. I knew I would flip if they tried to humour me with nonsense. Something had definitely happened here.

They both exchanged glances before Esme spoke, "Bella sweetheart, Edward went off to investigate a slight disturbance on the edge of the complex, he thought it would be prudent if myself and Rose kept you company."

Okay, I thought, she hadn't fed you a load of bull. I was about to delve further when the sound of laughter erupted from the hall way.

"Well it sounds like the crisis is over," I smirked.

I scooted out of the bed and waddled over to the door, realising that it was half off its hinges I gestured to Rose who promptly stood up and removed the door from its frame. I then took a cursory glance down the corridor and then nearly passed out with shock when I saw Edward approaching with the one and only Trixie!

"Trixie, what the hell?" I was stunned, no; I was confused and amazed as to how on earth she was here.

"Oh Bella," she said as she attempted to crush me in a hello hug, the hug was very short lived as Edward decided that a warning growl was required.

"Sorry, I didn't mean anything by it I'm just so happy to see you again, I've been so worried."

My curiosity was piqued, I was curious as to how the press had reacted to our sudden disappearance. I also wanted to know if we were now wanted criminals.

"Trixie, I have so many questions." I said.

"Bella, before you ask, Edward here," she said gesturing towards Edward, "has already grilled me over all the possible questions you could possibly have." She said with a chuckle.

"Oh really," I said with a raised eyebrow. "Well firstly let me just remind you that you may have told Edward everything and them some but you haven't told me and just in case you have forgotten from the last time we met, old Eddie here," I said whilst pointing towards a sheepish looking Edward, "sometimes likes to keep me in the dark about certain things."

"Love," Edward interjected, "please don't over excite yourself. Why don't we all sit down so Beatrix can update you on everything that has happened in our absence?"

"NO!" I said in a louder than necessary voice, "I have a better idea; let's go for an afternoon stroll outside the compound?"

I saw his Adam's apple bob up and down and a pained expression cross his face for a fraction of a second before he replied. "Bella, it's been snowing again, you might slip, maybe a walk inside the compound would be a better idea." He offered.

"Let me think," I pretended to consider his proposal before saying, "No, I don't think so, I want to go outside."

Ever so carefully I walked over to Edward, I wrapped my arms around his waist, snuggled into his chest and gazed up into his eyes, "Please Edward, I need a change of scenery, what could possibly go wrong?"

"Indeed!" he half whispered, "As you wish love but only for ten minutes. You know how tired you've been getting lately and if I think it's too cold for you we come back straight away with no arguments," he paused for a moment as if considering something before he added, "and no sulking."

"Agreed" I said whilst jumping up and down in excitement, well I say jumping, what I really meant was I was kinda of jumping which may have resembled a strange sideway rocking movement without my feet actually leaving the ground. But you get the idea, I was really happy.

Rose and Esme decided to tag along, as we all headed out of the complex and into the crisp October air. As we walked I was suddenly struck with the idea that this wasn't the greatest plan I've ever had. I was uncomfortable as I waddled at a painstakingly slow place, the others seemed to be making great efforts to pretend that they really hadn't noticed that I was walking at a snail's pace and for that I was very grateful.

I was struck with a strange notion as I took in the new snow fall, for a fleeting moment I longed to make snow angels. I quickly dismissed this idea, one because I didn't want to get wet and two because I think it just might send Edward over the edge.

**YPOV**

I had maintained my position for two weeks now; I was able to monitor the comings and goings of the camp. It frustrated me that I hadn't seen either Isabella or Edward Masen but it was in my nature to wait. It allowed me to reflect, I chuckled when I remembered how easy it was to find them they thought they were so clever. Well perhaps they could have outsmarted the normal Volturi guard but when it came to the great Yuri Orlov there could be no hiding place.

My talents were unsurpassed, in my human life I had been a general in the Russian Army, I aided Peter the Great, one of the most distinguished Tsars in Russian history, in the Russo Persian war of 1722. My tracking and military might were second to none. I know it may sound like bragging but I seriously was the best of the best. I suppose that is why I caught the attention of my latest King.

I remember that night that I met King Aro, I had just returned home from the winter palace after spending the night in celebration and merriment. I noticed that my door was open but upon entering I discovered that there was no sign of forced entry or any sign of theft or damage to my property.

It was then I noticed the stranger sitting in my favourite chair.

"Greetings Yuri, I believe congratulation are in order, I understand that you have excelled in your King's latest campaign." Without pausing for breath he then went onto say," I was wondering if you would be interested in a new position?"

I never got to answer, I was attacked from behind and three agonizing days later I awoke a new man. My senses were enhanced and a curious new talent emerged.

I was stirred from my reverie by the approach of five people, four vampires and one heavily pregnant human female. I knew instantly who the female was; at last I would have my chance!

**BPOV**

"So Trixie," I said, "You want to fill me in?"

"Sure," she offered, "Well I suppose I should start from the moment you guys disappeared. When then happened your images were everywhere. You literally couldn't walk down a street without seeing something to do with you two and it wasn't just local news, it was international.

The main thing that sparked off all the interest was the way you disappeared; you see you were watched leaving your home."

"We were? I thought you lot had taken off weeks before?" I stated.

"Yes that was mostly true but one small crew stayed behind, just to monitor you."

"Sneaky bastards." I said under my breath and then I remembered that we had courted the press in the beginning, so really I had no right to feel upset that they continued to remain interested in our story.

Trixie being the ardent professional didn't respond to my snide comment and continued,

"After the King and his guard appeared at your cottage that just made the whole story more news worthy, nobody knew what to make of it but that didn't stop them speculating."

"What kind of things were people thinking?" I asked. I suddenly felt very tired and I was grateful for the nearby tree, I paused while I caught my breath and leaned against the tree. Edward immediately had me in his arms.

"Are you alright love? He asked, worry was evident in his voice.

"Yes, yes," I offered, "I just wanted to lean against this tree and look at the view." I lied.

Edward saw right through my fibs, "Do you want to head back now?" he asked hopefully.

"No, please just a few more minutes, please." I pleaded. I seriously didn't have a clue when the next opportunity would present itself that involved me actually leave the compound, I was determined to make the most of it. Silently Edward nodded and released his grip on me.

Taking this as her cue to continue, Trixe said, "Well initially people thought that there had been some sort of threat made against you and your family, they assumed that the King had become involved to ensure your safety and to make sure you weren't followed."

"The Volturi then released a startling statement, they said that you had been kidnapped by the Cullen's and that you were being held against your will, they also stated that Edward was not your true mate."

"What! Did people believe them?" I asked incredulously. My voice was slightly louder than normal because of Edward's growls. Before Trixie continued I cuddled into Edward's side, right on cue the purring starting. Okay I thought, Edward is a happy bunny we can carry on.

"Sorry Trixie, you were saying?" I said.

Trixie gave me the briefest of smiles which I understood to mean that she knew exactly what I had just done to Edward, she then carried on to say, "People didn't know what to think, it caused a major stir and it actually backfired very dramatically against the Volturi government."

"How?" I asked

"Well people started to question the validity of the test that were carried out by the Matching Bank. They worried that girls had been placed with wrong mates they also worried that the initially tests carried out on all newborn girls could have possibly been inaccurate. But the biggest question of all was how on earth you had become pregnant if Edward was not your true mate and for that matter was Edward even the father of your child."

"Eventually, after being bombarded with requests for reviews and inquiries the Volturi decided to declare a media blackout on all matters relating to your disappearance and the subsequent news about your possibly mismatch with Edward."

"Wow, so much has happened, I can't believe it," I stated.

"That's not all," Trixie added, "Aro did allow a news team to carry out an interview but it was never aired."

"Why?" I asked.

"Because it didn't show him in a good light. Mid way through the interview he started rambling about you and how he was looking forward to the birth of his child. He was mostly incoherent. He did mention another name though, someone called Yuri, and he kept saying that Yuri would bring you back to him. It was about that time that his brother's intervened and pulled the plug on the interview. The crew were unceremonious kicked out minus the interview footage"

Trixie was giving me far too much information to process, I needed to think. Despite the fact that I was maintaining physical contact with Edward his chest was letting out a steady stream of rhythmic growl with every word uttered by Trixie. I honestly didn't think he could take anymore but I did have one more question.

"So how come you ended up here?"

"You could say that I had started to suspect that we were being fed a lot of crap by the Volturi so I did what any self respecting journalist would do, I began to ask questions and dig. Surprisingly it only took a few days before I received my answers and I was directed here, along with the others who were eager to lend their support and join your cause."

What happened next was so fast I had hardly any time to register it. In an instant I was behind Edward. Edward was now in a full defensive crouch, as were the other three vampires. They were all growling and hissing at an unknown enemy to the left of our position.

Suddenly the growls stopped, Edward, Esme, Rose and Trixie just stopped it was like they were status; it was as if they were frozen in place. It was so eerie, but the freakiest thing about this situation was the fact that I was still able to move around while they were held firmly in place.

I hesitated before moving from behind Edward, I walked around and stood directly in front of him. I stared at him, I wanted to know what he thought, and I wondered if he knew what was happening. Was he even conscience? It was then I heard him, screaming out to me, screaming inside my head. It was the same word repeated over and over again, "_RUN_!"

I wanted to run, I wished I could run but then it was too late, too late to run, too late to even think. Because right there and then a giant of a man loomed over me. I thought Emmett was big this man was a colossus; he must have been nearly seven foot tall!

I think he was gauging my reaction to him and when he thought the shock of his appearance had began to subside he actually spoke, "Greetings Isabella, he said in a thick Russian accent, "I have been so looking forward to making your acquaintance."

The old Bella would have passed out with shock, but this Bella had grown a back bone over the past year and there was no way in hell I was going to let this hulk of man intimidated me, even if I was scared shitless. Besides I knew Edward was probably terrified enough for both of us and then some. So I knew that I had to put on my game face to show Edward that I wasn't going down without a fight.

"You have me at a disadvantage." I spat out.

"I do?" the hulk answered.

"Yes, you see you know my name but I have no clue as to yours." I said whilst trying to keep the quivers out of my voice. The man really was terrifying and a little bit of reality was slowly sinking into my head. I was realising that I should fear this man and perhaps not antagonise him. It was just as I felt my resolve melting a little when I heard Edward again, this time he wasn't screaming, it was more a of whisper, "_Stay strong love_."

Interrupting mine and Edward's silent conversation the hulk man said, "My name is Yuri Orlov,"

"What have you done to them?" I said whilst gesturing towards Edward and the others.

"Oh that," he said in an offhand way, "Oh that's just a little something I'm able to do, don't worry it's not permanent."

"Why am I not affected by it?" I asked.

"I'm not really sure about that, you are quite the puzzle." He said mostly to himself.

Pulling myself up to my full I height I asked, "What do you want?"

"You," was his immediate reply.

"Why?" I asked.

"Because I have been ordered to collect you." He answered.

Fearing what the next reply would be I asked anyway, "Who ordered you to collect me and why?"

"His highness King Aro .and as for the why, I think you already know" He answered with a smirk.

"Any what makes you think that I will allow you to collect me?"

His smile softened as moved closer toward me, "Oh my sweet little one, do you really think that you could possibly stop me?" he said with a chuckle.

"Perhaps" I said, knowing that I was full of bravado.

"Well perhaps, you should remember a few little things."

"Like what?"

"Like the fact that I have your associates paralyzed to the spot and the other fact that I have battalion of Volturi guard sitting on the outskirts of the compound just waiting to slaughter every man, woman and child that they come across, not to mention what they will do to your frozen friends here."

That brought me down to earth, "Their survival is conditional on me agreeing to leave with you?"

"Yes," he said in a matter of fact way.

"Will you give me your word that Edward and the others will be unharmed if I agree to go with you willingly, you will call off the troops?"

"Yes, Isabella, you have my word."

Doubt was flooding my mind, how could I possibly trust him? I didn't know him and then I remembered that I was able to share some of Edward's thoughts.

"Can I have a moment?" I asked.

"Of course," Yuri said.

I walked back over to Edward, Seeing him like this was terrifying and heartbreaking all rolled together. He had been frozen at the precise point where he felt that his mate was in danger. He was truly a sight to behold, he had never looked more deadly to me than he did in this moment, a true protector.

Edging slowly towards him I carefully raised my hand and caressed his cheek with the pad of my thumb. Normally he would purr but everything, even his mind was silent. I then brought up my other hand and cradled his face, looking deeply into his eyes I asked, "Edward, will he keep his word, will he call off the troops?"

I knew this was a risk, Edward would tell me anything if it meant that it would keep me safe, however he would also know that I had the added advantage of being able to hear his thought processes.

"_Yes love, he is an old soldier who values his word." _He reluctantly answered.

I closed my eyes as the tears rolled down my face, I knew I was out of options, I knew I would have to leave with this man. Once again my choices had been removed it was now inevitable that I would be separated for Edward for the foreseeable future and that I would be placed into the unknown with Aro.

"Edward," I said forcefully, "I promise to protect our son at all costs but you must do something for me, you told me before to stay strong, well now I ask the same of you. You must never give up hope that we will be together, you must never doubt that. I know Edward with every fibre of my being that you and you alone are my true mate and I know now that we are meant to be."

I paused for a moment as I calmed myself, "one more thing," I said as I kissed his lips. "I love you."

* * *

**Just in case anybody is confused, you must remember that Bella (when she feels threatened, she can mimic the special abilities that vampires have) in this case she was able to tune into Edward's mind reading abilities - but it was only with Edward. And before anybody asked, no she cannot use Yuri's skills because she hasn't had skin to skin contact with him.**

**Well I hope you thought that chapter was worth the wait. The next chapter will not be ready for two weeks, the reason? It's a combination of reasons really, both kids are going back to school (my four year old is starting reception class) Also I want to take my time with the chapter.**

**If you're looking for a good story to read you should really try 'Fatum Lamarium' by Nerdette Love. It's a fabulous read, extremely well written and gripping from the start. Please read the overview below:-**

_**'A vampire film star. A human librarian. A paranormal phenomena when vampires find their mate. Past horrors, a little boy and a destined romance all join together to create a tale of epic love between two broken souls. E/B. Future Lemons. Possessive Edward.'**_

**Okay, well I'll sign off now, please let me know what you think of the chapter, please review. thanks**

**busyxx**


	29. The Trouble With Aro

**Can you believe that were at chapter 29? I only need a 113 more reviews and I've hit the 1000 mark. Come on girls dig deep with the next chapter and please review. I know that sounds like begging (and it is) but it would just make my day if this story reached the dizzy heights of 1000 plus reviews.**

**Thank you as always to everyone that took the time to reivew the last chapter, let me know if I missed you out when I did when replies.**

**Before we start I just need to answer a review that I got the other day relating to chapter 8, the reviewer responsible doesn't have her PM enabled so I have been unable to chat directly. **

_In answer to your review:-_

_I have to say that I disagree with most of your remarks, I have always taken great steps to ensure that Bella was NEVER raped or seen to be raped. Her consent was always sought. I realised that I may on dicey ground with a further chapter but that isn't the one you reviewed._

_I did agree with one of your comments, and that was when you said it was a fantasy. My story is pure escapism and should never be viewed more than that. I'm not really sure how else I am meant to answer you now other than to say that I am not the fun police, I can't vet everyone that reads my story for their emotional stability, it does have a M rating and to the best of my knowledge I have always written within the guide lines as set out by fan fiction._

_Finally if you have read further along then you will see that YES my Bella does have a back bone._

_If you wish to discuss this further with me, then enable your PM and I will be more than willing to address your issues further._

**Sorry everyone I'll get back to the story now but I just couldn't let that review go without a response from me.**

**For my beta Twilightgirl2, thanks for everything, I am always astounded by how fast you get this stuff back to me.**

* * *

_Previously..._

_I closed my eyes as the tears rolled down my face, I knew I was out of options, I knew I would have to leave with this man. Once again my choices had been removed it was now inevitable that I would be separated for Edward for the foreseeable future and that I would be placed into the unknown with Aro._

_"Edward," I said forcefully, "I promise to protect our son at all costs but you must do something for me, you told me before to stay strong, well now I ask the same of you. You must never give up hope that we will be together, you must never doubt that. I know Edward with every fibre of my being that you and you alone are my true mate and I know now that we are meant to be."_

_I paused for a moment as I calmed myself, "one more thing," I said as I kissed his lips. "I love you."_

* * *

**EPOV**

I remember my first death well, it was slow and agonising and lasted three horrendous days but I would take that a million times over if it meant I didn't have to witness my love being torn away from me.

I was defenceless and utterly useless as I watched my precious Bella standing her ground against this monster of a man. If all things had been equal this Yuri would have been reduced to cinders and ashes at my feet, but alas I was frozen to this damn spot and I felt like I was dying again. No this was worse than that.

Just when I thought that my brain couldn't cope with what was playing out in front of me, the stakes were raised when Bella agreed to leave with the monster. She came over to me and stared deep into my eyes, I longed to reach out and grab her and to run as far away from here as possible. She touched my face; I felt her thumb rub against my cheek. Usually this action would have calmed me but I knew this was her way of saying goodbye.

My Bella asked for reassurance that we would all be safe if she left with Yuri. I had already ascertained that although I despised this man he was at least a man of honour, he would keep his word.

When Bella felt confident enough that we be safe she told me to stay strong. I felt like my heart would break at her words and then she said the thing I had longed to hear, the thing that would have made my heart beat again, she told me she loved me and then just like that she was gone.

-0-

**BPOV**

I woke up to the sound of rumbling, confusion washed over me, what was that sound? For an instant I thought I was back at our cottage and then my mind began to clear and slowly my brain started to emerge from the blissful ignorant state of sleep into the harsh reality of life.

I was airborne, on my way to Italy and there wasn't a thing I could do about it.

"You're awake at last; I was starting to think you would spend the entire journey unconscious." Yuri said.

"Oh what a terrible catastrophe that would be." I spat back. I was in no mood for humour, I was exhausted and half out of my mind with worry, I could only imagine what kind of purgatory Edward was in at the moment. But a little voice inside of me said '_but at least he is alive,' _Yes I said to myself at least I have that.

I absent mindedly stroked my bump while I mused over this. Little guy showed his appreciation by kicking back. I chuckled to myself as his little kick reached the spot where my hand was placed. It was then I felt like I was being watched, I looked up and saw that Yuri was absolutely fascinated with the contact I was having with my unborn son.

"He kicks you quite a lot." He said, I didn't feel like answering so I just shrugged my shoulders. "It was something I noticed as you slept." He went on to say.

"It's what unborn babies do." I said in a flat voice, I seriously wasn't interested in making small talk with this man. But Yuri refused to take a hint and carried on in his attempt to converse with me.

"He will make a good king one day, I wonder if his majesty has picked out his name yet?"

"THAT'S IT!" I screamed at a clearly shocked Yuri. "I've had it with you! Do not presume that you have the right to speak to me, do not even think it. You are less than nothing to me, Understand? After what you've done I have nothing but contempt for you. So if you think for one minute that I will engage you in polite conversation, then you are sadly mistaken. Am I making myself clear?"

He didn't speak but nodded silently, as I looked at him a shocking thought entered my brain. All this time I thought they had been safe, I had been so stupid, so smug. I couldn't believe that I hadn't thought of this before. I gasped in shock and brought my hand over my mouth. Here was I thinking that I had made the ultimate sacrifice but it would all be for nothing.

"Madam," Yuri said, " I understand that you do not wish to speak with me and that my very presents causes you distress but I can quite clear see that you are distressed already and I feel that I am not the cause of it, Is there anything I can do?"

It was then that I really looked at this man, I could see past his size now, surprisingly he didn't seem that scary anymore, or maybe I'd just gotten used to him. I think in another life he had been a kind person, yes he had been a solider but I think that maybe he had been of noble blood. Incredibly all my hardened resolve to hate him melted away as I realised that he was only carrying out orders.

"I'm sorry Yuri, you touched a nerve before when you talked about the baby. I can't think about what lays ahead, not now anyway." I said mostly to myself. "No it's that I've just realised something, that's what caused my distress."

"Would it be too much of an imposition to ask what?" he enquired softly.

"No its okay I don't mind telling you, it's just…" I started to say, but the tears started flowing and my breathing was becoming jerky as I struggled over the words, "it's just that I..."

"Please madam, please calm yourself." He said his voice was full of kindness and sincerity.

It took me several minutes to compose myself but eventually I was able to tell Yuri why I was so upset. "Yuri I've just realised that despite your promises you will be unable to keep your word."

He looked insulted by my statement, "I can assure you madam that once my word is given it is never broken!"

"I did not mean to insult you Yuri, I'm not suggesting that you would deliberately go back on your word, but I have only just realised that as soon as Aro touches you he will know everything, about the camp and your promise. Even if they have already left the Volturi will be able to catch up with them faster than they can run."

As I spoke a huge smile spread across Yuri's face. "Yuri, you better have a good reason for that smile." I said acidly.

"Oh yes I do, you see I would never ever give my word unless I was a 100% sure of it."

"Explain yourself." I said

"The king gave up long ago trying to read my thoughts when it became a pointless excise, meaning that he has never been able to read my thoughts. So yes Isabella there is a good reason for my smile, it's because I will not break my word."

"You have quite a few tricks up your sleeve don't you," I chuckled before saying, "Yuri, if it weren't for the fact that we were on opposing teams and that you are kidnapping me I feel like I could kiss you right now. All joking aside Yuri, can I ask you something and will you promise to give me an honest answer?"

"That depends, I will make no promises." He stated.

"Okay then I'll ask anyway, can you say that you believe Aro when he tells you that I am his mate?"

He didn't answer immediately; it was as if he was really considering the question. "When his majesty first instructioned me to collect you, I did not question it, I never do he is my King and master, it was right and proper that I should follow his wishes. Besides, I felt so very sorry for him, he seemed like he was genuinely in pain because of your absence. I couldn't think of a worse fate for a vampire to be without their mate..."

"But?" I said.

"But when I observed you with Masen I saw how you interacted and I began to suspect that perhaps you were with the correct person after all and this Edward person was your true mate."

"But you still went ahead anyway." I questioned.

"Yes," he looked ashamed, "although I was beginning to have my doubts my training kicked in. A solider always follows his commanding officers orders." He said weekly.

Interrupting his guilty admission I asked "Do you have a mate Yuri?"

He looked deep in thought for a moment before he answered, "No, his majesty felt that it was inappropriate for me to be placed onto the matching bank, he thought that I should not be distracted from my duties." He said mournfully.

"And does that upset you that your mate may be out there, unclaimed, waiting for you? Does it upset you that you will never be able to love?"

"I have long since put those notions behind me, I've accepted it but let me assure you that I have known love Isabella, never doubt that, but not in the way you may think."

I was confused by his statement; I looked at him quizzically waiting for him to elaborate.

"My mother," he said, "she was everything to me. I was eight years old when she died and the pain caused by her absence has never left me." He paused for a moment as if unsure about himself before he produced a small locket out of his back pocket. He opened it and passed it along to me. Inside the locket staring out at me was a tiny portrait of a beautiful young woman. Her skin was marble white and her hair was as dark as a raven.

"Was this your mother?" I questioned.

"Yes," he answered quietly.

"She was very beautiful Yuri, you have her colouring."

"I know" he added.

Now it was my turn to hesitate, "She was very young when she died, wasn't she." I said tentatively.

"She was," he paused again, "you will pardon me if I don't go in to the details of her death, I just cannot relive it again. But I can say, that the wheels that were set in motion after her death are the reason I am here today.

You see as soon as I was old enough I joined the army and became a soldier. I needed to become strong, I needed to be able to protect myself and the ones I loved. I also needed to forget that I would never see her face or hear her beauty voice again. I'm not sure how you would look on this, but it was my dedicated service to my Tsar that brought me to the attention of King Aro."

He was lost in thought for a moment before he said, "I was her precious baby and she was my sun and moon."

"I'm so sorry Yuri." I knew I was hormonal and I didn't really know him but I just wanted to ball my eyes out again.

He looked like he was trying to collect himself before he spoke again, "You were uneasy before when I observed you with you unborn child. I'm sorry if I made you uncomfortable, it was just... I envy the child."

"You do?" I asked incredulously.

" He will have his mother always; you will be protected from on high and never die." He explained.

I closed my eyes when I heard his statement, tears that had been threatening suddenly fell silently down my face,"Yuri, that's where you wrong," I said quietly.

"How?" he whispered.

"Soon after my child is born my body will be without the special proteins I have been receiving from him. The proteins must then come from the child's father, my mate. If I don't receive them then I will go into withdrawal and be dead within a few days. This is the fate you have placed before my son now, to have a life without his mother."

"I don't understand, I've never heard of this before. What do you mean by proteins?" he said sceptically.

"My body absorbed Edward's seed and made improvements to my body so that I would be able to carry a vampire child. While I remain pregnant the child is able to produce the same protein but once he is born I would be reliant on my mate again." I said gently.

"No, NO, this cannot be," he said hysterically, "Aro will save you."

"How Yuri? you said yourself that you believed Edward was my true mate, even if I was destined to be with Aro I have mated with Edward first, that means my body has adapted to HIS proteins, HIS seed. No other vampire can take his place."

He froze for a moment, I thought that he had somehow succumbed to his own gift but then in a rush he said "I'm sorry, I'm so very sorry, I didn't know, nobody ever told me, please can you forgive me? I never meant any harm towards you and your child, you are both innocents."

Moments passed in silent, only the hum of the aeroplane could be heard and then I decided to go for broke and ask the question that was burning away at me.

"Yuri, will you help me?" I asked quietly.

"Yes" was his immediate reply.

-0-

Over the next couple of hours I explained to Yuri all about my life with Edward, how I had initially resented it and how it had taken a life threatening situation for me to finally tell him how I felt. I missed out the part that it was the situation caused by him.

By the time the plane landed we had come to an understanding, Yuri had vowed to protect me and if possible aid my escape. I felt uplifted and safe, I trusted him and I trusted that he would keep his word.

**AROPOV**

At last the time was here, she would be with me in a matter of mere minutes. I gazed up at the sky and could see the plane on its decent toward the landing strip. I felt like I was going to burst with excitement. Fortunately I was able to calm myself; I had an image to maintain. I glanced around at the waiting camera crews and gave them a stern nod. Then a thought occurred to me, I didn't have any chocolates in the car for Isabella. Human women loved chocolate, she would need them, and she must have some ready for her.

I signalled to one of my attendance, "You there, go and fetch as many boxes of assorted chocolates as you can find."

"Yes your majesty," he said whilst bowing.

"FLOWERS!" I blurted out, " I need flowers, red roses, fetch them as well." My mind was racing, what else did I need? Jewellery! I should have gotten jewellery for her but alas it was too late for that now, her plane had touched down, another time I thought. Minutes later the steps had been taxied over and now the door was being opened.

First out was Yuri, oh Yuri, you never let me down and then my breath caught in my throat as I snatched my first glimpse of her. She hesitated before she walked out fully to the top of the steps. Yuri was on hand to coax her out, as she walked down the steps I noticed that her features were drawn and she looked exhausted. Oh my poor precious, she needed rest.

Yuri escorted her down the steps as I rushed over to the bottom of them, followed by an army of photographers and camera crews.

At last she reached the bottom step and I couldn't contain myself any longer, I flung open my arms and engulfed her whilst lavishing gentle kisses on her head. "Oh my precious love, I am so happy you're finally home. I can't image what a terrible ordeal you have been through."

I was slightly stunned that she didn't respond to my embrace or for that matter didn't even speak. She must be overwhelmed by the crews; I thought, they were all barking questions at her.

"Guards!" I yelled, "Remove them. Her majesty needs rest and not to be bothered by these parasites." Turning to Isabella I said, my beautiful queen are you able to walk? Or would you prefer to be carried?"

"WALK" she practically screamed at me.

"As you wish my precious." I said whilst kissing her hand, I noticed how she shivered at my touch. Oh how it thrilled me to see that she must be as excited as I to be reunited.

As we walked to the waiting limo I noticed that Yuri was maintaining a closer than necessary proximity to my Isabella. This troubled me, had he formed an unhealthy attachment to her or was there some threat?

"Yuri?" I said

"Yes your majesty?" he replied.

"Is there a reason why you are so close to her majesty?"

"No sire, I just wanted to make sure that she didn't stumble, her majesty is very tired." As he spoke I noticed that Isabella gave him a stern look and then a swift kick on the ankle. Oh my angel was angered by how presumptuous my aid had been. I must admit it gave me a little chuckle.

"Thank you Yuri, I will attend to her majesty now." When he made no attempt to move I became more assertive with him. "LEAVE US." At my tone he immediately shrunk back as I ushered my little one to her seat in the limo.

I have envisaged a car bursting at the seams with flowers and chocolates. What met us when the door was opened were a pathetic bunch of withered roses and a small bag of chocolate bonbons, how utterly embarrassing. I quickly scanned the tarmac to see if the architect of this little disaster was available, surprisingly he could not be found. Seething slightly I grabbed the offending items and flung them out of the car.

Once we were finally on the road back to my castle I felt like I could truly relax. "Oh Isabella, " I said as I pulled her into my side, "I can't believe how much I've missed you, I love you so very much" I was nuzzling her hair when a new thought occurred to me, "What would like to do when we get back home?" She stiffened even more than I thought possible at my words. "My love, is anything the matter are you unwell, is our child still safe within you?"

Before she could answer I pressed my hands against her bulging stomach and felt a very strong and welcome kick of my son. "He is well my love" I said, I knew this would reassure her but I was still concerned with what had caused her distress. Perhaps she was reliving her time with that scum bag Masen. I'll have his head for this, how dare he kidnap my mate.

My mind was totally absorbed with revenge that I lost track of time. It seemed like mere seconds and we were pulling up to the castle. The servants had lined the entrance of the great gate, curiously my brothers were nowhere to be seen, no matter I thought but I would deal with them later.

As soon as our car pulled up the waiting staff erupted into spontaneous applause. I inwardly congratulated myself on a job well done, I had my mate and son secured and the love of my people, who could ask for more?

**BPOV**

The first thing that struck me as we came down the plane steps was the flashing lights of the paparazzi and then I felt him, his cold arms locked around me as he kissed the top of my head. It was evident that he was in seventh heaven, I just felt nauseated by the whole display. Poor Edward, I knew that he would probably see all this as the camera crews were eagerly recorded every second of our sham of a reunion.

I was aware that Aro was speaking to me but the words just wouldn't sink in, or was it that I was in denial about the whole thing. I felt like I was just about to wake up from a terrible nightmare but no this was real life.

Then the lights and crews were gone, I felt like I could think a little now. I heard Aro ask if I was okay to walk or did I wish to be carried. I knew my luck wouldn't hold out much longer and that he would be the one carrying me so even though I felt like I did have the strength left in me to put one foot in front of another I screamed out at him that I would rather walk.

It was then that he actually kissed my hand. I really did think that I would vomit on him, I shuddered at his touch, oh lord help me how will I survive this?

I was grateful that Yuri was keeping close to me, every time I faltered a little he was there was a supporting arm or hand, I hoped this had gone unnoticed by Aro, I feared what the consequences would be for Yuri if Aro realised that he was at times physically holding me up.

And then the little shit seemed to cotton on to fact that Yuri was close and he sent him away with a flea in his ear. As he barked away at poor Yuri he made a slip and told Aro that I was tried. I glared at him, I didn't want Aro having any excuses to get me into bed and this would be the ideal opportunity. I was so frustrated with him that I managed to give him a swift kick; I wanted him to know that he was in my bad books now.

The only moment of humour for me was when we reached the car. Aro shooed the driver away so he could open the door for me, I don't know what he was expecting in the car but I'm guessing it wasn't a bunch of dead flowers and a crappie bag of candy. I attempted to stifle a grin; I didn't want him to think that anything he could do or say would give me any pleasure. He seemed slightly lost for a moment but he managed to quickly recover as he threw the flowers and the candy onto the ground.

Unfortunately for me I was then forced to endure sitting next to him for thirty minutes while he crooned away in my ear, well at least he hadn't insisted on me sitting in his lap. Thank heavens for small mercies. It wasn't until he asked me directly what I wanted to do when we got back to the castle that the full implications really hit me. I realized that there was a very real possibility that he might rape me. I froze with fear, Aro noticed the change and before I could object he had his hands all over my bump. When he convinced himself that little guy was safe he thankfully removed his hands.

As the journey progressed I noticed a sudden change in his demeanour, he seemed to withdraw into himself, no longer speaking to me, and he just stared straight ahead, like he was in some sort of trance. I welcomed the change; it allowed me to have a moment to myself. Predictably all the little Bella voices were all trying to have their say; their comments were varied from 'comply' to 'kick him in the nuts and run!' I think I may need to find some middle ground. My best hope now was Yuri; I knew he wouldn't be far away and so for the first time ever in Aro's company I allowed myself to relax.

-0-

Pulling up to the castle I saw row upon row of staff and surprise, surprise as soon as the car door was opened they all applauded. Aro looked beside himself with delight while I just felt sorry for the little puppets.

As we exited the car I caught a glimpse of an unwelcome familiar face. Jane raced over towards me. "Isabella, I'm delighted that you're finally home, we have all been so very worried about you." She said in what was meant to be a sincere voice.

"Wow, that's very kind of you." I said back, I was remembering Esme's warning about her, so I decided to not antagonise the crazy bitch.

"Your Highness may I be permitted to escort Isabella to your quarters?" she asked expectantly.

"Yes Jane, you may escort Her MAJESTY to our quarters" he hissed at her. He was obviously annoyed that she had failed to remember her part in this charade. That now I was here they all had to pretend that I was the real queen, with all the titles and paraphernalia that came with it. Recovering from this quickly he went on to add, "How very considerate of you Jane, yes my beautiful queen is feeling the affects of her long journey, please attend to her and make her comfortable."

He then turned to me, "My love, I need to speak with my brothers but I will be with you shortly." He said with a small nod as he departed.

Oh deep joy I said under my breath. I was then escorted by Jane along a series of corridors until we reached a set of enormous gilded doors. This room was massive; you could have easily fitted my old little cottage in her three times over and then some. The decor was typical vamp style, velvet curtains, gold finishes on all the furniture, yep it was awful and totally not my taste but when did I get a say? I then noticed what Jane was doing, she was opening all the windows and doors, I assumed to let in some air.

"I hear that fresh air is good for expectant mothers," she said shyly, she then disappeared through another set of enormous doors. A few moments later I heard the running of water, oh a bath just what I needed. My suspicions were confirmed when I walked through the doors and saw the biggest bath on the face of the earth being filled with copious amounts of warm water and bubble bath by a psychotic vampire. For a split second I was delighted at the prospect but then I remember that Aro could come in here at any moment. I think Jane saw my hesitation as I gazed over the very inviting bath. Very unexpectedly she came to me and took my hand in hers.

"Isabella, Marcus and Caius have asked that I act as your personal aid, which means I will protect you."

I was slightly stunned; did this mean that I had the sympathy of the brothers? Did this mean that I would be unharmed? This was the second piece of good news I had received, maybe there would be a way out after all.

Moments later I sunk down into the warm inviting waters and I allowed myself to just enjoy the moment. Finally when my skin had turned crinkly I decided that I should get out of my fabulous bath and deal with what Mr lunatic vamp King had in store.

As I raised myself up out of the water I was engulfed in an oversized white fluffy robe my feet were placed in comfy slippers I was very warm and very comfortable. Oh what would Edward make of all this, I think I would be able to hear him growl from here if he knew. Jane was eager to show off my new wardrobe, I couldn't have cared less but I didn't want to upset my new best scary friend.

As we walked into the main bedroom I was greeted with a sight that never expected or thought possible. Aro was having a very in-depth conversation with an invisible person, he was laughing and joking and even teasing the person on the other side of the conversation a little. I looked at Jane and Jane looked crestfallen when she looked back.

I was guessed that Aro would probably be unable to hear me so I boldly talked to Jane as if we were the only two present.

"How long has he been like this?"

"He has been getting progressively worse over the past few weeks but this is new, he's never had hallucinations before." She said waving her hands out in exasperation.

"Emmett I told you I'd win in an arm wrestling match." Aro joked.

"It's just so sad, does his wife know?" I asked

"Are you not aware that he banished her a few months ago?" She asked.

"Oh wow, no I had no idea." I said, I was feeling genuinely sorry for her at this point, how must she feeling? And then I thought again, a bit like you felt dumbass.

Jane interrupted my thoughts as she continued to say, "We have been sending out secret dispatches to her but I fear that this would break her heart if she knew."

Just then Aro rose from his seat and walked over to the bed. "I'm sorry to leave you like this Emmett but I really need my rest, same time tomorrow?"

He waited patiently for the invisible Emmett to reply and once he was satisfied he laid down on the bed and within seconds was sound asleep.

"HE SLEEPS?" I said, I was astonished by this.

"This is another one of those new things he has started to take afternoon naps." She said regretfully.

That's interesting I thought, perhaps I could use this to my advantage, "How long do these naps usually last?"

"Between two to three hours and then there's the night time..." she said

"Wait, he sleeps at night as well?"

"For the past week and half he's been sleeping for at least eight hours per night."

"And does it do him any good?" I asked. "Is he normal when he wakes up or like he was a moment ago, you know delusional?"

"It's a bit of a mix really."

"Do the brothers know?" I queried.

"Oh yes, they're well aware but they have been taking steps to keep him out of the public eye." She stated.

"I need to meet them, now" I demanded.

"Of course your highness," she said with a low bow.

"Jane, cut the crap, you know as well as I do that I'm not his wife and I'm most definitely not the queen, please just call me Bella."

She seem to consider this request for a moment before she said, "Okay but only when he's asleep, even for a vampire he has good hearing." She said as she smiled.

On route to the throne room I had a little thought maybe I was a nutter magnet? Perhaps unbalanced people were drawn to me. Maybe I was a little unbalanced myself? It wouldn't be the first time I'd had a very vocal conversation with myself.

Suppressing this unwelcome new thoughts I focused my mind on the task at hand and that was walking in a straight line and getting over to Marcus and Caius that I wanted out. It was then that another unexpected thing crept up on me as I walked into the great throne room I had the oddest of sensations, I felt like I belonged here.

I quickly dismissed this nonsense from my mind and redoubled my efforts to remain calm and collected, out of the corner of my eye I notice lurking in the far corner of the room Yuri. I imaged that he hadn't been very far from me the whole time that I'd been in the castle.

"Isabella, we meet again tell us how was your flight?" Caius asked.

I looked at him, bemused. Choosing not to answer his question I opted to ask one of my own.

"How long have you known?"

The brothers looked at one another before Marcus spoke. "Known?" he questioned.

"Yes, known that your brother, his imperial highness Aro the first is totally and utterly insane?"

"Oh that." He said with a nod, he glanced over to Caius who gave him an encouraging grunt of agreement before Marcus carried on to say. "I'm sure that you have discussed certain things with Jane, we had instructed her to answer all you questions honestly." He said.

"And to the best of my knowledge Jane has followed your instructions to the letter." I added. I looked over at Jane and was met with the scariest of smiles, I think she was attempting to show genuine joy and happiness at my statement but I felt my blood freeze slightly under her grin.

Marcus continued to speak during my scary moment with Jane, "We suspect that Aro has always been…" he hesitated before saying the word, "unbalanced but it has never surfaced or caused any problems during his reign. However, soon after your match with Edward Masen he started to become fascinated to the point of obsession by you both. Unfortunately by the time your pregnancy was announced he was already well on the way to the state you see him in today."

I knew the answer to the question I was about to ask but I needed to know how much they knew, "Tell me, was there a particular reason that my match caught his eye?"

The brothers both became slightly uncomfortable with my line of questioning. "Erm no nothing that we can pin point." Marcus said.

I wanted to yell at the top of my lungs that his pants were most definitely on fire but I kept that little saying under my hat, not the time Bella, I inwardly chastised myself.

"Okay then, so you're not sure, well then let's just summaries the events of the past few months shall we?" I said before continuing.

"Your brother becomes fascinated by a young girl who lives thousands of miles away from you. He stalkers her from afar for months, then he sends his wife away whilst arranging for the girl to be kidnapped from her existing mate who had at this point made a run for it because she was well aware that he was nuts. Then to add insult to injury once he manages to obtain the girl he then makes everybody else play along with his delusions that she is his mate and that he is the father of her child. Did I miss anything?"

They are both chewing their lips by the time I've finished. Again they exchange looks before Marcus said, "Yep I think that just about covers it."

All at once exhaustion hits me, the last 24 hours are finally catching up with me. I sway slightly but I don't get to do it twice. In an instant Yuri is by my side. His arms are around me and I feel myself being lifted. I'm aware that he is talking with the brothers. Yuri is angry about something they have suggested but eventually agrees. I'm too far gone to care, I am tired so that means I'm not looking after myself which means in turn that I'm not looking after my son. I need rest so my body will be strong, I must be able to protect him at all costs...I made a promise.

I'm not sure how long I've slept but I'm guessing it's been awhile, my back is aching, my throat is dry and I'm hungry. I stretch my arms and legs whilst still laying down. I am in mid stretch when suddenly my hand makes contact with something cold and kind of soft. I open my eyes in alarm and come face to face with Aro.

"Good morning my queen, I trust you are well rested?" he says with lust filled eyes.

Crap, think quick Bella, "Yes Aro, but my back is aching, I think a good walk may help it."

"Aro?" he questions, "Who is this Aro that you speak of, my name is Edward, I'm your mate, lover, husband and father of your child."

"Oh of course you are sweetie, I think I was still half asleep, forgive me?" I said and I even managed a slight pout.

"Yes, of course I am." He was saying to himself, it was as if I could see the inner workings of his mind as he tried to reason with himself. I wondered if the old Aro was in there somewhere. I wondered what he would make of all this?

"My love?" he asked.

"Yes sweetie," there was no way I was ever calling him Edward, I would try and see later if I could persuade him that this was my pet name for him.

"I was wondering if we could make love this morning, that would give your back some exercise." He said suggestively.

SHIT, I never expected him to come right out with, come on Bella you have to think of something fast and then a beautiful, magnificent, heavenly idea just popped into my head. Smiling at sweetie I said, "Oh sweetie, as much as I would love to, you must remember what the doctors said?"

"I do?" he questioned.

"Yea, sure you do, they said that I was not to be excited in any way and that sex was completely and utterly and totally out of the question. You remember don't you, it's for the best. We want to keep the baby healthy don't we?" I said in a sing song voice.

"Isabella, it is a little foggy, why is it exactly that they gave such instructions?"

Oh shitty shit shit, I wasn't expecting him to question this, I didn't have a clue why doctors would give out this kind of advice, it was just things I'd heard from old films. I admit it I was totally winging it. Then something pinged into place, an old memory resurfaced.

I think I was about seven years old and I was having a conversation with Grandma Silvia. I was asking about all the different sweeties that she got to eat every day. She had scolded me over this and told me that it was medicine and that I mustn't ever touch them. She did tell me that they were mainly to help with her blood pressure. She had also told me that she had suffered terribly with blood pressure problems when she was pregnant with my mom.

That's it, I remember now, the doctors at the time had ordered bed rest. I had no idea what doctors would do now but this was good enough, Aro was as old as the hill maybe he'd buy in this.

"Blood pressure." I blurted out, "My blood pressure was high."

"Really? How very strange, I have never heard of such a thing from a blended mate." He said whilst absent rubbing the brand of my Volturi crest, "We will have to get the doctor to pay another visit."

Oh great I thought, well it bought me a little time.

He didn't let go of my hand, I thought it was odd that I hadn't connected with him but then maybe I wasn't feeling that threatened. It was then that I noticed that he was staring intently at my engagement and wedding rings. Oh please don't make me take them off, I inwardly pleaded. Edward would have been thrilled by reaction to my rings, it had taken all his powers of manipulations to get the damn things on my finger in the first place and now here was I not wanting to ever take them off.

After what seemed like an age he released my hand.

"I will send Jane in to help you shower and dress, after breakfast we will take that walk, oh and I have a surprise for you."

"Oh lovely." I said with fake enthusiasm.

* * *

**So what does everyone think? Wasn't too bad was it?**

**Please review, please please please please.**

**Next update will be in two weeks but if I can manage it, it may be less.**

**Bye for now**

**busyxx**


	30. Surprises

**Guess what? I decided because I have the best readers in the whole wide fanfiction world that I would post another chapter much sooner than I originally said.**

**Before everyone gets too excited it's very short, seriously I'm not joking, if you blink you may miss it.**

**In all honestly this small little chapter really didn't fit in with the original chapter and it naturally ended on a good line.**

**Thank you to everyone that took the time to review, as you know I read them all and reply back and I'm always open for a little chat about story lines etc so feel free to PM me.**

**Did you know that I have a super star beta? No? Well I do. I think I would be lost without her support.**

* * *

_Previously..._

_He didn't let go of my hand, I thought it was odd that I hadn't connected with him but then maybe I wasn't feeling that threatened. It was then that I noticed that he was staring intently at my engagement and wedding rings. Oh please don't make me take them off, I inwardly pleaded. Edward would have been thrilled by reaction to my rings, it had taken all his powers of manipulations to get the damn things on my finger in the first place and now here was I not wanting to ever take them off._

_After like what seemed an age he released my hand._

_"I will send Jane in to help you shower and dress, after breakfast we will take that walk, oh and I have a surprise for you."_

_"Oh lovely." I said with fake enthusiasm._

* * *

**BPOV**

Breakfast had been a sober affair, there was no chit chat with 'sweetie' he just seemed so lost in his own thoughts. I ate my food as quietly as possible; I didn't want to disturb him.

Jane had loomed over me the entire time, I'm not sure why but she seemed on guard. The ever faithful Yuri was also present, standing by the door of the great dining room. Although he was about thirty metres away from me I still felt secure.

When I could delay the inevitable no longer I placed my cutlery down, slightly louder than necessary and looked expectantly at Aro. When he didn't respond I gave Jane a frantic look, she inclined her head towards Aro and whispered, "Try again."

This time I went for the direct approach. "Oh Sweetie, that was a fabulous breakfast. It was just what I needed. Now what was it you said before about a surprise?"

His blood red eyes shot up and met mine, a sinister smile appeared across his face before he said, "So impatient my love, but how I can I deny you." He rose from his seat and slowly walked towards mine. I have to admit that I was slightly shocked that Aro hadn't insisted that I should sit in his lap during breakfast but since he didn't mention it then I most certainly wasn't going to.

When he reached my chair he extended his hand and gestured for me to stand. I obliged and with my small contingent of Yuri and Jane I followed Aro to god knows where.

It must have been about ten minutes later that we finally arrived at a set of ominous looking stairs. I think they must have been here from when the castle was originally built. They were made out of stone, very narrow and seemed to spiral down forever. There wasn't even a proper hand rail, it was an old rope attached to the stone walls.

Aro went first down the dark steps, I gulped and followed behind him, behind me I could hear Jane and Yuri were having a very animated conversation.

"Why does he want to bring her here Jane." Yuri was hissing at Jane.

"Your guess is as good as mine." She hissed back.

"Is Marcus still keeping it down here?" Yuri asked in a less threatening way.

"Yes," was her simply reply.

Well now I'm as intrigued as scared out of my mind.

Lower and lower we went, a few times I misplaced my footing and I felt like I was going to fall but I was always held up by Yuri, who had quite expertly managed to shove Jane out of the way so he could be closest to me.

Finally we reached the bottom, at first I was relieved that I had made it down here then two simultaneous thoughts hit me. One, how would I get back up those stairs? And two, shit, we're in the dungeons!

At this point Aro, a.k.a sweetie, came over and grasped my hand, "Time for your surprise my love." He was clearly delighted with himself.

I half walked while Aro half dragged over to the last door on the left, "Look inside" Aro said, he was bursting with excitement so as not to disappoint him I looked through the small grill on the front of the door. As I initially looked into the cell I could see nothing other than the darkness but a certain familiar smell was attacking my senses, once my eyes had become accustomed to the light I could begin to see the outline of a wolf laying on its side.

Fear coursed through me, this animal could rip me apart in seconds. This Wolf man would be unaware of the treaty with the other wolves so he would always do what came naturally. Dispose of the abomination that I had harbouring in my womb.

"It's a wolf!" I shrieked and pushed myself away from the door.

"Nonsense my sweet little one, it's just a puppy. This is your present."

"Sire, I thought that the beast belonged to your brother?" Yuri said hastily. From his tone I could gather that he didn't like the idea of this 'puppy' belonging to me any more than I did.

"Marcus will just have to accept it!" he said through gritted teeth.

Aro's face was contorted into a mask of hate but then it softened as he looked at me. "Darling, would you like to pet him?"

Hell no, I thought, I glanced nervously towards Yuri and Jane they both shook their heads vigorously. So that will be a no then, I thought.

"Sweetie" I said in a soft a pleading voice, "would you mind if I didn't? He's fast asleep and I really don't want to wake him."

"Don't you worry about waking him love, he's your animal, and you are his mistress but if you don't want to wake him I'll get Jane to do it for you." He said with a smile.

Oh no I don't like where this is heading.

"Jane would you mind?" He asked but it sounded more like an order.

"Sire, if you wish but remember the last..." Aro interrupted her.

"Silence! I think that you may have misunderstood me Jane, you see I distinctly remember asking you to do something and I think that instead of saying 'of course your majesty' you actually attempted to question me?"

"No no of course I would not show such disrespect your highness."

With that Jane opened the cell door and approached the wolf, shockingly the animal cowered against the wall.

I had heard that she was powerful but I hadn't witnessed it. I felt sick to the bottom of my stomach; I feared what was coming next. Jane stared directly at the wolf and immediately the poor creature started to convulse around the floor. The only way I could really describe it was like he was receiving electric shocks. It was horrific to watch and I knew that somehow I had to make this stop.

Realizing that I had to end this barbaric display of dominance over this creature I did something that only hours before I had vowed I would never do. I called Aro, Edward.

Screaming at the top of my lungs I said, "Edward, please, please stop her, he's awake." At my words Aro gently tapped Jane on the shoulder and said "enough"

Immediately she looked away and the animal ceased his thrashing. Aro then beamed at me, "There you go my love, your puppy is awake and is ready to play."

"Thank you sweetie." I said in the most yielding voice I could manage, if the truth be known I was actually shaking from head to toe with the shock of it all, but that was something I was most defiantly keeping to myself. I knew I had to get into the cell to check the wolf was ok but I needed Aro and for that matter Jane out of the way.

Thinking quickly I said, "I was thinking sweetie, I know how very busy you are and I think I've taken up quite a lot of your time, why don't you go and do whatever it is you do all day while I stay down her any play with my new toy?" then for good measure I added, "Yuri will be able to keep me company."

He looked a little bemused for a second and then that smile, the one that freezes you to the spot in terror appeared over his face. "Oh my Isabella, you are so considerate, thank you I do need to leave you for a short while, Jane, please accompany me back to the throne room." He briefly kissed my hand, nodded to Yuri as he left.

As soon as he was out of earshot I screamed out, "Yuri, get in there and help him, that wolf is a person!"

He looked shocked at my request but not as shocked as me when I heard another voice coming from the cell, "That wolf has a name you know."

* * *

**I wonder who that could be?**

**I'd love to hear your theories, Please review.**

**Next chapter will be posted...drum roll please...sooner than you think.**

**Bye for now**

**busyxx**


	31. Surprises part two

**I said, I'd update sooner rather than later and here I am again. Please don't get use to this, I really don't know what on earth has come over me.**

**As you may have all noticed I haven't sent out any of my usual thank you e-mails but I thought that you would all appreciate a quick update instead of a reply. Please don't think I didn't read your reviews because I did. I uploaded this chapter before I went to bed last night and got up especially early this morning so I could go over what you all said.**

**Time and time again you blow me away with your kindness.**

**Thanks also to my beta, she is having the week from hell and I keep bothering her with new chapters.**

**By the way this chapter is longer than the other one but still not massive.**

* * *

_Previously..._

_As soon as he was out of earshot I screamed out, "Yuri, get in there and help him, that wolf is a person!"_

_He looked shocked at my request but not as shocked as me when I heard another voice coming from the cell, "That wolf has a name you know."_

* * *

**BPOV**

The two of us stared intently into the cell were we both saw a very human and very naked man, don't ask me why but my eyes did fall to his lower regions and boy of boy did I go red, especially when I could see that he was watching me.

Although he was clearly still trying to recover from Jane's treatment he still managed to keep his expression light and full of humour when he said to me "Like what you see?"

"Yes, NO" I said defiantly, I thought that I needed to get this back on a professional footing and fast. "Please will you accept our apologies for your incarceration and your treatment? My friend Yuri will find you some clothes." I was quiet for a moment, I wondered if I could release him without Aro finding out? Maybe I could find out later about that. "Have you eaten?" I asked softly.

"Not for a while." All humour had vanished from his face; his smile was replaced by a frown.

"I'm sorry about that too," I said softly, "Yuri, will you arrange for some food as well?"

"Of course your majesty." He responded

"Yuri, how many times do I have to say this?" I was of course referring to him calling me by that ridiculous title.

"Perhaps one more time." He said with a smirk.

"Your royalty? The wolf man asked.

"No," I said half huffing to myself, "I think a more apt description would be kidnapped woman and pretend royal for the time being." I said.

"Oh" he replied

"So are you going to tell me?" I asked.

"What?" he asked quizzically.

"Your name, you seemed very keen to let us know you had one."

"Oh yea," he smiled, "My name is Jacob Black."

**CPOV**

Three weeks, three whole weeks of watching my son fade away before my very eyes. We all knew the moment that the danger presented itself because as we discovered later. Yuri's gift was far more wide spread than Edward and the others had initially thought.

I thought the day had already brought us enough excitement with the arrival of our new guests but then suddenly everyone and I mean everyone froze. The very venom in my mouth solidified. Time seemed to stretch out for an immeasurable amount of time, it seemed like eons. Just how long we stood there nobody knows. Even vampires who possess a great many skills could not accurately calculate it.

Eventually a strange tingling sensation started to build in my toes. The feeling carried on up my body until it reached my head. As the feeling left the limps, they were freed but this was of little use until all function including the brain was back to normal.

Once freed we all heard the most deafening and soul wrenching sound that I have ever had the misfortune to hear, that of a vampire, a vampire in the most horrendous pain possible.

Quickly reaching the source of the sound we found Edward, my son, curled into a tiny ball. Esme, Rose and Beatrix looked broken beyond repair as they helplessly looked on.

"What happened?" I asked nobody in particular.

"One of Aro's men took Bella; we were defenceless, unable to move. Edward had to watch the whole thing and there wasn't a single thing he could do about it." Esme responded voice void of emotion.

It was moments like these that I envied humans; they had the ability to cry. As I continued to look at my broken boy, I had nothing, no words of wisdom no thoughts on how I could make this right. I couldn't even begin to conceive what Edward was feeling or going through right now. Selfishly I reached out for Esme and held her tightly to my body.

"What are we going to do Carlisle?" she asked in a whisper.

Suddenly I knew what had to be done and what had to be said, "Get her back of course."

My words seemed to jolt Edward out whatever stupor he was in. His head shot up and he was on his feet in an instant.

"Yes mother," he asserted, "we will find her, get her back and then I'm going to bring such retributions down on Aro Volturi's head like the world has never seen. I will rip his head off his shoulders and dismember him limb from limb and when I'm finished I will burn his pitiful remains until nothing is left but ash. Lines have been crossed, there's no going back. This is war."

Behind him a thunderous cheer rose from the many people who stood around us. We had been so lost in our moment that we had failed to notice that we had a large gathering of spectators.

That all happened three weeks ago, three weeks is a long time. We have still received no word from Eleazer and the others but rumours had reached our ears that the Knights were on the move and heading to our location.

Edward had taken it upon himself to train the wolves and civilians and try and make them into some type of army. His methods were good but we just lacked numbers. Needless to say that nobody mentioned this to him directly. He was so driven and while he was drilling the ranks he seemed to be a bit like his old self. Of course once the troops had retired for the evening his face took on an entirely different look. That of a man totally and utterly lost.

It seemed like such a cruel fate to me, being given everything you ever dreamed of only to have it taken away. As each day passed without word he looked like he shrunk a little more. He didn't walk so tall and the arrogance that we had loved was now clearly gone.

**EPOV**

If I was human I would have ended it by now. I know it's a coward's way out but although I won't admit this to anyone I feel like all is lost. When I close my eyes, I keep seeing her face, the look of defiance as she questioned Yuri, the look of terror when she realized that she was out of options. And then the most painful look of all was when my sweet love tried to be brave for my benefit. These memories are like a living hell for me, I just couldn't bear to think what was happening to her now. Had he hurt her? Was she dead? No she couldn't be dead. I know I would have felt it, I would have known.

I'm stirred from my thoughts by a new sound, a sound that we hadn't heard for weeks, laughter. I pondered on this for a moment and then new noises assaulted my ears and mind, lots of voices more voices than I felt like I could cope with. It felt like the day when my love was taken and Beatrix and her friends had arrived.

I sat up abruptly, could it be? I listened again, I decided to listen in to one voice in particular, the loudest of all, this was like déjà vu only this time it wasn't Beatrix's voice that stunned me but Alice's. For the first time in weeks I felt hope course through every vein in my body.

**BPOV**

It been just over three weeks since I arrived here, Marcus and Caius have graciously agreed that I should still be under the care of my old doctor. Of course this is all done in the strictest of confidence. We don't want to give old lover boy any ideas. Thankfully he seemed to have forgotten about the 'blood pressure' conversation and has just accepted the fact that we can at most only hold hands. This action initially makes me feel nauseous but I am always able to hide this when I reason with myself that it could be a lot worse.

My relationship with Jane seems to have plateaued out into a very comfortable routine. She would arrive in the morning to help with my shower, she would then lay out my clothes and ensure that my breakfast was brought directly to my bedroom. She would ensure that all my meals arrived promptly and that I took my afternoon nap. When it came to the evening she would be on hand to draw a bath for me and chat while I lay in heavenly warm bubbles.

We didn't talk about Aro anymore, he seemed to have become more and more withdrawn, and his sleeping habits had escalated exponentially to the point that he was rarely awake. Sometimes he would even forget who I was and call me Sulpicia. I didn't know if it was my presence that brought on the deterioration in his mental well being or whether this would have happened anyway but the brothers seemed like they were in their element now that big bro was no longer compos mentis.

Always under the watchful eye of Yuri I would have my daily meeting with the brothers. They would hang on my every word as I relayed all the new little things that Aro was getting up to. As the days progressed I did start to edit slightly because I no longer felt like they were concerned, it seemed like my reports were merely for their amusement.

This both angered and sickened me, one because although he would never have been on the top of my Christmas card list, Aro was a sick creature that needed help and two, I felt that my being here was never for his benefit but for theirs.

After a particular animated discussion with the brothers which ended in me telling them to shove their sympathetic words where the sun don't shine, original I know, I stomped out of the throne room and down a familiar trail to my friend Jacob.

As ever he was waiting by his cell door, Yuri obliged with the key and without a word between the three of us we moved up the stairs and out into the castle grounds. As the weeks had moved on so had my size, if I thought I waddling before I have no idea what you would call this!

Instead of Yuri walking behind or carrying me up the stair well that duty now fell to Jacob. He didn't seem to mind that I was carrying a leach in my womb. His only real concern always seemed to be me and my well being.

Once we arrived in the palace gardens Jacob launched into conversation. Typically I now understand that he has never been known for his tact and diplomacy.

"So are you gonna spill or do I have to put up with that face for the rest of the afternoon?" Jacob asked.

Any other time his bluntness would have reduced me to laughter. Our relationship had blossomed over the last few weeks, we were both from the same part of the world, around the same age, with the same interests and we both shared a similar sense of humour but today I was in no mood for humour.

"MEN!" I huffed out, "those two idiots in the palace...they just get me so mad." I spun on my heels and looked directly at him." Do you know if my Edward was here now what he would do to them? Do you." I screeched out.

Jacob held up his hands in a defensive manner, "Bella, please I'm not the enemy here."

Realizing that I was shouting at the wrong person I said, "I'm sorry, I just miss him. I never thought I would, not like this anyway. He's missing out on so much with the baby. It just gets me so mad, they could easily let me go, Aro wouldn't notice but NOoooo, I have to stay. They keep feeding me a line that it may only just be for a few more days but I have a feeling that their keeping something from me."

Before I know it I'm crying, Jacobs is holding me in his arms and I start to feel a little better. I briefly hear a little growl coming from where Yuri is standing. For a moment I am transported back to another time.

Shaking myself for the memory I glance over to Yuri, "It's fine Yuri, Jacobs my friend, he won't hurt me."

"I would never hurt you Bella." Jacob says as he continues to hold me, "Never."

**EPOV**

I'm out of my room in seconds and standing in front of Alice, Jasper, Eleazer and what looks like the entire Volturi guard. I am momentarily taken back. Were the guard with us, were Alice and everyone their prisoners. And then I remember that there had been laughter and joy. Pushing my fears aside I reached out and clung to Alice for dear life.

Growling interrupts my thoughts, Jaspers growling. He isn't happy that I'm touching his mate. Immediately I release her, "I'm sorry Jasper, it's just been so long and so much has happened."

"We know Edward." Alice says as she sympathetically squeezes my arm.

"I suppose Carlisle has told you everything." I say sorrowfully.

"No he hasn't" Jasper interrupts, "It's pretty much all over the news channels, it's like wall to wall coverage."

"I had no idea." I admitted, "There is no reception here." As I speak I realise that they have vital information about Bella and her well being.

"When was the last time you saw her? Did she look well? Have there been any updates on the baby?" and before I allow then to speak I start on a new round of questions, "where have you all been? Have you been able to fully activate all the sleepers? Do you have any strategies of attack? If so, when do we move out and what's the plan?"

I'm eager to get started, this is what I've been waiting for, and this is what we've all been training for.

"Edward, you need to slow down bubby," Jasper says, as he speaks a wave of calm hits me. "I know, we all do, that you're anxious to get your mate back but we need to just to spend a little more time sorting out the small details before we launch a full scale attack."

Feeling the effects of Jasper's talents I am able to rationally speak to him, "Jasper, Bella is nearly full term; once the baby is delivered she will only be able to go a few days before protein withdrawal kicks in. I appreciate that militarily operations need to be exact but if we don't act quickly Bella will be dead!"

Nobody speaks everyone is silent, their minds are not. The wolves do not understand what I have just said. They are confused as to why Bella will die but the other vampires understand all too well. The guard are now beside themselves with worry. Demetri's and Felix's concerns are the loudest of all.

"Edward," Alice says, "I can give you a guarantee that Bella is fine at this moment, she is being well cared for but unfortunately those gaps I told you about have resurfaced. For the most part I can see her clearly but everyday around the same time she just disappears."

"But she is always well when you catch up with her again?" I asked nervously.

"Yes, she's more than fine in fact she's actually happy." She adds.

I'm grateful and worried all at once, why is she happy, what or who is responsible? I instantly scold myself for these thoughts. Bella's happiness has always been my top priority and if she can snatch some moments then I should be glad.

Alice's mind is very conflicted, she wants to tell me something but she keeps trying to see how I'll react.

"Alice, whatever it is I need to know." I say as comforting as I can possible manage.

"Oh Edward, I've missed you and you're nosey gift." She chuckles and moves in to hug me again, I'm grateful this time that Jasper is able to reign himself in and so I'm able to give Alice a platonic hug, minus the growls.

* * *

**I'm already about one thousand words into the next chapter. It really won't be ready by tomorrow (sorry) I think that normal service will now be resumed and I will post it in a couple of weeks (or not) I'll just see how it goes.**

**As ever, please review and let me know what you think.**

**Bye for now**

**busyxx**


	32. Cunning Plans

**Hello again, glad that you're still sticking with me and guess what? we've only got 19 reviews to go before we hit the 1000!**

**I know that I didn't get to answer all of your lovely reviews this time but my life has been more chaotic than some of the fantastic tales in fanfiction these past few weeks so I have been kept pretty busy. But please be aware that I do read every single one of them.**

**Special mention time….for Sogian, this very clever lady pointed out some very useful information in one of her reviews. I won't say what it is it until the end of the chapter.**

**Thanks also to my beta, twilightgirl2.**

* * *

_Previously..._

_Alice's mind is very conflicted, she wants to tell me something but she keeps trying to see how I'll react._

_"Alice, whatever it is I need to know." I say as comforting as I can possible manage._

_"Oh Edward, I've missed you and you're nosey gift." She chuckles and moves in to hug me again, I'm grateful this time that Jasper is able to reign himself in and so I'm able to give Alice a platonic hug, minus the growls._

* * *

**BPOV**

I wake early this morning, little guy is doing some type of gymnastic routine inside and I don't mind admitting that it's bloody uncomfortable.

Rising as swiftly as a huge heffa lump can I'm able to get up and dressed before my little friend Jane can appear. I look over to Aro, he is sleeping, but not soundly. He starts to mumble, I can't quite make it out but it sounds like he's saying 'cheesy peas'

I look on sympathetically he really is as nutty as a fruit loop.

After my shower I make my way out of the room and bump into Jane,

"Your majes..I mean Bella, why are up so early?" she looked on with a puzzled and slightly concerned look.

"No reason really, the baby was just really active and I'm not tired, in fact I feel like I've got loads of energy." I said enthusiastically.

"Really!" she said with a raised eyebrow.

I don't like the look she's giving me, I don't understand it, it's like she knows something.

"So what would you like to do?" she asks carefully.

"Er...I think I'd like to check out the gardens, I noticed the other day that there was a small corner that was starting to look a bit unloved. I think I'll go and tidy it up a bit."

"Okay, but no bending, stretching, lifting, pulling and no sitting on the ground." She says all the one breath.

"You do realise that there isn't a lot left to do then?" I said.

She doesn't reply verbally but gives me one of her scary smiles again. I'm sure she thinks that this is somehow reassuring. But once again I'm left fearing for my very life.

Realising that I was not going to win, I huffed out, "Well I suppose it's time for plan b"

"What's plan b?" she questions.

"See what dumb and dumber are up to?" I stated.

She looks a little lost for a moment before I hear an involuntary gasp and then a stifled chuckle coming from her. "Oh Bella, you do say such dangerous things, you are awful, but I absolutely love it." This time she doesn't try to hide her amusement as she burst out into full laughter.

-0-

I still struggle whenever I enter the throne room; it's the only room in the castle that seems to have the same effect on me. The feeling of belonging and for that matter déjà vu are becoming ridiculous, as always I block them out the best I can.

"Isabella, beloved sister, how are you this morning?" Caius asks his voice is laced with false sincerity.

"Oh you know fabulous, having the best fun ever and you?" I throw back at him.

"Managing." He looks like he is genuinely upset for a moment. He lowers his head as if in deep contemplation. My curiosity is piqued again and very much without my permission I hear my own voice saying.

"What's happened? Is everything alright? Have you received word about Edward?"

As I watch on his whole body starts to shake, it looked like he's crying. Just then he lifts his head I see that instead of him being upset he is creased up with laughter.

"Isabella, you're too easy." He says as he continues to laugh in my face.

"Did you see that Marcus?" he says as he points in my direction, "Did you see how she thought I was upset?"

Marcus doesn't say anything, he looks faintly amused but not to the extent that Caius is.

Anger is flowing through me like a tidal wave, I want to hit him and cause him pain I even manage a small growl.

Yuri is by my side in a flash, "Your majesty, please do not excite yourself. Think of the little one."

Immediately his words sooth me, I am calm again. But that doesn't stop the flourish of four letter words building up in my head. "Marcus, Caius!" I manage to say without giving away any of my inner monologue. "As you are probably aware my baby is due in just under six weeks. Therefore I think that you will appreciate this is a special time for my family and I. So with your permission I would like to be returned to my home."

There I'd said it, it was finally out there. As I looked at the brothers again all amusement had vanished from their faces unfortunately it had now been replaced with scowls.

"Isabella, are you not happy with us, I thought that we were your family now." Caius croons away.

Okay, how to play this? I still need to be polite but get my point over.

"Of course I have been happy here, you and your brother have been more than generous to me but I think that it is time to leave." I say with a smile and a nod.

"Oh I don't think so." Caius replies with a sinister look on his face, "You see beloved sister your FAMILY are currently amassing an army against the house of Volturi. And apart from it being very rude, that kind of thing upsets me."

For dramatic effect he closes his eyes and puts his head in his hands. He doesn't speak and then just as suddenly he raises his head and continues, "You may rest assured Isabella that this little rebellion will be dealt with quickly but as you may appreciate we need some insurance. An incentive if you will, to keep them out and remind them of their place."

I instantly knew what he meant by incentive, "So I'm your hostage?" I ask in disbelief.

"Oh let's not attach labels to this, it is what it is, you are still our guest."

"Imprisoned guest!" I spat out.

"I said no labels!" he roared back.

I know he is trying to frighten me but I am way beyond that, My emotions are in complete turmoil as on the one hand I'm elated that Edward is coming for me but on the other I'm fearful about what that could mean for him. I'm also getting really pissed by his attitude towards me and I think it may be time to put him in his place.

"Caius," I say sternly," please remember that I never asked to be brought here, this was all you're bother's idea. So please show me some respect and keep your temper in check." I huff out.

"Of course little sister of course." He said in an amused tone.

Feeling that he was slightly less excited I branched out and asked a question that I really feared the answer to.

"Caius," I said more gently," what plans do you have for me and my family?"

"Oh that's a bit of a tricky one." He said whilst shifting in his seat. He looks like he's settling down to tell a good tale. I think he is about to speak but he appears to stop himself and looks round the throne room, within seconds it is emptied and only myself, the brothers and Yuri remain. After a short pause he continues,

"We didn't really have plans for you when you first arrived; we just thought it would shut Aro up and show the Cullen's and Masen's that they were not untouchable. I suppose it was a way of us flexing our muscles as well as a reminding as to who was actually in charge.

"So this was just one huge pissing contest!" I said exasperatedly.

"Oh Isabella," Caius chuckled, "You are such the wordsmith, I can't imagine how we survived without your unique talent before."

He paused for a moment before he continued "Anyway, where was I? Oh yes, things didn't go quite to plan and before long we had to consider other options."

"Such as?" I said.

"Well dearest one, what to do with you and your brat."

His harshness shocks me, I think I was always aware that there was some type of undercurrent of resentment but I never expected that it would manifest itself into meanness against my child. I realise quickly that I am now faced with the harsh reality that it wasn't only me that might be in danger.

"To cut a very long and boring story short," he added, "We have decided that once Hubby one and pretend hubby two have been dispensed with, you shall be married off to Marcus and changed into a vampire before you fall prey to that awful condition of protein withdrawal. We had considered keeping Edward on for a bit, you know to donate and possibly produce a few more sprogs but Marcus didn't want to share did you Marcus, you dirty dog, no he wanted you all to himself. Besides it's better if the whole Cullen/Masen and Swan families are removed from the picture, permanently."

Understanding that they were also talking about killing their own brother I decided to tread very carefully with these two. I was beginning to think that insanity ran in their family.

"And if I refused to comply with you wishes?" I asked weekly.

"Oh that's easy we'd just kill the baby." He added with no emotion.

I could feel the tears just waiting for their chance to spring out of my eyes but I needed to suppress them. I needed more answers, I realised that I must have swayed because in an instant I felt Yuri's hands around my waist supporting me.

"Why not just kill me along with the rest of my family, surely that would be easier."

"You'd think that wouldn't you, but no, without going into too much detail there is a silly little scroll that has a lot of vampires very excited."

Oh so they did know about the prophecies, I mused.

"What did this scroll say?" I dared.

"It is of little consequence Isabella but we are nothing if not compassionate towards our subjects. So after careful consideration we have come up with a compromise, it would satisfy everyone if you took the throne with Marcus."

This has just gone beyond ridiculous; these men are talking to me about the extermination of my entire family and the possibility of killing my child, coupled with the fact that they also expect me to marry one of them. I felt like I was going to be sick, I simply cannot take anymore.

"May I be excused?" I needed to get out and fast. I needed to talk to my friend.

* * *

**EPOV (two weeks after)**

"THERE PLANNING WHAT!" I roared at Alice, "You have been here for over two weeks and you are only telling me this now. And before you say another word remember that I've known from the moment you arrived that you were keeping something from me." I roared at Alice.

"Edward, I needed to see exactly what their definite plans were, they just kept changing their minds so often. Bella finally confronted them and they crystallised after that. I'm sorry Edward, I know it was unfair but it also helps us."

"How?" I said exasperatedly.

"Because I know why I have been having gaps in my visions and I also know of Bella's plan."

"My Bella has a plan?" I said in awe.

"All the pieces are not in place and some areas are patchy but yes, your fabulous mate does indeed have a plan." Alice beamed.

* * *

**BPOV (two weeks before)**

As soon as we were out of hearing range I finally allowed my body to crumple up. The sobbing was wracking my body as weeks' worth of stress and anxiety came flooding out.

Of course Yuri was there as my crutch, he let me sob away. Finally when I felt like I could cry no more I was able to speak.

"Yuri, what am I going to do?" I said in a whisper.

"Bella, you're asking the wrong question," He said in a scolding manner.

My brow creased up in confusion as I looked up at him, realising that I didn't understand he decided to elaborate.

"The question is not what are you going to do but what are WE going to do?" he said whilst grinning from ear to ear.

Despite the fact that my eyes were red from crying, my voice horse, my cheeks tear stained and my nose full of snot. I stood up on my tip toes and kissed Yuri on the cheek.

"I find it hard to believe Yuri Orlov that there was a time that I hated you. You are simply one of the kindest, truest and most noble friends I could ever have wished for."

I think if vampires could blush then he would have done at my sentiment, instead he decided to go for the bashful approach.

"It's nothing Isabella honest it's just the way I am."

"Shush now friend," I said gently, "I did not mean to make you uncomfortable. C'mon we have plans to make let's go and get our other amigo."

-0-

As we reached the bottom of the stairs, Yuri finally allowed me to use my own two feet and walk the small distance to Jacob's cell. I had given up weeks ago trying to walk down the treacherous stair case by myself when Yuri made it clear that it just wasn't up for discussion.

Jacob's cell had gone through a massive make over from when I first arrived here. Gone was the straw in the corner and it was replaced with a proper bed, he also had furniture, good food, clothes, books and even a TV. Not that he spent a great deal of time there anymore. No, every day he spent outside in the palace gardens. Nobody ever gave us a second glance; it was as if nobody really cared any more.

As always, he was waiting for me by the door.

"You're a little early today what's…" he began to say and then I think he must have taken in my appearance and realised that I had been crying.

"Yuri, what have fang one and fang two done now?" he demanded.

"It's okay Yuri, I'll explain it to him, don't worry Jacob I won't edit, you're getting the full hit today."

-0-

Over the course of twenty minutes I explained everything to Jacob. At times he had to remove himself and smash some stuff up and when I mentioned the part about mine and Marcus's proposed marriage he even thought he might accidentally phase.

"I won't allow them to do this Bella I won't allow them to hurt another friend of mine." He said defiantly.

I had known that Jacob had kept a great deal about himself private but for some reason I felt like I needed to push this and find out who he was talking about.

"Do you want to talk about it?" I offered.

He looked conflicted for a moment before he said, "What the hell, I might as well. Before I came here I lived in the forests in northern America, but you know that already." He seemed to clarify to himself, "And you know that I'm a wolf, but what you didn't know was that I was a part of pack and I was its leader, the Alpha."

I had a very unsavoury feeling about what was coming next.

"About a year ago, Aro and his brothers were passing through our area and they decided to go hunting. Unfortunately for our pack, we were the hunted"

"I was out on patrol with Seth." He stopped trying to suppress his emotions. It wasn't difficult to see that he was finding this hard.

"Anyway, by the time we got there it was all over, none of them had survived but their last moments will stay with me forever."

I didn't understand what he meant, he'd just said that he'd got there too late but he'd still been able to witness the events somehow. I was just trying to work this out when his warm hand interrupted my thought processes.

Jacob had put his massive hands over mine, I think he must have noticed that I'd zoned out into my Bella bubble and this was the gentles way of bringing me back. "We have a kind of link," he said, "We can see and hear each other's thoughts."

"Wow, that's really impressive but wouldn't that be a bit crowded too?"

He chuckled slightly, "Yea, it could get pretty crowded at times and when Le…" his smile vanished suddenly, "But that's all over now, it's all quiet now." He said quietly.

Jacob still had his hands over mine, he had started to rub small little circles over my hand with his index finger, I found it very soothing, I began to relax but quite unexpectedly a very interesting thought popped into my head.

"Jacob," I said.

"Mmm?" Jacob replied.

"I was just wondering, does this link thing work with all wolves or just your pack?"

The soothing action stopped and his hands were abruptly removed from mine.

"What are you keeping from me Bella?" He said in a severe tone.

Oh no, I didn't think that I would ever have this conversations with Jacob. I had never told him about the wolves who had been protecting us in the Northern Territories or for that matter anything about the treaty.

Initially I was interested to see how Jacob would react to me then I didn't want him to be my friend because he felt obliged because of the treaty. There was also a deep routed reason. I was totally ashamed of myself, for the way I had secretly held a prejudice against the pack because of all my preconceived notions. I didn't want to go there in case it slipped out and I knew it would hurt Jacob.

"When we ran from Folks we were taken in by the Northern tribes." I said.

"Yea, you already told me that." He said.

"Well these tribes were kinda of special, or should I say they had some special tribal members, like an entire wolf pack." I mumbled out, "and while we're on the subject there was a small matter of tribal treaty with our families."

Jacob's eyes widened in disbelief "Seriously? Are you seriously telling me that a wolf pack has been protecting your vamp family?"

"Is that a problem?" I said weekly.

He looked like he was going to explode he looked so confused and angry. I reached out to him again and reconnected with his withdrawn hand.

"I'm sorry I didn't say anything before." I said.

He didn't speak for the longest time I glanced from time to time to Yuri. I just didn't know what to say and then Yuri took the words right out of my mouth.

"Jacob, it is obvious that Bella is sorry for keeping this from you. But we need to get past this now and concentrate on how we escape. I think that Bella was about to ask you a very interesting question." Yuri said.

I just stared at him, he was just so perceptive.

"Jacob, here's the thing. I know this may be really insensitive but I'll just cut to the chase. Can you communicate with other wolves outside of your pack?"

He was locked away in his own thoughts for a time before he answered. "Only with another Alpha and what kind of distance are we talking about?"

"From here to the Northern Territories?" I said hopefully.

"Bella that's thousands of miles away!"

"Could you at least try?" I pleaded.

"You go outside with Yuri, you look like you need some fresh air. I'll phase and see what I can do."

I hugged him tightly, "Oh thank you thank you Jake."

* * *

**Sogian reminded me about the wolf telepathy (clever girl)**

**Hope you liked this chapter, as you may have realised this little tale is coming to an end. I estimate around three possibly four chapters left so it got me thinking, if any of you have any requests for outtakes would you let me know?**

**PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE review, apart from being great to read they also give me inspiration.**

**Not sure when I'm posting next but to be safe I'll say two weeks.**

**Bye for now**

**busyxx**


	33. Jane Kicks Ass

**Hello everyone, I know it's been awhile but my life has been crazy, there isn't enough of me to go round plus I've become a tiny bit obsessed with X Factor (sorry)**

**I have been contacted by Camilla10 about my Italian translations, this lovely lady has given me the correct phases etc so I will be fixing the chapters as soon as I figure out how to do without re-posting them. Camilla 10 has also provided some invaluable advice about Italian festivals. I'll explain more at the end of this chapter.**

**Thanks to everyone that reviewed, as you can see we've exceeded the 1000 mark, I'm proper chuffed.**

**Big thanks to my beta for once again breaking all records and gets this chapter back super quick, happy birthday by the way.**

* * *

_Previously…"Jacob, here's the thing. I know this may be really insensitive but I'll just cut to the chase. Can you communicate with other wolves outside of your pack?"_

_He was locked away in his own thoughts for a time before he answered. "Only with another Alpha and what kind of distance are we talking about?"_

_"From here to the Northern Territories?" I said hopefully._

_"Bella that's thousands of miles away!"_

_"Could you at least try?" I pleaded._

_"You go outside with Yuri you look like you need some fresh air. I'll phase and see what I can do."_

_I hugged him tightly, "Oh thank you thank you Jake."_

* * *

**BPOV**

"Do you think he'll manage it Yuri? Do you think he'll be able to get through?"

"I really don't know Isabella, he didn't seem that optimistic but there is always hope." Yuri said brightly.

"Yes Yuri, I suppose there is." I said mostly to myself.

By the time we had walked round the eastern perimeter of the castle gardens it was quite clearly lunch time, my stomach growled in protest at having being neglected for so long and baby boy decided to join in and give out a few swift kicks as well to remind me of his presence too.

And then as if by magic Jane appeared.

"Bella! It is far too cold for you to be outside now, Yuri, you should know better than to take a heavily pregnant woman out in this weather." She shrilled.

It was obvious that she was upset; something told me that she was more upset about my stroll than she should be.

"Jane, is everything alright?" I ventured.

"Yes," she immediately answered, and then she looked into my eyes and replied, "NO."

I watched in morbid fascination as her whole body juddered about. At first I didn't realise what was happening and then it hit me, she was sobbing only there were no tears and no sound. Although I spent most of my time terrified of her I had come to have a very healthy respect for Jane. A worrying thought presented itself. Something or someone had made Jane cry, the she devil of the Volturi was crying. Oh crap, now I'm worried.

"Jane," I said as I tentatively put an arm around her.

Immediately she jerked at my touch and then relaxed again. "I'm sorry Bella, I'm sorry that you have to see me like this. I have always tried to be strong for you but I've just heard what those idiots have planned. I can't believe that they would reduce the house of Volturi to such depths of depravity."

"Jane, none of this is your fault." I hesitated before I asked my next question. "Did you hear about their plans for Aro?"

She didn't answer but shook her head vigorously as she recommenced her sobbing fit. I looked wordlessly at Yuri. Yuri reverted into typical man mode and shrugged his shoulders in bemusement. Sparing a moment to give Yuri a 'GO AWAY' glare and continued to comfort the distressed female vampire.

"Jane, do you think that you could get Aro out? Perhaps get in touch with his wife?" I said hopefully. If the truth be known my reasoning for this wasn't totally selfless. If Jane was occupied with trying to aid in Aro's escape that would give us the time we needed to try our own escape attempt.

She pulled away from me and looked directly at my face, "I already have made the necessary arrangements Bella the less you know about that the better."

I was about to say that I agreed with her when she carried on to say, " Bella, I know that you must be planning something and I'm glad for you, just promise me that you won't take any risks and that you'll take Yuri with you."

I was stunned by her statement; I had no words. So I lamely just nodded my head and waddled off at full Bella waddling speed in search of food, Yuri and Jake.

**EPOV two weeks later**

Alice had just finished telling me that Bella had plans in motion. Naturally I was concerned that she was putting herself at risk and I berated myself for failing to protect her. My mind was whirling with all the things that may go wrong when Sam came running at full pelt into my living quarters. Immediately I was struck with myriad images he had swirling round his head. His mind was a screaming jumble of not only his thoughts but the many thoughts of his tribe.

"Some of my kind will be joining us within the hour," Sam said solemnly, "They have many questions about our treaty and wish to speak with our elders." He hesitated before adding, "Alone."

"By all means Sam," I replied, "we would never impose ourselves, you have always been exceptionally honest with us and if you feel that this is what is required then of course we will honour your request."

"May I just make one enquiry?" I asked.

"Of course" Sam stated.

"Do you think that these visitors have anything to do with my mate?" Alice's words were still fresh in my mind. It was still too difficult to decipher Sam's thoughts so I felt that instead of giving myself a headache I might as well just come straight out with it.

"They have knowledge of your mate; she has befriended another one of my brothers whilst being held. That is all I can tell you at the moment." He replied reluctantly.

I felt great sympathy for Sam in that moment; he was so completely torn between being loyal to his tribe and being true to his word.

**BPOV two weeks earlier**

After Jane's startling revelations about how she was going aid Aro in his escape and a very substantial lunch I was utterly wiped out, I could think of nothing better than have a lovely afternoon nap. My plans were soon thwarted by the soft knocking on my bedroom door. I spared a quick glace over to a now comatose Aro before opening the large doors.

"Bella, how about another walk?" Yuri asked.

"Do you mind if I pass, Yuri, I'm so tired…." I was saying before Yuri interrupted.

His eyes were bulging as if he was trying to convey a message by sheer thought, "I think that you would find the fresh air very refreshing." He said whilst tilting his head sideways and bobbing it slightly towards the direction of Jake's cell.

The penny finally dropped, Yuri was attempting to have a covert conversation with me whilst under the ever present ears of the other vampires.

I chuckled inwardly as I remembered another conversation much the same as this with Emmett, however Yuri was pulling this one off.

"Why yes Yuri," I replied in a slightly louder than necessary voice, "I would love to take in some fresh air."

Moments later we were deep inside the castle and I was face to face with Jacob.

"Any news?" I asked.

"No hello Jake? How was your day Jake?" he said sulkily.

Smacking his arm I said, "Quit sulking!" realising that I may have been a little harsh, I rubbed the arm that I had just smacked and said. "Sorry Jake, I guess I'm just a bit edgy."

"Fair enough, well I suppose I should fill you two in."

"So you do have news?" I said excitedly, "Have you managed to get in touch with Sam?" I said hurriedly.

"Do you want the good news or the bad news?" he asked.

Ever the pessimist I of course opted for the bad, "Give me bad Jake."

"Okay, well I couldn't get in touch with the northern tribes; it was just too far…"

"BUT, please tell me there's a but Jake." I said.

"But the good news is….." he paused for dramatic affect.

"IS!" I screeched at him.

"Is that I've made contact with another Alpha, but before you get too excited, the Alpha and his pack are nowhere near Sam and your vamps."

"Oh." I said dejectedly.

"I know you're disappointed Bella, but it was physically impossible to get that kind of link, the Alpha I communicated with has agreed to take a message to the other pack. I'm not gonna sugar coat this Bella, he was pissed."

"Does that mean he won't help?" I asked desperately.

"No he still agreed to pass on our rendezvous details, it just depends on how he the meeting goes with the tribal elders as to whether he will give their support."

"Oh that's great," I said then I thought, wait did he just say rendezvous?

"Rendezvous?" I said out loud.

"Oh yea, me and Yuri have got the details all sorted."

"Wanna let me in on it?"

**EPOV (one week later)**

After ensuring the knights have been sent out to hunt with the majority of our vamp army and family. My father, Emmett and I took our positions high up in the forest canopy. From our vantage point we could clearly see the visitors descending on our camp. They came in their wolf form; surprisingly there were only three of them. I glanced over to my father and brother in bemusement. I didn't understand why they hadn't come in greater numbers. When they were close enough I could hear their thoughts and then it became clear, they were concerned about their pack and didn't want to risk them.

Silently we watched them as they walked and quickly changed into their human forms, they were formally greeted by Sam and the elders who then ushered them into a close session of the Elder's council.

"What now bro?" Emmett asked.

"We sit and wait." I replied.

Several hours later, Sam emerged, he approached our location and without even glancing up to our tree top positions he said.

"They wish to meet you." With that he walked swiftly back to the council chambers. One by one we jumped down and followed his lead through the big imposing council doors.

As we walked through the doors I felt an unfamiliar feeling in the pit of my stomach, it took me a few seconds to process what it could be and then I realised what it was, nerves. I was nervous what the wolves would have to say.

"Edward, Carlisle and Emmett, thank you for joining us." Sam said.

I gave a courtesy nod in their direction but attention was locked on the three visitors, noticing that I was somewhat distracted Carlisle intervened.

"Sam, I see that we have guests, might we be formally introduced?" Carlisle asked.

Before Sam or the elders could speak, one of the new males spoke.

"My name is Isak I am the Alpha from the Swedish territories, Viktor is my beta and Gustav is a very trusted pack member and third in command."

Carlisle made some small talk with the wolves as he introduced us individually to them. After what seemed like an eternality of chit chat we finally got to the matter at hand.

"Isak was contacted a couple of weeks ago by another Alpha, he told Isak about our treaty along with some other details about your mate."

"Is she safe?" I blurted out.

"Yes vampire, she is safe and well and in high spirits." Sam answered.

"As I was saying, Isak was able to communicate with the other Alpha and he now has details about when and how they plan on escaping." Sam finished.

I felt like my stomach was going to flip over, as much as I welcomed the knowledge of their escape plan I was also dreading knowing the details.

"Bella is escaping with the Alpha?" I was relieved to know that she wouldn't be alone.

"Yes along with another vampire." Sam added.

"Who?" I questioned.

"A vampire called Yuri, he was responsible for your mates' abduction but it would seem that he is now one of her protectors."

I could feel a snarl building in my chest, the vampire responsible for my hearts absence was still with her. I would relish the opportunity to make this Yuri's acquaintance and possibly, if given the opportunity, tear him limb from limb.

"Are you able to lend your support?" I asked Isak directly.

"We have spoken with the council about the terms of the treaty and we are happy with the agreement in place. Sam and the other council members have vouched for your coven and stated that you are honourable and trustworthy. Despite my initial misgivings about allying ourselves with your kind I can find no reason at the moment to distrust you or your motives. The elders believe the promises you have made. Therefore we would be happy to give our support." Isak said.

"Well then, seeing as we are all in agreement I see no point in wasting time, we should talk about Bella's escape and our battle plans." I rushed out.

"Agreed." Everybody said in unison.

**BPOV (same time line as Edward)**

As the days ticked away I was fraught with worry, what if the other wolf didn't deliver the message properly? What if he had a disagreement with Edward? Oh my mind was in a world of confusion and worry. None of which Aro had noticed, no his days were mostly spent sleeping, he rarely took any blood and Jane seemed to be the only one who could give him any type of comfort in his waking moments. I think the brothers had assumed that my more sober mood was related to the fact that they were still going ahead with their plans to kill my family and marry me off to Marcus. Oh happy days!

When Yuri and I reached Jake's cell he was incredibly excited, he was positively bouncing off the walls.

"Jake calm down, you'll do yourself an injury carrying on like that." I scolded.

"I just go some news," Jacob said in a sing song voice.

"What?" I asked.

"What's it worth to ya?" he teased.

"Jacob Black, you tell me what you know this instant or I swear I'll…I'll" damn pregnancy brain, I just couldn't like of a witty put down line. I could see Jacob's eyes soften as he realised that I was struggling with a basic conversation.

"Okay, little momma, don't get yourself tied up in knots. I have just been contacted by Isak, you remember the Alpha I told you about?"

"Yes, what did he say?" I asked.

"He said that not only did he deliver our message about our escape plans but he has also agreed to help when they launch their attack."

"Oh that just the best news ever" I said through thick tears, it was such a relief to know that Edward was coming for me I'd be with him in a matter of days.

As we continued with a scheming in Jake's cell we were disturbed by a series of screams and yells from the upstairs part of the castle.

"That sounded like Caius," Yuri stated.

"What'd you think upset fang one?" Jacob asked.

"I can't be sure, give me a moment." With that Yuri sped up the dungeon stairs. I listened hard although my hearing was vastly superior to humans I still couldn't quite make out what was being said. After a few more minutes Yuri reappeared with a massive smile spread right across his face.

"What's happened?" I asked.

"Jane happened."

"Oh" both Jake and I said at the same time.

"So Jane got Aro out?" I stated.

"Oh yea, in a total blaze of glory, half the guard are still trying to work out how she managed it and the other half are still trying to recover from her attack." Yuri laughed.

"Wow, I'm impressed, I never thought that crazy bitch would be able to pull this kind of thing off." Jacob said in awe.

"So do you think that this will affect our plans?" I asked both Jake and Yuri.

"Dunno, but hell we can't hang around here." Jake said.

"I agree with Jacob," Yuri said, "we need to stick with our original plan. I think that the brothers will be desperate to maintain the façade of normality."

"So they will still have the celebrations on the 8th?" I asked.

"Yes, Bella and I think they will be bigger and better than most years."

**EPOV (same time line as Bella)**

Over the last few days we had been working steadily with our vampire/woof and tribal army collision. Tensions were understandably running high but whenever a snide comment would be made or a misplaced growl would emerge, the masterful voice of Jasper could always be heard giving out wise advice. I was truly grateful that this legendarily major was on our side.

Before Isak and his pack left for Sweden they were able to furnish us with Bella's escape plan. Bella and her new friends, I always had to stifle my urges to punch a wall when they were talked about, had decided to take full advantage of a religious festival that took place every year in Italy on the 8th December. It was the festival of the 'Immaculate Conception'. Before the Great War the emphasis of these celebrations had been in Rome but the Volturi family had taken on much of the focal point of the celebrations which had now shifted to Volterra.

While the Royal family were occupied with the celebrations Bella and her co-conspirators would slip away seamlessly. In the meantime our troops would wait on the outskirts of the city. Once we were assured that Bella had escaped we would then launch our attack.

My main concern was could these supposed 'friends' of hers could be trusted, why was this other wolf so readily wanting to help and why had Yuri changed sides? It didn't make any sense. Also when I thought about how close Bella was to her due date I could barely contain my fear at the thought of her being put in the position of running for her life.

Alice had become my eyes and ears as far as Bella was concerned for now. Through a combination of discussions with many people we were able to establish that Alice's blind spots were due to the wolfs. They caused some type of interference, Alice described it like static. So she was always pretty sure of the times Bella was with the wolf. Apart from my distaste to the fact that Bella was often in another males company it did put us at a strategic disadvantage. Once they had escaped we would be blind, the only ray of hope was if the wolf could communicate with Isak or Sam. But there were too many ifs for my liking.

I pulled my mind for the quiet solitude I had sort from outside the camp, I was over thinking things. I needed to hunt and forget about my problems, just for hour or two, I just needed to immerse myself into my base nature, be the predator that I kept caged. I could feel the monster emerging, I could feel the call of the hunt I was about to lose myself. Suddenly a small Alice size hand landed on my shoulder.

I snapped my head round in surprise, firstly that I hadn't heard her approach and secondly that she wasn't with Jasper.

As if reading my mind she said, "I gave him the slip but don't worry he'll be here in exactly, four, three, two …"

"Darlin' you terrified the life outta me, you know better than to go sneaking round on a vampire when he's huntin and I thought we'd agreed that you would wait until I'd finished the morning training session'" he said exasperatedly.

"I'm sorry," she said with a slight pout lip, "I know I'd said I'd wait but I just knew that Edward was about to go all feral and we wouldn't see him for a day or two." She said in an apologetic matter.

A day or two I thought, I stopped my musing when I caught the look on Jasper's face, he was so whipped by this woman, his eyes glossed over as he gazed at her and all his anger evaporated. Realising that I would have probably reacted in the same way I decided not to make any comments

"Oh sugar, promise you won't go doin anything like that again." He pleaded.

Alice considered the request for a moment before replying, "You know I never make promises I can't keep, my B.L.S." she said playfully.

BLS I thought? What could that mean and then I remember, Alice's nickname for Jasper was 'Brave Little Solider' I had a little chuckle at Jaspers expense, I mentally noted that once all this nonsense was over and I had my Bella back I would taunt the living daylights out of him.

"Jasper, Alice, I'm sorry if this is a slight inconvenience to you but could I ask what all this is about?"

My patience was running a little thin at this point.

"Oh Edward, don't have an epi on me! I have good news." She said.

"And what might that be Alice?" I asked.

"I've had a vision of the baby, look."

"My son, I said wistfully as I continued to share Alice's memory of her vision. Bella was looking lovingly at our child, he was wrapped up all warm and snug and Bella was safe and happy.

"Do you want to hold her mom?" Bella asked as she offered our child to a beaming Renee.

"A girl Alice?" I said in amazement.

"The only one in history, she will be magnificent Edward." She said.

"Magnificent," I whispered as I relived the vision again.

* * *

**A girl! I suppose you were all expecting something like that. Does anybody have any suggestions for a name? I did have Eve but another story that I read called 'Captive' piped me to the post on that one so I need to re-think.**

**Oh before I forget Camilla 10 told me that the 8 of December is a religious festivity all over Italy, schools and shops are closed etc. It's to celebrate the immaculate conceptions The Pope lays a bouquet at the a statue of Mary (where the Spanish Steps are) Then a fire fighter climbs his ladder up to the column and gives the flowers to the Virgin.**

**I will try my very best to update by next week but I really can't make any promises.**

**Bye for now and if you can, please review.**

**busyxx**


	34. Sacrifices

**Hello everyone, well it's been a busy old week but I've finally been able to get this chapter out. Massive thanks to indianprincess28 for giving this chapter the once over and providing very good advice. Thanks again for everything.**

**Readers and reviewers, thank you so much for giving this story your time, it really does mean a lot.**

**Thanks to my beta as well for giving me the thumbs up.**

* * *

_Previously …"I've had a vision of the baby, look."_

_"My son, I said wistfully as I continued to share Alice's memory of her vision. Bella was looking lovingly at our child, he was wrapped up all warm and snug and Bella was safe and happy._

_"Do you want to hold her mom?" Bella asked as she offered our child to a beaming Renee._

_"A girl Alice?" I said in amazement._

_"The only one in history, she will be magnificent Edward." She said._

_"Magnificent," I whispered as I relived the vision again._

* * *

**BPOV**

Today was the day, the day when we made a run for it. Yuri had been right about his prediction, the brothers were more eager than ever to continue with the festival in Aro's absence, in fact they had pulled out all the stops. This year's celebration would be bigger and better than ever before. The only difference this year would be the noticeable absence of King Aro himself.

Marcus has spent the past few days attempting to ingratiate himself on me. At my daily meeting with the brothers he has insisted that I sit in their presents and on more than one occasion had sided with me against his brother. I didn't know what kind of trick they were trying to pull here but there was no way in hell that I was buying into the whole 'Marcus is fab' thing.

Yuri didn't have much to say about Marcus' new caring side and so knowing that I wouldn't have to put up with it much longer I didn't give it a second thought.

Thankfully Marcus or Caius had not become suspicious of either Yuri or me, they still thought that Yuri was the doe eyed servant who would always do his masters bidding and they thought that I was too terrified to put a foot wrong. But again this just proved to me how very little they knew about either of us, for instance, Yuri was fiercely loyal to his King but only to a point, he had never shown loyalty to the brothers.

I awoke early this morning, I had a niggling pain in my lower back, but in all the excitement of the day I dismissed it as an unnecessary distraction. No time to be concerned with myself, I was a woman on a mission today and that mission was getting the hell out of dodge and fast!

I showered and dressed, ate breakfast and then made my way to the throne room for my daily interview with Marcus and Caius; I must admit that I missed Jane and her scary ways. It was the little things I missed, like how she always made sure that my towels had been warmed before being given to me just after my morning shower or my evening bath and how she always ensured that my scrambled eggs were cooked exactly the way I liked them and how could I not miss the terrified looks on the guards faces as she breezed past them.

As I walked into the throne room, flanked by Yuri, I noticed that there were more guests than usual.

"Good morning Isabella," Marcus crooned, "I do hope you are well rested?"

"Thank you for your concern your highness, yes I am well rested." I paused for a moment before I added, "I notice that we have visitors this morning, is this something to do with the celebrations today?"

"Yes a few of our ambassadors have decided to call at Court," He said hurriedly.

"I do hope there isn't a problem." I ventured.

He seemed flustered by my comment, "No of course there isn't, why would there be? Have you heard anything?" he rushed out.

"Me? No, I haven't heard a thing, how could I? You know the only places I go are around the castle or the castle gardens."

"Very true," he commented. "Oh I forgot to mention Isabella, you will be expected to join Caius and I at the celebrations later today, and we thought that it was appropriate that you lay the bouquet at the statue this year."

Oh shit! I thought this would totally mess up our plans. Our escape hinged on the fact that they would be occupied thus enabling us to leave undetected. Then a very clever thought popped into my brain.

"Marcus, as flattered as I am at your suggestion I do see a tiny flaw in it." I stated

"A flaw," he exclaimed," What exactly do you foresee as the flaw?" he asked.

Realising that the room was full of unwanted ears I said, "Could we carry on with this conversation in a more private setting?"

"Of course, please follow me." With that Caius, Marcus, Yuri and I all left the throne room and entered into the brother's private quarters.

Like with the old stair case down to Jake's cell these rooms were old, probably not as old as Caius and Marcus but old none the less. Unlike modern buildings these rooms were rounded with small windows and a huge fireplace. Marcus' chambers were rich were antique tapestries and ornate carved furniture. The chairs especially were beautiful to look at but extremely uncomfortable. Huh you'd think they'd add a throw cushion here and there. Oh my I thought I'm turning into Alice!

"You were saying Isabella?" Caius asked.

"Huh?" I said pregnancy brain had reappeared again.

Sighing in frustration he said, "You said that our idea was flawed, would you care to elaborate?" the last part was said through gritted teeth.

I smiled inwardly to myself, I loved messin' with Caius and just to prolong it and see how much it would take to make him snap I decided to play along with the 'I haven't a clue what you're talking about routine.'

"I said …..Well let me see." I stayed quiet for a moment while I looked around the room, I let a few 'erms' escape my lips and I even stretched my head. When I thought that Caius couldn't take anymore I decided to cave.

"Oh yes, that was it, you wanted me to lay the bouquet." I paused for a moment while I gauged Caius' reaction, he didn't flinch, oh well; best answer the nasty vampire's question I thought,

"I think that would raise too many questions about the whereabouts of Aro. Don't you think that it would be far more prudent to say that I need plenty of rest and that Aro had refused to leave my side and so this year you and your brother would be dealing with the events in his absence." I said triumphantly.

"She does have a valid point Caius," Marcus interceded, "And it would certainly help us to explain to everyone why he wasn't present."

"I think that Isabella has found our solution." Caius said to his brother, "Yes, I think that would be a perfect idea. Bravo Isabella," he said like I was a three year old child. "But you must understand that you will be confined to your quarters until tomorrow." He warned.

"Oh really, well if it's for the good of the court I suppose I will just have to deal with it. Can I make one small request?" I asked.

"Of course," They both said at once.

"Can Yuri stay with me? Since Jane left I've been very lonely and Yuri is fantastic at card games."

"Naturally Isabella, Yuri is your personal guard he would be the only person that we would assign to you." Marcus said smoothly.

I smiled a sickly sweet smile at Marcus and then with Yuri following behind me we swiftly exited the rooms. As we left I could hear Marcus saying to Caius, "I really do think she is warming to me brother, don't you?"

Oh you sick deluded fool I thought.

Once down in the dungeons Yuri made no time in retrieving a bag with some essentials in and moving over to the far wall he began to remove some of the old stones.

Fascinated I watched him work steadily as he carefully removed each ancient stone and place it gently onto a small pile soundlessly. After a few more moments of observing, my curiosity got the better of me.

"Yuri," I said in a low voice.

"Yes Bella?" he replied.

"Are those stones already loose because you are making very quick work of them?"

"Yes Bella they are loose, this has been one of my many escape route over the last few centuries. I would have been lacking as a solider and a protector to my King if I had failed to have a few tricks up my sleeve." He replied nonchalantly.

A further twenty minutes later it was very clear that there was a hidden passage way emerging from all of Yuri's hard work. I had been so absorbed in watching Yuri at work I had quite forgotten about my little problem. The ever present lower back pains were developing.

**EPOV**

We had spent several days travelling on foot and under water to arrive here. We had amassed an army the likes that the house of Volturi had never seen. People flocked to our cause. It was clear to us that everyone had been sickened by Aro's antics and lies. His behaviour had shaken the vampire world to its core. People simply didn't know what to believe anymore.

Thanks to Eleazer and the Knights of Tharros word was out about the scrolls and the prophecies they contained. People were excited and wanted to embrace the golden age.

If I was asked to specular on our numbers I would estimate that we outnumbered them by at least a hundred to one. Our numbers were simply staggering in comparison to theirs.

But with all the might at our finger tips the Volturi still held all the power, they still had my Bella and everyone knew that I would not allow one of our soldiers to cross the border until my mate was safely returned to me.

So as much as it pained me I still could not rush to my Bella's side, I had to wait on the peripheral until the sign was given. We would reach the outskirts within a matter of hours and that would be when my true test would begin.

**BPOV**

Exactly forty seven minutes after Yuri had begun his task it was complete and both Jake and I started down a long dark tunnel.

"Are you ready Bella?" Yuri asked.

"Erm, I suppose but where does this lead?"

"Just beyond the main gate on the edge of the forest." He replied.

"Will I need to try to disguise my scent or anything? "I asked.

"I'm afraid not Bella, the guard are more than familiarly with mine and Jake's scent and although I would not credit them with many brain cells, it would hardly take a genius to work out who had aided your escape."

"True," I said whilst nodding my head in agreement.

"So we just walk out and carry on?" I added.

"That part of the plan may need amending slightly." He said with a cheeky smile.

"And why is that Yuri?" I asked.

"I would consider it most ungentlemanly to ask a heavily pregnant woman to walk the distances that are ahead of us especially with all those little cramps you've been experiencing all morning." He said with a raised eyebrow.

"How could you possibly know?" I said in pure amazement.

"I'm a quick study, Isabella and I pay attention." He said knowingly.

"Fuck Yuri, is Bella in labour?" Jake bust out with.

"If it's labour then it's the extremely early stages but regardless we should treat her like a delicate treasure."

"Oh brilliant!" I teased, I needed to lighten the mood, Yuri was looking at me as if I was the Virgin Mary and Jake was gawping at me as if I was a ticking time bomb.

"So are we good to go?" I ventured.

"Bella, I think we should re think our plans, if you're in labour then you need rest and believe me rest is not something you will be getting a whole lot of if we make a run for it now." Jake stated.

I knew he was right but considering my options I knew I had to get out of this castle in order to meet up with Edward. That was the plan and there was no way I was deviating from it now.

"No Jake, if ever there was a time then it's now, there is no way I will risk my sons life by giving birth here, especially when we know what's about to go down."

"Bella is right Jacob." Yuri said, "Hopefully her mate will catch up with us soon."

A strange look passed over Jake's face, one that I couldn't quite describe but as quickly as it appeared it soon vanished again and the calm cheeky façade reappeared.

I was slightly puzzled by him and then a thought burst through my pondering, "Jake, I need to get as far away from you as possible." I said very abruptly.

He looked genuinely hurt, realising how my words may have sounded I quickly amended them to say, "No not like that, remember what the other wolves told us? Remember? They said that Alice couldn't see me when I was with you. I was thinking that if I let them know that Junior is on the way they may be able to hurry up their plans."

"Oh," understanding flashed over his face, "Yea that's a good idea but I think that Yuri should go with you."

"Agreed." I said.

With that Yuri picked me up and particularly flew up the dungeon steps, rushing back to my quarters I grabbed piece a paper and a pen and wrote two words.

'Baby's coming'

**APOV**

We had been travelling for days now and although I loved the closeness I was sharing with Jasper I think that I may have been experiencing some type of vamp travel sickness. The only real way I could describe it was like being on a roller-coaster for hours at a time. Yea it's great when you first got on it but after about twenty minutes or so you really need to get off before you puked. Thankfully I did manage to get some rest when we flew over the Atlantic, but as soon as I and the other humans landed it was back on Jasper's roller-coaster ride of fun.

Jasper had obviously picked up on my emotions and was constantly asking if I needed to stop but I knew that we couldn't, I knew it was important to arrive with the rest of the army.

It was midmorning on the day of the attack and we were still a few hundred miles away when I was nearly catapulted off Jasper's back with the strength of the vision I had just received. It was like I had been physically assaulted by the sheer strength of it.

Immediately Jasper stopped, we had been trailing the others by an hour or so because Jasper insisted that he slowed his pace in order to stop my travel sickness.

"Did you have a vision darlin?" he asked, his face was full of concern.

I knew I had to think quickly, I couldn't tell him what I'd seen because as soon as he got within a metre or so of Edward he would pick up on his thought.

"No sweetheart, it's just I feel so faint, do you think that you could get Carlisle for me?" I asked.

"Do you really feel that bad?" he said in a panicked voice.

I hated that he was getting upset by this but I knew it could possibly be disastrous if Edward knew all the details.

"Don't worry my B.L.S but please could you get him?" I pleaded.

"Of course, I'll be a few minutes."

With that he ran at full speed in the direction of the others, unbelievably within twenty minutes he returned with Carlisle.

"Jasper, why don't you keep the others company while Carlisle fixes me up?" I said hopefully.

"Alice Marie Whitlock, what are you keeping from me?" he all but shouted.

"Fine," I huffed, "But you need to be extra careful around Edward, we need him focused for the time being and this will be on major distraction."

"What will be a distraction?" Carlisle asked.

"I've had a vision Carlisle." I answered.

"I knew it!" Jasper said.

Ignoring Jasper's outburst I carried on, "Carlisle, I just had a very powerful vision, Bella had written down that the baby was coming and then right onto of that vision I had another one."

"Go on." He coaxed.

"Carlisle, do you have all the supplies you will need for any type of delivery?" I asked.

"I do have quite a comprehensive amount of equipment, do you see complications with the birth?" he asked quietly.

I then re-counting in the smallest detail everything I had seen. After I had finished Carlisle looked even paler than normal.

"You were right to withhold this information from Edward" he said "but we do need to change our plans. Jasper, could you quietly ask for Carmen and Demetri to accompany me? I need to find Bella as soon as possible so I will need Demetri for his tracking ability and Carmen for her medical knowledge."

"I'm coming too." I stated.

"No way darlin, you don't go anywhere without me and I'm needed for the battle."

"We'll discuss this later Jasper!" I hissed in annoyance.

"Alice, please will you go with Jasper?" Carlisle pleaded, "If what you have seen is correct, please believe me when I say that you do not want to witness it."

"But Bella will need me." I stated.

"NO BELLA WILL NEED ME" a very irate Edward roared.

Unbeknown to us all Edward had managed to skilfully track Jasper back and had listened in on our entire conversation. I had been so absorbed with my original vision of Bella and what lay ahead that I had totally missed another vision of Edward following Jasper. It was like my body was totally out of whack.

**BPOV**

We'd had a few scary moments as we started our escape, the first one trying to get out of my quarters again after writing the note for Alice. Marcus had decided to post a guard on my door. Yuri made very short work of him. He had wanted to kill him but I pleaded for his life so he finally relented and tied the guard up and locked him in the wardrobe, he also for good measure, did that odd thing of freezing him to the spot.

After the scuffle with the guard, Yuri ventured out of the door only to be greeted by the cook; he wanted instructions on what I would like for lunch. Thankfully Yuri was quick like a cat and told him that I was feeling unwell and couldn't stomach anything. This seemed to satisfy the cook but unfortunately for us he did say that he would be back later to check if I still wanted my evening meal.

CRAP!

Once we finally we able to get out of my rooms and back down to Jake a new little niggling pain started to present itself, only this time it was a little more than a niggling little pain, more like a full on pain. Taking a sharp breath in I fought against it and tried to picture a happy place in my mind, after a few seconds the pain ebbed away and I was effectively 'back in the room'

"Bella are the pains becoming more frequent?" Yuri asked.

"No," I said truthfully.

"But?" he added.

"But they are getting stronger." I said as a big fat tear rolled down my face.

"Come little one, I will carry you and we will be far, far away from here before the next on hits." Yuri reassured me.

"Do you promise," I said with a little sniff.

"I promise." He affirmed.

True to his word we were beyond the castle walls before the next pain took charge of my body, this time it was Jake to be the voice of reason.

"Bella, I think that you should be doing some breathing or something, don't you have to breathe in and blow out with the pain?" he said hurriedly.

Even though I was feeling extremely unhappy with being in this much pain and having Yuri running with me at full pelt I still managed to keep in good humour, "Have you been studying Jacob Black?"

"I may have been watching a few programmes in my cell," he blushed.

"Well aren't you the…." I wasn't able to finish my sentence as just then Yuri and Jacob both whipped their heads round to the same direction.

"Jacob, take Bella and run, I'll hold them off." Yuri said.

"What's happening?" I asked.

"It would seem that our escape has been discovered, I would estimate a group of about twenty guards are about to close in on our location."

"How can you possible hold that many?" Jake asked.

"Oh believe me this is nothing, "he boasted, "but I'm afraid that I will have to say goodbye to you both. Take care of her Jacob black." Then turning to me he pressed his lips to my hand, "Stay strong my little queen." With that he carefully placed me into the waiting arms of Jacob and ran in the direction of the Volturi guard.

I cried for an hour after that, I knew that Yuri had so many abilities and I knew that he was able to freeze people to the spot but for how long? And what would happen when the guards recovered? And what would happen if reinforcements arrived, would he be able to hold them off as well?

Jacob tried his best to reassure me but his efforts were fruitless, eventually my tears dried as I realised that I couldn't carry on at the pace Jake was running at.

"Jake, I'm sorry I need to stop," I said weekly.

"I know you do Bells, let's just make it to the next clearing and I promise we'll stop there."

I knew he was trying to coax me into carrying on but seriously I needed to stop.

"Please Jake, just a minute." I asked again.

He looked so torn but after a few minutes we stopped and I was finally able to feel the floor beneath my feet. Another contraction hit at that point. Amazingly I was coping well with the pain, it was like my body was just accepting it, I remembered what Jake had said earlier in the day about my breathing and how I should breathe through the pain, and it really helped. I had just come down from a contraction and opened my eyes when I noticed that I was alone.

Jake had disappeared.

**JACOB POV**

I knew Bella was exhausted, I couldn't believe how well she was coping. I was truly flattered that she was paying attention to my instructions; it just made me love her even more. Not that I'd ever tell her that. No my love was a cursed love, I loved her with my body, mind and soul and she only saw me as a good friend.

Bella had just pleaded with me again to let her rest, I didn't want to stop because of the obvious danger, the danger that Bella had been totally oblivious to for the past hour.

Reluctantly I stopped, placed her down in the safest place I could find. Bella was having another contraction, I couldn't interrupted her so without so much as a word between us I slipped away to face the vampire guard that had dodged Yuri and had been tracking and gaining on us at an alarming rate ever since.

I was in my wolf form now, it was so quiet, I whined a little at the emptiness. Recovering quickly I attempted to make contact with Sam or Isak, Thankfully Sam answered my call.

_"Brother, I am about to face a Volturi guard, I don't have a choice, he has been tracking us for a while, I need to act now while Bella still has the strength to get away. She is all alone and about to have her child, please find her."_ I said.

"_We will be with her soon Jacob, stay safe_."

"_Thank you_" was my reply.

I rounded the corner and came face to face with one of the guards, he initially looked shocked at my appearance but he quickly recovered.

"So the puppy wants to play." He teased.

That was all I needed, on any ordinary day I knew that I would never successfully beat a vampire one on one or really do any serious damage but this was no ordinary day. As his mocking words fully penetrated my ears my mind snapped. In that instance all the anger I had inside me over the deaths of my pack and my incarceration was suddenly unleashed. I felt the wolf fully take charge as I launched at the guard. I had the element of surprise, he knew what my capabilities were and he knew that I would be signing my own death warrant if I attempted to take him on. But for Bella's sake I couldn't allow him to leave.

If I could have communicated with him in that moment I would have told him to pray. Pray to any god that would listen because neither of us was going to make it out alive.

* * *

**Oh dear! What do you think will happen next?**

**I've received some very interesting name suggestions over the last week and I've managed to get them down to two. If I can't decide then I may do a poll and ask you to pick.**

**I'll try my very best to post in a week but I can't promise.**

**Please review.**

**Thanks**

**busyxx**


	35. This Woman's Work

**Oh dear, it's been quite a while and I'm really sorry. I won't bore you with the details about why I haven't posted so I'll just say I'm really sorry.**

**This chapter was made possible by my little sister who just so happens to be a midwife, I'll chat more about that at the end of the chapter.**

**Big thanks to reviewers new and old and Indianprincess28 who gave the chapter another look over.**

**Also thanks to my beta twilightgirl2**

**I was thinking about that Kate Bush song 'This woman's work' while I wrote this chapter**

**Oh and before I forget, has everyone seen the film? I went on Friday and I am like a desperate soul to go again.**

* * *

_Previously…..I rounded the corner and came face to face with one of the guards, he initially looked shocked at my appearance but he quickly recovered._

_"So the puppy wants to play." He teased._

_That was all I needed, on any ordinary day I knew that I would never successfully beat a vampire one on one or really do any serious damage but this was no ordinary day. As his mocking words fully penetrated my ears my mind snapped. In that instance all the anger I had inside me over the deaths of my pack and my incarceration was suddenly unleashed. I felt the wolf fully take charge as I launched at the guard. I had the element of surprise, he knew what my capabilities were and he knew that I would be signing my own death warrant if I attempted to take him on. But for Bella's sake I couldn't allow him to leave._

_If I could have communicated with him in that moment I would have told him to pray. Pray to any god that would listen because neither of us was going to make it out alive._

* * *

**BPOV**

The growling snarling noises were deafening, I rocked silently as I listened to the gruesome sounds coming from around the corner. I knew of course what was happening; my brave Jake was taking on a vampire. I knew he didn't have a chance but I also knew what he was trying to do, he was buying me time. I couldn't let his sacrifice go to waste.

It was a horrible decision to make, if it wasn't for the fact that there was a small life inside of me then I would have been at Jake's side in an instance, I would fight but my son deserved to be born and I had a responsibility to make sure that happened.

Miraculously I was able to stand and run, I don't know how long I ran for or what kind of distance I covered but after a while a realisation hit, I realised that I couldn't hear the sound of Jake being torn apart, everything was quiet.

My contractions had somehow slowed themselves down as I fled, but now that I was a safe distance from the danger they re-appeared with a vengeance. Steading myself against a tree as another contraction started, I managed to take some deep breaths something was changing. For one moment everything stopped, I felt lucid, calm, everything was still and peaceful, the experience was surreal and over all too quickly, I wanted desperately to stay in that moment of calm tranquilly but I knew it wouldn't last.

Although I had fled the danger which threatened my life and the life of my unborn child a new feeling started to emerge, it made the hairs on the back of my neck stand on end. Every sense in my body was heightened something was very wrong, I just knew it.

**EPOV**

I felt like I couldn't cope any longer, no matter how fast I ran I couldn't reach my Bella. Carlisle had pulled back slightly, knowing that I would need to be first on the scene when we eventually reached her.

When we had initially set out Sam and his pack had insisted on joining us, they felt that they needed to be at the ready should Jacob need them. For a long time we had followed their joint trails, the wolfs scent was very overpowering to the point of nearly making us sick but we managed to stifle the need and pressed on in our search

After a while Sam and his pack stopped dead in their tracks, this grabbed my attention as I listened into Sam's silent conversation. He was talking with Jacob and Jacob was telling him that he was in trouble.

Sam reassured Jacob that we weren't too far away but the truth was we just didn't know. I screamed in frustrations at my situation. Knowing that my Bella was out there all alone, frightened in pain and most of all in the most horrible danger.

Seconds turned into minutes and minutes turned into hours until finally I heard two very familiar heartbeats, my mates and my unborn child. A warm sensation flooded my chest and I allowed myself a moment to reveal in the sound.

My happiness was short lived as I then heard the awful sound of my Bella screaming out in agonising pain. As I darted through the undergrowth I soon came upon her, down on the ground, tired, dirty, and on the point of delirium.

**BPOV**

The pain was constant, it wasn't right, I wasn't even getting a moments relief. I think in any effort to distract myself my mind had begun to conjurer up memories of my time with Edward. It was like a movie being played out. I lay there by the tree and tried to remember the good times.

Shit! That one really hurt, my little trip down memory lane was abruptly halted by an even stronger contraction. I was fighting my body, it was telling me to push but I refused. I knew deep down that the baby would be safer inside rather than out, or maybe it was that I was just too scared to push?

I was just attempting to recover from the last contraction when I saw Edward. Oh no I thought, I've totally lost it now, I'm hallucinating or dreaming. This must be my body trying to calm me, trying to give me what I needed. Lulling me into a false sense of security so I would submit and let my body do what nature intended.

I looked up at the Edward hallucination thing, I must say he certainly was doing everything right he was very attentive, he was saying all the things I needed to hear. Oh Bella I thought, you've totally lost it now girl!

**EPOV**

I raced over to her side; I was feeling a mixture of emotions from sheer elation at being reunited with my lost love to unprecedented terror at her condition. I stroked her head and told her the words that I felt she should hear. A strange smile spread across her face and then she said something that startled me.

"Oh Bella, you've totally lost it now girl!" she said.

It was then that I really looked at my Bella, at no point had she really acknowledged me, she did not seem happy to see me. It was almost as if I was an annoyance.

"Bella, I'm here love," panic was starting to set in now, "Bella, please love just nod if you understand me." I pleaded.

**BPOV**

This Edward hallucination was really bugging the crap out of me now. I was just mulling this over when an even stronger contraction hit. In that moment it was like I woke up, my senses became heightened and I felt like I was coming out of the fog that my mind had conjured up.

I screamed out in pain but this time the Edward of my dreams did not try to comfort me or tell me that everything would be alright; surprisingly he bowed his head and silently shook. Wait, he isn't meant to do that! I thought.

I lifted my hand and cupped his check, he was solid, he was warm to my touch, and then it dawned on me, he was real and most importantly he was here.

**EPOV**

My Bella didn't know me; I think she thought that I was some kind of dream. My mind whirled into action as I thought of ways to break this strange delusion she thought she was suffering but at that moment my beautiful love screamed out in agony. All at once everything became too much, I was ashamed to admit this but I simply did not know what to do, how could I help her? I bowed my head and felt my body being overtaken by tearless silent sobs.

And then as if by magic I felt her small hand on my check. I looked into her eyes only to see them widen in disbelief before she grabbed my hand and dragged it to her. Between her sobs she managed to repeat the same thing over and over again.

"You're here"

That was all I needed, my head switched back from the pathetic mess I had become back to the protector of my mate. I needed to help Bella anyway I could.

"Love, I'm here but you need to push, stop trying to prevent this." I said.

Bella nodded silently before a determine look came across her face, her whole body tensed up as another contraction took hold of her, with that she grunted and started to bear down.

**CPOV**

I had held back for as long as I dared but when I heard Isabella scream out I knew that time was running out fast. Edward growled as I approached, his eyes were black and he looked like he was in no mood for conversation, he looked almost feral.

"Son," I said cautiously, "I need to help your mate." I made sure that my words were plain and hard hitting; he had to know that I was no threat and that I only meant to help.

Turning my attention to Bella I said, "Listen to me Bella, I need to exam you, just to check everything is okay"

At my words her face paled even more, "Carlisle there is something wrong, I just know it. The baby isn't coming. I can't push any harder, please don't let my baby die!" Bella said with tears in her eyes.

Edward grabbed my arm and as quietly as he could he said, "Carlisle, I can see the baby's head why isn't she coming what's wrong?

Of course I knew why but first I needed to examine Bella. After checking her my worst fears were realised. I knew that all of Alice's predictions were unfortunately about to come true unless I acted quickly.

"Bella everything is okay, you're making good progress baby is nearly here" I said as calmly as I could.

Bella smiled briefly at my words and I ventured that she let herself believe in what I was saying.

"I just need to fetch some supplies, help me Edward" I gestured towards Edward; I knew I had piqued his interest. Once we were out of Bella's ear shot I put my hands on his shoulders and looked into his eyes.

"Listen Edward you're going to have to help me, I need you to be strong and do exactly what I ask with no questions"

"What's wrong? Tell me! I can see the baby's head every time she pushes but it just disappears, what's wrong?

"Alice's vision showed that there would be complications, you remember that there were difficulties with the delivery?" I queried.

"Yes," he said weekly.

"But what you didn't pick up on was the fact that Bella is experiencing something called a 'Shoulder Dystocia' it's a medical emergency Edward. There is something preventing the baby from exiting the pelvis and in this case we know that it's her shoulders. Every time Bella bears down the baby's shoulders act like a spring and retract the baby back inside."

"Dad, I thought that if we got here that we'd stop it all, that we could save then, Dad please what can we do?" my poor son begged.

I knew that I needed to remain focused I also knew that Edward would respond to the clinical facts.

"We need to increase the pelvis outlet, make more room for the baby, even if we manage to deliver the baby's head there may still be complications in delivering the baby's shoulders, I may have to fracture the baby's collar bone to decrease the size of the shoulders to release them through the pelvis."

I could see his eyes bulge at my words but unfortunately my clinical chat was far from finished.

"Edward" I said more gently, "We only have a short time to get the baby out once the head is delivered, if we should fail then …" I hesitated trying to phrase the sentence correctly.

"I could lose them both?" Edward stated.

"Yes," I said weekly, "Our situation has been made even more difficult because Bella has been in labour for a long time, her body is exhausted."

**BPOV**

I watch sceptically as Edward and Carlisle rushed off to fetch 'supplies' I had a sinking feeling that Carlisle needed to speak with Edward privately. I pondered on their absence for the briefest of times before the hardest hitting and painful contraction yet cut right though me. While the latest contraction had me fully within its grip I was presented with an even greater problem, I suddenly had the most overwhelming feeling to push.

**EPOV**

As we walked back to Bella I felt like I had the weight of the world on my shoulders.

"I need to push again help!" Bella shouted, with that both Carlisle and I raced to her side.

"We need to lay her flat" Carlisle instructed "with her legs pushed back as far as we can, knees bent up towards her abdomen, put her foot on your hip this will increase the space for the baby"

Carlisle and I carefully put Bella into position; Bella was like a rag doll, exhausted and afraid.

"I can't do this anymore Edward I'm so frightened, why won't our baby come" Bella all but whimpered.

"You can do this Bella, you have to" I affirmed.

Just then Carlisle interrupted "Bella I need you to push like you and you baby's life depends on it long and hard."

I felt like I had a bitter taste in my mouth as I knew only too well the truth to his words. My Bella did as she was told, she pushed for all her might, the blood vessels in her eyes looked like they would explode from all the pressure but finally and thankfully the baby's head was delivered.

"Bella with the next contraction I need you to do the same, a long hard push, as hard as you can" Carlisle said encouragingly.

I noticed that Carlisle was looking at his watch timing something, timing my baby's life I thought, how long was 'not long' a minute, two minutes, maybe three? I had no idea at all. I felt like my whole world was slipping away from me and there wasn't a thing he could do about it.

"Edward open the delivery pack" Carlisle ordered, I did as I was told and placed the pack by my father's knees, his eyes transfixed on his baby's head.

My attention was swiftly brought back to Bella as she screamed again, she starting bearing down as hard as she could. I watched as my father tried to deliver the baby but there was no movement, I watched as my baby's head lay lifeless in my father's hands.

"Edward, come on focus, I need you" Carlisle exclaimed, with the next contraction I am going to try to deliver the baby again and I need you to apply pressure to Bella's lower abdomen over her pelvis here" Carlisle grabbed my hand and placed it on Bella demonstrating the movement.

"Okay, EDWARD!" Carlisle said glaring at me.

"Yes, sorry yes okay" I spluttered.

With that Bella began to push again. Her poor broken body was fighting the fatigue. It was sheer will that had gotten her this far, I could only marvel at her determination. And although I would never have dreamt it possible I felt like I loved her even more.

"Come on Bella as long and hard as you can" Carlisle said.

I could see the desperation in my father's face, I could hear him chanting under his breath "come on please come on" but still no progress was being made.

"It's no good, I'm going to try and reach in and deliver the posterior arm to make room" Carlisle said.

I watched as Carlisle tried to save our daughter's life.

"Got it" Carlisle said "come on Bella one last push"

With that last push, Bella's finally gave birth to our daughter. I looked down at my baby girl in her grandfather's arms; it wasn't how I'd imagined it. The baby wasn't crying, she wasn't waving her arms about, she wasn't protesting at all about leaving the safe hub of her mother's womb. No my daughter was pale, still, quite lifeless. How could this be? Was she dead?

**JPOV**

I felt like a fledgling bird at the mercy of one mean cat, he would attack and trap me only to then allow me to escape just so he could repeat the whole process again. The only thing that kept me going was the thought that I was giving Bella time.

Shaking my head as if attempting to gather myself together again I brought myself up to my full height and launched for another bout, only this time I think the vampire was tired of his little game. It became obvious that this was our last dance. I felt his arms around my thick neck as he began to deprive me of precious air. In the furthest reassesses of my mind I felt like I could hear a voice. Was this voice from one of my dead pack? Were they coming to help me cross over to the other side?

My body started to drift but just for a second before the world dimed out into blackness I thought I heard the sound of an angry wolf pack.

* * *

**Sorry about the constant changing POV but I thought it was necessary for the story.**

**The medical emergency described is real. My poor sister has had her fair share of them, luckily she has had 100% success rate, all mothers and babies survived.**

**I've already started working on the next chapter so hopefully there won't be the massive wait again.**

**I'll update my profile with likely dates.**

**I'd love to know what you're thinking about the way the story is going, please review.**

**Bye for now**

**busyxx**


	36. Reconnecting

**Guess who? Yes I've managed to get this chapter out really quickly, the guilt from the previous chapter's wait got to me and I thought that you deserved a quick update. ****A big thank you to everyone who reviewed, added to alerts and favourites. I loved everyone's comments and hopefully I replied to them all.**

**I think this chapter will answer a lot of questions.**

**I have to say thank you to Camilla10 who suggested baby Masens' name, my beta Twilightgirl2 and not forgetting Indianprincess28. She manages to sort out the English to the American and gives the chapter a good checking over while she's there.**

* * *

_Previously…_

_My body started to drift but just for a second before the world dimed out into blackness I thought I heard the sound of an angry wolf pack._

* * *

**SAMPOV**

We had left the vampires and headed in the direction of our brave brother. Unfortunately I had been unable to link up with him again because his mind was locking me out. The many voices of my pack were for once silenced; our minds were focused on the task at hand. We had to get to Jacob and quickly.

**BPOV**

I thought babies were meant to cry? Why wasn't my baby crying? I looked to Edward and then to Carlisle, they were looking down at the tiny child in Carlisle's hands.

It was bizarre, I had built up such a bond with my child the whole time I was pregnant and now the baby was free of me I felt nothing, I didn't feel this big wave of emotion or love, I just felt nothing, I was disconnected, quite literally disconnected.

I looked at Edward and saw the desperation in his face; it was agony to see his pained look. All at once he leapt into action. The speed in which he took that baby from Carlisle was startling. I thought my heart would break as he began in earnest to bring life to the baby's still form. I closed my eyes; I just didn't want to see this. Knowing that I was taking the coward's way out, I forced myself to look upon the scene again.

Focusing my attention on Edward's face I thought I caught a glimpse of the starting of a very small smile. I looked again, was it true? Could it be? Yes there it was again, the smile started to spread from the corner of his mouth right the way up until it reached his eyes. Still not accepting the possibility that things may be okay I glanced over to Carlisle. He also had the same relieved and happy look spread right across his face. I was perplexed by this, what was going on? The baby was still not crying and looked totally lifeless.

"Bella, she's okay, I can hear her heart beat, you did it, you did it." Edward exclaimed.

I was still too stunned to speak, my insides felt like they were inside out, I felt light headed and I was sure that Edward had said 'She' and he had definitely said that the baby was okay. So why wasn't I reacting? I was questioning myself again when my ears picked up on the tiniest of whimpers and then a very small cry escaped my daughter's lips.

In that instant I felt like I had thawed out, I had an overwhelming feeling in my chest. It was all consuming and all too much but it wasn't something that I ever wanted to lose. I knew what it was; it was love in its purest form. I opened out my arms and Edward reverently placed my daughter in my waiting arms. I started down; she had my eyes, Edwards's nose, and my dark hair. She was beautiful; as I marvelled at my little miracle she reached up and touched my face. I was hit with strange images, muddled sounds and then my face gazing down.

This was all too confusing; I didn't know what I was seeing or how it was possible. I felt Edward's strong arms cradled us both.

I glanced at him for some type of explanation, "She's gifted love." Was all he said.

I had so many questions about what I just witnessed but I knew that at least for the time being that I should just embrace the moment. And so for the first time in my life I was content, at peace and complete.

**Eleazer POV**

I felt bad that I had refused to let my mate follow with Carlisle but I knew that he was capable physician and that Edward would be on hand to help. Carmen had flown into a bitter rage at my decision but I would not allow her to be out of my sight, especially when we faced such a great danger.

On Jasper's command we started our laborious trek towards the city of Volterra. After some time we happened on a very curious sight. Smatterings of what looked like statues in the uniform of the royal guards. It was only when I looked more closely that I realised that they were in fact vampires and not statues. I think Emmett could see my expression as I grasped what they were because he soon came to my side to elaborate.

"It's the work of that Yuri dude, he pulled the same crap on all of us when he took Bella." He stated.

"Incredible," I whispered, in all my time of this earth I had never encountered anything quite like this.

Jasper dispatched troops to surround the frozen guards. It was only as we attempted to cover all the little groups that we fully comprehended the numbers involved. Just under five hundred guards had been affected by Yuri's gift.

Now the question on everybody's lips was, 'where was Yuri?'

Beatrix soon discovered him; he was cowering behind a tree. His eyes had a half crazed look to them as he continued with his mission to contain his burdens.

Softly she spoke to him, "Yuri, it's time to let go."

There was no response from Yuri so she tried again, her voice was very soothing and she even stroked his face before she said, "Yuri, you can let them go now, we have them covered."

"Nyet!" he said fervently. She stiffened at his tone.

I felt that I should perhaps intercede on her behalf; maybe I would get more of a response from him. However, as I attempted to approach Yuri, Beatrix became very animated and even growled at me.

Curious I thought.

I chose to not push my luck so I decided to see if the feisty Beatrix could get through to him.

"Yuri," she said again, "Edward and Bella's troops have arrived, we have the guards surrounded, please I beg you release them."

This was getting more and more bizarre; Beatrix was acting as if she was in physical pain because of what Yuri was putting himself through.

The mention of Bella seemed to bring him out of whatever personal hell he was subjecting himself too.

"Is this true?" He questioned.

I think he wanted to say more but instead when he looked directly at Beatrix he stopped himself, he just looked and looked.

My attention was distracted from this very strange encounter by the movement of the guards, they were coming out of whatever enchantment that Yuri had them under and they weren't very happy. I turned back to thank Beatrix for calming Yuri but I was greeted with a sight of two vampires making very passionate love to each other. If it were at all possible I would have blushed. Instead I instructed our very amused troops to give them some privacy.

It was a totally ridiculous request considering that we were about to go into battle but it wasn't every day that you met your mate.

**JPOV**

I was watching these men recover from Yuri's gift, their emotions were in turmoil. Some were fearful, some resentful but mostly they were just confused. Owing to the Volturi press machine they were still under the assumption that everything in King Aro's court was rosy and that the tiny uprising would be quashed within minutes.

The problem that these troops had to face was our sheer numbers, something that was obvious to everyone that that simply had not anticipated.

"Gentlemen," I said as a way of gaining their attention, "My name is Major Jasper Whitlock I'm not sure if you are acquainted with me but I can tell you all that this isn't my first battle. As you can no doubt see you are outnumbered and out flanked. Our numbers are vast, now I'm not gonna tell ya what to do here but I will offer you some advice. If I was in your shoes then I know I'd surrender."

I decided not to speak for a few moments so they could consider my council. When I felt their fears rise I thought it was about time to speak again.

"If you agree and wish to surrender then you should raise your arms. I promise you that we will not harm you. I know that you are just the foot soldiers acting on the orders of others. As I said, I'm not gonna tell ya what to do so I'll give you two minutes to consider your options."

The guards huddled together and whispered amongst themselves. If I'd have half a mind I could have listened in but I wanted to give these men some dignity.

Just before the two minute deadline elapsed one of the guards move out from the huddle and walked directly towards me. The men around me stiffened as they prepared to defend me but I knew this guard was no threat.

"So?" I asked.

"Major, it is clear to all of us that we have been misled by our masters. We believed that you were a small band of rebels whose only wish was to cause disruption and harm to the Vampire world. If you can amass such numbers to your cause then clearly there is something wrong with the status quo."

The other guards mumbled their agreement.

"Sir, we have all heard of you before and we know that you are a man of honour, if this is the side that you have taken then that is the side that we also wish to be upon."

I sensed the universal relief of not only the guards but the troops behind me.

"Well then," I said, "You are most welcome, I would love to stay around and chat but we have a castle to charge." I chuckled.

**EPOV**

My existence was truly blessed, my wife was safe and happy and my daughter was sleeping in my Bella's arms.

After we were sure that the baby was fine I needed to attend to Bella, she had some major tearing and had lost a lot of blood. Thankfully my venom was able to assist with this and in no time at all her tears were repaired.

Carlisle had unfortunately had to give Bella a blood transfusion. I had been worried that this would interfere with the way her body worked but Carlisle had reassured me that Bella's body would adapt.

Considering everything that Bella had been through she was in surprisingly good spirits. I hugged her a little tighter and kissed her head.

"So," Carlisle said, clearly more relaxed than before "any ideas for names?"

I was genuinely lost for words, I could not think of one single name. How was that possible? As I was attempting to reconnect my brain to my mouth my sweet Bella spoke.

"I have the perfect name Carlisle." She said with a knowing smile.

"And what name may that be?" he enquired.

Still not giving anything away she added, "You remember your bible Carlisle?"

"Of course Bella, I was raised on the good book." He stated.

"Well then you will have no problems recalling the name of the first woman." She said, her tone was full of a mischievous humour.

"Of course Bella, it was Eve." He said.

"Really Carlisle, I took you for a man of learning, think again."

He was quiet for a moment and then let out a loud laugh, "Oh Bella that certainly is an apt name considering her reputation." He said through the laughter.

My mind quickly caught up and soon I knew all too well the name of my baby girl.

"Lilith?" I questioned.

"The one and only," Bella beamed, "She was the first woman, she wouldn't take any crap off Adam so she left, she was a strong independent woman. On a minor point she did spend some time with demons but considering that you're a vampire and she's half vamp then I think that it's a perfect name." She paused for a moment before adding.

"I think we should call her Lily for short."

"Agreed" I said as I kissed her head.

**SAMPOV**

I managed to connect with Jacob, I think he must have been in some state to let me in so easily. None of the usually Alpha requests required just a straight forward link up.

I staggered back as I felt the life being drained away from him. Quickly I communicated with the rest of the pack, they knew his predicament and they knew he didn't have much time left, in a matter of seconds Jacob would be dead.

Our pace increased and all at once we had reached the clearing. A Vampire guard had Jacob in a head lock and was choking the life out of him.

"_Attack, attack_" I instructed the rest of the pack.

It took a few moments but we managed to break the connection with Jacob and the vampire. The vampire was flung away from an unconscious Jacob. The rest of the pack descended on him and torn him apart limb from limb. I phased back to see if Jacob had a pulse.

**EPOV**

"Bella love, we need to get moving, we have a base set up just on the outskirts of the main town. We'll be able to get you more comfortable there." I could see that she was cold and wet. I just wanted her as comfortable as possible.

"How are you going to move me?" she questioned.

I gave her a puzzled look and then had a little chuckle, even after all this time she still couldn't get it into her head that vampires were exceptionally strong.

"Silly Bella," I admonished as I effortless and gently picked her up.

"Oh yea, you'd think I'd remember that it wasn't any trouble." She giggled.

Running while cradling your wife and child was not as easy as I first thought, granted there was no weight issues but I was terrified that I may harm them by jarring them around. I reasoned that I would have to bear these uncomfortable thoughts alone because at the moment my Bella was looking concerned enough about our trip.

**BPOV**

Running in the arms of your husband whilst trying to keep your new born baby tucked in snuggly against you , coupled with the fact that your lady bits didn't feel a hundred percent, would not be my ideal way of whiling away the time just having given birth.

Edward seem very deep in thought, probably worrying about the battle that would not doubt be taking place without him. Abruptly both Carlisle and Edward stopped dead in their tracks. My own instincts were not exactly at their best but even I could hear growls.

I looked to see both Edward and Carlisle exchanging curious glances.

"I'll go ahead Edward, hang back for a while with Bella and Lily."

He nodded his agreement, moments later Carlisle returned.

"It one of the wolves, he injured frightening with a Volturi Guard."

I instantly knew which wolf he was referring too.

"Jake," I whispered.

* * *

**Okay, let me know what you think. I'm off now to watch X Factor, I was totally gutted last week when Craig went. I just want either Janet or Misha B goes this week (I can't stand them!)**

**Please review (please)**

**bye for now**

**busyxx**


	37. A New Era

**Hello my lovely ladies, I know it's been a while and I'm sorry (I feel like I'm always apologising lately for my lateness)**

**Anyway, here is my next chapter, just a few thank you before we proceed. To all my reviewers, and the people that choose to add this story to their alerts and favourites. I still get a bit overwhelmed when I see the amount of interest this story has created.**

**My beta twilightgirl2, Indianprincess 28 (hope you feel better soon) and to my little chum Nerdette Love. Our off the wall chats keep me sane, thank you for always being there.**

* * *

_Previously….I looked to see both Edward and Carlisle exchanging curious glances._

_"I'll go ahead Edward, hang back for a while with Bella and Lily."_

_He nodded his agreement, moments later Carlisle returned._

_"It one of the wolves, he was injured fighting with a Volturi Guard."_

_I instantly knew which wolf he was referring too._

_"Jake," I whispered._

* * *

**BPOV**

I felt like the breath had been punched out of me, I had been through so many emotions over Jake, first there was the guilt for leaving him and then came the grief of knowing that he had met his death. Only then to be told by Edward and Carlisle that the wolves had rushed to his side. This had given me a spark of hope that perhaps he had survived only then to have it brutally snatched away by Carlisle.

"Will he survive?" I asked in a small voice.

As I waiting for his answer I tried and failed to hold back the tears, they fell silently as I attempted to distract myself as best as I could. Adjusting Lily's blankets became my number one focus. This was the only thing I could do to stop myself looking directly at Carlisle. I couldn't bring myself to look him in the eye; I didn't want to see the confirmation in his face.

Lily gurgled away in my arms but I could tell that she was uneasy. She managed to free one of her little arms from her blanket trappings and she placed her tiny hand on my cheek.

Suddenly it was like we had rewound time only this time I was witnessing events from Lily's point of view. She was clearly confused by our abrupt stop and she was also concerned over my tears. Images of my tear stained face kept flashing over and over again at she relayed the information back to me. Trying to get answers in her own unique way. Finally she relented from showing me my own demoralised face and brought her attention to Carlisle.

Seeing his face through Lily's eyes I saw the confirmation that I actually wanted to see.

"Bella, Bella…" Edward was repeatedly saying. I hadn't realised that I had zoned out. "Bella love, please we need to keep moving, we need to get you and Lily to safety."

Now that got my attention.

**CPOV**

The wolf had been badly injured; bones had been crushed and broken and his breathing was laboured but despite all of this I had seen far worse and I knew with his ability to heal he would survive.

I was thankful that Edward had managed to persuade Bella from staying; I had feared that she might want to stay close to the wolf while I treated him. Now that I knew my family were safe I could relax and tend to Jacob's injuries.

After a further twenty minutes Jacob had regained consciousness and although it took literally the whole pack to achieve it, he finally phased back into his human form.

Now I was on more familiar turf, I could get to work.

**EPOV**

Control, that is what I needed, my Bella looked broken when she feared her wolf may be dead and then all too soon her face had lit up and I knew that she was desperate to go to him.

The primal part of me despised this, the beast within wanted to snarl and growl at the attention my mate wanted to lavish on another male, but the rational side of my nature urged caution. I knew deep down that this wolf, this Jacob, had protected her when I could not and he had also considered himself expendable when it came to Bella's safety. I wasn't a fool; I knew that a friendship of sorts must have developed and this was the reason that I was so torn between feeling immense gratitude for his sacrifice to feeling that I should rip his head off for daring to become friends with Bella in the first place.

I had to dismiss these thoughts, now was not the time, besides I had more pressing problems. They being in the form of Demetri and Felix, our two most loyal of guards, or as they prefer to be called 'Knights' or as I prefer to call them 'Bella's groupies'

We had travelled only a small distance when the minds of the knights boomed through my mind. They had left the camp in search of us; they couldn't bear to be away from their mistress a moment longer. I sighed to myself, "All these men!" I mumbled quietly.

"Are you alright love?" my sweet Bella asked as she placed her hand to my cheek. My dead heart soared at her endearment. It wasn't forced, she wasn't being sarcastic, this was genuine and I couldn't be happier.

"We're about to have visitors," I said.

She instantly stiffened in my arms. I immediately berated myself for my thoughtlessness in my words.

"No love, "I soothed, "welcome visitors" I clarified.

"Oh," she said, she paused for a moment before adding, "Who?"

"Demetri and Felix," I said in slight frustration.

"Aw those guys," she said with a chuckle.

Moments later they appeared, their eyes locked on Bella and our child, they approached carefully. They were obviously wary of my reaction to their presence but thankfully I did not feel threatened.

"Master," Demetri said, "may we approach the mistress?" He asked cautiously.

"Your mistress is tired having just recently given birth, please allow her some room," I stated.

They looked crestfallen.

"Edward," my Bella said wearily," please I've missed them, please let them say hello"

"Fine," I huffed, "Demetri, Felix, come and say hello."

They bounced over like a couple of love sick puppies, "Mistress, we've been so worried," they both stated.

**BPOV**

Looking at Demetri and Felix's faces I felt overwhelmed by their excitement. I glanced quickly over to Edward. I needed to make sure that he wasn't going to flip out if I paid any attention to them. Honestly he could be a little skittish sometimes. Sensing that Edward was no immediate threat to my boys I decided that I could at least speak to them.

"Oh I've missed you guys, I'm sorry that we ran off on you like that but I'm sure that you understand." I left the sentence just hanging there. Suddenly there was a rush of conversation from both of them.

"Mistress we completely understand, please do not concern yourself with us. We are just so pleased that you are safe and reunited with Master Edward."

I nodded my head in understanding, even if they were pissed with me they'd never say. I glanced over to Edward, he still seemed calm so whatever these boys were thinking clearly wasn't bothering him. Feeling more relaxing I pushed forward a little out of Edward's arms and unwrapped some of Lily's coverings. My intention was to show off with our baby to Demetri and Felix. Edward's reaction was immediate almost like a reflex, he pulled me closer and I could feel his nose skim the top of my head.

"Edward, I just wanted to introduce them," I said while gesturing towards Lily.

"Oh, sorry, I didn't mean anything, it's just I've spent too much time away from you." He said sorrowfully.

I looked into his eyes and pressed my lips against his, pulling away from his lips slightly I said in almost a whisper "We will never be parted again my love, I promise."

He relaxed instantly and smiled one of his most dazzling of smiles. I felt like I could have just stayed in that position forever, just gazing at him but the practical side of me got a grip and without realising it I came back to the real world. My head now cleared I carried on with what I had originally intended to do.

"So Demetri and Felix, would you two like to be introduced to our little bundle of Joy?" I said.

They both nodded their agreement and watched in fascination as I carefully removed some more of Lily's covers.

"This is Lilith, our daughter," I said beaming with pride.

For once they looked speechless, it was comical really, they looked at me, then to Edward, then to each other and eventually their gaze fixed on Lilith.

"A miracle," Felix said in a hushed voice.

Although I didn't speak, I smiled back and then hugged my adorable baby just a little tighter.

As if breaking the spell Edward asked, "Is there any news?"

"Yes master, the city is yours." Demetri added.

**Eleazer POV**

The taking of Voltera was totally uneventful; I would liken it to taking a morning stroll. There was no fight, not even the slightest hint of resistance. I don't think the major was too impressed by the lack of confrontation but at least no lives were lost unnecessarily.

In less than two hours we were sitting in the throne room waiting for Edward and Isabella. The troops had set up camp and the rest of us were, well, bored. It was a bit of an anti-climax really. I suppose that we couldn't do anything until they turned up.

We couldn't even run the brothers out, they had already disappeared!

My mind started to fully process the events of the past few hours and I allowed myself a moment to reflect on the Beatrix and Yuri situation, I really hadn't seen that one. Thankfully they were now tucked away in one of the farthest rooms in the castle, far far away. Unfortunately we could still hear them!

To relieve the tedium Alice was now giving us all minute by minute updates on Edward and Isabella. We were all thankful that Lilith had been safely delivered and we all had a laugh at Edward's expenses when the Knights had caught up with them.

Alice was just explaining that they had made it back to base camp and that they had no plans yet to join us at the castle. One, Edward wanted Isabella to rest and two they didn't think their presence was necessary.

I scoffed at this, when would they realise that they were the glue that held everything together? That without them none of this would have happened. Whether they liked it or not they were now the new figure heads of our society and they would have to learn to accept their situation and fast!

Sighing to myself I realised that I would have to be the one to break this news to them, I rose to my feet, walked over to my mate and kissed her hand before turning to the whole room and announcing.

"If everyone would excuse me, I think it's time I collected our new King and Queen." This was met with thunderous applause and jubilation.

**BPOV**

I was dozing slightly on a soft bed, I had my baby tucked up with me and Edward was lying beside us stoking my hair and humming a delicate tune. I was happy and relaxed and also puzzled as to how they had managed to get a full size bed into a tent. Best not to question it, I thought.

I felt the bed move slightly and summarized that Edward had gotten off the bed. I dozed off again, I dreamt about crazy things. You know the things I mean, dancing spoons, laughing cows, chatting cars, bizarrely Charlie dancing round wearing a tutu (don't ask) As you can imagine my mind was whirling by the time I woke and things seemed a little off.

I rubbed my eyes and glanced down to my sleeping baby still soundly asleep, I pondered for a second about what she dreamt about but my thoughts were disturbed by a very flustered looking Edward.

"What's the matter?" I asked, I had the first glimmer of panic just hitting the edge of my voice.

"Nothing serious love," He said in a soothing matter.

"But there's something though isn't there?" I questioned.

"Erm… yes" he agreed.

Edward struggling for words, now that was a first.

I decided to not fill the silence with my words, so I waiting for Edward to do the honours.

"Eleazer arrived at the camp a short time ago." He said.

"Is everyone okay?" I queried.

"Yes, it was the best result ever; He confirmed what Demetri had already told us and thankfully there have no casualties."

"That's brilliant," I paused for a moment before saying, "What about the brothers? Have they already done a disappearing act?" I asked.

"I'm afraid so but don't worry, Jasper has already sent someone to track them." He said firmly.

"So is that why Eleazer turned up, to update us?" I asked.

"Yes and he also wanted to talk to us about taking up our new responsibility."

"They want us to lead them, don't they?" I said dejectedly, "I just don't get it Edward; Jasper was leading the troops shouldn't he be the one in charge?"

"I agree Bella, but Eleazer said that we were responsible for starting the whole thing and that Jasper was only acting under our orders, Bella," he said softly, "They want to organise a coronation."

"WHAT!" I screamed, my loudness disturbed Lily, she blinked awake and looked at both Edward and I before smiling broadly at us. This had the desired effect of reducing me to mush as I gazed lovingly back at her.

"I think Bella that it may be best if I allow Eleazer to speak to you directly about this." Edward said quietly.

"I suppose," I huffed.

Moments later Eleazer appeared with Edward. "Isabella congratulations on Lilith's birth and might I say that you look radiant."

"Are you trying to soft soap me?" I asked quizzically.

"Tut tut your majesty," he said in a jovial voice.

"Eleazer, no disrespect to you but cut the crap and you know full well that I'm not anybody's 'majesty," I said.

"Isabella, I know that you hold me in high esteem and value my council so you must listen to me when I say that you and Edward are every bit the leaders that our society needs and unfortunately for you that also means wearing a crown."

My mind was still trying to fully come to terms with the implications of taking up this huge responsibility; I'm just a kid I kept saying to myself, I'm not prepared, surely there is someone else?

"Shouldn't there be some type of elections? We just can't replace the old royal family," I said hurriedly.

"Bella," he said gently, "once you have assumed power then you can introduce change but for now there has been too much turmoil." It was then that his voice took on a more aggressive edge, " If you refuse to do this then society as we know it will crumple! The exit of the Volturi brothers has left a power vacuum, certain element may wish to take advantage of that. No Bella, the people need strong leadership, you and Edward are it! End of story. Whether you like it or not you two are the stuff of legends; you cannot shire away from your destiny."

I think if he'd of been human then perhaps his face would have been red and maybe he would have been out of breath but he wasn't. He was deadly calm and deadly serious, his tone and demeanour made me gulp. Oh crap, I thought, there's no getting out of this one.

**One month later**

**BPOV**

We had taken up residence in the castle, although I really didn't like the idea of it but we were trying to take baby steps with the people. Plans were already in place to move back to Folks but first a more substantial home needed to be built.

Edward had taken over the main duties of trying to sort out the mess that the brothers had left behind. I was busy with my baby and although I helped I didn't want to miss out on this special time with her.

Jacob had made a full recovery and spent most days running with Sam's pack. Initially he had thought that two Alphas would be a bad combination but surprisingly it seemed to work, as long as Jacob didn't interfere that was.

One of my biggest surprises of all had been the Yuri situation, go Yuri! I would mentally scream in my head. I was so happy for him, to meet his mate after all this time. He was so adorable around Beatrix he doted on her every word. In truth we hardly saw them, heard them yes but saw them? Rarely.

A positive thing about taking the 'big job' was that we had more resources available to us. Carlisle was now fully able to progress with his work with his protein replacements. I for one was all in favour of that because I didn't like the idea of being constantly pregnant. Edward was of course torn!

While he loved the idea that I was happy he also loved the idea of me carrying his offspring. I suppose it was hard wired into his body chemistry. He had assured himself that there would never be a reoccurrence of Lilith birth as I would never be in that situation again. So as far as he was concerned I could pop out a baby every year.

This little nugget of information would always give me a moment of concern, because as much as I loved my daughter and as much as I knew it would make Edward jump for joy, I just didn't think I would be ready to have another child for a very long time. This would be something that we would need to discuss.

Apart from the baby thing other things still bothered me as well, like why did everyone buy into this destiny thing? What happened to the second scroll? Why did Alice keep disappearing off with Eleazer? Why was Jasper okay with this? Where did the brothers go? Why did I always get deja vu when I went into the throne room and what the hell happened to Jane and Aro?

Question questions, would I ever get the answers?

* * *

**Does anybody have any questions? I'd love to hear your thoughts. Also as an added bonus I have found myself in the unusual position of having the next chapter nearly done, so I can give out teasers to everyone that reviews.**

**Bye for now and I'll be updating really soon (don't forget reviewers get teasers)**

**busyxx**


	38. Lovers, Mothers and Wives

**Well lovely ladies this is it, the last chapter. I am totally mixed up with emotions over posting this chapter, on the one hand I utterly delighted to have finished it and on the other I'm utterly devastated that it's over.**

**I've tried to answer all the questions I raised in the last chapter and I think that I may have created a few more (sorry)**

**Before anybody asks again I really do not plan to write a sequel but if you read the AN at the bottom I will elaborate a bit more on that.**

**Hope everybody had a great Christmas, my little boy had discovered the might of the NERF guns (heaven help me!)Along with robots and big loop chaser electric power road racing sets. My very sensible daughter got all her chemistry sets etc that she asked for and her laptop. I did try to throw in a girly present along the way but needless to say she was unimpressed (she always is) last year I got her a beautiful Victorian three story dolls house, with furniture, dolls and electricity. I won't even comment on her reaction.**

**Anyway, I know this AN is long but please indulge me, I have a few thank yous' before my swan song.**

**Twilightgirl2 my beta, Nerdette Love – that one goes without saying, Indianprincess28, Lblinky my first beta, sogian, one of little reviewers who always managed to give me a chuckle. Also to everyone out there that took the time to read this stuff I wrote. Your reviews were really appreciated and I always read and cherished every one of them.**

* * *

_Previously …. Like why did everyone buy into this destiny thing? What happened to the second scroll? Why did Alice keep disappearing off with Eleazar? Why was Jasper okay with this? Where did the brothers go? Why did I always get deja vu when I went into the throne room? And what the hell happened to Jane and Aro?_

_Question questions, would I ever get the answers?_

* * *

**Jane POV**

The clock struck one and I felt like my insides would turn to mush, what to expect today I wondered. I took my well-travelled route down to the chambers I knew so well. I reached the door and I hesitated. Fighting down the urge to run I raised my hand and knocked on the door.

"Come in," came a hushed voice.

Once I had entered the room I instantly relaxed, Sulpicia was sitting peacefully, cradling Aro's head in her lap, while she lovingly stroked a few stray strands from his eyes.

"He still sleeps Jane." She said in a whispered voice.

"I thought that he would have risen before this hour your majesty," I said, I was aware that my voice may have sounded slightly hysterical but he was my lord and master and every day he slipped just a little further away.

Glancing away from her sleeping mate Sulpicia smiled at me in a motherly way, "Jane, I have already accepted this," she said while still stroking Aro's head, "for your own wellbeing you should do the same. What is done is done, this illness cannot be reversed."

"I accept what you say your majesty but it still doesn't mean I have to like it nor do I have to let the perpetrators of this atrocity have an easy time of it. They will pay for this!" I said vehemently.

"Jane, from the reports I have received you have already made them pay for it and more besides." She haltered in her speech for a moment before adding," Are you still only allowing them rat's blood?" she said with a shudder.

"Yes majesty, it keeps them weak and reminds them what they are the lowest of the low and only fit to drink the blood of vermin."

She sighed before saying, "Fine, if you think it is best to proceed in this manner and if YOU feel that this will help YOU accept the situation, then please wreak your revenge on them and show them no mercy." She said sadly.

"Oh highness, never fear I have so many new tricks up my sleeve, their punishment will last an eternity."

"I would expect no less from you Jane, but might I remind you that in amongst all of this is my Aro. He is still here Jane, albeit in a very much reduced state and for that matter only for a limited amount of time. Please Jane," she pleaded, "take advantage of the time we have left with him."

Stiffening slightly at her words I was struck by what a truly remarkable woman the former queen was. Her mate was dying and there wasn't a thing she could do about it but she still had time to think about easing my pain.

"Majesty," I said quietly, "you are very wise and I am humbled by your words. Please forgive me if I seem insensitive to the situation but whether I like it or not torturing those traitors helps me."

She laughed at my words, "Oh Jane, I'm so glad you're on my side."

After excusing myself from their presence I made my way down another route, this was also another one of my well-travelled routes but this took me to another area entirely. Far away from my beloved King and Queen to a murky flee ridden room with a concealed door in the floor. Lifting the door with ease I made my way down the steps to the darkened dungeon room beneath.

"How are my boys today?" I asked in an upbeat tone.

There was silence.

I focused in on their still forms on the ground. Sighing loudly for dramatic effect I said,

"You know it's rude to ignore someone when they're speaking to you. I would have thought that all that time you had at court you would have picked up some manners. Oh well," I said mostly to myself, "I suppose it's time that I reminded you two what is expected in polite society."

Still no movement, absolute silence, oh this is going to be good I thought.

"Let me think, remind me, who got all my special attention yesterday?"

Still no response.

"Don't feel like talking today or is it that you just can't remember? Don't you just hate it when that happens? Okay then I suppose it's up to me….which one to choose? Oh I know," I said excitedly, "I haven't done this since I was a small child, how about I do a dip?"

Still no movement.

"Okay then, _dip dip dip_," I sang, " _my blue ship, sailing on the water like a cup and saucer, O.U.T spells out_," My finger landed on the still form to the left, " Oh Caius looks like you're in luck, you dear brother Marcus will have the pleasure today."

With that I poured all my hatred and venom on the now cringing form before me.

"Time to play," I said with my voice dripping with malice.

**Eleazar POV**

It had been a very stressful few days, if I had of been human then I know that I would surely be exhausted with all the extra work I had been putting in. Things were ticking along nicely and the new regime had taken over without any major problems. Of course there were issues that needed sorting. My new king was adamant that I stay on through this transition and assist him. While I looked on this as a great honour it did concern me that I was needed at all. I felt sure that if our Queen had started to take an interest in Court life then perhaps the king would feel more at easy to make decisions without the necessity to seek my guidance.

Life at the new court was certainly different from the old one, the King and Queen were eager to change to old ways, the Queen especially wanted to rid our society of some of the strict rules that were introduced by the Volturi brothers whereas the King just wanted to please his wife and beloved mate.

Many people flocked to the court to see the architects of the new 'Golden Age' the buzz of excitement was intoxicating at times, especially when the new princess was brought out to greet the crowds. The King always looked extremely tense at these times but just the slightest touch from his beautiful Queen would instantly calm him and even cause him to purr. This would delight the crowds and embarrass the King but he always nodded his approval at their applause. He knew they were happy that he loved and adored his Queen so much and their applause was their way of voicing it.

Also on Queen Isabella's request, Jacob was provided with living quarters at the castle but he rarely used them, as he seemed more content to run with his new pack, it was almost as if he did not want to be in his Queen's company.

The Queen herself was a distant figure; aside from the occasional visit to the throne room our new Queen was rarely seen. She seemed more content with her child than with dealing with matter of state. This caused me great concern, the woman in the prophecy was a great leader perhaps there had been a miscalculation?

I was mulling over this when a messenger arrived, "Sir, your presence is required." Was all he said, with the ups and downs of the last few days weighing heavy on my mind I didn't fully understand who required me, assuming it was Edward I said,

"Tell the King I will be with him shortly."

"Sir, you misunderstand, I do not come from the King I have come directly from Mother."

"Then why didn't you say so!" I said incredulously.

Ensuring that we were not followed we made our way to an ancient part of the city. The security around this place was immense but I felt safe in the knowledge that this was required; with such a treasured jewel inside its walls every measure was necessary and acceptable to me.

After many searches and checks I was eventually allowed access to Mother herself. It is such a rare treat to be allowed in her presence never mind to be granted a one to one audience with her.

I walked into the walled garden and found her sitting with her eyes closed, to all who didn't know you would think this was a mature lady who had fallen asleep in the midday sun but I knew better than that.

"Mother," I said quietly, "You sent for me?"

Her eyes fluttered open and her golden orbs locked onto mine, "Eleazar my dear one, you're here," she smiled.

Righting her sitting position she looked directly at me "Now Eleazar we need to talk, your mind is in a whirl. I see you making some odd choices and arriving at some disturbing conclusions. Please tell me what has happened." Mother said gently.

Although I could barely remember anything from my time as a human I did feel like a small child in front of her.

"I have been struggling with my task mother, it has been difficult to remain focused," I said.

"And why is that child," she cooed.

"Because I have doubts mother."

"What doubts?" she asked.

I was aware that she already knew everything I was thinking but at least she was giving me the courtesy of explaining myself.

"I doubt if our new King and Queen are really the couple as foretold in the prophecies." I said.

I glanced up, fearing her reaction, but instead of shouting she continued to look directly at me.

"Humm," she said, "well I suppose I can understand why you feel like that. Edward hasn't fully embraced the life yet and as for Isabella, well she is very concerned with spending time with her daughter."

"Yes mother, apart for brief appearances it's almost as if she hides from the whole thing." I added.

"So in your view she is a little reluctant?" she coxed.

"Yes mother." I answered.

"Eleazar, you must understand that it has always been her way, Isabella has always been a deep thinker she does not like change. I'm surprised that you managed to convince her to set foot back in that castle never mind taking the throne."

"It was pretty good wasn't it," I said a little smugly.

So fast that I hardly registered it she was up in my face having delivered a sharp slap on the side of my head.

"Don't get smug Eleazar," she warned.

"Sorry mother," I said rubbing the side of my head like a remorseful child.

Sighing to herself she continued, "So essentially Eleazar, you are saying that you don't feel like you can carry out your orders anymore?" she asked.

"No mother, I'm sorry I was confused, I should never have doubted you," I said in a rush, " it's just that sometimes I wish I could help them along a bit, you know give them some insight and then perhaps they would be more accepting and be the leaders they are destined to be."

"Eleazar I trust you have heard the proverb, 'Rome wasn't built in a day?" Mother asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Yes Mother I am familiar with that saying," I said.

"Good, well then you will realise what I'm getting at? They need time and a gentle nudge in the right direction and that is where you come in."

"I know mother, I'm sorry, but do you think it might be possible to discuss the second scroll with them?" I asked hopefully.

"Absolutely NOT," she all but screamed at me, "It would be disastrous if they had full knowledge of that scroll," As she spoke she pressed a small button on the side of her chair. Instantly one of her guards was there.

"Peter, please retrieve the box from my chambers."

"Yes mother," he replied while bowing.

"I do wish they wouldn't do that." She said

"Do what?" I queried.

"All that bowing nonsense and this title that everybody gives me of 'Mother" but I can't stop them and I know it makes them happy." She said with a hint of humour in her voice.

"Mother is the name that everybody gives you because of the esteem we hold for you, you are the matriarch of our order and no lesser name would do. And the same can be said about the bowing, I don't even think it's a conscience act." I stated in a matter of fact way.

Moments later the guard returned with a small delicate looking box, he placed it carefully on the table by mother's chair.

"Will there be anything else Mother?"

"No thank you Peter," she said kindly, "you may resume your work."

Opening the box slowly mother retrieved the substantial coiled piece of parchment from within.

"This Eleazar," she said while waving the scroll in front of me, "would cause more trouble that it was worth, what is contained in this scroll would give too much knowledge away and cause the people concerned to make decisions that they would have otherwise never even considered."

"I just think," I said interrupted her, "that it would be beneficial to tell them that we had it and perhaps share a bit of its contents." I said humbly.

"Which bit precisely do you think would help Eleazar? Could it be the part about of the disgruntled wolves and their plans to overtake the kingdom? How only the birth of Edward and Bella's sixth child and second daughter would resolve the problem. How do you think they will feel about the fact that Jacob, the Queen's best friend, will imprint on their last child?

Which snippet would you like to edit? The part where it was necessary for the wolves to go that far because of the alliances they will forge, which will eventually benefit the whole of society, or perhaps you would like to miss out the bit were Edward must decide if he should let Bella die while giving birth to Amy? Should it be that point we edit? No? Yes? Should we tell Bella about how Edward can't live without her so without her consent he changes her anyway?

I'm aware that Edward has been told some of the details relating to this but I know that you didn't elaborate too much. Suffice to say that Edward only believes that this is a possible future. The poor boy has now convinced himself that with the correct medical care this future can be avoided." She sighed.

As if she remembered that I was in the room she continued with her rant, "Eleazar do you believe that giving them this information would really help their relationship blossom!" She said sarcastically, calming herself she went on to say, "At least this way they have twenty years before Edward is forced into that decision. And let us not even think about the trouble the other children will get themselves into!"

She stopped for a moment as if collecting her thoughts before she continued to say, "Eleazar, the future is such a delicate thing and we are its caretakers, we have had to sit on the side-lines before, remember? And why was that?" She paused slightly but I knew that I was not expected to answer, "Because it would have prevented the here and now." She said softly.

"Mother, I'm sorry I understand, please accept my apologizes I just wanted to help."

Smiling now she said, "Eleazar I'm sorry too, I didn't mean to go off like that but you need to accept these things. If it helps I can tell you that Bella is already starting to awaken."

"You mean she has memories of her former lives?" I asked in surprise.

"Not exactly but these things take time, eventually she will embrace who she is and who she was and for that matter understanding that Edward has always been with her every step of the way. On another positive note the bond that has connected them throughout all of their lives is the strongest yet in this incarnation."

Mother paused for a moment before adding, "I did entertain the notion of allowing you to elaborate on why their connection was so strong but it would have led to too many questions. Thankfully in the fullness of time all can be revealed to them but just not yet."

I felt relieved, "This pleases me greatly mother my mind has been calmed, thank you." I said.

"It's what I'm here for" she said," oh and before you ask you have no need to worry about the Volturi brothers." She said with a smirk.

I chuckled to myself at her gift; the thought of the brothers had just passed through my mind "I take it that you have knowledge of their whereabouts?"

"Indeed I do, Aro has been reunited with his mate who is caring for him. He only has a few months of existence left."

"I don't understand mother, how could this be?"

"It was his brothers doing, he is dying but let us not dwell on that," she said while patting my hand, "It will only upset you Eleazar and believe me when I tell you that it cannot be duplicated."

I instantly knew that I was being told to politely drop the subject, so I decided to swerve the question round slightly in the hope that I may get more answers.

"And what about the other two? Where have they ended up and more importantly can they pose a threat?" I asked.

"No sweetheart, they are currently at the mercy of a ferocious female vampire called Jane, she was extremely loyal to Aro. You see she hasn't taken too kindly to what they have done to her beloved master."

"Jane's got them?" I asked in disbelief.

"Oh yes and they are suffering like no others, suffice to say that they will never make it out of the dark hole that she has them in."

"Good!"

"Oh and Eleazar your other concern about giving your thoughts away to Edward."

"Yes mother?"

"Don't worry my gifts are extensive and I am still able to shield your stray thoughts from him."

"Thank you Mother," I said sincerely, as I looked on her with total adoration.

"While I've got you here Eleazar I need an update." She asked with a smile.

Realization dawned on me.

"Oh Alice," I said like a slow witted fool, of course she would require an update on her. I couldn't believe that I hadn't told her straight away. Although Mother had great powers she still liked to be updated the old fashioned way.

"She is doing fantastically well Mother, but you probably already know that don't you?" I chuckled but feeling that I should continue I added, "She is working her way through the lower orders with the seers and her abilities have increased tenfold. Jasper has proven invaluable in aiding her, he keeps her calm and centred." I explained.

"Good, very good," she said and then she started to laugh, "You know that my sister would have had a fit if she knew that one of her descendants would be a gifted seer. The day I left my home it was her voice that was the loudest out of my entire village. She was convinced that I had a demon inside of me.

Oh the irony, back then I only had the gift of sight but now I truly do have a demon inside of me." Her voice trailed off and the humour vanished from her face, she remained quiet for a while before she caught me off guard by asking, "Why do you think he did it? My time was over, I had accepted it, I was prepared and I'd embraced it, why?"

Poor mother was asking why a rogue vampire has decided that on the very day she should have died that he would transform her into a vampire. How do you offer comfort? What words could be spoken to ease her pain?

"Fausta," I said gently, we will never know the truth but I am thankful, I'm thankful that we have you here, guiding us and watching over us." I said solemnly.

**BPOV**

Things had surprisingly settled down quite quickly, the old order was gone and a new one had begun. On a personal level I was bothered by how quickly I would go back into heat. Carlisle had been a great source of comfort on that issue. He had assured me that it would be impossible to conceive another child while I was still breast feeding Lily. Apparently in human relationships this was not guaranteed but in a human hybrid/ vampire mating it was as good as Fort Knox in the contraception world.

I was still burying my head in the sand over discussing the issue properly with Edward but I suspected that he already knew there was something major brewing inside of me. But we never seemed to have a moment to ourselves so I found myself confiding more and more in Carlisle. Knowing my concerns he had redoubled his efforts so I would at least have a backup plan.

It was late morning and I had just fed Lily when Esme and my mother had made an unannounced visit. They decided to take it upon themselves to take her out for her morning stroll. So without my baby to keep me occupied I suddenly found myself at a loose end.

In a rare moment I decided to venture down to the main throne room to catch up with what was going on. Taking my time I walked at a slow pace, I wanted to just take in everything that was going on around me. My life had been turned upside down and I was attempting to rein myself in. I needed to get back to who I was because at the moment I was beyond confused, nothing new to me I know! But now I felt and knew that a lot depended on me. It was daunting to say the least.

Plus I loathed going into that bloody throne room again! I know that I was making excuses up saying that all my time needed to be spent with Lily but now that I had been momentarily relieved of mommy duties I knew that I would be expected to be at my husband's side.

I just hoped I didn't get that feeling again, it creped me out. The only way I could describe it was like I kept catching glimpses of something just on the peripheral, like my mind was trying to tell me something, it was driving me insane. Also my feeling for Edward had moved on so much it was like it had gone beyond love. This was now so much more, it frightened me at times. He was my everything, the beginning and end of my world without question and without reason.

Just before I reached the throne room I heard Edward's raised voice. My heart quicken as I listened, why was Edward so angry?

"You should all have the sensitivity to know how my wife feels about this, I fail to see why we are having this discussion yet again!" I heard him roar.

"But your majesty, if we give the people carte blanche over this who knows what chaos would ensue." Said an exasperated voice.

It was at this point that I decided to make my presents known; I knew by the tone of Edward's voice that the person who had just spoken was on very thin ice. So very begrudgingly I put on my intermediate head and strolled in.

"Good morning ladies and gentlemen, I hope you are all well?" I said in a loud and clear voice. I knew that they would all be well but I thought it was only polite to ask. It was also a good way of letting them know that 'Isabella' had arrived.

**EPOV**

She was breath taking, I watched as every head in the room turned to her direction and everyone bowed to greet her.

She was a true Queen, she commanded respect and she seemed to sooth the ambassadors and ministers alike with just a smile.

I wondered briefly how she would deal with the latest situation.

The minister of homeland affairs decided to speak at this point, I knew he would, he's just been waiting for the opportunity to corner my Queen. Everybody knew that I would do anything my Bella asked, so he saw this as his golden opportunity to overturn my previous decision. But the stupid man has miscalculated big time Bella was going to flip when she knew what we had been discussing.

Waiting until she was seated he slithered up towards her, "You majesty might I just say what an extreme honour it is to see you here today." He smiled briefly towards her and I felt like my blood would boil. I knew he didn't harbour any improper thoughts towards her but even though I could read his mind it still didn't help.

Between the loyalty that our knights lavished upon Isabella and the officials that seemed to hang on her every word I seriously thought that I would need to take her off somewhere and keep her locked away from them all. She was mine and nobody else's.

Breaking through my turmoil I heard Bella say.

"You may," she had a smirk on her face, she was clearly amused.

"Minister, might I ask what was being discussed here before I entered?" she asked with the same glint of humour in her eyes, "You see my husband here doesn't seem too happy and that tells me that something is very wrong."

He twitched slightly before answering, "Your majesty, as you may be aware there was a lot of upheaval when the last occupants of this castle left I'm merely trying to smooth over some of those issues." He attempted to say in a soothing manner.

"Such as?" Bella asked in a level voice, only I could tell that she wasn't happy.

"I fear that this may be of sensitive nature majesty, I'm not sure if you will be able to deal with it, the subject may cause you too much distress." He said with an air of confidence and arrogance. He thought that he was playing on Bella's insecurities. He was attempting to play on the fact that Bella had been forced into this position having been ill prepared for the role. He had took her absence from court life as proof that she was shy and not wishing to make a fool of herself in public.

He glanced quickly in my direction as confirmation of his achievement to gain the ear of the Queen and to be able to manipulate her all at the same time. He was a fool; I felt the anger course through me at the impertinence of this man. The ornamental piece on the side of my throne snapped off in my hand as I gasped it too roughly in a bid to calm myself.

"Well then, Mr Sedley," My Bella said firmly," let me put this simply, I've had to endure so much lately that I can practically guarantee that nothing you can say will distress me."

Hearing these words I immediately grabbed Bella and placed her on my lap. I had toned down my possessive nature but the thought that Bella had been so hardened to life was too much for me, so I caved and drew here towards me.

Ignoring my actions, Mr Sedley continued talking.

"I was discussing with his majesty about the new crest that should be used to mark all new baby girls."

Oh you're done it now, I inwardly chuckled.

"WHAT!" Isabella screamed. I knew she would react this way but nothing could prepare me for the strength of feeling she had towards this.

"HOW DARE YOU SUGGEST THAT WE CONTINUE TO BRAND INNOCENT LIVES IN SUCH A BARBARIC WAY." She continued to scream.

At this point she had managed to release herself from my lap and was stalking towards the now clearly alarmed Mr Sedley. It was like the parting of the Red Sea, people moved either side to allow their Queen full access to the Homeland affairs minister. It was comical really because with each step Bella took towards him it was equally matched with a step back by him. By the end it almost looked like the unfortunate Mr Sedley was attempting to blend in with the wall paper as he visibly cowered before her.

"I'm sorry you majesty," He said weekly, "I just didn't think that you would react this way." He said by means of justification.

The room was quiet; the only sound that could be heard was the erratic beating of Isabella's heart as she attempted to calm herself.

"Majesty, I did not mean to offend you." He stated.

"Any yet you did it so easily," she retorted.

As if composing herself she moved back towards her own throne and sat down, she readjusted her dress, bit the bottom of her lip and looked towards me. I gave her an encouraging nod; this seemed to be all she needed.

"Mr Sedley," She said in a brisk manner, "When we were told that we would have to take on this role we were given certain assurances. One of those assurances was that we would be able to rule as we saw fit. Now you seem to be telling us now that is no longer the case. It would appear that you and your colleagues think our wishes are irrelevant." Without giving him a moment to recover from her allegation Bella continued to say." Mr Sedley, let me ask you a question, do think that it is appropriate or indeed humane to brand a baby with a marking that could ostracise her from the human race?"

Without speaking Mr Sedley who had been slowly making his way back to the thrones moved backwards again as if he had been physically assaulted. And then he had the audacity to look directly at me for support. Oh no buddy, you got yourself into this, you can certainly get yourself out of it.

"I s s suppose," he stuttered, "We could seek further advice on this, perhaps there is a better way that we had not considered?" he said dejectedly.

"You do that mister, and when you come up with your 'better way' you come back here and run it by me! Understand?"

"Yes your highness," he said in grovelling tone.

Wanting to calm my mate I decided that we should leave the throne room.

"Thank you everyone," I said, "For bringing in your petitions today, I will take them and ensure that they are read."

With that I rose from my chair and reached out for Isabella's hand, once it was placed in mine we walked slowly out of the room and directly to our own quarters.

Back in the comfort of our own rooms I focused all my efforts on calming down my still enraged mate. I thought the best way of doing this was to give my Bella her own unique workout, you know to let out all that pent up frustration. I started out slowly, I unpicking each little clip that had managed to imprison her beautiful hair. Once it was free I then moved on to her dress. Tiny buttons all the way down to her lower back. At vampire speed I undid them. The dress dropped to the ground and pooled around her feet. I carefully lifted her up and guided her towards the bed.

My Bella didn't speak, but I knew she was enjoying herself because I was hit with the most overwhelming smell of arousal.

Once she was carefully placed on the bed I bestowed feather like kisses on her neck and carried on down until I reached her navel. But I became bold, we had only a short amount of time for ourselves because soon enough someone would come knocking at our door in search of us.

I removed her underwear in one quick swop; we had mated every day since Lily was born. Unlike human women this did not cause Isabella any discomfort because she had been totally repaired from her ordeal of child birth. Also because our baby had been born, Bella's protein levels had been depleted and I took my job of maintaining those levels very seriously.

Turning my attention back to my beautiful mate I continued to kiss every inch of her body until I felt like I could contain myself no longer. I quickly shed my clothing and kissed her wildly on the mouth. Bella reciprocated and we found ourselves back to the familiar situation of trying to gain dominance over the other.

I decided to turn the tables slightly by allowing Bella to think she was in complete control, she quickly took advantage of this and pushed me onto my back, straddling my hips and pinning my arms either side of my head. She looked down on with total abandonment, her eyes shone as she become more and more confident.

It was like agony for me as her tongue popped out of her sweet little mouth and swept over her lower lip. She knew what she was doing; she knew where I wanted that sweet hot mouth. My resolve nearly crumbled but I was able to rein myself back in, unfortunately I did buck my hips slightly. This did not go unnoticed by Bella who decided to up the stakes as she lowers her mouth towards my chest and carried on down until she reached my groin.

She paused before reached out and taking hold of my penis. Oh no you don't you naughty girl, I thought, this isn't about me it's about calming you down. It took nearly everything I had to put a stop to her naughtiness but very reluctantly I managed to free my arms from Bella's clutches. She was so absorbed in her mission to drive me wild that she had failed to notice that my arms were released.

I decided to take back some control by rolling her backwards until she was now flat on her back and totally at my mercy. She gasped at the change in our positions and at the speed in which this occurred. Taking full advantage of her disorientation I carefully rubbed my thumb over her very sensitive clit. Bella's breath immediately hitched as she felt the beginning of my ministrations.

"Oh Edward," she gasped, with that she bucked her hips as she tried to gain more frictions from my fingers. Cruelly I withdrew them and watched her writhe underneath me, "EDWARD! Don't force me to call the knights you know they will hold you down if I ask." She said with a wicked glint in her eye. A worrying thought occurred to me, I knew she wouldn't carry out her threat but I also knew that if she did ask her little groupies, Demetri and Felix, would oblige.

Clearing my mind of these distributing thoughts I decided to refocus on what I had originally tried to achieve. I soothed my fingers back over Bella's sensitive bundle of nerves. I very gently brushed over them while also placing delicate kisses on her neck and breast. I could feel her arousal building as she became unbelievably wet.

I removed my fingers again and examined the amount of delicious juices I now had on them. Bella was breathing hard and ragged I thought that I should put her out of her misery but just as I was about to push into her she surprised me by forcing me onto my back. It was obvious that she had clearly had enough of my shenanigans. Within moments I was aware that she was going to take me on her terms and although I was a possessive and at times a chauvinistic idiot I loved this strong woman of mine.

**BPOV**

Oh that man, the things he can do with his hands! I knew that I couldn't hold out any longer. I had just wanted to savour the moment a little longer before I succumbed to Edward and his mighty member but I knew I was fighting a losing battle, I needed him inside of me and all he was doing was wasting time with foreplay, granted this wasn't a bad thing but my need was great. I realised this and decided to act on it.

Raising myself up I pushed him backwards and I was able to position myself directly over his thick shaft. I adjusted myself slightly over him and at an agonizingly slow pace I began to push downwards. Edward hissed at the contact and I buzzed with sensation. I continued to engulf him until I was filled to the hilt with Edward. Once we were completely joined I looked deep into his eyes.

"Ready lover?" I said .

"Always" he affirmed.

"Then let's begin." I said with determination.

My words were very poignant because I was not just referring to our love making I was also referring to our life together. This is how we should always be, united together, working as one. In my early years I had always craved an ordinary life but I now knew that was never my fate and in all honesty I was glad.

THE END.

* * *

So what did you all think? I hope you liked it.

I do plan to re-edit and repost this story (not sure when) because quite frankly it isn't that brilliant!

I mentioned at the top that I wasn't going to do a sequel but if someone else wants to then that's okay with me. All I ask is that you get in touch and outline your thoughts first, this is still my baby and I want to make sure that it's in capable hands. I also have some ideas about how the plot should develop and I would be happy to share them.

If anybody would like me to do an outtake just drop me a line with an idea and I'll see what I can do.

Well it looks like this it.

Please review and let me know what you thought.

Bye for now

busyxx


End file.
